Always You
by arw2
Summary: The road has been a long one for Sidney Crosby and just as things all seemed to be lining up – he screwed it all up. Can he get things back on track and end up with the only girl he has ever loved?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Forward**

- August 2010 -

"Stop," Avery giggled and squirmed as Mike kissed down the length of her back. It felt weird to be lying _here_, in _this_ bed with _him_. The sheets were crisp and smelled like they had been dried hanging on the line in the backyard, over looking the lake. He was so old school, that she was surprised that he even had a dryer. It was surreal really.

"I can't help it… I love the feel of your skin," He purred into her ear. He really was a sweet guy. She should have picked someone else – anyone else really. She thought it would be perfect – they knew each other from the Olympics, from World Juniors, from playing each other more then any other two teams in the league. She just wanted to pick someone who would make him mad. Someone who could get under his skin and make him realize what a colossal mistake he had made. But now, after the summer they had together, she was the one feeling like crap.

A pang of guilt crept up into her throat and she swallowed hard to get rid of it.

"I am so lucky I met you…" Mike kissed over her shoulder blades and swept her long, chocolate hair to the side. "You have made this summer bearable for me…"

"It's been fun…" Avery admitted, rolling over on her back, facing up at him. She reached for the sheet and pulled it up over her exposed breasts, not that it hid anything as her fully hardened nipples poked up against the sheet - it was a bit chilly.

"Come on… It's been more then fun… I am so in love with you it hurts…" Mike lowered his lips to meet hers with a slow lingering kiss. Avery closed her eyes and let herself get swept away. Being the center of someone's attention had certainly been a nice treat.

"Mmmm…" she let out a soft moan. He was a good kisser – different but good. Soft, gentle, never any urgency.

"Marry me?"

Avery opened her eyes and stared up in disbelief of what she had just heard. "What?"

"Marry me," Mike repeated. He reached over and dug into the drawer of his bedside table. She watched as he pulled out a small grey box and brought it over to her. He cracked the box open and Avery blinked as she focused in on the shiny diamond it contained. "I know it's not much but… the stores in Kenora, well it's not exactly New York, you know?"

"I… I … I don't know what to say…" Avery stuttered.

"Yes, is kinda what I was hoping for…" Mike smiled awkwardly. Avery could tell that he was nervous and getting more so by the minute, as she laid there speechless. This isn't how this was supposed to go. She was supposed to head back home at the end of the summer, confess where she had been and he would admit that he couldn't live without her and everything would be back the way it was supposed to be. Sure, Mike would be a little hurt but he was a Flyer – what did she care?

"I can't just say yes…" Avery pulled herself up from under Mike in a panic and adjusted the sheet around her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her breathing was coming in uncontrolled short bursts. "I mean… there are things you are supposed to do… like, like, like... I think you need to ask Mario, he's like a dad to me and that's important to me and then..."

"Okay, okay… I get it. I am sorry," Mike reached for her face with both of his hands, cradling it. "I didn't know. I assumed because your dad is gone that… never mind… I will ask Mario and then we'll try this again…"

Avery looked down at the bed and tried to choke back tears that had threatened to spill over.

"Hey… it's okay… its no problem… I mean this isn't exactly how I envisioned this moment but if its important too you then - ," Mike leaned in and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you."

Avery looked up and met his gaze. She couldn't do it. She couldn't say it back to him. She couldn't lie anymore – he didn't deserve it. Instead she did the only other thing she could think of. She laid back down and let him make love to her.

-.-

Avery sat at the large oak desk and shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Mario sat in front of her, drumming his fingers on the top of the desk.

"And what if I don't?" Mario asked sharply.

Avery shrugged. This was the best that she could think of, the only way out without breaking Mike's heart entirely. If Mario said no when he was asked for permission then she would have the perfect excuse. The Lemieux's were the only family she had and she couldn't go against him. Mike would go back to Philly pissed but he could get over it. It would fuel the rivalry between the two teams – not that they needed it but it was better this way. It was better then admitting that she had only used him, that she never really loved him. He didn't deserve that.

"Please, just do this for me…" Avery pleaded. "I don't ask you for much…"

Mario laughed and shook his head. "Comparatively to the other girls, you certainly don't… You know one of these days, you are going to have to say yes to one of these boys…"

"Thanks for reminding me…" Avery quipped sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the thought of the ribbing she knew she was going to take for a very long time. She raised herself from her chair and headed to the door.

"He is miserable, you know… if that was your plan, it worked," Mario added, turning back to the documents he had been working on.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Avery tried to act innocent but she couldn't help but smile to herself. She slowly opened the door, heading into the hallway outside the office. She leaned up against the door and let her head fall back in relief.

"I didn't expect to see you here…" She heard from the end of the hall. She didn't need to look up. After all these years, she knew his voice…

"You either… I thought you moved out…" Avery responded, knowing full well that he was still getting his house in order. She had talked to Nathalie earlier, when she had arrived in Pittsburgh.

"Yeah well, it's taking longer then expected… "

"There's a surprise… everything in your life takes longer then expected," Avery laughed, shaking her head. She looked over to where he was standing. He had clearly stuck to his training regiment over the summer. His body looked sculpted and his shoulders broad and strong. '_Damn_,' she thought to herself. No matter how mad she was at him, he was still irresistibly sexy. No wonder after all this time, she still came back for more.

They stood, staring at one another, in silence for what seemed like hours.

"I miss you…"

Avery broke her glaze and stared back down at the floor. "Sid… I can't keep doing this…"

"I never wanted it to be like this…"

"Yeah well, Mike asked me to marry him, so it won't be anymore…" She responded nonchalantly, then pushed herself off the wall and headed away from him. She knew those would be the magic words to set him off but she wasn't going to stick around and deal with it.

-.-

"Richards? Are you fucking kidding me?" Max dropped his fork. He looked up at Sid from across the table at their favourite restaurant in absolute shock. "How the hell did _Mike Richards_ get involved in this?"

"When she left here at the end of summer to head home, apparently she ran into him at the Winnipeg Airport… he was pissed about losing the cup, she was pissed at me for being an idiot and well… they _consoled_ each other… Nathalie spared me the details but that's the jest of it," Sid explained, pushing a meatball across his plate.

"But you guys are like Ken and Barbie… I can't believe this…"

"Yeah well…"

"So you're what? Just giving up? Just letting her go and marry him? You're not even going to fight for her?"

Sid shook his head. "No of course not… I just don't know what to do. I've been an idiot… but I am not going to… I can't lose her. It's always been her. Always! Since the day I got here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

- July 2005 -

Sid sat in the backseat of the limo, and gazed out the window. He doubted he would ever get used to Limos. His parents had always driven a beater, which for the most part, he was too embarrassed to be seen in. As soon as he had gotten his signing bonus cheque he bought them a new car, so his little sister didn't have to suffer the same fate.

"Holy shit," he heard his dad swear as the luxury car pulled up to a large gate. He swore his dad had a boner from the excitement of going to Mario Lemieux's house. Sid was more nervous then anything. Sure, they had met at the draft and once before that but his dad and agent had done most of the talking. Now he was about to move in to a complete stranger's house. He had lived with a family in Rimouski – but it was a little different then living with Mario _freakin_ Lemieux!

"This is it kid… this is everything that you have worked for…" His dad clapped his big hand down on his shoulder. He watched as his Mom wiped another tear from her eye. She had been an emotional wreck for the last couple of months and him and his Dad had kinda gotten used to her always sniffling about something.

"It's alright Trina, Mario will take good care of Sid. You won't be able to get into any trouble here, that's for sure!" Pat, his agent, chuckled.

"I'm nervous…" Sid let slip out while the limo pulled up outside the door of the Lemieux house. The staircase to the front door might have actually been the same size as his family's entire house.

"A good dose of nervous is healthy," Pat offered reaching for the door handle. The driver beat him to the door and opened it from the outside.

Sid just nodded, as he followed his dad out of the car. He looked up at the imposing house and let out a slow breath.

"Hi, are you Sidney?"

Sid turned around to face a young boy, holding two hockey sticks. "Um, yeah."

"Here," the little boy said passing him a stick. "Dad said that you would play hockey with me."

"Okay, Austin… maybe let Sid get settled in first," Mario laughed, as he walked down the front stairs.

"But Daaaaad… you said…" Austin whined and stomped his foot on the pavement.

"I don't mind," Sid offered. A smile immediately sprung onto the little boys face, as he ran up and grabbed Sid's hand, pulling him to the side of the house.

"Come on… I'll show you our rink…"

Sid chuckled. Mario smiled after them and shrugged. "I believe we have some business to discuss anyhow," Mario guided the two older men and one sniffling mom towards the house. "Austin, when Sid says he's done, you don't whine… Don't let him bully you Sid, or you will never make it inside."

"Understood," Sid smiled back at Austin then followed him to the backyard. There was a full size rink set up on the side of the yard, complete with side boards and painted lines. "Wow… you're a pretty lucky kid… this rink is better then the one in my hometown."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I have to fight for time out here, though. My sister, Steph, is pretty mean. When Avery's home though, they are always inside doing girly things. Then the rink is MINE! Mah ha ha ha ha… But don't worry, I will share with you…"

"Who's Avery?" Sid asked, not recalling her as one of Mario's kid's names that he had been told about.

"She is my Dad's god-daughter… she lives here for the summers but she goes to University somewhere else… don't worry, she's nice!" Austin explained, spilling a stack of pucks onto the perfectly smooth concrete. "She plays goalie for us sometimes… but she's not very good."

"Thanks Austin!" a girls voice came up from behind him, as Sid turned to face her. "Hi, I'm Avery. You must be the infamous Sidney Crosby."

Sid stood speechless, staring at the girl in front of him. Her eyes were crystal blue, the kind of blue you can see through and her long brown hair draped over her shoulders and looked like it was weaved from silk. Her skin was smooth and pale but not-unhealthy like, just like she religiously applied sun screen. Sid became all too aware of the giant zit that had sprung up the morning and for the first time, in a long time, he felt self conscious.

"Um… yeah… hi…" Sid swallowed hard and extended his hand to her. She slid her hand into his and he felt her soft skin wrap around his hand.

"I can't believe Austin has you out here already! Did you just get here? Have you even been inside yet?"

"Um, no I haven't yet… he was just showing me the rink," Sid explained, stumbling over his words. He looked over his shoulder at where Austin was standing. "He's giving me some pointers on how to survive here too."

Austin just shrugged and went back to shooting the puck at the net.

"Don't worry, the girls have all been instructed to be nice to you," Avery assured him. "I am not sure how long it will last, but I think you will have a couple hours of peace, at least."

"I have a sister… I know what they can be like," Sid laughed.

"What else has Austin told you?"

"Not much, we just got out here…"

"Okay, well, I guess I will leave you two alone – let him pass on his 'man of the house' advise. See you at dinner," Avery turned and walked back towards the house. Sid watched, chewing his bottom lip, as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

_* whack * _

Sid practically jumped, as a puck went flying off the side boards, inches from where he was standing.

Sid turned around and faced Austin, who stood with one hand on his hip. "Stop starring at her butt! I thought you were here to play hockey?"

'_Wow… being told off by a nine year old'_ Sid thought to himself. But the kid was right. He wasn't here to stare at girls. He had to keep his concentration. Sid turned around and grabbed a puck on the tip of his hockey stick and hurled it towards the net at the end of the rink. The puck hit the centre bar with a loud *_ting*_.

"Cool! Teach me how to do that!" Austin exclaimed.

"Its just practice," Sid shrugged, passing a puck across the rink to Austin's stick. "We can work on it."

"I am glad you're here," Austin said. "I am tired of being out numbered by the girls."

"I am pretty glad I'm here too," Sid admitted, looking back towards the door._ 'Head in the game Sid…' _He scolded himself, turning back to the pucks.

-.-

Dinner was loud. Or at least, louder then his house that's for sure! Mario and his dad argued about the Montreal Canadiens and if they would ever be back on top. Trina and Nathalie shared stories about being hockey wives and hockey moms. The kids argued over just about everything and Sid just sat there, taking it all in. He wished his parents would have brought his sister along, so he would have someone to talk too, like the others all seemed to. Instead he found himself on more then one occasion, silently starring at Avery from across the table. Austin had kicked him for it several times.

When dinner was done, Nathalie instructed the kids to clear the table and start the dishes. Nathalie said that Sid didn't have to help but Trina had insisted, glaring at her son to get off his butt and help. He carried a stack of plates down the hall, following the others to the kitchen. As soon as they were out of sight of their parents, the kids all took off to hide in their rooms or in the downstairs family room, leaving Avery alone with the stack of dishes.

"As a warning, they always take off for this part… I fought it for awhile but gave up and decided I liked the five minutes of quiet. It's the only time of the day when the girls aren't harassing me to braid their hair or paint their nails and that Austin isn't begging me to play hockey with him," Avery explained as she stacked the dishwasher with plates. "You might want to learn to enjoy doing dishes…"

"That's a great tip," Sid smiled. He watched as she bent over a cupboard door to grab the detergent. Her ass was tight in the jeans she was wearing and a bit of her underwear was exposed over the top. _'Black and lacy… that's not going to help me at all…'_ Sid shook his head.

"So, you go to University?" Sid asked, desperately trying to look away.

"Yeah, Acadia. This will be my last year," Avery nodded.

"Acadia, really? I have a couple buddies that are starting there this fall. Why are you at Acadia? Is your family on the coast?" Sid asked.

"My dad went there… but he's dead, so, i dunno. I guess i just always heard good stories about it..." Avery explained. "I don't really have any family… I mean I have these guys but that's pretty much it."

"Oh… sorry to hear that," Sid shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, it's fine. The Lemieux's have been great, it's nice to have somewhere to go."

"How did you end up here? I mean, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Um, it's no problem… I've been asked it a hundred times…" Avery hopped up on the counter and grabbed the almost empty pie plate and a fork to finish off the rest. "My Dad was Mario's junior coach and I was born the day he was drafted, so it became this huge thing apparently that Mario had to be my Godfather. What 18 year old hockey player can say no to his coach right?" Sid nodded in understanding while Avery continued. "So, whatever, my mom and dad got divorced when I was, like, one and my mom moved us to Winnipeg. My Dad stayed in Quebec, coaching. I guess him and Mario stayed close. When my mom died, I was eight, and I had to go live with my Dad. I never really knew him, it was really awkward to have to go live with him, he didn't really know how to have a daughter. I just hung out, went with him everyday to the rink and hung out with the guys. He was mad that my mom didn't make me learn to skate or speak French… You know French right? If not, Mario will teach you! Look out!"

"I know French," Sid assured her. "I had to learn to survive in the Q…"

"Right… no that's good! That's one of Mario's crazy things…" Avery shook her head. She held out the fork with a bite of pie on the end of it for him. He leaned in and took it off the end of the fork. He watched as she filled the fork back up and slid it between her full lips. It was as if everything went in slow motion, as he watched her let the fork linger there in her mouth, longer then she needed to, savouring the last bite, before pulling it out slowly. Sid gulped as he felt his cheeks warm with embarrassment of his thoughts.

"Anyways," Avery continued. "My dad died of a heart attack when I was 14 and Mario and Nathalie swooped in… They didn't have to, you know? But Mario took his god-father responsibilities very seriously… still does. It can be a little intense. He was never just the check on Easter kind of god-father! It wasn't a very good time to move to Pittsburgh though… I mean, with Austin being born so sick and then Mario getting sick… I mean it was kinda hell. Nathalie says I was a god-send because I ended up being a built in baby-sitter… kinda like you are going to be… but I only had to watch two little girls… you'll have four! I think that's why Marc moved out so quick!"

"They can't be that bad!" Sid laughed.

"Okay… sure… we'll let you believe that!" Avery laughed, putting the pie plate down on the counter and sliding off. Sid offered her his hand in assistance but she waved it off. "Those kids could be the new training camp for the NHL."

"The kids disappeared already?" Nathalie asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah but its all good… just fillin' Sid in on the workings of the Lemieux's…" Avery admitted.

"Oh yeah? He's going to need all the help he can get!" Nathalie laughed warmly.

-.-

Sid folded a shirt and placed it into his suitcase. He liked things packed a certain way, so he had to start now to make sure that everything got done right and on time. Him and his parents had a flight to catch in the morning and he wouldn't have time to anal retentively pack his suitcase then. It was hard to believe that he had been here a week. He was leaving tomorrow to head home for the rest of the summer – do some training, hang out with some friends. He had been invited to the Olympic training camp and was more then excited for that. He was the youngest guy ever invited. Mario was invited too, as were all of his hockey idols. Mario had declined the invitation which Sid didn't entirely understand. Gretzky was in charge, who _wouldn't_ want to go? But it was probably better for him in the long run… maybe he stood a better chance of making the cut without Mario to compete with.

It had been a crazy busy week. Sid had been shown around Pittsburgh and the rink and introduced to some of the guys on the team. Everywhere he went people seemed to know who he was already and everyone asked for his autograph. The energy in Pittsburgh was contagious and he was getting more and more excited about the upcoming year. He just hoped that he could live up to everyone's expectations. After all – he still had to make the team.

And then there was Avery. Every night when Sid would get back to the Lemieux's, exhausted and sure he couldn't do another thing, she was there and he would get a second wind. They would sit up and watch movies, or play video games or just talk – for hours. She ran interference for him on more then one occasion – so that he didn't have to play hockey or sing karaoke every waking minute. He was pretty upset that she wasn't a permanent fixture in this household. He knew when he came back to start training camp, she would already be back at university.

_*knock *knock * _

"Come in," Sid responded to the door.

Avery popped her head in. "Hey! Packing already?" she laughed.

"Um… yeah. I thought I would get a head start," Sid shrugged. "What's up?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat?" She asked.

"Sure, that sounds great. Better then packing…" Sid smiled at her, as he grabbed another shirt, starting to fold it. She smiled back and her blue eyes widened.

"Well, come on then!" Avery insisted impatiently, watching him meticulously fold his clothes.

Avery already had the keys to Mario's SUV in her hand as they slipped out the side door. Sid was careful not to get caught starring over at her while they drove through the streets of Pittsburgh. There had been enough awkward moments over the week and more then just Austin had noticed. He was just hoping that she hadn't. They pulled up outside a restaurant that Mario had said was a fairly trendy place for the younger players on the team. There was a little Italian restaurant not too far from here, that Mario preferred. He had said that the Penguins had a lot of team dinners at the smaller place because it had great pasta and nobody bothered them there but then the 'studs' always came here after to get noticed. Sid had been warned if he wanted to keep his life private, he should stay away from places like this but he clearly wasn't in charge of the restaurant choice right now, so he didn't say anything.

"For two," Sid informed the girl at the front desk. "Somewhere in the back, please" Avery added. There were brought to a back table, far from the crowd by the bar. They slid into the booth and Avery immediately opened the menu.

"I know this place is a little pretentious but I can't help it… I LOVE their chicken and brie sandwich! It's so good… it makes my knees weak," She explained, snapping the menu shut. '_I wanna make you knees weak,_' Sid thought to himself then shook his head, trying to concentrate on the menu. Too late – he could feel blood rushing to his cheeks and to, well, somewhere else to. Sid shifted in the seat, trying to discreetly deal with the uncomfortable situation rising in his pants.

The waitress came and took their order and while they waited for their food, Sid put all his effort into not imagining Avery naked. Her shirt was really tight and swooped down, exposing the top of her breasts. Every time she leaned over to reach for her drink, Sid could get a glimpse past the shirt line and had to make a concerted effort to look away.

"Well, well… look who we found…" Two young women about Avery's age, in trendy outfits, approached the table. Sid watched as Avery swore under her breath, then looked over at the girls as they approached. She flashed them a fake smile and greeted them casually.

"Going to introduce us to your friend?" One of the girls asked, rolling her eyes up and down Sid.

"Um… this is Sid. Sid this is Courtney and Amanda… I went to high school with them," Avery explained.

"Hey sugar…" The girl Avery introduced as Courtney, winked at him.

"Avs, I thought you only dated those big, bad hockey players? Don't tell me you are diversifying your portfolio…"

Sid smiled shyly down at the table.

"He is a hockey player but we're not –"

"I thought you looked familiar. Are you Sidney Crosby? The Boy Wonder?" Amanda asked, cutting Avery off. Sid just nodded and glanced at Avery for support. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head. He could tell from the definition in her jaw that she was gritting her teeth.

"Wow… you are really cute…" Courtney purred seductively, running her hand through Sid's hair, just above his ear, lingering at the end to tangle his hair between her fingers.

"Sorry, ladies but we are just trying to have a quiet dinner," He reached up and moved her hand off of his head, as it was starting to make his skin crawl. "If you wouldn't mind…"

"Sure honey, but here…" Courtney pulled out a pen from her purse and scratched her number into his hand. "If you need any company while you're in Shits –burgh, you just give me a call – anytime."

"Oh my god," he heard Avery mutter under her breath as the two women walked away from the table.

"Friends of yours?" He asked, while dipping his napkin into his water glass.

"Hardly," Avery responded, watching him scrub off the phone number. "You better get used to that. There will be a lot of girls after you."

"That's not really my style," Sid shrugged, looking over to her. He could feel the blood return to his cheeks, as he held her gaze until she looked down at the table and fidgeted with her fork.

"Oh come on… you must have girls climbing all over you at home…"

"Not really… I mean, maybe, but I'm pretty dense about stuff like that… the guys bug me a lot but I would always rather play hockey then worry about girls… they would go to dances and stuff and I would go to the rink…" he shrugged.

Avery smiled and reached across the table and put her hand down over his. "Well maybe that's why you're here and they are there…"

"Maybe," he agreed quietly, as he laced his fingers with hers, looking back up at her face. "Maybe they just weren't the right kinda girl?"

"Foods here," Avery smiled, pulled her hand back and sat up straighter, as the waitress approached and placed their food down in front of them.

-.-

The rest of the night had been intense. It had taken all the effort in the world for him not to blow a load in his pants. Everything she seemed to do, drove him crazy – from drinking to licking her fingers. While she was in the washroom at the end of the night, Sid had talked himself in to kissing her goodnight. He had psyched himself up, like just before a playoff game. He had the play all worked out in his head. All he had to do was execute.

When they had walked in the door, his mom all but attacked him, demanding to know where they been and why he hadn't told anyone that they were going out and what was the point of having a cell phone, if he didn't answer the thing. Avery had slinked off to her room before he could say goodnight and his parents banished him to his room. The plan was shot.

Sid lied in bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. His mind was full of thoughts of her. The way she smelled, the way she smiled, the way she poked him in the ribs at the dinner table when one of the kids were doing something disgusting. He smiled to himself, as he remembered a moment from earlier in the week when Avery and Alexi had gotten into a power struggle over nose-picking. His thoughts started to creep into the x rated genre as he remembered seeing her out sun tanning with a friend of hers yesterday. He was sure that she didn't know that he was home, when she untied her bikini top to prevent suntan lines. He didn't get to see anything because his dad had interrupted his spying and then given him a lecture about keeping his eyes to himself. _"What would Mario say if he caught you starring at her?"_ Troy had hissed, far from pleased. Sid had apologized and promised it wouldn't happen again but that didn't stop him from lying here, imagining what would have happened if he hadn't been interrupted.

Sid reached down under the blanket and adjusted his sweats. He didn't take long, thinking about Avery, before there was physical evidence of his interest. He closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like to be the one who untied her bathing suit, to be sitting in front of her, as her breast spilled out from beneath the brightly coloured material. Sid dug his hand under the draw string waistband of his pants and wrapped his hand around his growing erection. He stroked himself up and down as he imagined kissing her breast, how sweet her skin would taste and how she would react as he flicked her hard nipples with his tongue. He squeezed the head of his penis as he imagined her wrapping her lips around it, sucking his dick into her mouth, starring up at him and smiling with his cock in her mouth. He increased the speed of his strokes as he imagined laying her down on the deck chairs and having her right there, how good it would feel to be inside her and feel her wet pussy pulling him inside her. He felt his balls tighten to his body and knew the release was coming, as he thought about how good it would feel to hear her scream his name and how good it would feel to be coming inside her instead of into his hand. With a muffled growl, he slipped himself over the edge, jets of cum spilling out over his hand, onto his sweats.

"Fuck," he swore as he sat up and reached for something to clean himself off with. It was probably good that he was leaving tomorrow, because there was no way he could be trusted alone with her anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

_*Sorry this took me so long! It's nice and long to make up for the wait! (That's what she said! LOL! ... Sorry had to do it!)_

**Chapter Three**

- September 2005 -

"Come on Dude! You are going to head back to Pittsburgh to be a fucking star and you will never get a chance to party like a regular guy! Just come with us tonight!"

"I can't!" Sid shook his head. "I've gotta get my shit together."

"Fuck your shit, Man! You can buy new shit! You're fucking rich now!" Jason swore. "Andy is coming, Jimmy will be there… come on!"

"I dunno man… its kinda far to go…"

"But it's like a frat party… like in the movies… think about the girls…"

Sid looked up at his best friend. The truth was that he _was_ thinking about he girls – or at least one girl in particular. He knew what his parents would say if they knew he was going to a University party tonight – never mind if they found out that he was going to Acadia. They would see right through his protests that he was just going to hang with his buddies for the last time. They knew as well as he did what university Avery went to.

"We can't tell my parents…"

"That a boy! I knew you had a dick in there somewhere!"

"Fuck off man… you driving?"

"Yeah, for sure. What are we going to tell your folks?"

"Duh, the only believable story… we are just going to play hockey…"

"Wow, lying to your parents, you really are big league now Croz!"

-.-

Sid sat on the stoop of the frat house, with a water bottle, chatting with a couple of buddies. Judging by the slurring of Jason's words he guessed that he was going to be the one driving home tonight. He was constantly looking around, looking for any sight of her but had yet to see anyone that even resembled her. He knew his chances were slim, Acadia was a huge university and even if she was at the party, so were hundreds of other people.

"So… _hot shot_… you think you're so good? You think you're God's gift to hockey?" Sid watched as a larger drunk guy walked up to his circle of friends and pushed his way through, walking right up to Sid and starting a less then friendly round of pokey-chest.

"I never said that…" Sid shook his head and turned to his friend. He had been harassed by guys double his size most of his life.

"Well… you don't look very big… I could beat you…" the guy slurred, taking a long chug of his beer.

"Oh yeah?" Jason stepped between Sid and the drunk. "I'll have you know that Sid here is going to be the face of the NHL! You just watch!"

"What are you? His girlfriend?" the drunk retorted back. Sid knew this wasn't going anywhere good, as Jason was not one to back down from a fight – ever. Even when the guy was easily double him.

"Okay… this is where we walk away, Jay… come on…" Sid grabbed his friends arm and pulled him from the stairs, into the front yard.

"I could take him!" Jason jumped backwards, putting up his dukes, pulling out his best air-boxing moves.

"Sure you could buddy… we should find the other guys…" Sid laughed, looking around the very full block of co-eds. There were small crowds of people everywhere and finding their friends was going to be a challenge. Sid dragged his drunk friend across the street and up the stairs of the next party house. He looked around the main floor and then headed out to the backyard, pushing his way through the masses. He stood on his tip-toes on the top stair and gazed across the yard, searching for one of his buddies, who promised that they wouldn't go far but had clearly lied.

"Fuck! We are never going to find them!" Sid swore and turned to Jason, who was looking far from good.

"I think I'm gonna ralph, man…"

"Oh, fuck dude, there are bushes over there… go…" Sid pointed his friend down the stairs. Jason beelined to the treeline and hurled. Sid turned away from him and ran his hands through his hair. He knew coming here was a bad idea.

"Hey stranger, looks like your friend can't handle his alcohol…"

Sid turned around, expecting to see some pissed off sorority girl who he was going to have to grovel to and apologize a million times over for his friend upchucking in her rose bushes. Instead he came face to face with a set of familiar baby blues.

"Oh him? Yeah… um… no, he really sucks… you don't live here do you?" Sid stuttered nervously but with a big smile on his face. He was happy to see her and he couldn't contain it.

"No, thank goodness!" Avery laughed, as Jason hurled again, making horrible noises. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine… just drank a few too many… he does that a lot actually…"

"And you? Let me guess… you don't drink?" Avery teased.

"No… yeah, I drink… I can just hold my alcohol…" Sid lied. Honestly, he had never drank but he didn't want Avery to know that he was a huge loser – always the DD, always the responsible, 'good' one.

"Great… come do a shot with me…" Avery suggested, taking a step back towards the door of the house. Sid nervously bit his lip trying to decide whether he should follow her or not. He wanted to spend more time with her – after all he had already spent all night looking for her. He didn't want her to think that he was a prude or not cool like the guys here. He looked over his shoulder, as Jason laid back in the grass, with chucks still clinging to his face and shirt.

"Sure… one shot…" Sid decided, following Avery into the house.

-.-

The room was already spinning when Sid picked up the shot glass and tipped it into his mouth. He wished his bar stool had a back, as he swayed in his chair. He tried to put the small glass down on the counter and was sure it probably looked like he did but in reality it was a clumsy drop. He didn't care. He blinked a couple of times, as the golden fluid burnt his throat. He didn't care about that either. He moved his hands away from the bar and back around the waist of the woman in front of him. "Avery," he whispered her name into the back of her head. She was laughing and swaying to the music and couldn't hear anything – which was fine because he just liked to say her name. He wasn't sure if she was purposely grinding against him or if her proximity was just based on the number of people in the room but he liked it. He liked it a lot. He slipped his thumbs up under the bottom of her shirt and felt her warm skin, clammy from sweat, from being packed in to this room like sardines. He ran his fingers along the top of her pants, wondering if she had on those black, lace panties he had once seen her wearing.

"Hey, what are you doing back there?" Avery spun around and faced him, stepping between his thighs.

"Nothin…" Sid responded with a guilty half smile.

Avery leaned in close to Sid's ear, grazing the side of her hip across his pelvis, where his pants were doing a bad job of concealing his erection. "This doesn't feel like nothing." She leaned back and looked up into his eyes, as she smiled at him.

"Yeah well… that's pretty much entirely your fault…" Sid whispered back, pulling her to him, pressing her against this crotch.

"My fault?" Avery laughed, pulling back. "It's not very nice of you… accusing a lady…"

"There is nothing lady-like about what you are doing to me right now…" Sid moaned in defense of himself. Avery wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body up against his. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself as he felt her breasts press against his chest and felt her run her fingers suggestively along the back of his neck.

"And what exactly is it that you think I am doing to you?" She purred, inches from his lips.

"Nothing I'm not enjoying," Sid assured her, tilting his head and leaning in towards her. "Or want to stop…"

"Don't you need to go find your friends?" Avery asked, leaning away from Sid.

"Fuck 'em… I am tired of taking care of them…" Sid growled, leaning in again.

"I don't really want to fuck _them_…" Avery pushed back from Sid, unwrapping her arms from around his neck. She leaned over the counter and grabbed the tequila bottle from behind the bar. "One more for the road…" Avery filled the two shot glasses in front of them and grabbed two lime wedges.

"The road?" Sid asked, watching her pour.

"Uh huh… Cheers?" She passed Sid a glass, then threw back her shot, pressing the lime to her lips. Sid hesitated with the drink in his hands. Avery looked up at him and batted her eyelashes, then placed the second lime wedge between her lips. He looked at her and looked at the lime wedge. He raised the shot to his lips and drew in the fluid, then lowered his mouth over hers, taking the lime in his teeth and giving it a slight squeeze before spitting it out into his hand. He threw the discarded lime on the counter, as Avery pulled him to his feet and pulled his across the room.

"Where are we going?" Sid asked, while reaching for a wall to balance himself.

"My place…" Avery pulled herself back towards him, running her index finger down his chest, over his stomach to the top of his pants, where she hooked her finger over the edge and pulled him towards the door.

"Oh…" Sid felt his pulse increase as it just dawned on him what was happening. They stepped out into the cool night air, which was a huge relief, as the house was sweltering hot but it did nothing to cool him down as Avery pulled him down the block. Sid gulped hard, as Avery put her key in the door of her condo and swung it open. "After you…" She stood back and let him walk through the door.

Sid walked in and stood in the entrance way. Avery slid past him and headed into the living room.

"I am just going to run to the washroom… too much tequila and all… just get comfy…" Avery instructed him.

"K…" Sid looked around _'Get comfy? What the fuck did that mean? Get comfy?'_ Sid thought as he started to panic. Comfy to him meant sweatpants and a remote control on his couch, watching hockey highlights. Nothing about this situation equaled _comfy_ to him. Sid looked around the room and decided that shoes off, sitting on the couch would at least look like he was comfy. Maybe she wouldn't see how unbelievably nervous he was… he just needed to keep the act up, he could do this. He kicked off his shoes, and flopped onto the couch.

He looked down the hall to where Avery had disappeared. He watched the light flood the hallway as she re-emerged and walked towards him. His heart started pounding again, as he watched her come into the room, a seductive smile on her face. She stopped in front of him and he looked up at her, taking in every curve of her body, imaging what she would look like standing in front of him with no clothes on.

He lifted himself off the couch and stood in front of her. She took a step in towards him and Sid reached out and put his hand on her hip pulling her in towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to the side, allowing Sid to close the distance between their faces. He licked his lips nervously before slowly brushing them against Avery's. She responded by parting her lips and drawing him in. He eagerly – maybe too eagerly – responded, tangling his tongue with hers, running his hands up her body, wrapping his fingers in her hair, pulling her in tightly.

"Hey… slow down a bit… there's no rush…" Avery said breathlessly, turning her head away from him.

"I'm sorry… sorry…" Sid pulled back and tried to get control of his rapid breathing. "It's just that… you're so beautiful… and sexy… and… fuck, I want you…" He reached back in and kissed her neck, as she tilted her head to the side to give him way.

"I want you too…" Avery moaned, rolling her head to the back, allowing Sid to kiss down her throat. "Come on… my room is down here…" Avery pushed back and grabbed Sid's hands, pulling him, once again, wherever she wanted him to go. She walked into the bedroom, kicking some clothes on the floor out of the way. Sid watched from behind as she put her hands on the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. He stepped in closer and kissed the back of her neck and down over her bare shoulders, giving her goose bumps and making her shiver. He reached around and ran his hands over the smooth skin of her stomach and up over her the silky fabric covering her breasts, then pushed her bra straps down over her shoulders. He leaned back and attempted to unhook her bra. After several clumsy attempts, he finally released its hold on her and let it hall to the floor.

Avery giggled, as she waited out his bra struggles. Sid was determined to make her forget about it, as he turned her around and lowered her to the bed. He lowered his mouth to her newly exposed breasts, running his tongue gently over her firm nipple. He divided his attention equally between the two breasts, pushing them together with his hands. He could feel her hands in his hair, pulling and guiding him, causing Sid to have to convince himself that the room wasn't spinning - she was spinning his head, as if his excitement wasn't enough to make him dizzy. Sid reached up and pulled her hands away from his head, and pinned them up over her pillow. He took a minute to centre himself then lowered his lips down her hers, gently nipping at her bottom lip and pulling her towards him with quick, teasing kisses. She struggled to get her hands free from where he had them pinned and quickly pushed him down to the bed, climbing on top – her bare skin glowing in the stream of light coming from the hallway. She pushed up his shirt over his head and leaned over to kiss him. He watched as her breasts lowered to his chest and had to remember to breath as she ran her hand down over his stomach and then further south, over the now almost painful erection beneath his jeans.

"Still doesn't feel like nothing…" Avery purred into his ear, while running her tongue lightly down the outline of his ear, kissing the lobe when she reached it. She ran a trail of kisses down his jaw to his lips, stopping only briefly at them before continuing down his neck, chest and stomach. She sat up and undid the fly of Sid's jeans, pulling them down over his thick thighs. He squirmed and kicked them to the floor, while watching her lower her skirt and the familiar black lace panties, he had only seen a glimpse of but had imagined in his mind on several occasions.

Avery reached up and tugged on the edge of his boxers – the last item of clothing separating her entirely naked body from his. Sid hesitated nervously as he reached down to slowly push them down over his ass, freeing his thick, pulsing cock from its cage. This was the first time Sid had ever been totally naked in front of a girl and was doing his best not to let Avery sense that. He didn't want her to think less of him or pick up on his anxiety or God forbid know that he was a virgin. He could hear his own jagged breathing as Avery smiled at him and licked her lips. He had imagined this moment a hundred times in his head; imagined what it would feel like to be this close to her, this naked with her. He had imagined what it would feel like for her to wrap her beautiful full lips around his dick but he had never imagined that it would feel this fucking amazing. He watched as she slid her mouth down over the length of his shaft, then pulled herself back up, running her tongue over the sensitive head of his penis, making a sexy as hell figure eight motion over the tip then continuing down the backside. She reached up and cupped his balls, massaging them gently with her warm hand while she retook him in her mouth. Sid rolled his head back on the bed, moaning with pleasure but knowing that he couldn't last another minute if she kept that up – and the last thing he wanted her to think was that he couldn't last.

As much as it killed him to pull her mouth away from his dick, he reached down and pulled her up towards him. She made a little protest but Sid just shook his head and pushed her down to the bed. He rolled on top of her, and almost came again but worked furiously to contain himself, as he felt his cock rub against the soaking wet area between her legs.

Avery must have sensed his recoil, as he pulled his dick back, so he could regain control.

"Hey… you okay?" she asked gently.

"Yeah… you're just so fucking sexy… I need a second…"

"I told you… there's no rush…" she said sweetly, reaching up with her head and brushing her lips softly against his. Sid kissed her back, taking his time and slowing his breathing. When back in control, he increased the intensity of their kissing, setting a pace he thought he could handle and not entirely embarrass himself. Avery rolled her head to the side, allowing Sid access to the soft skin of her neck. He obliged, kissing it gently, as he manoeuvred himself between her legs. He let out a slow breath and pushed his hard cock up into her dripping wet pussy. He listened to her moan, and felt her dig her fingers into his ass, pulling him in closer and deeper. He thrust again, matching her moan with his. She felt so perfect around him, he couldn't imagine anything in the world feeling better then this moment. He reached down and pulled her leg up to his side, allowing him to drive himself deeper inside her. He pulled himself almost entirely out of her entrance, then quickly plunged himself all the way back in, as she let out a gasp and dragged her nails up his back.

"Again," Avery moaned, squeezing her eyes tightly shut and Sid happily obliged, plunging himself deep into her. He felt her tighten around his dick and felt like her pussy was pulling him inside of her. He tried to pull out all the way again but her pussy was not having that, so he quickened his thrusts, dropping her leg and leaning over her chest on his hands for momentum. He watched as she arched her back, to match his thrusts, making them all that more powerful.

"Oh God… I am going to cum…" He listened to her scream and bit his lip, begging his body to last just another minute. He felt her tighten like a vice grip on his dick, as she threw her head back and grasped for a blanket. "Fuck YES!"

Sid couldn't hold it in any longer as he felt the breath catch in his throat and his balls roll up inside of him. He quickly pulled out of her, as jet after jet of cum came shooting out of his dripping wet cock. He collapsed on the bed beside her, unable to muster the strength to do much else. Avery sat up and reached down to the ground, grabbing something off the floor to clean up the mess he had made, mostly on the inside of her thigh.

"I'm sorry…" Sid apologized breathlessly.

"Don't be silly…" Avery laughed. "Sex is messy… funny how they never show that in the movies…"

Avery laid back down on the bed, curling up to Sid's chest, as he wrapped his arm around her. Sid never wanted to move.

"Does it always feel that good?" Sid asked contently.

"What?" Avery asked, coming to a quick halt from running her finger around his chest in little swirly motions.

"Uh… nothing…" Sid tried to act like he didn't just say that, realizing in a panic that he had just blown his cover.

"Oh my GOD! Are you a virgin?" Avery pushed up from Sid's chest and looked down at him, her eyes wide as plates.

"Ummm… technically… yes… I mean, not _anymore_…" He smiled shyly.

"Sid! Why didn't you say anything?" Avery asked, pulling the blanket up over her breasts, as if all of a sudden embarrassed.

"I thought that might, kinda, kill the mood… I mean it's not something I tend to advertise…" Sid said with a shrug.

"How is it possible that you are still a virgin?"

"I dunno… I never really had time for girls, with hockey and training… or interest in just doing anyone… I mean, it's supposed to be special right? With someone special?"

"Yeah… well so much for that! I mean drunken, frat party sex, isn't exactly special…"

"No! It was! And you are! I mean… you are that someone special… you are everything I wanted… please don't make a big deal out of this! I don't want the guys to know, or I'll never live it down… please just come and lie down," Sid begged pulling her arm back down towards him.

Avery lowered herself back down to his chest. "For what its worth… I couldn't tell that you weren't more experienced…"

"Yeah?" Sid asked excitedly. "Well, I have done a lot of studying…"

"Studying?" Avery asked.

"Porn… I've watched a lot of porn…" he admitted matter of fact-ly, causing Avery to curl up in a ball laughing.

After calming herself, she looked up at him. "You are too cute…" she moaned, as he met her lips with his.

Sid rolled his head back to centre with a content grin on his face. He wasn't sure if it was the effect of the alcohol or the sex but he was so tired, he couldn't hold his eyes open for another minute.

-.-

"Hey! Wakey Wakey!" Avery poked him. Sid slowly and cautiously opened his eyes, as the sunlight that was streaming into the room was too much for his head. "Sid! You need to wake up! I have to get to work…"

"What? What time is it?" Sid asked, groggily looking around the room a clock.

"It's ten to ten…" Avery informed him, running around the room, with a toothbrush hanging from her mouth. She disappeared into the hall, towards the bathroom.

"Ten to ten? Oh fuck! I am sooooo dead!"

Avery re-emerged in the bedroom, without the toothbrush. "I am going to be late… Can you just let yourself out? Call me later okay?" Avery quickly pecked him on the lips and headed towards the door, leaving Sid lying in bed, trying to imagine what his parents were going to say to him. He heard the door of the condo click, as he sat up and put his feet on the floor. His head was spinning and he felt like we was going to vomit at any second – like no matter how hard he tried, it was just going to be a matter of time. He reached down, picked up his jeans and dug into the pocket for his cell phone. Looking down at the screen – 12 missed calls – 21 text messages.

"Oh, fuck!" Sid swore out loud. He opened up the missed calls folder and scrolled through… mom, mom, mom, dad, Jason, Jason, Andy… the list went on and on. He knew he was going to be in huge amounts of shit, so he didn't even bother checking the voicemails, instead opening up the text message folder.

'_Dude, where r u?'_

'_Andy's pissed th you left, where r u?'_

'_Did you go home with that girl?'_

'_U'r mom just called! U R in so much trouble!'_

'_We need 2 get home, pick up u'r phone!' _

'_Wh the fuck Sid? Where r u?'_

Just as Sid made it to the bottom on the messages, his phone rang in his hand. _'Please don't be my mom, please don't be my mom…' _Sid pleaded as he checked the caller id.

"Hey, Jay… I am really sorry…"

"_He's alive…" _He heard his friend scream to someone in the background. _"Dude, what the fuck? Where did you go last night?"_

"I uhhh… went home with a girl I know…" Sid explained.

"_Bullshit! For real? Is she hot?"_

"Yeah…"

"_Are you still there?"_

"Yeah but she went to work so - "

"_We need to get home man… your mom called last night and I answered… I was too drunk dude! I'm sorry…"_

"You didn't tell her where we were did you?"

"_I don't know what I said but I mean, it wouldn't have taken a rocket scientist to figure out that we weren't at the rink…and I don't really hide drunk that well…" _

"She's going to kill me!"

"_What's the worst that can happen? I mean, come on, you leave tomorrow!"_

"The silent treatment. I hate the silent treatment…"

"_Oh well… one day of silent treatment… if my mom didn't talk to me for a day, I would be okay with that, ya' know what I mean?" _

"I don't want to leave with her pissed at me…"

"_But was it worth it?"_

Sid smiled to himself, "Yeah."

"_Well then, quit your bitchin'! Now tell us where you are so we can come get you!" _

_-.-_

Sid sat in his parent's living room, on the couch, between his grandmother and his (still) pissed off dad. Tonight was his going away party – but it felt far from festive. His mom, indeed, had pulled out the silent treatment upon his return and his dad had given him the awkward safe sex lecture.

"Listen son, I know you are going to have several opportunities with some fantastically hot ladies but you need to be smart about it. You need to always carry a condom…." His dad reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, opening it up and digging out the signature little package. "Here, put this in your wallet."

"Awwww… dad… that's gross! I don't want your crusty condom… ewwww…" Sid had whined. The thought of his dad needing a condom made him sick to the stomach – much worse then the effect of the alcohol.

"Don't be like that! It's the responsible thing to do! Take it…" Troy insisted, pushing the condom into his son's hand.

"No dad! I can buy my own condoms!" Sid continued to protest.

"Well make sure you do… the last thing you need is some puck bunny getting knocked up and ruining your career. You need to stay focused! Eye on the target! Whatever you did last night… and I don't want to know… I hope you got it out of your system…"

"It wasn't like that Dad… I like her…"

"Well, it doesn't matter…" Troy cut him off. "She lives here and you are moving to Pittsburgh… you are probably never going to see her again, so just forget about her… there will be plenty of young ladies in Pittsburgh to tickle your fancy… but don't you DARE stay out all night on the Lemieux's!"

"I won't Dad…" Sid had promised. He had no intention of doing anything to jeopardize his living arrangements. Mario and Nathalie had been quite clear about the house rules – of which there were few. No overnight guests, no staying out all night, no swearing. Basically like being a home – but better.

After the awkward conversation, Sid had just avoided his mom and tried to stay out of the way, as she cleaned and made arrangements for the party. He had to go to the store and pick up some last minute things but other then that, he was able to finish packing and do a lot of sitting. He greeted his family as they had arrived with potluck dishes in hand, helping out where he could but his mind was on one thing and one thing alone.

"Hey man!" Jason exclaimed as he came in the front door with his parents. As Jason had puked up most of the alcohol he had consumed, his hangover was far from as bad as it should have been and his parents were much more forgiving of their son's poor behaviour – or just used to it.

"Why don't you boys head outside?" Troy suggested, knowing that Jason had a way of offending people and not wanting to upset Sid's grandmother.

"Yeah… okay…" Sid lifted himself from the couch and followed his friend to the backyard.

"So how pissed were your parents? My dad made me drink another shot of tequila… it almost killed me…"

"Nice! Your dad is hilarious!" Sid laughed at the parenting logic but he doubted it would stop his friend from future binge drinking. "My mom isn't talking to me and my dad gave me his lecture de jour…"

"Your dad gives the most uncomfortable lectures…"

"Yeah, I know right? This time he tried to give me a condom out of his wallet… I think it was from 1985…"

"Oh my god… your dad still keeps a condom in his wallet? Too funny…"

"It was gross…"

"And besides, you are going to get so much pussy you're going to have to buy condoms from Costco!"

"Yeah right… you know I'm not like that…" Sid blushed and turned away.

"Whatever man… you're going to be living the good life! Girls flashing you, practically begging for it… fuck, I'm jealous…"

"When I get my own place, you can come and run interference…"

"Don't tease me!"

Sid just laughed and plopped himself down into a lawn chair. He had a hard time envisioning wanting any other girl then Avery. To say that he was picky, was a bit of an understatement and she had everything he wanted.

"So, you didn't tell me… was the girl last night hot? Did she have good tits?"

"Dude! Don't be sick!"

"Sorry… breasts… Did she have good breasts? Big and juicy? Soft yet firm?"

"I am not answering that…"

"Don't be a prude! It's not like you are going to fuck her again!"

"I might… you don't know…" Sid argued.

"You really don't get the point of a one night stand, do you?"

"It wasn't a one night stand… I kinda knew her already…"

"WHAT?"

"I met her in Pittsburgh… she's Mario's god-daughter… remember? I told you about a girl that was showing me around?"

"And you just happened to bump into her last night… Sid you sly dog… did you call ahead? Make plans with your fuck buddy? You should have just told us…"

"NO! It wasn't like that… she didn't even know I was coming…"

"Until you blew your load on her leg?"

"You are sick!" Sid whacked his buddy across the back of his head but Jason was too proud of his line to care. "I didn't even know if she would be at the party…"

"So, are you going to see her again? Date the boss's daughter?"

"God-daughter and I dunno… I hope so but… she left to go to work before we could talk or anything and she said to call her but I don't have her number and I don't know her last name to look it up… I mean, I could ask Mario for it but how awkward would that be? Maybe Austin…"

"Awkward should be your middle name… _Sidney Awkward Crosby_…"

Sid ignored Jason's ribbing. "I just really want to talk to her…"

"You can't get sappy about every girl you bang!"

'_Every girl… the one girl…'_ Sid laughed to himself, rolling his eyes. "Whatever dude… when I get to Pittsburgh, I will be too busy with training camp and then hopefully the team… I won't have time to even think about her…"

"Eye on the prize, right?" Jason asked. "Just so you know we expect the Stanley Cup here pretty soon…"

"Oh, don't you worry. I'll be bringing it home soon enough! It took Mario seven years but I am not willing to wait that long!"

"I think it'll take you five years…"

"No… four…" Sid argued. Jason laughed but Sid made it a mental note to prove that this was no laughing matter. In order to make that dream a reality, he knew he was going to have to work harder then anyone and that girls would only complicate and distract him._ 'Eye on the prize,_' Sid repeated to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

- October 2005 -

"Don't get too down on yourself kid… nobody expects you to come into this league and play the same numbers you did in junior…" Recchi reminded him.

"I do…" Sid mopped.

"Were you really expecting to get a goal in your first shift?" he laughed, referencing Mario's impressive start to his NHL career.

"No, of course not… but at least the first game…"

"You need to go out, get yourself a blow job and calm the fuck down… it'll happen when it happens…" Recchi scolded him. He had been tasked with getting Sid acclimatized to life in the NHL and was taking his job seriously. "I bet there are tonnes of girls, right outside that door, that would love to stick your little dick in their mouth…"

"Jersey girls are easy…" Scuderi offered with a wink, elbowing Sid in the ribs.

"That's enough you two… lets not get the kid an STD in his first week," Mario laughed, jumping to Sid's defence. "And don't worry Sid, it would be better for you to get it at home anyway… your first goal, that is… that way you can celebrate it properly - with cheering instead of dead silence."

Sid continued to strip out of his gear and got ready for his shower. He heard what the guys were all saying, and he got it, but that didn't mean he wasn't still disappointed. He would have to go home and practice some more… at least that would help keep his mind focused, something he was having a hard time with since leaving home. Everywhere he looked at the Lemieux's there were pictures of the family, with Avery holding one of the kids or at a graduation party. Every time he drove past the restaurant they had been to on their last night together in Pittsburgh, his heart skipped a beat, remembering how nervous he had been. Not nearly as nervous as he had been the last time he saw her, but nervous. He kicked himself for not having the balls to ask for her number. He had debated trying to sneak into Mario or Nathalie's phones to get it, or even asking Austin, his partner in crime, to get it for him but he didn't want to have to explain why, not even to a nine year old. And besides, even if he got it, what would he say to her? "_Sorry I haven't called in a month but I am a giant loser…"_ Jason had told him to stop dwelling and chalk it up to a one night stand but Sid didn't want it to be like that. She wasn't just some girl at a party.

Sid climbed out of the shower and changed into his suit, pulling his tie up to his collar and slicking some gel through his hair. He headed towards the hallway and was greeted by some team mates, with their arms around a couple of puck bunnies.

"Sid, come meet Kandi, she's a big fan," Recchi called out as soon as he saw his young teammate. Sid rolled his eyes and forced a smile, as he extended his hand to shake hers. Sid listened as Recchi went on and on about Sid's accomplishments, as if he was trying to convince her to sleep with him… which by the looks of things, this girl didn't need convincing.

"Sid, why don't you show her around the arena?" Mark suggested, pushing the girl towards him.

Sid could feel his cheeks flush with embarrassment. "I really should get onto the bus…"

"You've got time. Trust me," Mark argued with a wink and a knowing nod.

"I'm sure a quick tour won't take long… I won't ask a lot of questions…" Kandi purred, running her index finger up his chest. Sid looked down at her. She was thin, maybe a bit too thin, with a fairly large pair of what Sid could only guess where fake boobs. She was wearing a really short skirt and a very low cut shirt, with really high stiletto heels, the kind of outfit you imagined a stripper wore when she wasn't on stage, the kind of outfit that made him cringe. He knew that doing her would earn him some cred amongst his team mates but the idea of taking her back to the training room and spreading her out against a wall made him queasy.

"Maybe next time… I'm not really in a tour giving mood," Sid explained and without standing around listening to the protests, he excused himself and headed out to the bus, taking his seat in the middle and pulling out his PSP.

"What the fuck kid? That girl was practically begging for it!" Mark exclaimed, as he climbed on the bus a short time later.

"Sorry… that doesn't interest me…"

"Doesn't interest you? What the fuck? Did you see her tits?" Mark shook his head. "Something is wrong with you… poor girl was devastated… I had to let her suck me off, just to stop her from crying… you missed a good thing… swallows and everything."

Sid just rolled his eyes and turned back to his game but he couldn't focus. Mark continued on, describing Kandi's talents to some of the guys and Sid tried desperately to tune him out. As the guys exchanged stories about fantastic blow jobs they had had, the image of Avery smiling up at him with his dick in her mouth entered his mind and he had to shift awkwardly in his seat to adjust the erection that developed.

'_Think about something else Sid… anything else…'_ He instructed himself, trying desperately to make himself focus on sweaty jock straps and sports highlights.

"Everything alright kid? You look constipated…" Malone asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine… just a cramp…" Sid stuttered out an answer.

"Need some one to rub it? Maybe we could find Recchi's girl…" Malone laughed, taking his seat beside Sid.

"No, I am fine," Sid protested. "Why does everyone think the fucking answer to every problem is to get laid?"

"Maybe because it is?" Malone suggested, pulling out a copy of the Hockey News and turning his attention to it.

-.-

Sid laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Dinner time was coming up and he could hear the rustling in the kitchen but didn't dare get in the way. He had been living at the Lemieux's for almost a month now but it still felt like he was a guest. Nathalie did his laundry and still didn't make him help with any chores - not that he didn't offer but Nathalie said he had better things to concentrate on. If his mom found out, he would be in big trouble. She would call him a spoiled brat and march him right down to the laundry room and supervise while he did it. She didn't believe that her son should be waited on just because he played hockey. His mom certainly didn't do this laundry for him – not since he could reach the buttons on top of the washing machine.

The one chore that he had been tasked with was regular babysitting – something he didn't mind at all. The kids were good and old enough that they weren't much work and they had every toy or gadget imaginable, so it wasn't hard to entertain them. Most nights, they would just watch a movie or force him into a karaoke sing-off and they were in bed, or at least in their rooms, by eight, so it was hardly work.

_*knock *knock*_

"Yeah?" Sid called out, sitting up in his bed.

Lauren popped her head in the door. "Mom says to tell you that dinner is ready."

"Oh, okay great… I'll be right down," Sid offered, swinging his feet around off his bed.

"Did you hear that you don't have to babysit us tonight?" Lauren asked.

"Oh? Your parents not going out now?"

"No but Avery's in early for thanksgiving… so she will watch us… not that we all need it… I am old enough, I don't need a babysitter."

"Avery's here?" Sid asked, barely containing his excitement.

"Yeah… she got in this afternoon, while you were still at the rink… Mom and I went to pick her up after school," Lauren explained. "She will be here for the home opener… Dad likes to have the whole family together for it and she is part of the family."

"That's great… I mean that you guys do that for her and all…"

"Yeah, I guess," Lauren shrugged. She turned on her heels and headed down the hall. Sid looked down at the baggy t shirt he was wearing and decided that it wasn't good enough to see Avery in. He walked over to his closet and dug out a dark button up shirt, then discarded it on the bed, reaching back in for another one, discarding that one too. He felt like a thirteen year old girl, unable to decide what to wear.

When he finally picked a shirt, he decided that his post workout shower hair wasn't going to cut it, so he popped into the bathroom to do some styling. He regretted that he hadn't shaved that morning – as a couple of stray hairs were popping through and he looked like he had just hit puberty, so he decided to shave quickly. He debated having a quick shower, so he didn't smell like shaving cream but then reminded himself that he was being absolutely ridiculous - doing all this to see a girl who was probably pissed at him for not calling her after he left. He would explain the circumstances and she would understand, he told himself. He was nervous about seeing her but excited at the same time.

"We were beginning to wonder if you were going to join us…" Nathalie remarked, as Sid walked into the dining room.

"Yeah, sorry… I was just reading and in the middle of a chapter…" Sid lied then quickly changed the subject. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"No, no… just sit. It will all be out in a minute," Nathalie brushed away his offer to help, like she did every night and turned back towards the kitchen. Mario walked in past his wife, kissing her on the cheek and taking his place at the head of the table. He had always thought that his parents were old fashioned but they had nothing on the Lemieux's.

"So excited for tomorrow?" Mario asked, pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Uhhh.. yeah for sure," Sid nodded.

"Gonna get that goal?"

"Yes." Sid agreed firmly. He would be lying if he said there was no doubt in his mind that it was going to come but if he said it enough times, it was bound to come to happen.

"All of Pittsburgh will be watching," Nathalie added, as she walked into the room. "Not that you need more pressure right?"

"He'll be fine," Mario said, very matter-of-factly.

Sid just nodded and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"I think everything is ready, I'll just grab the kids… I swear, Avery walked in the door and Steph had her braiding her hair. Poor girl," Nathalie laughed and headed out of the room. Sid listened to her yell up the stairs and quickly heard the rumbling of the several eager feet as they came barrelling down the stairs.

Sid glanced nervously at the entrance to the dining room, as Steph and Lauren bounded in, being chased by their brother. As soon as they made it into the dining room they came to an abrupt halt and walked to their seats slowly, as Mario flashed them a look that read 'you know better…"

"Where's Lexi?" Mario asked his oldest daughter.

"She's coming… she's just slow and insisted that Avery braid her hair too, even though her hair isn't long enough but we told her that and she cried, so Avery is trying…" Lauren explained.

"Someone should go rescue her…" Nathalie told the girls.

"I'll go," Sid quickly offered, practically jumping to his feet.

"You don't need to do that… the girls should…"

"I don't mind – really," Sid explained already heading towards the hall. He watched Nathalie and Mario exchange looks and he wondered what it was about. Mario just shrugged to his wife and took a sip of his wine, which resulted in a dirty look from Nathalie.

"Okay, thanks – that would be great," Nathalie agreed hesitantly.

Sid decided that it was probably nothing and bounded off up the stairs to the guest room Avery had used last time she was here. He assumed that that was just always her room.

"You need to sit still… I can't braid your hair if you keep squirming…" He heard Avery instruct Alexi as he walked up to the door, followed by a round of whines and protests from the impatient four year old.

"Hey there," Sid entered the doorway and leaned casually against the frame. "Nathalie said you might need rescuing."

"We are just about finished," Avery explained, only briefly glancing up at him. She twisted an elastic band around the smallest chunk of hair and dropped the small braid in place. "There! All done!"

Alexi ran over to the dressing mirror and examined the braid with a proud smile. "I'm going to go show mommy…" she declared before taking off down the hall.

"I bet you the braid is out within ten minutes…" Avery laughed, getting to her feet and stretching. Sid watched as she stretched her arms up above her shoulder, exposing the soft skin between her waistband and shirt. She looked comfy and sexy at the same time, in her yoga pants and tank top.

"Dinner is ready…" Sid offered, with a gulp, all of a sudden nervous at being a couple feet away from her again.

"Yeah… I heard. I was just trying to finish that up," Avery explained. "I guess I should change… pj's to dinner probably wouldn't go over so well." She turned and faced the closet door, while reaching down and pulling her tank top over her head. Sid's knees weakened as he watched her shimmy out of her pants, letting them fall to the floor and she kicked them aside. She was now standing in front of him, facing away, in a matching lace pink and black bra and panties. He had the sneaky suspicion that she was just torturing him – knowing that he didn't have the balls to do anything but watch as she undressed herself. If this was his punishment for not calling her – he was just going to have to take it. She reached into her closet and pulled out a little black dress, pulling it down over her head and wiggling it down over her curves. Sid bit his bottom lip, as he watched her skin disappear beneath the material.

"I am sorry I didn't call…" Sid blurted out, as she turned and faced him. "I didn't have your number and I couldn't figure out how to get it… other then asking Mario or Nathalie and … I thought that would be really weird."

"It's okay, I am sure you have been busy too…" Avery stated simply.

"I really wanted to call… you have no idea…"

"It's fine… you should probably not bring it up downstairs though… it might not go over so well…" She pointed out.

"Yeah, I kinda got that feeling…" Sid agreed, recalling the looks between Nathalie and Mario. "Why is that?"

"Just previous experience… they probably don't think that either of us need the distraction right now…" Avery shrugged. "You've got a big game tomorrow night…."

"Yeah… that's what people keep telling me…" Sid laughed sarcastically. "I hear you are coming?"

Avery nodded. "Gonna score a goal?"

Sid smiled. "Just for you."

"You better…" Avery stepped in towards him, placing her hands on his chest and placing her lips gently to his. Sid eagerly pulled her close to him but she pushed back. "Hey now… we better head downstairs…"

Sid nodded, trying to control his rapid breathing. He watched as she stepped into the hall and headed towards the stair case. He leaned his head back against the doorframe and took a couple of slow breaths before following her.

-.-

"Hey, Nathalie said you wanted to see me?" Avery asked, popping her head in the door of Mario's office.

"Yeah, come in, close the door…" Mario instructed her, in his most serious voice.

Avery stepped into the office and closed the door behind her. She had a bad feeling about this. It was rare that she ever got called into his office and it was never a good thing.

"Is this going to take long? Sid and I were going to go for a walk…" Avery asked.

"Have a seat."

Avery lowered her eyes to the floor and walked over towards the large club chairs that sat in front of Mario's desk.

"Nathalie wanted me to talk to you about your apparent relationship with Sidney… I guess she is concerned that you two have become… _close_," Mario began. "That's a bit of a concern for us. Sid's a young guy, still just a boy…"

"He's eighteen… "

"_Only_ eighteen… for all the pressure he is under, eighteen is young… he has a lot on his plate right now and as much as he is doing a bang-up job, he can't handle distractions right now. I made a commitment to his parents, to take care of him, keep him on a straight and narrow…"

"We are just friends… I was just trying to make him feel welcome here… there is nothing going on…" Avery cut in defensively.

"I need you to keep it that way," Mario warned her. "Given your previous relationships with some of the guys on the team, Nathalie and I just felt it was important to remind you of that."

"Its not like I slept with the whole team or something… you make me sound like a whore…" Avery shook her head. She couldn't believe that Mario was going to bring that up. She had gone on a couple of dates with a couple of guys… so what?

"I'm sorry… that is not how I meant it to sound, by no means do we think you're _a whore_. It's just that Sid's a special player and he's a good kid and I appreciate you befriending him but you need to be mindful of the entire situation. His parents are coming in tomorrow morning for the game and Canadian Thanksgiving. They are understandably concerned about Sid and the influences around him. I need you to step back a little, stay under the radar."

"I have stayed under the radar my entire life. I'm not about to go screaming from the rooftops… and besides, I have nothing to scream about!"

Mario just sat and looked at her, with a slight smile on his face. It was slightly unnerving.

"Troy called, just before Sid moved here in September and said that his son had just gotten in trouble for staying out all night at some party at _Acadia_… I suppose you don't know anything about that?"

Avery gulped and shook her head slowly. She could tell that Mario knew she was lying but he just continued to smile. She felt like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar… after claiming she didn't like cookies.

"So do we have an understanding?" Mario asked with a raised eyebrow.

Avery nodded and stood up, heading to the door.

"Have a nice walk…" Mario said, turning back to his computer.

-.-

"So then, Max jumped on Marc, totally laying him out on the ice on his back and just started playing drums on his mask… it was so funny!" Sid recanted a story about training camp while him and Avery walked down the sidewalk. "I had really hoped that they would both make the team but Coach said they would both probably be back up soon… Fleury's good, he just needs some ice time and Max is freakin' hilarious."

"Yeah, I think I've met Max… he's really French right? Kinda scruffy?" Avery asked.

"Yeah… he's crazy hairy…" Sid laughed, rubbing his perfectly smooth skin. "Can't say I'm not a little jealous… I can't grow anything."

"It'll come… you're only eighteen… I mean I think Max was probably born hairy, you shouldn't compare yourself to him but… give it time…"

"I'll need it for the playoffs…"

"If you make the playoffs…"

"We will make the playoffs," Sid said firmly.

"You might not…" Avery shrugged.

"We will." Sid stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and stood in place. "We will." He repeated firmly.

"Okay, whatever…" Avery stopped and turned around to face him.

"It's not _whatever_, it matters to me," Sid argued.

"I'm sorry… you just can't expect to come in and change the team over night. These guys have sucked for a while now and Mario isn't getting younger… he probably shouldn't even be playing. There is enough pressure on you from the hockey world, you don't need to put more on yourself," Avery pointed out.

"I can handle the pressure," He grumbled. "And I didn't say we were going to win the Stanley Cup but I don't think that making the playoffs is unrealistic…"

"Maybe we should head back?" Avery snapped, turning back towards the house. The last thing she wanted was to get into some petty argument. She had had enough of these arguments with hockey players and they never ended well.

"No! Please… I'm sorry, I'll drop it… Let's just keep walking," Sid pleaded, grabbing her wrist and turning her back towards him. "I like spending time alone with you and it's hard to do at the house… It's going to get harder too, with my parents and sister coming in… we should work out some kind of plan, so I can see you after the game…"

"That's probably not a good idea… You should go out with your team mates after the game. I am sure there is some kind of party." Avery could practically see Mario and Nathalie's disapproving glances coming her way.

"Really? Will you come with me?" Sid asked eagerly, reaching for her hand. It had been something he had tried several times over the course of the walk and Avery was running out of ways to get out of it, without drawing attention to the fact that she was trying to avoid it.

Avery shook her head. "No... I can't."

"Why not? What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on… I just, I have plans…"

"Plans? After the game? Really?" Sid furrowed his brow. "Okay, well we have a home game again on Saturday, maybe we could go out after that game…"

"I don't know… I guess we'll see…"

"Listen, I know I was a bit grumpy but that's no reason to shut me out…"

"I'm not shutting you out, I just… you're reading too much into this, into us…"

"Into us? I… I… I just thought… I thought you liked me…" Avery could hear the crushed spirit in his voice. Maybe Nathalie was right, he was getting too attached to her but she certainly hadn't asked for this.

"I do like you Sid, you're a great guy but…. We are just friends, you know that right?"

"I don't normally make love to my friends…."

"Oh fuck…" Avery ran her hands through her hair. "Sid, that wasn't _making love_… that was having _sex_. Drunk sex. It meant nothing…"

"How can you say that? I mean… It meant something to _me_…"

"Oh my God, this is a nightmare…" Avery moaned beneath her hands.

"_What_? I don't get it…"

"Sid listen, you and I, it's not a good idea… you have enough on your plate, you need to concentrate… I promise I will be your biggest fan but I mean, I head back to school on Monday, so…"

"So I want to spend some time with you before you go… is that so bad?"

"No, I am flattered but…"

'Stop! Just stop…" Sid had heard all he could handle. His ego had certainly taken a beating. "I'll back off, I promise, just stop… I am so tired of hearing about how I have to concentrate on hockey. I know that, okay? I know that better then anyone! And I am! You don't need to worry about me… I am sorry that I was stupid enough to think that there was something here when there clearly isn't… I won't make the mistake twice…" Sid turned away from her and stormed down the path.

"Sid where are you going?" Avery called after him.

"HOME! AWAY FROM YOU! THAT'S WHAT YOU FUCKING WANTED RIGHT?"

'_So much for a leisurely stroll,'_ Avery thought to herself before running to catch up to him. She would stay a couple paces behind him, just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid or cause a scene when he went back into the house.

-.-

'_Fuck her,'_ He swore to himself, as he threw his sweater on the floor of his room. _'Where the fuck does she get off fucking with me like this! Who the fuck does she think she is?'_

He sat on the corner of the bed and buried his head in his hands, between his knees. He was pissed. No – beyond pissed. Furious. And he had to stay furious because if he took a second to think about it he would realize that he was more broken hearted then anything. He really thought that there was something special between them and now he just looked like a fucking idiot. She was probably laughing at him right now – calling all her friends to tell them how she had just duped some stupid hockey player into thinking that she liked him. Sid reached down and squeezed the edge of the mattress till his knuckles were white. If he was back home, he would head to the rink and shoot the puck till he was too tired to move. He could call up his buddies or just head out there, knowing that it wouldn't be long till they would show up on their own anyway. This was the first time he felt homesick and helpless.

"AHHHHHH!" He let out a deep roar, hitting his fists into the bed.

_*knock *knock *_

"WHAT?" Sid yelled angrily at the door.

_*knock *knock *_

"Jesus Christ…" Sid got to his feet and walked to the door, swinging it open. Avery stood in front of him, looking up at him with her piercing blue eyes. Sid made eye contact for a second then quickly looked away. "What do you want? You already ripped out my heart, I suppose you want my fucking balls too?"

"Keep your voice down…" Avery hissed. "I just wanted to apologize… I never meant to lead you on…"

Sid just stood in the doorway, one hand on the door jam and one hand on the handle, blocking the entrance to his room with his body. His jaw was clenched, and he desperately avoided eye contact. If he looked at her, he wouldn't be able to stay mad, so instead he focused on anything else – the light switch, the baseboards, the wall behind her.

"I didn't mean to upset you… and I'd really like it if we could be friends…"

"Are you done?" He asked firmly, through a clenched jaw.

"Sid… I'm sorry…"

"Whatever… you don't need to take care of me…"

Avery stepped in closer to him, putting her hand on his chest. Without thinking Sid let go of the door jam and dropped his hand to cover hers, making the mistake of looking into her eyes. His heart rate quickened instantly, as he touched her cool skin.

"I am not trying to take care of you, I just don't want you to be upset…" Avery whispered, not letting him look away.

"Yeah well… I guess we don't all get what we want," Sid whispered back, staring sadly into her eyes. He forced himself to look down, away from her eyes but he only made it as far as her hand on his chest. He ran his thumb over her fingers, now desperately wishing he was still mad. Mad was so much easier of an emotion to deal with. What he was feeling now was unchartered territory for him.

They stood together in the doorway, silently for what seemed like hours, until Avery broke the silence. "I should let you get to bed… you have a big day tomorrow… you owe me a goal, remember?" She smiled up at him. Sid just nodded, letting her pull her hand away from his chest, but instead of letting her drop it to her side, he laced his fingers with hers, allowing himself to feel what it would be like to hold her hand, even if for just a brief second.

"Goodnight, Sid…" Avery whispered, pulling her hand back. Sid released her hand slowly, letting their fingertips linger together. She began to turn but Sid caught her under the chin and pulled her lips up to his, pressing himself against her and pulling her body into him with his other arm. He parted her lips with hers, slipping his tongue in till it touched hers and then pulled back. He buried his face in her hair as she turned and leaned her head on his shoulder. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, wishing that he could just pull her into his room, into his bed and prove to her that he could take care of her, prove that there was something real between them and that what they had before didn't mean _nothing_.

"Goodnight," he whispered into her ear, releasing his hold on her. She smiled at him and he watched as she walked away, collapsing against the door to his room. He let out a slow breath, wondering how he was going to get any sleep at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**- October 2005 - **

"Here's your puck kid… we all knew it would happen. Congratulations!" Mario handed Sid his puck from his first goal and clapped his big hand over Sid's shoulder. There were cheers all around the room. It was hard to celebrate because they lost but you don't get a second chance at your first goal. He had to embrace this moment, lock it in the vault of memories. He put the puck up on the shelf above his stall, he knew his dad would want to take that one back home and show it off... but first he wanted to show Avery.

"So what's the plan tonight captain? Where's the party?" Sid heard someone call out from across the room.

"No party till we win. Sorry guys, that's the rule. When we win, I'll buy the first round!" There were cheers around the room and several guys promised Mario that it would be tomorrow night, so he better make room on his credit card. Sid laughed at the idea of what it would take to get anywhere near the limit on Mario's credit card.

"Hurry up kid, I need to get to bed… old man bones creeping up on me," Mario prodded Sid along. He hadn't had time to buy himself a car yet, so Mario had to drive him everywhere. Sid felt pretty bad for it, especially if he had media commitments that took longer then expected and Mario had to hang around and wait for him. As soon as he had a day off, Sid was going to go shopping and get Mario off the hook.

Sid quickly showered, changed and gathered his stuff to head home. He sat in silence on the drive home, it was late and he was tired but mostly he was thinking about what was waiting for him at home. Sid knew that Avery had been at the game, he could see her in the box with Nathalie and his parents. He glanced up from time to time, he knew he shouldn't – that he should keep his eye on the game – but he couldn't help it. After he scored his goal, he saw her excitedly hug Nathalie and felt his smile get even bigger then it already was.

As Mario pulled up the long drive way to the house, Sid glanced up to see the lights on in Avery's room. He watched as her silhouette walked past the front of the window and then watched as the lights flicked off in her room. His shoulders sank a little, as he realized that she wasn't waiting up for him but then smiled at the way he wanted to wake her up. Her kiss last night had been on his mind all day and he couldn't wait to get close to her again.

Sid climbed out of the car, thanking Mario for what seemed like the millionth time and headed inside, quickly excusing himself to his room despite Nathalie's offer for a small celebration. Sid headed upstairs and turned towards his room to throw his suit jacket on his bed and through off any suspicion that he wasn't actually going straight to bed. He had seen Nathalie's raised eyebrow when he had been eager to head to bed and was sure they were watching which way he was going to turn at the top of the stairs, with Avery's room being at the other end of the hallway from his, so he made the proper adjustments to his game plan.

After waiting what seemed like an appropriate amount of time, Sid slowly opened his door and peered out his door, checking the hallway for the all clear. Walking quietly past the staircase, Sid knocked softly on Avery's door, checking over his shoulder to see if anyone was coming down the hall. No answer. He knocked again, this time a little firmer but still quiet. Still no answer. '_Had she really fallen asleep that quickly?'_ Sid thought as he slowly turned the knob and poked his head into the dark room, searching as his eyes adjusted to the dark. The blankets had been pulled back but there was no trace of her. Sid backed up out of her room and closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Sid jumped as he heard the voice behind him then quickly turned around to face it.

"Oh, hey Lauren… nothing… I was just looking for Avery… have you seen her?"

"Why?" She demanded.

"I, umm… just wanted to say good night…" Sid whispered back, trying to get the point across for the pesky teenager to keep her voice down.

Lauren stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, and rolled her eyes. "I wasn't born yesterday. You like her don't you?"

"Umm… I, ahh…"

"Whatever… you boys are so weird! What is it about her that makes you all go mush in the head?"

"I'm not…" Sid protested.

"Sure you're not… But if you think you're the only guy to have a thing for her, think again! Avery has them lined up down the block. She always has… Just so you know, you don't stand a chance…"

Sid just stood in front of the teenager and grit his teeth. He was tired and not in the mood to deal with Lauren's attitude. She was a good enough kid but the spoiled girl attitude was sometimes too much for him.

"I remember this one guy… he practically threw himself at her feet grovelling for a just a chance to walk into this party with her," Lauren continued on her trip down memory lane. "Dad had to call security to have him removed from the front lawn… Dad is always bailing her out of trouble with boys… She ended up going to that party with this super gorgeous hunk with muscles like this." Lauren made a Popeye-like gesture over her biceps.

Sid tried to tune it out but couldn't help but wonder, could it really be true? Did Avery have guys 'lined up down the block'? Sid knew he wasn't the best with girls but he didn't think that he was _that_ far off with Avery. He knew how he felt and he was pretty sure that she liked him too… well most of the time he was sure… even if she was acting a little weird. He could never read her. Sometimes she was all hot and really into him and then other times… she barely wanted to be near him.

"…Now _that_ guy was hot… I once watched him pick her up and slam her in a wall and kiss her hard… like in the movies… it was pretty hot…"

"Right… well, thanks for the insight… you should be heading off to bed… so good night…" Sid cut her off. He didn't need to listen to anymore of her stories.

"Okay then…Good night Sid," Lauren offered sweetly, giving him a quick hug before bounding away down the hall.

Sid leaned back against the wall outside of Avery's room and stared at the door. Could he ever be _that_ guy? Would she ever look at him like that? Sid looked down at his biceps and flexed, vowing to spend more time in the weight room tomorrow.

"Hey you…" Sid turned his head to the side and watched as Avery stepped into the hall from the staircase

"Hey yourself," He offered back, with a smile of relief. Even in a white tank top and pyjamas pants she was sexy as hell. Just seeing her made him feel instantly better. _'Here's your chance Sid…'_ he thought to himself, quickly sizing up the wall behind him to determine if he would hit anything when he picked her up and slammed her back into it.

"So… pretty big game for you, eh?" Avery smiled, walking up to him.

"Yeah… I mean it would have been nice to get a win but…" Sid shrugged. "I saw you cheering…"

"Oh yeah? You saw that?" Avery smiled coyly as Sid nodded with a huge grin on his face. "Well… I was happy for you, so…"

"I liked it… I liked knowing you were there…" Sid admitted. "I wish you would be there all the time…"

"You know I'll try to come down whenever I can…"

"As my friend?" Sid reached out and placed his hand on her hip, curling his fingers to pull her close to him. "Or more then that?"

"Can't we just… you know… feel it out? I don't want to put a title on it…" Avery purred, wrapping her arms around Sid's neck and stepping

"Is that what you tell all the guys that go crazy for you? Keep us all guessing, right?" Sid asked. He meant it as a joke but he knew, as soon as the words passed his lips that it didn't entirely come out that way.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Avery asked, batting her eyes in shock.

"Nothing… it was nothing… I'm sorry," Sid quickly apologized.

"Umm… no… what did you mean by _'all the guys'_?" Avery asked slowly.

"Nothing… I dunno… I was just talking…I swear… just ignore me…" Sid tried to lean in for a kiss but was denied.

"Exactly how many guys do you think I am seeing?" Avery pushed away from Sid, but he grabbed her and tried to hold her close to him.

"It's not like that… I just thought…"

"What? You just thought what?" Avery struggled against him. "That I am a huge slut? Who just goes around sleeping with guys and keeping them at the end of a leash?"

"I never said that…"

"Right… well you didn't have too…what exactly gave you that idea anyway? I haven't exactly done anything to deserve that…"

"I just… Lauren mentioned that you've had a lot of boyfriends and guys that have been crazy about you… and I mean, I understand why, you're pretty freakin' amazing and I'm crazy about you…"

"That's what Lauren said?" Avery asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um… yeah…. she was just talking," Sid explained.

"No she wasn't '_just talking'_," Avery corrected him. " Geez, Sid… How naïve are you?"

"What?"

"She was a hormonal thirteen year old girl, talking to an eighteen year old boy… _a cute one_… who has the nerve to have a crush on someone other then her…" Avery rolled her eyes. "Are you following me here?"

"It wasn't like that…I, I don't think so anyways…"

"Oh really? Let me guess her technique… Did she regale you with stories about my past boyfriends? Some fictional characters you couldn't possibly live up to?" Avery asked. "It's exactly what I would do… I guess I can't be too mad, it means I trained her well," Avery shrugged with a sarcastic smile.

Sid just stared at her. He really was bad with girls, the guys weren't kidding. At least it didn't seem like Avery was mad at him…

"So, are you going to let what she said bother you or… are you really gonna let a thirteen year old girl stop you from getting laid tonight?" Avery asked, stepping back in close to him.

Sid smiled and buried his head between her neck and shoulders, kissing the soft skin over her collarbone. "Can you answer me one thing?" he muttered between kisses, dragging his lips over her skin.

"As long as it has nothing to do with past boyfriends…" Avery giggled, pushing his head back from shoulder.

"Not really, no…" Sid took his time and repeated the question in his head several times, to make sure it wasn't going to offend her. "Are you currently seeing anyone else?" He pushed back and looked into her eyes, brushing a strand of hair off her forehead.

"At this moment in time, no, I am not… and I am not looking for a serious commitment… and you shouldn't be either. We both have a lot of other things we need to focus on right now…"

"So what is this then?"

Avery ran her hand down his chest and over his stomach, sliding her hand deep into his pants. "It's whatever you want it to be…"

"So… we'll be, like, fuck buddies?" Sid asked, biting his bottom lip as her cold hand worked its way around his shaft.

Avery laughed and leaned in to brush her lips against his. "Sure… if you must put a title on it…"

Sid let her press her lips against his and could already taste the sweetness of her lip gloss. He responded, opening his lips and letting his tongue explore.

"Maybe the hallway isn't the best place for this…" Sid choked out, barely able to catch a breath.

"Mmmm… you're probably right…" Avery purred, removing her hand from Sid's pants and stepping back to the other side of the hallway, leaning against her bedroom door. "Shall we then?"

"Oh God yes…" Sid crossed the hall in one step, reaching behind Avery for the doorknob to her room and pushed her through the entrance. She giggled as she fell through the door, as Sid eagerly closed the door behind them then chased her to her bed. He grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up in one quick motion, as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She lowered her lips passionately to his, biting playfully at his bottom lip. He flipped her onto the mattress with a deep grunt, pushing her tank top and bra up over her head, exposing her breasts.

"Fuck I love your boobs…" Sid groaned as he lowered his mouth to her new exposed skin, taking one nipple after the other between his lips, flicking his tongue over the hardened nub, as she squirmed beneath him.

"Just fuck me already…" Avery moaned as Sid kissed down her stomach.

"Impatient are we?" He teased, leaning back to un tuck his shirt from his pants. She propped herself up on her elbows as Sid slowly undid his belt and began slowly pulling it from his belt loops. It was very seldom that he felt like he had the upper hand in their relationship, whatever messed up relationship it was, and he had full intention of taking advantage of it.

"Going to be like that are you?" Avery asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "I hate to remind you that I don't really need you… in fact I can do this quite a bit quicker without you…"

"Oh really?" Sid smiled.

"Yup…" Avery smiled coyly up at him, holding his eyes in a seductive stare as she balanced herself on one elbow, allowing the other hand to travel slowly over her stomach beneath the drawstring of her sweat pants. Sid tried to hold her gaze as long as he could, not following her hand, to keep the upper hand for even just a brief moment in time but the view was too much for him. He watched as she lowered herself down to the bed and arched her back, moaning as she found the sweet spot that he wanted so much to run be responsible for. He watched as her other hand played with her breast, rolling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

Sid couldn't stand watching anymore, imaging her fingers in motion beneath her pants. He reached forward and pulled her pants down with one quick motion so he could watch… maybe take some mental notes on technique. He watched, short of breath, as she stroked her clit and dipped her fingers into her wet centre, his erection growing and throbbing.

"Still want to play hard to get?" Avery asking, looking up at him with a grin.

Sid was beyond the point of being able to articulate anything more then a grunt as he pulled his sweater over his head in a quick motion and lowered his pants to the floor. He stumbled towards her on the bed, clumsily trying to free his feet from the pants around his ankles. He couldn't wait to get inside her, to feel her around him again. The smell of her juices in the air made him hornier then he had ever been in his life.

Avery sat up and reached for him, pulling him down towards her and meeting his lips with hers. "Now remember… don't make me scream… you will be in BIG trouble if anyone catches us…"

"No screaming… I'll do my best…" Sid moaned crawling onto the bed on his knees, grabbing Avery behind her knees and flipping her onto her back and pulling her towards him at the same time. He leaned forward and shoved his hard cock inside her with a deep, passionate thrust. Avery reached over her head and grabbed a pillow, pulling it over her face so she let out a cry of pleasure. Sid continued to thrust and listened to her moan beneath the pillow. He reached up and pulled the pillow away from her face, pulling her body up close to his, feeling her breasts press into his chest. He pressed himself up into her, feeling her tighten around his cock and her liquid pour down over him.

"Oh God, I'm going to come…" Avery moaned, biting down on her lip, while Sid thrust deep.

"Yeah baby, come… just let it out… I want to feel you come on me…" Sid moaned back. He felt her dig her nails into his back, as she tightened around his shaft and pulled herself closer to him. She buried her face into his neck and let out a barely muffled scream as she climaxed over him. He felt her body shake as he continued pushing himself into her as best he could. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing his body to last just a couple more minutes. He felt Avery press her lips against his and knew that wasn't going to happen. He ran his hands down her sides, lifting her up off his shaft just in time, as she slid off him she gave him one final squeeze and he erupted on the inside of her thigh.

Avery collapsed on the bed beside him.

"Can we celebrate every goal I get like this?" Sid smiled down at her as she rolled her eyes and laughed at him.


	6. Chapter 6

_*I hope you can follow my hopping dates!_

**Chapter Six**

- September 2010 -

"I am sorry Mike. I don't know what to say. You know his opinion matters a lot to me…"

"Well he has no fucking right to tell you what you can and can't do! You should be able to marry who ever you want! This is fucking bull shit and you know it!" Mike turned around and slammed his hand into the exterior brick wall of the Lemieux house. "FUCK!"

Avery wasn't sure if he was screaming now because he hurt his hand or if he was mad that he wasn't getting his way. Mario had played his role perfectly, telling Mike that he wouldn't allow a Philly Flyer to marry a member of his family. It was lame and definitely not something Mario would ever actually care about but this was all she could come up with.

"Marry me anyway? I can take care of you… I can give you anything you want," Mike pleaded, grabbing Avery's hands and pulling them up to his chest.

"These people are my family," Avery shook her head.

"We can start our own family, you and I… a whole starting line up of our own," Mike leaned into kiss her but Avery turned her face away and lowered her glance to the ground.

"No Mike, I'm sorry…"

"Don't do this! Please… I love you… tell me you love me to and we can work this out…"

Avery pulled her hands back and stepped backwards towards the entrance of the house. She shook her head, chocking back tears and did the best she could at putting some distance between her and Mike. He was understandably angry and she didn't want to get caught up in his emotions but she couldn't say what he wanted to hear. She knew that he would be upset but this really was for the best.

"I think you should go…" Avery muttered. She knew that was probably the last thing he wanted to hear, especially since he had driven up from Philly that morning and was surely expecting this day to end differently.

"That's it? You're just walking away like that? WHAT THE FUCK? Did you ever love me or was this your fucking plan all along? Make some stupid Flyer fall for you, get me off my game so your precious Pens stand a chance?" Mike screamed at her.

"No, of course not… that's just ridiculous… I just… I don't see any point in dragging this out…"

"Dragging this out? Well I am sorry that my being here, trying to MARRY YOU, is such a fucking inconvenience for you…" He hissed.

"Mike, that's not what I mean…"

"Whatever… go be with your precious fucking family…"

"I _am_ sorry…" She choked out.

"Fuck you!"

Avery turned on her heels and walked towards the front door, turning back just once to watch Mike turn away from her and run his hands through his hair. She felt bad for him but she knew he would get over it – they always did.

-.-

Mike watched her turn away and head towards the door and felt his heart fall in his chest. He could barely move, the physical pain of watching her walk away from him was too much. The guys had warned him that he had fallen too hard, too fast and it was bound to catch up with him. He certainly didn't think it would hit him like this.

He couldn't watch her disappear into the house, it hurt too much and seemed so final. He turned and walked towards his car, around to the driver side door and leaned against his car unable to muster the energy to climb inside. He had cried once in his life, after taking a slap shot to the balls with no cup, in a 'friendly' game of shimmy with the boys back home and he wasn't prepared to add another tally to his count. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself and refocus on what was important. He would use this emotion to win, channel it into beating not just Mario Lemieux's precious flightless birds but every other fucking team in the league. Mike slammed his fists into the roof of the car, wanting nothing more to be on the ice right now. He played better mad.

Mike looked up to stretch his neck, which was tense with anger, in time to watch a vehicle barrel down the driveway, pulling around just behind his car. A familiar body climbed out of the driver's side door, reaching back in to grab a suit bag. Mike knew Sid had lived here but had thought that he would have moved out by now. The fact that he hadn't was actually kinda sad. What millionaire hockey super stud wants to live at home with his boss and his boss's spoiled brat kids? He suddenly wished he had just crawled into the car and drove away after Avery went inside as he was not in the mood to deal with Sidney Crosby. Sid was a nice enough guy and everything but the guy didn't think about anything but hockey and he was not in the mood to talk stats or plays.

"Hey man, how's it goin'?" Sid asked, walking towards him, extending his hand.

"Definitely had better days…" Mike grumbled but shook his former Team Canada teammate's hand. No point in being a dick to him, he didn't do anything wrong.

"Oh yeah? What are you doin' here?" Sid asked, adjusting his suit bag over his arm.

"I was just… getting my balls kicked in…" Mike rolled his head back and let out a long breath.

Sid kinda chuckled a knowing laugh. "I hear you and Avery are pretty close…"

"I thought we were but I guess not…" Mike admitted. "I just asked your big boss man for fucking permission to marry her and the douche bag said no…"

"What?" Sid asked, not even trying to contain his shock.

"I mean, what kinda fucking asshole does that? It was just a fucking etiquette thing that I even fucking asked him… Avery wanted to do things old school –"

"_Avery_ asked you to ask Mario?" Sid asked sceptically, looking towards the house.

"Yeah… and now that he's said no, she won't marry me…" Mike couldn't believe that he was even telling Sid this. "I mean, what the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

"I dunno man… that's rough," Sid just stood there and chewed his bottom lip, like he knew something but wasn't saying anything. "Girls aren't really my forte…"

"No shit… How can you fucking live here man? The guy was a fucking ass…" Mike hit the car roof again. He would have to take it to the mechanic and have him pop out some bumps when he got home.

"I think I probably get a little different treatment then you did…" Sid laughed sympathetically. "He is really protective of his family. You have to respect him for that."

"Respect him? He just ruined my fucking life! I don't think that I am going to pay the man any respect any time soon!" Mike hissed. Of course Sid would take Mario's side.

"Well, I guess that's your right…" Sid shrugged his shoulders. "I should get inside. It was good seeing you man, take it easy."

Mike watched Sid disappear into the house and felt like picking up a rock and throwing it after that smug bastard. What the fuck did he know about broken hearts? The kid had everything handed to him on a silver platter. Mike had seen the crowds of girls at the Olympics, all practically begging to give Sid a blow job. It was probably the same deal in Pittsburgh everyday. Nothing came that easy to Mike, who had to work his ass off for everything he got, especially blow jobs. There is not a lot Mike wouldn't give to spend five minutes in the life of Sidney Crosby.

Mike climbed into his car and turned the key in the ignition. Putting the car into drive, he debated switching into reverse and backing up full speed, smashing into Sid's SUV. He was sure that it would make him feel better but wasn't sure how long it would be before the NHL disciplinary committee would be calling him. Instead, Mike pulled out of the Lemieux drive way and turned his car in the direction of Philadelphia.

-.-

Sid kicked off his shoes at the front door and dropped his suit bag on the chair at the entrance. He couldn't imagine a situation in which Mario would crush someone like Mike had just described. Avery on the other hand… this sounded much more like something she would do. Sid had been on the receiving end of many of her blows. The fact that she got Mario to go along with it, would have been no surprise. He had bailed her out on _several_ occasions.

Sid walked down the hall towards the kitchen, where he found Avery sitting on the counter eating ice cream right out of the container. '_Another familiar situation,' _Sid chuckled to himself.

"So… I just saw Mike take off… you guys picking a wedding date?" Sid couldn't help but poke fun at the situation. Avery just glared at him and took another spoonful of ice cream.

"Yeah, we were thinking August… nothing important in August," She sneered at him.

"Really? A lovely summer wedding… maybe a beach somewhere?"

"You know I hate outdoor weddings…"

"Oh right… sorry… silly me…" Sid rolled his eyes, taking the spoon out of her hand and helping himself to a scoop of ice cream. "So what just happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Avery responded innocently, taking the spoon away from him.

"Cut the shit Avery. What did you do to him? He said Mario said no to you two getting married and you and I both know that there is nothing that Mario would like more then to get you out of here, happily married off."

"And you think I had something to do with that?"

"I _know_ you had something to do with that… What I don't know is how you did it. Did you put him up to it or convince him that Mike was just a creep who was stalking you?"

"Wow! Just wow! You must think really low of me! Jesus Christ Sid!" Avery hopped off the counter dropping the ice cream beside her.

"So which was it?" Sid remained unshaken by her out cry.

Avery stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You can glare at me all you want but I know I'm right..." Sid stated simply.

"I couldn't marry him…" Avery admitted. "I thought Mario saying no was the easiest way out… It wasn't Mike's fault… I just… I just… can't, you know?"

"No. I don't know. I don't get you at all… I never have…" Sid shook his head and took her place on the counter. "Most girls would die to get proposed to… never mind the number of times you have and the kind of guys that you seem to attract, so… no, I don't know."

"Fine, you don't get it… I'm not surprised. You _NEVER_ got it… and I don't need you to get it because we are done… you made that decision, right?"

"I'm sorry? _I_ made that decision? I don't recall you giving me back my balls long enough to let me make a decision…"

"Wow! Is that what you tell yourself at night? Make me the enemy? Does that help you sleep?"

"I don't need help sleeping! I never did anything wrong!"

"I'm not having this conversation with you again…" Avery turned on her heels and began walking towards the hallway.

"There's a surprise… she's walking away again…" Sid called after her.

"What do you want me to do? Stay here and fight with you? We never get anywhere… fighting with you is fucking pointless," Avery turned around and yelled back. "You have to be right… even when you're not!"

"I'm sorry? Is what you did to Richards _right_?"

"Should I have married him to spare his feelings?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have said yes…"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I never said yes to any proposals. Sorry, i should correct myself, I've only ever said yes once… you might recall. And look where that got me!"

"Avs, come on…" Sid lowered his voice, the smirk being replaced by a regretful frown.

"No Sid! I don't want to get into this again, that wasn't my intention but please… get off my case about this. I did what I had to do."

Sid watched her walk away and was overtaken by a familiar feeling. He reached over and took another scoop of ice cream into his mouth, fully understanding why Avery had been sitting here eating.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

- December 2005 -

"Did you have a good Christmas?" Avery asked, standing in the doorway of Sid's room. He laid on his bed, with the remote in his hand, staring at the small tv in the corner of his room. "Hellooooo… earth to Sidney Crosby!"

"What? Oh, sorry, what's up?" Sid looked up and finally realized she was standing there.

"Hi…" Avery said again, which a slight chuckle.

"Hi!" Sid pressed pause on the hockey footage he was reviewing and sat up on the bed. 'Sorry… I was just –"

"Let me guess… watching hockey?"

"Yeah… I didn't get to see the results from the Philly game… I got on a plane right after the game…"

"Yeah, Nathalie told me that you went home… Did you have a good break?"

"Short but yeah, it was nice to be home… I can't remember the last time I was home for Christmas… How was Christmas here?"

"Good… loud… crazy… but good," Avery laughed. "Sorry I didn't make it in for the Philly game…"

"It was a stupid game anyway… I missed like a thousand chances…"

"You can't keep beating yourself up. You're the best player on the team… I mean, didn't you get two goals and an assist?"

"And we still lost! I have to do more… I am so fucking tired of losing…"

"It's not as bad as it seems…"

"We're 8 and 26! How is that not as bad as it seems?"

"Well you've got the A now and a new coach, maybe it will pick up?"

"It has to… it can't get worse…"

"Well I am here until New Year's day, so maybe I can be your good luck charm?" Avery wrapped her arms around Sid's neck and pulled his lips into hers. He wished he could just forget about hockey and melt into her embrace but the truth was that he couldn't afford to have her as his lucky charm… she would be gone again before he knew it. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this fuck buddy thing. Avery had spent a couple of days in New York with the team, when they played the Islanders and New Jersey and had come down for the weekend when they played Montreal for his Canadian debut. It was no surprise that they had won all of those games. Now she was here for the holidays and he was already dreading her leaving.

"Great… you can be my lucky charm, we'll get a couple of wins and when you leave? Then what?"

"Sid, I was just trying to lighten the mood…"

"I don't need you to lighten the fucking mood, okay?" He pushed her away from him and looked away.

"I am just going to go then… I don't need this shit!" Avery turned and headed towards the door. Sid debated just letting her leave and spending the rest of the night re watching tape of what exactly had gone wrong in their last game, like he had done basically every other night, but he knew that if he let her walk away now, he would probably never get her back. As much as he wanted to lick his wounds, he knew that it was getting him nowhere.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I don't mean to take it out on you, I just… I'm frustrated and I've never been in this position, so I don't know how to deal with it…"

"Well freaking out on me isn't the answer…"

"I know… again, I'm sorry… I'll make it up to you… how about some dinner? You can pick the restaurant…" Sid offered as a peace treaty. He knew that it wasn't her fault that his team sucked, it was just really hard to be positive about anything when he felt so shitty. He really was happy that Avery was here and was hoping that he could pull out a win to impress her… maybe keep a winning streak going when she was around.

"Fine… get your shit, let's go…" Avery stood by the door and crossed her arms.

"Hey, don't be like that…" Sid got up off his bed and walked towards her. "I said I'm sorry…" He wrapped his arms around her waist and tilted his head down towards her, leaning his forehead on hers. "I am glad you're here…"

"Then act like it…" Avery warned him.

"Okay…" Sid smiled and kissed her softly. "Let's get out of here…"

Avery nodded and Sid turned back towards his dresser to grab a sweater. "Any chance I can convince you to come to Toronto with us, lucky charm? The Canadian media is a lot to take, I might need someone to help calm me down…my parents being here and in my face about everything is a lot to take…"

"I don't know Sid, I have to –"

"I know, I know… get back to school… I get that… I was just hoping…"

"If you win all the other games I am home for then, maybe, okay?"

"Deal!" Sid agreed with a smile. "And then we play the Habs the next day. I can't wait to play in Montreal… I have been dreaming of that my whole life…all my family is coming in for that game. It will be the second time in my Dad's entire life he doesn't cheer for the Habs, it might actually kill him…"

-.-

"You were so close…" Avery flopped across Sid's bed.

"Close doesn't matter…" Sid folded a sweater and placed it in a drawer.

"Yes it does… at least you got a point with the overtime…" Avery tried to offer him the upside.

"Oooo… lucky us… one point… that's going to save the season…"

"You really don't know how to loose do you?" Avery climbed to her knees and reached for Sid's tie, pulling him towards her.

"What are you doing? I have to get this laundry put away…"

"Sid… I think we need to talk about priorities again… laundry or sex? Which comes first?" She teased him, pressing her lips against his jaw bone.

"Not until we win…" Sid pushed her back.

"Pardon?" Avery looked at him like he had just killed her cat.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to reward myself for loosing…"

"Well then think of it at rewarding _me_ for putting up with you, while you're loosing… you're not exactly easy to deal with you know?" Avery moved back in and pressed herself against him.

"Avery, I'm serious… not tonight," Sid shook his head. "As soon as we win, I promise… it will be a reward for both of us…" Sid stepped away from the side of the bed and reached down into his laundry basket for another sweater.

She was flabbergasted and didn't know how to respond to Sid's new game plan. Every bone in her body wanted to leave this room, stomp down the hall and call up someone she knew wouldn't say no… The other part of her was in awe and wanted to respect his decision. What 18 year old boy could say no? It was really now a battle of horny versus respectful in her head.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" Sid asked her obviously trying to get her mind off of his latest act of stupidity. "Avs? Look I'm sorry… it's just something I need to do… please don't be mad… say something… "

"I'm not mad… I'm confused, maybe a little hurt…"

"It's nothing against you! God no! I love doing_ that_… that's why I think this might work… it's the only thing I can think of that will work as a good enough reward… I mean I tried offering myself chocolate chip cookies after wins but then Andy found out and gave me a hard time about healthy relationships with food, blah, blah, blah and so I thought this might work…"

"But you're not worried about having a healthy relationship with sex?"

"I'm 18 and making millions of dollars… if this is as unhealthy of a relationship as I have with sex, I think I am doing pretty damn good… I mean, do you know what some of the guys are doing right now? I mean, Recchi is fucked up and makes half as much as I do…"

"And isn't even a fraction as cute…" Avery smiled.

"Or standing in front of someone nearly as hot…" Sid smiled, leaning his forehead into hers.

"Well then, you better win the next fucking game!" Avery poked him, only half teasing. Her friends had on more then one occasion teased her for being a bit of a sex addict and she wasn't the most patient of girls.

"We will… I swear!" Sid promised her, kissing the tip of her nose. "So, do you wanna watch a movie or not?"

-.-

"So this is the new car?" Avery walked up to it and ran her hand over the cold hood. She had hung around the arena and waited for him to finish up after the game. It had been a great game and they finally got rewarded with a win. She knew Sid would be happy with his personal performance and she was quite frankly relieved. Not that this helped with his ridiculous superstitions but it seemed that not getting any had the effect Sid was looking for. Now they could celebrate.

"Yup, what do you think?" Sid asked, watching her move around his newest purchase. He had ordered it quite a while ago, but because of the custom touches he wanted and the holidays in the way, it had taken forever to come in.

"Jaguar… classy…" Avery walked to the front and leaned down over the hood decoration, giving the cat a little wiggle. "I always wondered how easily these came off…"

"Well the car has officially been mine for six hours, so I might appreciate you not trying to find out and breaking it just yet…" Sid laughed.

"Right… I'll wait till tomorrow, how's that?" Avery asked, smiling up at him.

"Sounds like a plan," Sid smiled, as he opened the door for her. "May I take you for a little spin?"

"I suppose…" Avery teased him, while she climbed inside. She was wearing a fairly short skirt and heels that made her almost taller then him. He had watched as she picked out the outfit to wear to tonight's game, insisting that something delicious would make him play harder. She had let him watch her get dressed and made quite a show of it, taking her time pulling her lace panties up over her milky smooth thighs and adjusting her breast in a matching bra. After watching that, he needed to excuse himself to his room to take care of business before heading to the rink with Mario.

"So where to?" Sid asked climbing in the drivers seat.

"I dunno… you're in the driver's seat," Avery shrugged.

As Sid pulled the car out of the parking lot, he couldn't help but glance over and watch her chest raise and fall with her breathing, her cleavage leaving little to the imagination. His view shifted down over her body and stopped at her lap. Her hand was resting lightly on her thigh, as she strummed her fingers against her skin and played with the hemline of her skirt. She was looking out the side window and hadn't noticed that he was practically drooling, as he wondered how long of a drive he would be able to handle with the growing boner he was sporting.

"So… when do you play again?" Avery asked, knowing full well the schedule but having nothing to break the silence.

"New Year's Eve against the Rangers… it's an afternoon game, so we can still enjoy the evening. A lot of the guys are joking that they will probably still be in bed by ten…" Sid laughed. "Do you have plans? After the game I mean?"

"I haven't really thought about it, probably just a quiet night in… maybe babysitting," Avery began. "Bugsy is having a party and Army and Max tried to convince me to go… which in my experience means I probably shouldn't… I guess we will see how brave I feel…"

"Brave? I don't think you _really_ need to worry about them…"

"I don't think they would do anything bad, just embarrassing… they can be a bit of a handful… What about you what was your plan?"

"That bed by ten thing sounded pretty good…" Sid admitted. "I should probably go to Bugsy's party, put in an appearance, so they stop thinking I'm a total prude… if you wanted to go together… I mean, I have a car now, I could drive…"

Avery hesitated. He was just not getting it – they were not a couple - and she didn't know how better to explain it. "I don't know if that's a good idea… but thanks…"

"Sure whatever… it was just a convenience thing, if that's what you are worried about…" Sid tried to act casually, like he didn't care but he did. He didn't want to spend New Year's Eve alone, not that the idea of watching the other guys flirt with her seemed that much better. He really just wanted to spend the evening alone with her – after winning the game, that was.

"We'll see okay?" Avery offered, as she really didn't want to get into this now. She had other things on her mind. "If you turn at the next exit, there is a nice park we could drive through…"

"Sure sounds good," Sid agreed flipping on his turn signal, pointing his car in the direction she suggested. "What did you do last New Year's?"

"Nothing special…" Avery lied. Her wild New Years Eve of previous years, with a couple of his current teammates, was probably the last thing he wanted to hear about. "How about you?"

"World Junior's in beautiful Grand Forks, North Dakota…" Sid laughed. "It was a bit wild… I thought we were all going to get kicked out of our hotel…"

"You and I might have different definitions of wild…" Avery chuckled.

"No like it was like legitimately wild…"

"With girls and booze?"

"Well, um, no… but some of the guys took all the furniture from around the pool and put it in the pool, then had a contest to see who could stay at the bottom longest… it was crazy!"

"Wow! You bad boys…" Avery rolled her eyes and looked out the window, at the picturesque park rolling by. "And you're not still in jail?"

"Maybe it was one of those you had to be there things…" Sid shrugged. It really had been wild…

"Maybe it was," Avery laughed. "Maybe you could pull over for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure…" Sid saw the parking lot she was referencing and pulled into a spot. "What are we doing here?" He asked innocently.

"Stretching…" Avery offered in explanation as she opened her car door and climbed out. It was freakin' cold out and a light snow was falling but she didn't plan on being outside for long.

Sid watched as she climbed out with a confused look on his face. He quickly undid his seat belt and followed her. "Are you crazy? It's freezing out! Get back in the car, you are hardly wearing anything!" Sid pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around her. Her cute little jacket was hardly warm looking… not that his suit jacket was proving to be any better but he had substantially more clothing on.

"Keep me warm…kiss me," Avery looked up at him with a devilish smile.

Sid looked around, nervously. If someone saw them… "Fuck it," Sid swore under his breath. He leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to hers, raising his hands to her hips and pulling her in tight to him. Avery raised her arms up over his head and felt Sid's warm hands slide beneath her shirt and over her back.

"I think I'm done stretching… we should get back into the car," Avery purred into his mouth then pushed away from Sid's chest.

"Ahhhh… are you fucking kidding me?" Sid watched as Avery backed up slowly towards the car. "You can't just get me all worked up and then want to leave," he whined at her.

"Who said anything about leaving?" Avery turned and popped open the backseat of the car, looking over her shoulder to him with a suggestive raised eyebrow.

"Ohhhh…" Sid practically jumped in behind her, as she slid into the backseat of his car. As he slid across the cold leather, Avery climbed into his lap and pinned his arms to the seat back.

"I thought this might be better then putting a pillow over my face… this way I can scream as loud as I want…" Avery moaned, as she swirled and ground her hips across Sid's lap, quickly feeling his erection pushing against the material of his suit pants. She reached down and pulled her shirt up over her head, letting his hands free to explore her exposed skin. Leaning in, she brushed her lips against Sid's while undoing the buttons of his shirt, pulling it out of his pants and pushing it off across his broad shoulders. She let her cold fingers roam down his chest to the waist of his pants, undoing his belt, button and fly. Sid responded eagerly by pushing her skirt up her thighs and slipping his thumb under the crotch of her thong, letting his thumb brush against the her wet entrance and up towards her clit. He watched her face as he traced small circles over the hardened mass of pleasure, rubbing the sensitive skin as she chewed on her bottom lip and let out gasps and moans that she couldn't release had they been back at the Lemieux's. Avery planted her hands on Sid's bare chest, pushing up so that Sid could wiggle his pants down over his wide ass and thighs. As she lowered her self, Sid pushed her underwear to the side and she let him slide slowly inside of her, feeling his thick erection fill her. Sid let out a growl, as she clenched her pussy muscles around his dick and raised and lowered herself in slow controlled motions.

"Oh God, you feel so good…" He grumbled, looking down as she raised herself yet again, almost letting his glistening shaft come all the way out of her wet core before slowly lowering herself again. Sid ran his hands up her sides, to her shoulders, slipping her bra straps down which allowed her breasts to spill out over the cups. He cupped them with his hands, leaning forward to kiss the soft tissue and run his tongue over her nipples. Avery ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his head closer and still controlling the slow motions, adding a slight hip swirl that made Sid throw his head back towards the seats.

"You like that?" Avery purred, doing it again and adding a muscle clench on his cock, as Sid dug his hands into her hips.

Sid nodded with a groan of pleasure. "You're going to make me come, if you're not careful…"

"I think that would be mission accomplished," Avery chuckled.

"No… I want to do this all night… I don't want to come yet…" Sid breathed, trying to control himself.

"All night? My ass is already frozen!" Avery joked, biting at his bottom lip.

"Well, I can help with that…" Sid pulled his hand back and slapped the tight cold skin of Avery's ass. She jumped as his hand made contact and out of instinct slapped his chest. "Oh, we're going to play like that are we?" Sid laughed, licking his lips. With a quick motion, he lifted Avery off his lap and practically threw her to the seats on her back, sliding in place between her thighs. He re-entered his cock into her wet folds with much less control and steadiness then Avery had used but soon developed a rhythm of his own, thrusting deep inside her, feeling her tighten around him, gushing with slippery juices that made him want to push harder, go longer and never stop. She was able to make all the noise she want, moaning and screaming with pleasure as he gripped the seat cushions for leverage, increasing his pace as she clawed at his back. He knew at this new pace he wasn't going to be able to hold it any longer but he didn't care… it felt so good.

"Oh God yes!" Avery let out a howl as he dug in deep. He felt her cling to him, like a life raft as she bowed her back and her pussy clenched tightly around him, making it next to impossible for him to hold on. He pushed forward once more, feeling his balls tighten and release came quickly after, spilling rounds of cum into her hot centre.

Sid flopped back and collapsed against the backseat window. Avery laid still on her back, pulling her legs together and resting them across Sid's bare lap. She slipped her bra straps up over her shoulder and adjusted her skirt back over her thighs.

"Come here," Sid requested softly, reaching his hand out for her. She spun herself around and leaned back against his chest with a content sigh. He reached down for his suit jacket and covered her. They laid there in silence for a brief period in time, not long enough for either of the, Sid combing his fingers through her long, silky hair while Avery ran her fingers along the strong bicep wrapped around her.

"I'm freezing…" Avery stated simply, the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to grab my actual jacket, I think it's in the back or –"

"I think we should probably get going… Mario and Nathalie are probably wondering where we went…" Avery sat up and reached for her shirt.

"Okay…" Sid grumbled, pulling his pants back up and looking around for his shirt. "Maybe we could do this again?"

"Only after a win, right?" Avery teased.

Sid laughed and nodded, leaning in for a slow kiss. "Now you see how this works as a reward?"

-.-

"Sid, I have to go…" Avery pushed away from him for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"But… you said…" Sid whined, grabbing for her arm as she turned and headed towards the door.

"I said that I would see what I could do," Avery shook her head. "I have classes that I need to go to, a job I have to get back to and right now, I have a plane to catch." She reached for the door knob, as Sid slipped between her and the door, blocking her ability to leave. "Mario is waiting to take me to the airport and you need to get to practice, hung over or not!"

"I'm not hung over!" Sid protested, as Avery laughed.

"Get out of my way!" Avery only half serious. "You are going to be so busy in Toronto and Montreal that you aren't even going to notice I'm not there! Especially with Max and Army up! Don't get into too much trouble!"

"It's going to be a lot of fun!" Sid agreed. "I just wish you were going to be there! You're my lucky charm remember?"

"You don't need me..." Avery kissed him gently. "Have a good time…"

Sid stepped back and let her slip out of his room, watching her walk down the hall towards the stairs. "I don't need her… I don't need her…" He repeated to himself, working hard to try and convince himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

- January 2006 -

"Only an assist?" Craig Patrick, the Pens GM, turned to Mario and Therrien. "This is not how we need Sid to play up here… he seemed distracted and depressed… is the Olympic thing getting to him?"

"No, he is fine about it. He seems to understand all that…" Mario shook his head. "You just can't expect the kid to be a multi point guy, every night…"

"We know that… but tomorrow night is a big night for him, a lot of pressure… if there is anything that we can do to ensure a win, we need to do it…" Craig stood up from behind his desk. Tonight's game against the Maple Leafs had left a lot to be desired… including a win.

Therrien and Mario exchanged looks, knowing full well what was going to change the mood of their young superstar. They had heard rumours and jokes around the dressing room about Sid's superstitions, the latest of which was his post game ritual. Most conversation died off about the subject when Mario was around, out of respect to him and his family, but he still heard it.

"Non!" Mario shook his head. "Il doit apprendre a jouer sans cette fille."

"He will," Therrien assured him. "Just not for such an important game..."

Mario hated the situation in front of him. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain to his wife... that he was now in charge of arranging booty calls for their boarder… never mind Sid's parents but he wanted the win just as much as the other guys did. He knew deep down that he wasn't going to be able to finish the season and wanted to collect as many highs as he could before it all ended.

"I'll make the call," Mario grumbled, gathering his jacket and heading towards the bus. He knew that Avery wouldn't say no to his request but he felt bad using her like this.

-.-

"It's so nice of you to come in for this game," Trina greeted Avery as she took her spot beside Taylor in the seats of the Bell Centre.

"Yeah… it's hard to pass up tickets to a game here… it's such a great hockey environment…" Avery agreed awkwardly. Mario had made it clear to her that she was not to let Sid's parents know the real reason she was there. Nor was she supposed to let Sid know who arranged her arrival.

"Excuse me…" Everyone turned and faced the page, standing in aisle facing them.

"Yes?" Troy asked, assuming that he was being requested.

"Um… I have a request from the Penguins dressing room…" the page nervously continued. Troy was practically on his feet when the young boy blurted out Avery's name.

"What?" Troy asked confused, turning towards his family. Avery raised to her feet, feeling the need to apologize to the Crosbys for being the one getting the call.

Avery followed the page towards the 'Staff Only' entrance to the dressing room hall and followed his instructions to the room. Mario was standing outside the door of the visitor dressing room, talking to some of the other veterans that didn't prepare the same way as the younger guys – more of a have a cup of coffee and good shit preparation system then the intricate systems taught to the younger guys. Mario acknowledged her with the head tilt, as she walked up beside him.

"I am guessing you requested me?" Avery asked sarcastically.

"I'll go get the kid… just remember what we talked about…" Mario warned her. Avery rolled her eyes, as Mario turned into the dressing room. She could hear Mario bark for Sid from the hall and soon Sid stumbled into the hall, as if he had been practically thrown.

"Hey," She greeted him as he stumbled towards her.

"Holy fuck! What are you doing here?" Sid couldn't contain his happiness at seeing her.

"I told you I would do what I could to get here…" Avery responded with her pre rehearsed line, as per Mario's instructions.

"I am so glad you are here!" Sid reached out grabbed her, lifting her up and into his arms for a bear hug. Avery smiled down at him, while squirming to be let down. She didn't want to make a scene.

"I know you are busy with your prep, so I'll leave you to it… I just wanted to say hi…"

"Where are you sitting?"

"With your parents…"

"Great! I'll be able to find you!"

"Don't get caught looking around to much… you are still here to win a hockey game," Avery teased him.

"Thanks for the reminder," Sid chuckled. "Kiss for good luck?"

"Of course…" Avery leaned in and pressed her lips to hers.

"Whooooooohooooooo!" Avery pulled back as she heard a couple of the guys behind them making cat calls. The last thing she needed was to draw more attention to herself… the media would have a hay day with this and she would have a hard time explaining this one back at school.

"I'll see you after the game…" Avery whispered suggestively.

"Oh yeah?" Sid asked eagerly, leaning back in for another kiss. Avery stepped back just out of his reach.

"Well, only if you win that is…" She winked, turned and walked away, as Sid watched her disappear through the crowd.

-.-

Sid rolled over in bed and smiled. Avery laid beside him, her hair sprawled out across her pillow and a peaceful look on her face that he wished he could wake up to every morning. Thank god they had won last night. It meant more to him then just beating any team. Montreal was the team he cheered for growing up, the team his dad had been drafted by but never got a chance to play for, the team that mattered more to him then any. He wanted to win here more then anything. His reward plan had yet again come in handy. Having Avery that close and not taking her to bed would have killed him, so he worked harder then any player on the ice, getting two goals and being selected the game's first star.

He reached over and brushed back the strand of hair that laid out of place across her forehead, then lowered his lips softly to her shoulder.

"Sid stooooop…" Avery moaned as she stirred beneath his lips.

"Good morning," he whispered, leaving a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her jaw line, ignoring her request.

"Sid…" Avery squirmed, rolling away from him.

"I have to get my fill… who knows when I will see you again…" Sid pulled her towards him, pressing her back against his chest, kissing any exposed skin he could get to.

"Your fill? Did you not get enough last night?" Avery giggled.

"Of you? I could never get enough of you…" Sid assured her.

"Well unfortunately you had your chance and now we need to get up, get dressed and go back to real life…"

"You're sure we can't – "

"No Sid! I have a flight to catch and you have a practice to get to before you head off to Atlanta," Avery reminded him. "I am going to hop in the shower…" Avery sat up and swung her legs out of super comfy hotel bed.

"Maybe I'll join you…"

Avery rolled her eyes and headed off towards the bathroom. Sid collapsed back against the pillows and listened as the water turned on, imagining the water flowing down over her body, over the curves of her breasts, between the silky skin of her thighs. Sid shook his head, he had to keep his mind rated PG because he doubted after the late night acrobatics Avery would be willing to help him out with yet another hard on and he certainly didn't want to get to the rink with giant boner. '_Maybe while she's in the shower, I should just take care of it,'_ Sid thought to himself, lifting the sheet to check exactly how desperate of a situation he was in.

_*buzz*buzz*_

'_Saved by the bell,'_ Sid lowered the sheet which tented over his erection and reached over and grabbed his phone, flipping it open to check the incoming message. 'No new messages', the screen read as Sid put his phone back down on the side table.

_*buzz*buzz*_

"Hey Avs, your phone is buzzing,,, you want me to check it?" Sid called to her as he lifted himself out of bed and headed towards where her phone was sitting on the desk.

He couldn't quite make out the sounds from the shower but it sounded like a 'yeah sure' as he reached down and grabbed her phone, unlocking the screen and opening her inbox. He heard the water turn off, as he looked up to catch a quick glance of her body in the reflection of the mirror, as she opened the shower curtain and stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel.

His erection returned as he watched her dry off her chest, moving the towel slowly over her body. Forcing himself to look away, Sid averted his eyes and attention down at her phone.

_ 'I hate waking up without you.'_

"What are you doing?" Avery demanded, stepping out of the door of the washroom, wrapped in a towel.

"Your phone… I just…" Sid stumbled on his words, not entirely sure what to say. He read the message again, this time looking at the name of the sender. "Who's Josh?" He finally asked, looking up at her, unable to disguise the pain in his eyes.

Avery just stood in front of him, her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. "Um… he's a friend…"

"A friend? A friend like how we are friends?" He hissed, his chest tight and his jaw clenched. He felt like he was going to throw up.

_*buzz*buzz*_

As Sid looked back down at the phone in his hand, he felt a tremble take over his body. Despite the knot in his stomach telling him it probably wasn't a good idea, he scrolled up to the newest message and clicked it open.

_ 'I can't wait to be in you… hurry home'_

"Sid, I… um…"

"You said you weren't seeing anyone…"

"I wasn't… I'm not really… I mean, I don't really know…" Avery lowered her eyes to the ground. "Sid…"

"DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME!" Sid yelled at her, not really knowing what to do, what to say. Avery jumped as he yelled but continued to stand there, staring at him. He needed a minute to think. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed, maybe he was reading to much into it… after all, she had said that they were just going to be fuck buddies… it wasn't her fault that he had fallen for her. '_And… and… she was there to see him, that meant something… it had to,_' Sid thought as he took several deep breaths.

_*buzz*buzz*_

The phone shook again in his hand and instead of checking it, or handing it back to her, he slammed it into the surface of the desk, feeling it crack and break to pieces as it made contact. His attempt to calm himself failed as the idea of another man so much as touching her boiled his blood. Sid turned away from her and leaned over the desk, steadying himself, gripping the sides so tight his knuckles turned white, forcing himself to take deep breaths.

"I'm gonna go…" Avery said quietly.

"That's probably a good idea," Sid growled, not moving and not looking at her.

Avery quickly got dressed, without saying a word and grabbed her bag, which was all she had brought with her. She paused momentarily at Sid's side, debating if she should kiss him good bye or just slink out. He could feel her presence beside him but refused to look up. He was shaking and couldn't trust himself to open his mouth. He felt her hand touch his shoulder and shrugged it off violently. With that she stepped back and headed towards the door, Sid looking up momentarily while she slipped out the door. As soon as the door closed, Sid felt his knees give out and he collapsed to the floor, feeling like his heart had been ripped out of his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

- February 2006 -

The Olympic break couldn't come soon enough. Since leaving Montreal, Sid had tried to concentrate on hockey and helping his team but to no avail. The Penguins had only managed to win three of their last twenty games, Sid's point production being basically minimal as he dealt with new situations and emotions. The whole team was reeling with the retirement of Mario and speculations that the team was up for sale, both developments making staying at the Lemieux's more than a little uncomfortable. But the worst part of being within their walls, was the pity on the faces of Nathalie and Mario, after hearing what had happened between him and Avery.

He tried to not let it affect him but when Avery had walked out the door, it left a hole in him – something that was not very well concealed on his part. His coach had made him talk to the team shrink to help him work through the situation but he just left angrier and angrier after each session. The shrink's recommendation had been to call her and talk, to help him understand the situation, but every time he got a second away from the guys, he found himself just sitting there staring at his phone.

'_Call her and say what?'_ Sid thought to himself as his shrink talked. The conversations he imagined ranged from being mad at himself, to being mad at her and back again. _'Hi, sorry for not being good enough in bed to satisfy you, you had to go fuck another guy…' 'Hi, sorry you're a huge bitch and I wasn't smart enough to see through your act…'_ _ 'Hi, sorry for not being man enough to tell you that I didn't want to just be your fuck buddy…'_ He had actually considered taking Recchi's advice to pick up some slutty puck fuck, just to make himself feel better but he knew he wouldn't be able to look at himself in the mirror in the morning.

Sid's dad met him at the airport in Halifax before starting the familiar drive to his childhood home. His mom had made dinner and they sat around the living room, eating and watching Hockey Night in Canada. It seemed surreal to him that after all he had done and been through, this was still how he was spending his Saturday night.

"Did you have any plans for while you are home?" Trina asked her son, during a TV timeout. She had learned long ago that you didn't talk during play.

"No… not really…" Sid shrugged. "I thought about heading to Rimouski for a couple of days, go see some people there..."

"That would be nice," Trina smiled. "Oh, Jason called and asked me to tell you to call him… I think he is working tonight but maybe you could call him in the morning…"

Sid nodded. "Maybe I'll head down to the rink after dinner and see if he's still there…"

"Or you could do that… I just thought you would want a good night sleep…"

"I won't be late…"

"SHHHH!" Troy hissed to them, as the TV timeout concluded. Sid couldn't help but laugh as his mom shot his dad a familiar dirty look but did as he requested and stopped their conversation. Sid finished his dinner and then got up to take his plate to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna take off, k mom?" Sid called from the kitchen. Trina appeared in the doorway with her plate and his dad's, placing them on the counter.

"Fine by me…" She shrugged.

"Can I borrow your keys?" Sid asked, having another sense of déjà vu, even though the car he was asking to borrow was a lot nicer then the one he used to borrow.

"They are on the table by the door," Trina instructed him. "Say hi to Jason for us and tell him to thank his mom for the cookies last week…"

"Will do," Sid kissed his mom's cheek and headed towards the door, saying goodbye to his dad on his way out. Sid drove the familiar roads to the arena, pulling into his familiar spot at the back of the rink. Saturday was always a busy night here, as most of the community revolved around activities based at the community centre. There wasn't a whole lot more to do.

Sid climbed out and headed into the building, shaking hands with a number of the familiar faces that hadn't changed, even though so much of his life had. He walked straight to the skate sharpening booth at the back of the rink where his buddy had worked since he was 14. He found him in his regular spot, hunched over the back counter, facing away from any potential customers, reading a comic book.

"Excuse me…I uh think I uh need to get my skates sharpened… they're kinda rusty…" Sid dropped his voice a few octaves and tapped on the counter, mocking the customers his friend hated – the ones that expected Jay to perform miracles, removing ridiculous amounts of rust from blades that had been buried deep in some dank corner of a basement, rotting away… and smelt like it too. Sid was pretty sure that he heard his friend swear under his breath as he turned around to face him.

"Oh hey dude!" Jason jumped up quickly when he realized it wasn't actually a customer. "How's it goin', man?" Sid went to open his mouth to give the generic answer he gave everyone when his buddy cut him off. "And don't tell me it's going good because you would be lying to my face! You're team is SHIT! What the fuck, man?"

"Yeah I know… I don't know what to do…"

"How about trying to win, douche? That might be a start…"

"Wow! Thanks for that stunning insight! Why didn't I think of that?" Sid retorted, rolling his eyes. If it was soooo easy, winning games in the NHL, then Sid was pretty sure more people would be doing it…

"Whatever man… what's going on down there? You were on a pretty good roll there for a bit and then started tanking…" Jason made a dramatic shiver. "Then you were doing good there again around the holiday's but now… I mean now you're just shit…"

"Yeah… I know… it's been hard, with Mario getting sick and… and some other stuff…" Sid shrugged. "We'll get better, there's still time…"

"Yeah right man… you gonna win every game from now till April?" Jay laughed at his friend's blind optimism. He could tell by Sid's scowl that he needed to pick a new topic. "So, you getting laid a lot?"

-.-

Sid hadn't meant to punch his best friend in the face but he hit a bit of a sore spot. At least he hadn't punched him hard…

"Dude, I'm soooo sorry…" Sid handed Jay an ice bag. "I'm soooo sorry…"

"Whatever dude… it got me out of finishing my shift in that hell hole…" Jason pressed the ice to his cheek bone. "And besides, the girls love a good bruise… I'm gonna have to come up with a better story then you sucker punching me though…I think I'll go with a slap shot to the face… but I made the save, took one for the team… that one works every time…"

"I'll say I was there and totally saw it… you saved the game…" Sid was sure happy that his friend wasn't pissed… the same sentiment wouldn't be returned had Jason punched him but that was just the kinda guy Jay was. That and he was probably used to getting punched for saying stupid shit. Not that asking about a buddies sex life was normally considered stupid shit but in this case it was a bit of a sensitive case.

"And you owe me a case of beer…" Jay informed him.

"Done!" Sid agreed.

"Maybe two…" Jay added.

Sid just rolled his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't say no.

"So now I have the night off… what do you want to do?" Jay asked.

"Let's go get that beer and drink ourselves into a stuper…" Sid suggested, helping his friend to his feet. Jason shot him a questioning look, knowing how out of character drinking was for Sid but certainly wasn't going to argue. Having someone to drink with was always a good thing in Jason's world.

Sid led his friend to his parent's car and took a bit of grief for having purchased them such a flashy ride. "Not that I don't want to cruise around town in it but… I mean come on dude, it's the only car in town without a rust hole!"

Sid drove them to the beer vendor at the local hotel and gave his buddy money for two cases of Keith's. Jay had to make the actual purchase as Sid still wasn't old enough to drink in Nova Scotia. He then drove the two of them to a local hangout spot, up the highway, over looking the coast. Jason reached back and cracked two beers passing one to Sid and keeping one for himself.

"Cheers man," Jay offered with a tip of the bottle before aiming it down the hatch. Sid took a long chug.

"So, wanna tell me what the problem is? I am guessing it has something to do with a chick…" Jason asked. Sid just starred straight ahead, looking out over the ocean. He debated telling his buddy the whole story, wanting desperately to tell someone. He could use some advice, especially from someone who always gave it to him straight.

"Come on, spill it dude… my face can only take so many blows…" Jason prodded him.

"It's not a big deal…"

"But it is about a girl?"

Sid just nodded.

"You're gonna let some _girl_ throw off your game?" Jason asked, shocked to hear that anything could throw off Sid's game.

"She's not throwing off my game… we suck! I don't think that anyone could blame _her_ for _us_ sucking…" Sid felt himself getting defensive of her, of all things.

"Okay… then why so sensitive Sheila?"

"I dunno… I wish I knew. I wish I could get her out of my head…"

"What about going to see that girl up at Acadia? You know, maybe fuck another broad to get the other one out of your head? You said she was hot…"

Sid chuckled to himself. "I don't think that would help…" He took another long chug of his beer.

"You never know until you try… Jimmy would totally let us stay at his place…" Jason continued. "We could drive up there tomorrow… I totally remember the address!"

"I think we need to talk about something else…" Sid suggested, desperately trying to change the subject.

"There's not a lot to talk about… you don't want to talk about hockey or girls…" Jason shrugged. "I could tell you about my athlete's foot but I might make you barf… its really gross man, like I think my foot's going to fall off… wanna see?"

Sid laughed. "No man… I'll believe you. Please keep your nasty ass feet in your boots!"

"Whatever man…"

"I should probably head home anyway… I think I still have a curfew…" Sid opened the door of her parent's car and threw the bottle into the nearby garbage can. Jason chugged the remaining bit of his beer and handed Sid his empty bottle, which he also chucked into the garbage can before putting the keys back in the ignition and beginning their ride home.

-.-

"Morning Mrs. Crosby!" Jason declared as he walked in the back door.

"Good morning Jason," Trina offered, spooning scrambled eggs on to Troy's plate. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Sid didn't tell you?" Jason asked, plopping himself down between Troy and Taylor, in Sid's regular spot, helping himself to a piece of toast in the middle of the table. The Crosby's were practically family to him… especially considering his family didn't really like him either.

"No… he didn't mention anything," Trina offered, putting a plate beneath Jason to catch the toast crumbs. "He just finished in the shower and should be down any minute… would you like some scrambled eggs?"

"Yes please! Just like old times, eh guys?" Jason beamed from ear to ear.

"Lucky us…" Taylor quipped, rolling her eyes at her brother's annoying friend.

"Hey man…" Sid nodded to his buddy as he walked into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? We totally talked about this yesterday!"

Sid exchanged looks with his mom and shrugged. "I don't know what you are talking about…"

"You know… going to see Jimmy… get you back into your game, if you know what I mean…" Jason said with a wink and a nudge to Troy's ribs.

Sid's parents exchanged looks, quickly catching Jason's meaning. Troy shot his son a glare of death and his mom whacked him in the arm with her spatula.

"Dude!" Sid exclaimed, rubbing his arm from his mom's hit.

"Sorry…" Jason shrugged. "I already called him and told him we were coming down… he's totally stoked man!"

"I never –"

"Maybe it would be good for you… to help get your game back…" Troy suggested with an awkward shrug, followed by a dirty look from Trina.

"Ahhhh, Dad! Don't be gross… Taylor is right here…" Sid shook his head, turning bright red.

"What? I don't get it?" Taylor looked around. "Tell me!"

"Finish eating, we have to get to practice…" Trina instructed her daughter, shooting the boys a collective dirty look.

"So, are we goin' or what?" Jason asked, scooping scrambled eggs into his mouth.

-.-

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Sid muttered under his breath, as he glanced out the window. The sign read Acadia 22 km and Sid felt his heart skip a beat.

"Whatever dude… you just need to get your dick wet and get over this other girl… Don't forget, you don't need to fall in love with every girl you stick it in…" Jason reminded him, flipping between radio stations. "Fuckin west side, never gets good reception…"

"Dude your antenna is a wire hanger… did it occur to you that it might be your radio?"

"Fuck you… we aren't all millionaires okay? You wanna buy me a fancy car?" Jason looked over at his friend who was laughing and shaking his head. "Yeah didn't think so… so shut the fuck up!"

"Sorry dude… I'm just sayin'…" Sid shrugged.

Sid and Jason chatted the remaining distance to Acadia, about nothing in particular. Sid tried to keep his mind off his impending fate. He had worked really hard to convince Jay that he didn't want – or need – to go see the girl in Acadia. He had still agreed to go see Jimmy, as Jay had pouted and threatened to tell Sid's parents where his shiner had really come from.

Jay pulled the car up outside of his buddies apartment building and honked.

"We aren't going up?"

"No man… Jimmy has an asshole room mate, one of those studious types. I think we're going to go get some food or something… you're treat."

"Oh okay… do you think he heard your horn?" Sid asked, looking out the dirty car window up to the building.

"No… he's probably jerkin it… I'll go buzz him," Jay quickly jumped out of the car door and ran up to the building. He went to enter the buzz code but Jimmy greeted him at the door before he had to. Sid watched as his two oldest buddies exchanged pleasantries, Jay turning his back to Sid. Sid furrowed his brow as the two of them exchanged a high five, knowing them well enough to know that probably wasn't a good thing.

Jay and Jimmy climbed into the car, with mischievous smiles plastered on both of their faces. "So where do you wanna eat dude?" Jimmy asked, after greeting Sid.

"I dunno, where's good? You live here…"

"There's a little place not far from here… but we want to take a little pit stop first…" Jimmy smiled from ear to ear.

Sid looked into the backseat and watched the two shit disturbers exchange looks.

"What's going on guys? What are we doing? I can't get into any trouble… the league would be on my case in a heartbeat…" Sid asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Just trust us… it will be good for you…" Jay tried to assure him with a wink, pulling his car out of the parking lot. Sid paused for a second and then it dawned on him what his friends had in mind.

"No! I agreed to going to see Jimmy but I said I wasn't going to see her. That was the deal!" Sid reminded him.

"Yeah, well deals change… you punched me in the face over some girl. I get to decide your course of anger therapy now," Jason stated matter of factly. "And I decide fuck therapy is in order."

"No man, you don't get it…" Sid rubbed his temples in frustration, a panicked feeling taking over his body.

"YOU NEED TO GET LAID!" Jay yelled at his friend. "Trust me, seeing this girl will solve all your problems!"

"No, it won't!" Sid yelled back.

"Too bad!" Jimmy laughed, reaching into the front seat to clap his big hands down over Sid's shoulders. "Turn here man…"

"No, no, no… this isn't happening…" Sid just slumped in the front seat.

"It's the next building on the right, I think… right man? Look familiar? It was, what, suite 215?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh my God, oh my God…"

"Dude breath… you just need to go up there and fuck her brains out…"

"No, no, no…"

"What's your problem man? You are freaking the fuck out!"

"It's the same _fucking_ girl, okay?" Sid snapped at them, yelling a little louder then he intended.

"Whoa _WHAT_?" Jimmy and Jay asked in unison.

"The girl here… it's the same girl causing me problems in Pittsburgh…" Sid glanced over and saw the look of shock and disbelief on his friends faces. "She's been coming down, to games and stuff… and then after, we… you know… hook up or whatever."

"What's the problem then? You are getting laid, right?" Jimmy asked.

"Well no… not for a while… we had a little parting of ways…" Sid admitted.

"You are blowing my mind right now! I don't get it…" Jay asked again.

"Well, gee, let me see… how can I make it easier for you to understand my living hell? The girl I fucked here is the same girl fucking with my head in Pittsburgh… were those words small enough for you, you stupid shit?" Sid rolled his eyes.

"Dude… ignore him... He has cement in his head. So, what the fuck happened? Didn't Jay say the girl here was like, Lemieux's daughter or niece or something?" Jimmy asked.

"God daughter and I dunno what happened... I don't really want to talk about it…" Sid grumbled and looked out the passenger side window, up at the building that he had been sneaking out of, not to long ago.

"Yo, yo, yo… back up! You mean to tell us that before you invited us down to a game, you invited some chick? Dude! What happened to bros before hoes? We still haven't been to Pittsburgh!" Jay asked, clearly having tuned out the conversation, choosing to instead focus on a perceived snub.

"I brought you all to Montreal for the big game! Don't pull that shit!" Sid snapped.

"Yeah and we saw you for what five minutes?" Jay whined.

"I was busy okay? I told you that I wouldn't have much time!" Sid retorted, annoyed beyond measure. He certainly didn't want to tell his buddies the real reason he had rushed out of the dressing room and only hung out with them for a minute.

"Jay, we will revisit this issue another time… Sid, so you had a little disagreement with the girl… it's clearly still on your mind," Jimmy tried to reason, reminding them all that he was still the smartest and calmest one amongst them. "You need to head up there and talk to her, clear it up, fuck her brains out and then we can all get lunch… Sound like a plan?"

"It's not that simple…" Sid shook his head.

"Too bad! Get out of the car…" Jimmy stated.

"What?" Sid gasped, watching his friend climb out of the back seat and whip open the passenger door.

"Jay start pushing… this pussy isn't going to get fucked on his own…" Jimmy instructed his co-conspirator. "I tired the nice way, now we try the fun way…"

"FUCK OFF GUYS!" Sid wrestled, as he felt Jay's foot pushing on his back, while Jimmy pulled his arm.

"His seat belt! UNHOOK his seat belt!" Jimmy yelled to Jay, doing his best not to lose his footing in the snow, pulling Sid's jacket over his head and getting him in a head lock.

"Sid?" The boys froze momentarily, as they heard a soft voice behind them. Sid felt Jimmy let up but Jay gave him a hard shove with his boot, pushing him out of the car and into the snow bank, his jacket still pulled over his head. Sid momentarily debated playing dead, not wanting to face the familiar voice.

"Sidney?" The voice repeated again, coming from much closer to him, forcing Sid to man up. He flipped his jacket over his head and began to stand up, pausing as he caught a glimpse of her. He let himself look up slowly, seeing first a pair of high heeled leather boots, topped with naked knees and thighs before being getting to the edge of a short blue jean skirt.

"What are you doing here?" Avery asked, bringing his wandering attention to her face as he stood up, dusting himself off.

"I umm… came to see a buddy here…" Sid stuttered.

"On my street?" Avery asked sceptically.

"Umm… no… they thought that I should, um, come and apologize…"

"Apologize?" Jimmy asked, shocked. "Oh right, yeah, apologize…" He stuttered, as Sid shot him a sharp glare. "I'll just go stand over there…" Jimmy pointed to the other side of the car while backing up.

"Sid, you don't need to apologize…" Avery began.

"I know. That's why I was trying to stay in the car…" Sid cut her off coldly.

"Oh… okay… I'll just let you get back to that then…" Avery retorted angrily, stepping back from him.

"I didn't mean it to come out like that," Sid quickly responded, wishing he could take his comment back.

"It's fine… I get that you're pissed. I probably deserve it…" Avery shook her head and looked at the ground.

"I'm more pissed at myself…" Sid admitted. "You said you just wanted to keep it casual and I put too much into it… I just… I forgot our arrangement…"

"Sid…" Avery tried to cut him off.

"No… I'll deal with it… I swear…" Sid stepped in closer to her, grabbing her hand. Avery looked down at her hand and then up to his expecting eyes. "I miss you so much."

"Sid, I can't," Avery shook her head, pulling her hand back. "I am seeing someone…" She gestured behind her with a tilt of her head. Sid looked over her shoulder and saw a group of three guys chatting. One in the middle - a tall, blond man, very well dressed - was glaring over at them, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Is that him?" Sid asked through a clenched jaw.

Avery glanced over her shoulder then back at Sid. "Yeah… he's a good guy… he's a law student here -"

"I don't give a fuck about him…" Sid hissed, then looked back at her. "But if you are happy… that's all I care about." He added with a softened tone, hoping she couldn't tell that he was lying through his teeth.

"Avery, we need to get going…" Sid heard called from behind her.

"You are being summoned," Sid glared at the guy. "Maybe I'll see you back in Pittsburgh?" turning his attention back to Avery.

"I'll be home at the end of the semester…" Avery nodded. "It was good to see you again Sidney."

"Same here…" Sid nodded with a smile. He glanced quickly over her shoulder, to the face of her pissed off suitor, clearly not happy about her proximity to another man, before placing his hand behind her head and pulling her towards his lips. He had tasted them several times before but this seemed to be the sweetest they had ever tasted. She quickly pushed back from him, swearing at him under her breath before turning and walking away. He watched, with a smile, as she walked over to her boyfriend, who was far from pleased.

"Dude what the fuck was that about?" Jimmy called out to him.

Sid continued watching Avery as her boyfriend pushed her down the side walk in front of them, maybe a little too aggressive for his liking, as he felt his fists clench protectively. He turned back to his friends, as Avery disappeared into her building and out of his sight.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Sid acted innocently. "Who's ready for lunch?"


	10. Chapter 10

_*So here are two chapters to sustain you for a month, as I head to India tomorrow! (Wish me luck!) Hopefully Sid will be playing by the time i get back, as i am tired of watching the Pens suffer without him! Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter Ten**

- October 2010 -

"Okay guys, this is a big game for them… let's go in there and ruin their night!"

"FUCK YEAH!" Mike heard cheers from around the down the bus. There was no way in hell he was going to let the Penguins win tonight, not without a fight. He was still pissed that Mario had said no but he hadn't given up. He had thought that training camp would help him get the image of her out of his head, help him move on but everything he did he wished that she was there with him. He had thought that being angry and emotional would help him play harder but his coach had told him that he was distracted and angry and needed to talk to someone about it before he let him affect his game. The team shrink had told him that he didn't have proper closure and he needed to deal with that.

Tonight was the first game of the regular season and of course the NHL had Philly vs. the Pens. How better to start the season and open the new Pittsburgh arena then showcase the Penn State rivalry? He was hoping to see Avery before the game. He wanted to have dinner with her and talk… just talk. He had made special arrangements back to Philly on his own without the team so he would have time to chat with her. He just needed to find her and convince her to see him.

He pulled out his phone and checked to see if he had any text messages. He had sent to one earlier that afternoon and had yet to get any response. He knew she would be hanging around the arena, enjoying the pre game, opening night festivities with the Lemieux's and was desperate to find her.

Mike climbed off the bus and greeted the booing crowd. "Nice…" Mike rolled his eyes and walked toward the new building. He scrolled through the phone book on his phone and selected her name, pressing dial and raising his phone to his ear. He knew the chances of her answering were slim but he had to try.

"_Hello?_"

"Avery? Hey, it's Mike.."

"_I don't have time for this right now…"_

"I just want to see you… just for a minute…"

"_Mike…"_

"Please…"

"_Fine. Only for a minute… I'll meet you at the visitor's dressing room entrance…" _

"Great, I'll see you there…" Mike waited for a response but realized that Avery had already hung up. He started walking quickly towards the dressing room, breaking into a slow jog as he saw the long hallway that seemed to go on forever and still smelled of fresh paint. He hadn't thought through what he was going to say but was excited just to see her.

-.-

"Hey, where are you going in such a hurry?" Sid grabbed her arm as Avery tried to slip past him.

"I, um, just need to go deal with a nagging issue…" Avery explained to him.

"Nagging issue? You mean Richards?" Sid laughed at her reference. "Going to chat it up the enemy? Don't let Mario know…"

"Cover for me?" Avery asked sweetly.

Sid just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Sure heading over there is a good idea?"

"He asked to talk to me… he's already called me a half dozen times and sent what seems like a million texts… it's not going to stop," Avery offered. "I owe him this."

"You don't owe him shit," Sid rolled his eyes.

"And how would you feel?" Avery asked, flashing Sid a warning look.

"Just don't be too long…" Sid offered, releasing her arm. He wouldn't lie, he didn't want her going over there. Not because the Flyers were their biggest rivals or because he worried about Mario getting mad at her but more so because he didn't want Richards to convince her to take him back. If it had been her plan to make him jealous – it worked – and he wasn't proud of it. The idea of another man touching her made him sick. He had watched her with enough other guys over the years, and they had all made him sick, but this one seemed to be worse then most.

"I won't." Avery assured him with a firm nod.

-.-

Avery slipped past Sid and checked to make sure that no one was watching her leave. Sid was right – she certainly didn't want to have to explain to anyone where she was going. Especially not today. Avery walked briskly down the hall, smiling and offering greetings to the several familiar faces along the way – everyone from training staff to security to familiar members of the press who were all out to cover the opening.

As she rounded the corner, it was like entering another world. The world of black and gold turned into the world of orange, white and black. Avery changed her pace to a slower, more conscious pace, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. She meandered through the crowd and finally saw Mike nervously fidgeting with his phone near the doorway and came to a halt. He looked around and saw her standing there, then stood up straight and smiled. Sensing that she had no intention of walking any further, he quickly made his way over to her.

"Hi," Mike greeted her, leaning in for a kiss on the cheek. "You look amazing…"

Avery thanked him but crossed her arms across her chest, feeling slightly uncomfortable with his gaze on her. She knew the short, black dress hugged every curve and the neckline plunged to expose some pretty great cleavage, created by a fantastic bra and emphasised by a simple gold necklace that dangled between the ladies. The ensemble wasn't exactly designed with Mike in mind, as Avery knew Sid played better thinking he was going to get some… even if she had no attempt of giving it up, she was helping the team in her own way.

"What did you want to talk about?" Avery asked impatiently.

"I just wanted to see you… maybe see if you wanted to have dinner tonight, after the game…" Mike asked running the back of his fingers slowly down Avery's arm. "I made some special arrangements…"

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Avery stated simply, shrugging off Mike's arm.

"It can't just end this way… I can't accept that…" Mike retorted through gritted teeth. "I mean… one day I was imagining our wedding and the next I'm alone wondering what just happened…"

"We had a great summer… why can't we just leave it at that?"

"Leave it at that?" Mike stood in shock, looking like he was having a hard time catching his breath. "Because I love you… because I thought you loved me… was that _really_ just bullshit?"

"We keep coming back to this… I really don't want to have this conversation here…"

"Tell me you don't love me…" Mike hissed at her, his hands on her shoulders, shaking her with every sentence. "Say the words… the actual words… SAY IT!"

Avery jumped as Mike yelled inches from her face. He saw the stunned look in her eyes as he realized what he was doing, and quickly released her, turning and slamming his hand into the wall behind him.

"I don't love you…" she whispered softly, as if hearing it in a quiet voice would somehow make it hurt him less.

"Did you ever fucking love me?" Mike hissed again, shaking with emotion.

Avery slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry…"

"It wasn't all bullshit… You're just saying that to hurt me…" Mike turned back to face her, placing his hand back on her arm, doing his best to choke back his emotions. "There was something there…"

"I have to go…" Avery said softly, shrugging off his arm. "I'm sorry…"

Avery stepped away and watched Mike turn around and fall against the wall, slumping to the ground, burying his face between his knees. She watched as a couple of his team mates rushed to his side, while others flashed her a look of death. He had clearly shared his problems with them. She knew she had to quickly make her way out of this hallway, or there was a chance she wouldn't get out unscathed.

Avery headed back into friendly territory, wishing that she for the first time, had taken Sid's advice. _That_ had been a disaster. Avery rounded the corner and walked right into the guy's pre-game soccer tournament. It had clearly just started, as a lot of the guys were still involved. Craig kicked the ball to Sid who purposely kicked it in her direction. Even in three inch heels, she could keep up with the boys, as she hacky sack bounced it on her knee then heel to heel and towards one of the guys. Sid laughed at her as she adjusted her dress and strutted across the circle.

"I'll be back guys," Avery heard Sid offer the group behind her as he followed on her heels.

"So? How did that go?" Sid asked as they stepped into the player lounge.

"Umm… well… it was bit of a fucking disaster… but as good as to be expected, I guess…" Avery shrugged, choking back tears of regret and guilt. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her cry.

"Well… I guess I should thank you…"

"Oh yeah? For what?"

"I'm now _not_ the most hated person in the Flyers locker room…" Sid laughed and only laughed harder when Avery punched him hard in the shoulder.

"You're a jerk…" Avery shook her head, but couldn't help but smile as she walked away.

Sid turned to head back out to the soccer game but couldn't help call after her. "Oh and Avs… nice dress..." She turned and looked over her shoulder, offering him a seductive smile and wink. She watched him smile to himself as he left the room and knew that she had done her job.

-.-

"You're sure you're ready to play tonight?" Briere asked Mike yet again, as he pulled on his skate in preparation for the pre-game skate.

"I'm fine! Stop fucking asking me!" He snapped. He wasn't proud of his melt down in the hall and he needed his teammates to stop asking him about it. They were understandably concerned about his emotional state but they should know that he wouldn't put himself in if he didn't think he was 100% ready to compete. His coach had pulled him aside to have a private chat about the situation as well but Mike had convinced him that if anything he wanted to win even more. He had promised Laviolette that he would check in with the team shrink again tomorrow but right now he just wanted to get on the ice and play. It was his own personal therapy treatment.

"I just want to get out on the ice and kick some fucking ass, okay?"

"That's why we're here man! Let's do it!" Briere whacked Mike's shin pads with his stick as he headed over to the tunnel to chat with some of the other guys.

Mike stood up and pulled the rest of his gear on. He wasn't a superstitious guy, so he had no particular order or grove he went to. Some of the guys had to do things in a set way or they thought they would loose, as if putting the left skate on before the right determined the outcome of a hockey game.

Mike went through the motions of the pre game prep, the dressing, the skate, the instructions from the coach. He stood there and listened to the opening ceremony, even fucking shook Lemieux's hand for the media, even though he had to grind his teeth through the process.

As Mike pulled up to the opening face off, Sid smirked at him.

"What the fuck's your problem?" Mike asked, as he leaned over for the puck drop.

"Nothing… nothing at all… why? Something under your skin? Maybe _someone_?" Sid laughed, bending over to meet him.

"You boys ready to play or have a tea party?" the ref asked, skating into them.

"What the fuck are you getting at?" Mike stood up, ignoring the ref.

"I heard you had a little breakdown is all… Sure you wanna do this? Don't want to go get a tissue?" Sid poked fun at him.

"Fuck you! As if she fucking told you, the fucking cunt!" Mike pushed Sid with his stick.

"Hey watch your mouth! That's my girl you're talking about!" Sid whacked him back.

"_You're girl_? What the FUCK are you talking about?" Mike could barely contain himself, the ref putting his hand on his chest to hold him back.

"We need to start this game here boys, maybe you could deal with this shit later?" The ref interjected.

"Let's do this…" Sid offered as he crouched down for the face off again.

"She's not _YOU'RE_ girl…" Mike hissed as he leaned in.

"You must be right… I've just been sleeping with her for, like, five years…" Sid laughed, knowing full well that every word out of his mouth was like a knife stabbing Mike in the chest.

Mike watched the puck drop past his helmet, as Sid scooped in and pushed it behind him but he could barely move. It wasn't until Briere skated past him and pushed him over that he regained consciousness.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN? WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Briere screamed. Mike kicked into high gear and skated after the puck, chasing Crosby out of his end, taking every chance to check him into the boards. The first period went by in an uneventful swirl. While skating back towards the bench at the end of the period, Mike couldn't help but take a cheap shot and skated a little too quickly into Sid, sending him forward and into the side wall.

"What the fuck Richards, get off my ass!" Sid yelled at him. "But I guess that's what she said eh?"

"You wanna go Crosby? I'll fucking take you!" Richards skated up into his face and heard the ref blow the whistle behind them.

"I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings…" Sid pushed him back with his stick.

"FUCK YOU!"

"I'm sure Avery will later… face it dude…She was just using you to make me jealous and you were the idiot that fell for her…"

"NO! What we had was special! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mike lunged at him, shaking his gloves to the ice but before he had a chance to connect with Sid's head the linesmen jumped in to separate them.

"Period's over boys… save it for the next one…"

"What the fuck was that about?" Duper asked, as Sid skated off the ice.

"I think he's having a bit of a bad day…" Sid joked, brushing it off.

**-.- **

"What the fuck Richie?" The guys all jumped at him when he walked in the dressing room. "What are you thinking? You know what the Pens would do to you if you hurt their precious baby? You would need a fucking stretcher back to Philly!"

Mike just shook his head. He would take what was coming, if it meant putting his fist through Sid's face right now. "I'll be fine…"

"No, you will be more the fine because if you fight him I will bench you," Laviolette barked as he walked into the room. "Take whatever problem you have with him and turn it into a goal… the best way to hurt these shits is to beat them in this building tonight!"

Mike listened as his coach tried to inspire the team but he didn't need any more inspiration. If anything he needed to calm the fuck down… his head was reeling with the shit that Sid had spewed as he left the ice…

The minutes of the intermission ticked by and soon Mike was out on the ice again. Seeing that Crosby was out to take the opening draw, Mike requested to switch with Danny, who lost it, like usual. It didn't take long for the Flyers to regain control and before he knew it, Mike had the best revenge against Sid he could muster, a goal. Followed by another and another, wiping that smug smile off of Crosby's face by the end of the night.

"WOOO HOOOO!" The boys chanted as they filled into the dressing room. Mike wasn't the only one that wanted to win this one bad. There was a lot of bad blood between the two teams. The short plane ride back to Philly was going to be a good one, as the guys shook off their stinky gear and patted each other on the back for their exceptional victory. Any other day of the season, Mike would have joined them in celebration but not tonight. There was something he still had to deal with.

Mike showered and changed into his suit.

"Hey man," Mike turned to Briere. "Tell the coach that I'm on the phone with my mom, k? I'll be back in a couple minutes."

"Don't do it man…" Briere warned him, clearly knowing what was on his mind. "She's not worth it, not even a bit."

"Yes she is," Mike hissed over his shoulder, while walking out of the room.

-.-

"Hey…" Avery poked her head in the trainer's room, where Sid was sitting on the table with a bag of ice on his upper thigh. He was in a pair of training shorts and nothing else. Avery had to concentrate on not gawking like a horny school girl at his well sculpted abs and pecks. No matter how many times she had pressed herself against his body, she was still in awe – and his body had only gotten better over the years she had known him. "Groin again? You should really stretch that out better…"

"Volunteering to help me with that?" Sid asked with a smirk, noticing her eyes traveling over his body. He was never comfortable with women starring at him like a piece of meat but it was different with her – he liked knowing that she noticed him. The opportunity to impress her made him work harder during workouts – push himself that little bit harder.

Avery just laughed. "Actually I was coming to see how upset you were about the loss… but I can see you haven't lost your spirit," Avery shook her head. She was accustomed to caring about Sid's emotional state and regardless of how mad or upset she was with him, she felt the need to check in_. 'It's just part of the job…_' Avery had told herself before entering the room, making sure her dress was adjusted properly.

"If I was devastated, what would you do?" Sid

"If you were devastated, which you clearly aren't, I might be nice to you for the rest of the day… good thing you're not, cause it was going to be really hard for me…" Avery turned to leave the room.

"Avs!" Sid called after her.

Avery paused momentarily outside the door of the training room, debating whether to acknowledge his call or keep walking. Going back in there seemed like admitting defeat, admitting that everything that happened between them was behind them – but it wasn't. She leaned against the cold concrete wall behind her, closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. She couldn't deny that a part of her wanted to go back in, that it would be _soooooo_ easy to go in and fall back into his arms and forget what happened and what was said. The other part of her wasn't ready to do that just yet or knew if she could. She still remembered what it felt like finding him lying on the couch in Mario's office - not alone - and despite his pleas of innocence, Avery couldn't help but wonder if Sid was just like all other professional athletes and that she had somehow missed it. Insecurity with his position and the girls that seemed to throw themselves at him everyday, had always been a problem for her – but until that point, she had thought it had just been her being paranoid and had even felt bad for having trust issues for someone who didn't deserve it. She probably would have forgiven him in that moment, if the situation had ended there, but it hadn't – far from it actually.

"Avs…" Avery opened her eyes and turned her head towards the door, where Sid stood, ice bag in hand. There was a sadness in his eyes but still a glimmer of hope, based in the fact that she hadn't, in fact, just walked away. He leaned his forehead into hers, placing his free hand on her cheek, running his thumb along her smooth skin.

"Sid… I can't… I'm still – " Avery began but Sid cut her off by placing his thumb on her lips.

"Okay…" Sid nodded softly against her head. "I'm here… I'm not going anywhere and… and I know that we will get through this…" Sid starred into her blue eyes, searching for some sort of acknowledgment that she believed it too. Avery lowered her gaze to the floor but stepped in and wrapped her arms around Sid, leaning her head on his bare chest. He quickly responded by wrapping his arms around her, placing one hand on the back of her head, smoothing her hair down. "I love you…" he whispered into her hair, taking in the scent of her hair and the warmth of her body as she nuzzled into him.

Sid heard a distant thump and looked up to face the noise. Richards stood facing them at the end of the corridor, having dropped his phone upon seeing Avery in Sid's arms. Sid flashed him an evil smile before putting his hand under Avery's chin and tilting her head up to his, lowering his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, putting the finishing touch on the evening.

Richards may have won the game – but Sid got the girl.


	11. Chapter 11

_*Sorry this took so long... came back from vacation with the worst case of writers block... hopefully i will be on a role now!_

**Chapter Eleven**

- December 2006 -

"So Sid what are you're plans for Christmas this year?"

"I was thinking that I might just stay here… with the games being so close together, it just doesn't leave me a lot of time and it was kind of a pain in the ass last year… that is if you guys don't mind?"

"Mind? Of course we don't mind. Please invite your parents down and we can have an extended family Christmas! It will be lovely," Nathalie added, clearing away the breakfast dishes.

"You're sure you don't mind? I mean, I don't want to be a pain or cause any stress or anything…"

'Sid, please… you know you are like family here, it's no pain at all," Nathalie assured him. He was often amazed by how accepted into the Lemieux household he was. It was going to be hard for him to move out.

"Do you have all your shopping done? Is there anything you need help with?" Nathalie asked.

"Um… no I think I've got everything… somehow it was easier to Christmas shop when I only made a hundred dollars a week…" Sid had gone to the mall earlier in the week to get the last of his gifts and made it a whole fifteen minutes before someone asked him for his autograph. After the first person asked though, it was like a tidal wave of people moved in and mall security had to help him by clearing a path to an exit. He had to remember to send them a thank you gift.

Nathalie just smiled and continued cleaning up the kitchen, going about her regular morning routine. Sid flipped to the sports section and checked the scores from last night's games. Luckily, as bad as their team was – again – nobody else was doing all that much better. Their record had only marginally improved from last year. They were 11-11-4 and Philly, their biggest rivals, were 8-15-4 and the Caps, despite how _amazing_ Ovechkin was supposed to be, was still only 11-9-6. Sid smiled down at the paper and folded it back up.

"Oh, Sid… I will need to get you to help me put the extra leaf in the dining room table to help accommodate everyone for Christmas dinner… I think we will still need to put the kids in the kitchen with Avery and her boyfriend coming," Nathalie added nonchalantly, as Sid brought his coffee mug and placed it in the dishwasher.

"Avery is bringing her boyfriend?" Sid practically choked. He hadn't seen her since the Olympic break. Not that he had purposely avoided her or anything… He had actually suspected that she was avoiding him, not coming home for the season opener and being gone before he got back to Pittsburgh after the off season. Nobody seemed to talk about her absence either, which made him anxious, like they all knew something that he didn't. This was the first time in a long time he had heard her name.

"Um, yeah, she is… I think. Not 100% sure on that but…" Nathalie looked up at Sid, realizing the tension in Sid's voice. "We met him this summer… he seems like an _okay_ guy."

"Oh yeah? That's… great. I'm happy for her. As long as she's happy," Sid tried to brush it off but he could tell that Nathalie wasn't buying it.

"Sid, I know that you had developed some feelings for her…"

'We were just friends – " He cut her off.

"Sidney enough. I wasn't born yesterday…" Nathalie reminded him. "Listen, I have never seen her happier then when she was with you and I don't think this relationship is that serious… God knows she can do better… so maybe just, you know, hang in there…"

Sid knew Nathalie's pep talk was from the heart but it made him feel like some twelve year old boy with a crush on a girl everyone thought was out of his league. He didn't need anyone feeling sorry for him. He gave her a little nod of acknowledgment and excused himself from the room to get ready for practice.

-.-

"Hellooooo," Avery called as she popped her head in the front door of the Lemieux's. It wasn't long before the kids were barreling down the stairs and throwing their arms around her. It was always a good reception when she arrived, albeit short lived before she was part of the family and no longer the long awaited guest. She had been away for quite some time, so perhaps it would last longer than normal. After graduating she had been offered an internship in New York City so had only made it to Pittsburgh for a week vacation this summer and the kids, except Alexi, were away at summer camp. It had been her quietest trip home ever!

Nathalie emerged from the hall to the kitchen and wrapped her arms warmly around Avery. Mario stepped out of his office and greeted her. As she exchanged hugs with the whole family, Sid appeared at the top of the stairs. Avery glanced up momentarily and exchanged smiles with him before turning back to the kids. Sid took a deep breath before heading to the top step and beginning his descent.

_*knock*knock* _

"Oh, whoops," Avery laughed as she turned and opened the door. "Sorry sweetie," she apologized as she stepped out of the way, letting a tall blonde man step in the doorway, suitcases in hand. Sid stopped and backed up the stairs.

"Oh, Josh! I am so glad you could come for the holidays," Nathalie greeted Avery's boyfriend with a forced smile.

"It's good to see you all again and thank you for inviting me for the holidays," Josh responded, shaking Mario's hand. Sid watched from the top of the stairs as Avery introduced her boyfriend to the kids who each politely shook his hand in turn.

"Do you play hockey?" Austin asked eagerly.

Josh laughed and shook his head. Sid could see Austin's shoulders slump from the top of the stairs and knew just from that that he would have someone on his side, if there was to be a battle. Sid stepped away from the stairs and headed down the hall to his room, deciding that he would catch up later. He certainly wasn't eager to meet the guy.

-.-

"I didn't think she would _actually_ bring him… doesn't the guy have family of his own to be with for the holiday's?" Nathalie hissed as she pulled plates down from the cupboard in preparation for dinner.

"He seems like a good enough kid…" Mario shrugged as he pulled the cork out of a bottle of wine.

"I don't like him…" Nathalie stated.

"Well, luckily you don't have to like him, she does…" Mario reminded his wife.

"I just think there are plenty of good guys out there for her and that she seems too eager to settle down with someone and not find the _right_ someone…" Nathalie sighed.

"The right someone being who? You've certainly changed your tune on that…" Mario asked with a raised eyebrow. Nathalie chose not to respond, as Mario continued. "Anyways, you better get used to him… that boy has some big plans for her…"

"What does that mean?" Nathalie snapped.

"He cornered me in my office earlier, asked if I would "give my support to their nuptials"," Mario explained using air quotes and a fairly decent impression of Josh's ivy league pretentiousness.

"He asked you like _that_? What did you say?"

"What do you mean, 'what did I say'? What was I supposed to say?"

"Hell NO is what you should have said! You heard him this summer, you saw how he treated her… he doesn't care about her! He just wants a trophy wife, barefoot and pregnant, to please his dad while he becomes some junior partner in some moral-less law firm and –"

"Nathalie, settle down," Mario warned his wife. She stomped her foot in place and crossed her arms over her chest, much like her children would. "This is Avery's decision, I wasn't about to go mettling in her life…"

"WHY NOT? You normally do! Now that it's important, _life changing_, you just sit back. Tabernack Mario! If that was Lauren out there, would you have said yes to him?" Nathalie demanded.

Now it was Mario's turn to not respond to the question at hand. He knew his answer would probably infuriate her more. There was no way in hell he would let Lauren so much as date that kind of jackass. He had tried hard to not have double standards for Avery and the rest of his kids but it didn't always apply. Sure he didn't like Josh any more then his wife did but he really had no right to interfere with Avery's life and had to hope that she would make the right decision.

"Everything all right in here?" Lauren asked as her and Steph wandered into the kitchen.

"Everything is fine ma petite chou," Nathalie reached for her daughters, plopping a kiss on each of the girls foreheads and throwing one last nasty glare at her husband. "Why don't you go sit with Avery in the family room?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and moaned "Cause that guy is in there with her…"

"We don't like him… can you make him go away?" Steph asked innocently.

"No sweetie. I think Avery likes him so we should all try to give him a chance," Nathalie lied through her teeth.

"I don't think Sid likes him very much either," Steph offered, climbing up on one of the barstools surrounding the large kitchen island.

"That's because he is in love with Avery," Lauren pointed out to her little sister.

"Lauren!" Nathalie snapped sharply.

"What? It's true…" Lauren whined.

"So if Sid's in love with Avery, why is _Josh_ here?" Steph asked, her very young mind not grasping the situation.

"Girls that's enough – did you do your homework?" Mario cut the conversation off before it got out of hand.

"Come on dad… its Christmas break, we have two weeks to do our homework," Lauren whined.

"I'll take that as a no? Off to your rooms…" Mario instructed.

The girls obliged their dad and dragged their feet out of the room.

"See? Nobody likes him!" Nathalie added her final thought and grabbed the stack of plates from the counter and headed to the dining room, leaving Mario exasperated.

-.-

He hadn't seen her since last February and watching her practically sitting in the guys lap was too much - it made him feel sick.

"Stooopppp," Avery swatted at Josh's hand which was slowly creeping its way up her thigh. Sid felt his fists clenching as Josh didn't stop and instead slid his hand up under the hemline of her skirt, stroking the inside of her thigh. Sid squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, silently begging one of the kids to enter the room.

"So Sid," Sid cringed as Josh turned his attention to him, not moving his hand from up Avery skirt. "I hear you are some kind of athlete? Hockey is it? I've never really followed hockey so…"

"You don't follow hockey? For real?" Sid asked in shock. He couldn't imagine Avery bringing someone into the Lemieux household that didn't follow hockey. How did Mario allow that? "You're Canadian?"

"No, please! I'm not Canadian," Josh made a face of disgust, as if the thought repulsed him. "I just went to a Canadian school because it made me stand out on my application to law school… and Canadian schools are so much cheaper, it was a huge savings! The standard of academics isn't as high in some of the better American schools but that was a trade off my father and I were willing to take."

"I see…" Sid tried to pretend to care and control the urge to reach across the room and punch him in the mouth. He had the most stuck up accent and mannerism Sid had ever been around and just listening to his voice infuriated Sid. He really wished the kids hadn't all run away and left him alone in this room with this hot air bag.

"So, where did you go to school?" Josh asked while he wrapped his arm around Avery's shoulders, pulling her even closer to him.

"I never went to university. I was drafted when I was 17…" Sid explained, shifting uncomfortably at the PDA and his own self consciousness. He would have liked to have gone to University but he made it to the NHL… no one in their right mind would turn that down.

"Did you at least finish high school?" Josh laughed while stroking Avery's hair to one side.

"Of course I finished high school…" Sid muttered turning his gaze to his lap. He didn't know what it was about this guy but he had never felt so insecure in his life.

"Sid was on the honour role," Avery offered a lame attempt at coming to Sid's defence. Sid shot her a look and was offered an apologetic shrug.

"That must be rare for hockey players!" Josh joked again as Avery poked him in the ribs to show her displeasure which didn't seem to have any effect on him.

"I think I am going to head outside to the rink until dinner…" Sid stood up and walked out of the room, hearing Avery scolding her boyfriend quietly. Sid had thought the guy seemed like an asshole in the brief seconds he had seen them together at Acadia but wanted to give Avery the benefit of the doubt. He assumed that Avery would be with someone that deserved her and could give her everything. Not some cocky asshole that nobody seemed to like.

Sid threw a sweater on and stepped out into the frosty air of the Lemieux's backyard. The rink hadn't been flooded yet, as it had been an unseasonable warm winter thus far but it was Sid's favourite place to clear his mind – skates or not. He knew it wouldn't be long until Austin heard the iconic sound of the puck hitting the sideboards and was out there to join him, so Sid went to work, attempting to clear his mind and get into the zone.

He picked up a puck at the end of his stick, bouncing it twice before tossing it up and slapping it mid air into the net at the end of the rink. He grabbed another puck from the pile to the side of the rink and stick handled around an imaginary cone system before throwing it towards the end of the rink on his backhand and into the net as well. He lined up five pucks and hit each in turn. The first four went into the net, the last one hit the crossbar and flew off to the side, a loud ringing filled the backyard.

"Fuck," Sid swore under his breath. He hated hitting the crossbar, he hated missing anytime but the crossbar came with that echoing ring that reminded him that he missed. That noise grated on his nerves like nails down a chalkboard. He shook it off and lined up five more pucks. Four more in the net and another off the crossbar. Sid threw his stick to the ground with force in annoyance and rubbed his forehead. He could feel the tension in his neck and shoulders and knew it wasn't just as a result of his bad aim. He knew seeing Avery with another guy would bother him but he didn't think it would overwhelm him like it seemed to right now.

Sid picked up his stick and walked towards the net, digging out the pucks and sending them up to centre ice so he could start over again. Lining the pucks up again, he rapid fire shot them towards the net. Seven in, two missed and one off the fucking crossbar - again. Sid heard the backdoor shut and assumed it was Austin heading out to the rink, so he held in the stream of swears. He turned to face Austin, ready to pass him a puck, mostly because Sid knew if he ignored him to long, he would whine and Sid certainly didn't have the patience to deal with it today.

But instead of Austin stepping into the rink, Sid had turned to face Avery, wrapped in a shall, standing on the side of the rink.

"It's cold out. You should be inside… keeping warm with _Captain America_," Was all he could think to say, as he turned back to the net. He knew he sounded petty but he couldn't help it. He just went back to practice and lined up another round of pucks

Sid shot the first four pucks into the net with ease, then took a deep breath, determined not to ring this one off of the crossbar.

_*TING* _

The noise echoed throughout the yard again, as yet again the puck hit the metal.

"FUCK!" Sid screamed and hit the ground with his stick, breaking it in two.

"Sid! Relax, its just a crossbar… you just need to concentrate…"

"Wow! Thanks coach! I'll get right on that! Maybe you could do me a favour and keep your boyfriend's fucking hands to himself in front of me… oh, and maybe tell him not to insult Canadians in a house of Canadians! And while you're at it, maybe teach him about hockey!" Sid unloaded his frustration on her. He threw the broken piece of stick left in his hand to the concrete then forced himself to take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell at you…"

"So you hate him too hey?" Avery asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter what I think…" Sid shook his head. Now he felt like a jack ass. "As long as you're happy…" Avery stood in front of him and fidgeted with the edge of the shall. '_Smile or something…Don't make me ask_ you' Sid thought as he watched Avery twist the yarn strands around her fingers. '_Fuck… you are going to make me ask you…'_

Sid walked over to the side of the rink where she was standing and leaned against the boards. "Are you happy?" he asked quietly. _'What are you going to do if she says no?'_ he asked himself.

"I'm…I… I don't know…" Avery responded slowly.

"You don't know? How do you not know if you are happy?"

"It's not that simple Sid…"

"Of course it is… if you're not happy, you shouldn't be with him…"

"'Cause I should be with you right?" Avery quipped sarcastically then looked away and shook her head.

"That's not what I am saying… I mean, I just…"

"Whatever Sid… you aren't exactly in the position to offer me relationship advise… you should stick with hockey," Avery turned away from the boards.

"Avs!" Sid reached over the boards and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. "Okay, so I am a little bias but it doesn't change the fact that I am right…"

"Sid let go of me… Josh and I are a good match! We make sense together, that whole quarterback marries the cheerleader ideal image. We'll have a house in the suburbs, white picket fence, 2.4 kids and a golden retriever. People will want to be like us!"

"Until they realize that you're miserable… that the smile on your face is fake and full of botox and you have to swallow a handful of happy pills just to get out of bed in the morning."

"No Sid! I will have the life my mom never did and the life she wanted for me! To be taken care of, to not have to worry about when the next pay cheque is coming in, to know that my kids will be taken care of…"

"That's what this is about? You will never have to worry about that… Mario will –"

"Mario will what? Take care of me? You think that is what I want? For Mario and Nathalie to have to take care of me for the rest of their lives? I have been a burden to them for long enough… "

"You know they don't think you're a burden…"

"But I am…"

"They love you like family…"

"But I'm NOT! I am not their family! I don't have any family…" A tear made its way down Avery's check, which she quickly brushed away.

"So you are going to be miserable for the rest of your life just to get them 'off the hook'?"

"I am NOT going to be miserable! I will be fine, just stay the fuck out of it!"

"I will stay out of it if you can honestly say yes to one thing…" Sid offered in compromise. "Are you happy?"

"Stay out of it Sidney!" Avery shook her arm free and turned quickly heading towards the house. Sid watched as the door slammed harshly behind her. It was too bad that his stick was already broken because he really wanted to break something in frustration. It was clear that she was miserable and he knew he couldn't just let her convince herself that she didn't deserve better. She said stay out of it but he had no intention of doing so.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

- December 2006 -

The last two days had been awkward and uncomfortable. Every time Sid would walk into the room, Avery would find an excuse to leave. She hadn't looked him in the eyes in days and the tension between them was growing. He was happy when his family arrived thinking that they would alleviate some of the strain by offering him a distraction but unfortunately it didn't help. It just made the awkwardness more apparent. His mom starting picking up on it and noticing what was happening. The questioning look on her face was starting to piss him off but he knew he preferred the look to actually being _asked_ the questions, as he certainly had no answers for her.

This meal was no exception from the awkwardness. The table was full but quiet, very dignified, not like most of the meals that Sid had enjoyed sitting here for. Most of those meals ended up with Austin getting picked on by the girls until he stormed off. Sid's dad and Mario usually acted like old beer drinking buddies and Nathalie and his mom almost always drank too much wine and ended up giggly. This was certainly not the Christmas dinner he had envisioned.

At any other meal, Sid would be able to make faces at Avery or at least look forward to the meal being over so they could escape to the kitchen and laugh at something that was bound to have happened over the course of the meal. But now he sat across the table from Avery, watching her push her peas around her plate mindlessly before stabbing them onto her fork and lifting them to her lips, one at a time. She didn't look up, she didn't smile, she just looked at her peas. Josh slung his arm possessively across her shoulders, as Nathalie collected the dinner plates. Avery looked up at Josh and tried to exchange a smile but he didn't even seem to notice that she was there. Instead she shifted her gaze back down to the table, a distant look reappearing on her face, as Josh continued on with whatever boring conversation he was having. The kids were put in the other room to accommodate Josh and Sid's parents, so there was no comic relief coming from them, although he could hear their laughter from down the hall, so at least they were having a good time. Josh added a certain air of formality, as he talked to Mario about investment portfolios and Republican Party platforms. Sid thought it was making his parents uncomfortable, who in turn sat silently at the table. To top things off, Mario and Nathalie must have had a fight because they were barely talking to each other and that seemed to be rubbing off on everybody.

It pained Sid to see Avery like this. She was normally all smiles, laughing and telling jokes, making fun of everyone. Since she arrived, she seemed different, like her spirit had been crushed. On several occasions, Sid had seen Josh brush her aside, like she was beneath him or had made comments to her that left Sid clenching his fists at his side. If this was Avery's idea of a perfect match, he had to wonder if she had been hit in the head with a puck too many times. Josh didn't deserve her. Fuck, he didn't even seem to like her.

"Who is for dessert?" Nathalie asked as she reappeared into the room with a large platter. "And Sid, don't even try and say no. It's Christmas."

"I have a game tomorrow… I really shouldn't," Sid tried to explain, even though he knew Nathalie would ignore his protest and plop a piece in front of him. Nathalie went around the table and received nods of approval from everyone.

"Avery?" Nathalie asked when she came to her.

"Yes please," She responded politely.

"Really? Should you? Isn't Christmas pudding like the most fattening dessert out there?" Josh asked her with a raised eyebrow. Sid couldn't believe that he would say that. He watched as his mother's mouth dropped open. Avery had a toned athletic build, far from fat or ever having to worry about it and the comment was far from warranted. Sid was expecting her to snap and bitch him out but instead he watched as her shoulders slumped in defeat and she shifted awkwardly in her seat.

"Excuse me?" Nathalie half asked and half hissed as if someone had called _her_ fat.

"Yeah, you're probably right… maybe I'll pass," Avery smiled a fake smile but refused to look up and make eye contact with Nathalie. Instead Avery shifted her gaze back to the table.

"Nathalie," Mario warned sensing his wife was about to throw a plate at their house guest. Nathalie shot him a look of death but he glared right back, holding his ground. After the stare down, which seemed to go on for a lifetime, Nathalie continued serving the Christmas pudding, dropping it angrily in front of everyone's spot before taking her place at the end of the table.

Sid couldn't quite understand the tension between Mario and Nathalie. He felt like he had come into a movie half way through, even though he had been here the whole time. Something had clearly happened prior to this meal. They very seldom fought and when they did, it was usually Mario that remained visibly upset, Nathalie always acting as the perfect hostess. That was not the case tonight and everyone could tell. Josh seemed to be the only one oblivious to it, which made Sid wonder what rock Avery found this guy under.

At the end of dessert, Nathalie and Sid's mom rose to clear the dishes. Sid rose to help them, expecting Avery to follow suit, as had become customary but Avery remained in place avoiding eye contact with everyone. The women left the room, chatting all the way down the hall as Sid collected more dishes into his arms, stepping past his mom's empty seat and walking towards the kitchen. Sid stopped outside the entrance, to eavesdrop on the hushed conversation taking place.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy," Nathalie hissed. "And that's how he treats her in front of us! Imagine what he says when nobody's around!"

"I was surprised that Avery took it… she has always seemed so smart and strong willed to me… I thought her and Sid…" He listened to Trina agree, not finishing her sentence. He didn't have to be in the room to envision the worried look on his mom's face.

"I know… I admit I was worried when he first got here. She doesn't always make the best decisions and I was worried that she would be a bad influence on him but… this is a perfect example of her making a bad decision! I don't know what to do… Mario doesn't seem to get it either… _imbecile_!" The anger and concern was thick in Nathalie's voice.

"We should talk to her," Trina suggested. "Maybe all she needs is someone to guide her right…"

Sid smiled. His mom was always the rational one. His Dad's plan was always to rush in and start a fight but Trina always took her time and wanted to discuss things. He hoped that was a characteristic he got from her… although right now that's not what he wanted to do.

"Yes, we should…" Nathalie agreed. "After we clean up, the boys will more then likely head to the living room and we can round her up…"

Sid approved of their plan and took the lull in conversation as the moment to enter the kitchen with the dirty dishes in his arms. Nathalie and his mom smiled at him, as he dumped them on the counter. "Lots more to come…" he offered as he turned and walked back to the dining room.

Sid walked back into the dining room and gathered another load of dishes, dutifully bringing them back to the kitchen. When he returned for his third load, Mario and his dad were on their feet heading towards the living room. Avery and Josh were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, Sid… you've worked hard enough. Come sit and relax, we are just heading to the living room," Mario offered as he saw Sid enter the room. Sid nodded, thinking about how nice it would be to sit and rest his legs before tomorrow. He knew that even though they had a game tomorrow night, his coach was not going to go easy on them for the morning skate.

"Sure sounds good," Sid nodded and followed them out of the room. The living room was very formal and not a room that the Lemieux's used often. Sid sat on the couch beside his dad and they began talking about the rest of the regular season. Mario asked Troy what he thought of different teams and Troy talking about Coach Therrien what he liked and didn't like. This was more like the conversation that he was comfortable with and he knew his dad was finally relaxing.

"Sid, can you go and grab that book we found, I think your dad would enjoy it…" Mario asked him. Sid knew what book he was talking about but wasn't sure where he had left it.

"Yeah, for sure… I think it's in your office… or my room," Sid climbed to his feet and made his way out of the room.

"Sid?" He turned as he heard Nathalie's voice at the end of the hall. "Are Josh and Avery in there?"

"Um… no, I don't know where they are," Sid responded.

"Tabernack," Nathalie swore under her breath and he could see the concerned look on her face as she turned and headed back into the kitchen. There wasn't much that he could do to help with their intervention, considering he probably wasn't suppose to know about it. Sid continued on his hunt for the book for his dad, jogging up the stairs and towards his room. The room across the hall from his had been the guest room that the Lemieux's had put Josh. Sid had gone to bed every night hoping that Josh respected the house rules better then him and Avery had. To his relief, he hadn't heard any noises coming from the room in the couple of nights that he had been home because it probably would have been too much for him to handle.

Sid stepped into his room and flipped through some piles of clothes and paperwork that had been building up on his dresser. It might have actually been left in Mario's office or maybe the basement family room… He couldn't remember where he had last seen it…

Sid flipped off his light and headed back downstairs towards Mario's office. Without pausing to knock like he would have normally, Sid flung open the door and stepped inside, stopping dead in his tracks. In front of him was Avery sitting on the leather couch, a look of shock on her face, as Josh crouched in front of her on one knee holding out a little box.

"Sid!" She gasped as she saw him enter the room, her eyes meeting his for the first time that night. She held the gaze for a minute, a panicked look taking over her face but then quickly averted her gaze to her feet.

"Could we have a moment of privacy please?" Josh hissed at him. Sid couldn't move, he just stood there and starred, not able to look away from her. His heart was beating like he had done wind-sprints on the ice for hours but he couldn't breathe, gasping for air like a fish out of water. This was his worst nightmare unfolding in front of his eyes. This couldn't be happening. He didn't want to lose her and he certainly didn't want to lose her to a shit head like Josh.

"Oh Avery, there you are, Nathalie and I have been looking for – oh my god…" Trina walked in behind Sid and stopped, mid sentence, a look of shock spreading quickly across her face. "Nathalie!" Trina screamed behind her, all she could think to do, other then place her hand on her son's back to calm him.

"Oh for fuck sakes people, I am trying to propose here…" Josh got up off his knee and stood protectively in front of Avery, forcing Sid to change his line of sight and look up at him instead. Sid's face changed from shock and hurt to angry as hell in a second and a half. He wanted nothing more then to walk over to this asshole and beat his face in and then grab Avery and shake some sense into her. There was NO WAY she could spend the rest of her life with a guy like _Josh._ There was no way that he was going to sit back and watch that!

"What's the matter?" Nathalie appeared momentarily in the doorway. "What's going on?"

"I was trying to ask Avery to marry me but it doesn't seem like we can get a minute alone in this damn house!" Josh snarled, then gestured to Sid. "This prick always seems to be around to interrupt me… if it isn't one of your annoying brats harassing her…"

"Pardon me?" Nathalie asked in an eerily calm tone, as stepped past Trina and Sid. "Josh, I am going to have to ask you to leave."

Josh just stood and stared at her, squaring off his jaw and shoulders. "Come on Avery, let's go." He turned to her and put his hand out for hers.

'_Don't do it, Avery!_' Sid pleaded to himself, watching the situation unfold in front of him. He wanted to look away but it was like driving past a gory car accident, he just couldn't force his eyes anywhere else.

"Avery, darling, you don't need to leave… This is your home but I cannot under any circumstances allow a guy like this into _my_ home…" Nathalie softened her tone to address Avery, who was sitting in silence, obviously in shock, staring up at Josh's hand.

"A guy like this? What the fuck does that mean?" Josh demanded.

"Watch your mouth!" Sid snapped. He couldn't stand there in silence anymore. He half expected his mom to hit him for getting involved but instead felt a little nudge forward.

"Stay the fuck out this man!" Josh barked back. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"Avery's a friend of mine, so yeah, watching some asshole treat her like shit has something to do with me…" Sid could feel his temper rising as his hands clenched into fists.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it? There's no ref to whine to here!" Josh rolled his eyes and turned back to Avery. "Let's GO!" He demanded.

"She's not going anywhere," Nathalie folded her arms across her chest. Sid reached out and grabbed Josh by the shoulder and pushed him towards the exit of Mario's office.

"Keep your fucking hands off of me!" Josh yelled, taking a swing towards Sid's head. Sid stepped back from the punch but brought his own fist up and forcefully into the rib cage of Josh, winding him and forcing him to the ground.

"Sid!" Avery cried from the other side of the room, as Sid wound up to punch the guy in the head while he was down. Sid stopped himself and looked up at her. Tears were streaming down her face and he had never seen her so pale.

Mario and Troy showed up in the doorway, as Sid stood up. "What's going on in here?" Mario demanded.

"Josh was just leaving," Nathalie stated, looking over them. Josh climbed to his feet and stared Sid down. Sid held his ground, having fought bigger guys then Josh in juniors and having no doubt that he could take him.

"That's quite enough," Nathalie stated again as she walked between them. Nathalie continued over to Mario's desk and picked up the phone. "Trina, Troy would you mind helping Josh gather his things and escort him out? I'll call him a cab." Josh looked over at her, steam practically coming out his ears, then shook his head in disbelief before storming out of the room.

Mario and Troy exchanged confused looks while Nathalie placed her call. Trina then quickly ushered Troy out of the room, stopping to give her son a quick hug. "What just happened?" Sid heard his dad ask, as they stepped out of the room.

Sid looked over at Avery, who was still standing near the couch, tears gently flowing down her face. Nathalie passed the phone to Mario to finish and grabbed a Kleenex, rushing to Avery's side. Nathalie wrapped her arms protectively around her, lowering her back to the couch, as Avery buried her head in Nathalie's shoulder just before the sobbing came. Sid looked over at Mario, who glared back at him, clearly thinking that Sid had been the one to start the fight – which may have been true but it wasn't his fault. Mario turned his back on him and walked slowly to sit down behind the desk, as he talked to the cab company operator. When Mario was done, he hung up the phone and stared blankly at his desk, very clearly avoiding eye contact with Sid. Sid looked over towards the door and debated leaving but he really wanted to make sure Avery was alright. He glanced back at Nathalie and Avery, Nathalie having pushed Avery back up and was smoothing the hair away from her face, quietly soothing her.

"Oh… Sidney, we should get you some ice for your hand…" Nathalie looked up with a concerned face. "I can't imagine Therrien would look to kind on you having an injury." She tried to force a smile. "Mario, will you help me get Sid some ice?"

"No, I think I need to have a discussion with the young Mr. Crosby," Mario looked up from his desk sternly, like a father about to yell at his teenage son for sneaking out to go to a party.

"Help me in the kitchen first," Nathalie insisted, her tone much softer then Sid expected. Mario seemed to respond to the softer voice of his wife and rose from his desk and walking out of the room, followed shortly by Nathalie. She looked back before leaving and made a gesture towards Avery with her head.

As soon as Nathalie and Mario were out of the room, Sid turned towards Avery, who was still sitting on the couch, a Kleenex in her hands. She looked up at him and sniffled, a single tear rolled down her cheek. He hesitated for a minute before going to sit down beside her. He lowered himself to the couch and wrapped his arm across her shoulders, pulling her towards him. Avery shook him off.

"Don't touch me!" Avery yelled at him.

"Avery!"

"Leave me alone!" She yelled again, getting up from the couch and moving towards the large fireplace across from the couch.

"What?" Sid was shocked. "What did I do?"

"I bet you're happy now…" She hissed, turning back to him. Sid had never seen so much anger on her face.

"How can you say that? You think this is what I wanted?" He defended himself. He refused to believe that she would think that he somehow planned this or for even a second wanted to see her hurt. He just wanted to protect her from that guy. And besides, Nathalie had been the one to kick Josh out, not him. He just helped…

"Sure why not? You got what you wanted right? I'm single again… and alone… so I can fall right back into your arms right? Isn't that what you wanted?"

Sid hesitated before continuing. He would be lying if he said that wasn't what he wanted but this isn't how he wanted it to happen. He wanted Avery to realize that Josh wasn't right for her on her own terms.

"I want you to be happy! He wasn't right for you. I don't even know what you saw in him...He was an asshole and everybody agreed…"

"Mario and Nathalie liked him…"

"Nathalie tolerated him for your sake, but no, she didn't like him… she was going to talk to you about him after dinner. And Mario, well I don't know about Mario but I doubt he liked him, how could he?"

"SHUT UP! You are just jealous! You just couldn't stay out of it, could you? FUCK SID! You have ruined my life!

"What are you talking about? Because I stopped you from marrying an asshole? If anything, I _saved_ your fucking life!"

"No! You don't get it! Without him, I have NOTHING!"

"How can you say that? Listen, I know you don't think you have family but you do… and you have a great job and a place in New York City… you don't need him for that!"

"Yes I do Sid! I live with him in New York! You think I can afford something on my own? Yeah right! My internship? It's in his dad's office. You think he's going to keep me if I just dumped his son?"

"So that's why you're with him? 'Cause it was convenient?"

"No… I mean… not at first… but… oh my God, I have to go… I have to fix this!" Avery sobbed then tried to step past Sid, heading for the door.

"No! Come on Avs! You are smarter then that!" Sid reached over and grabbed her by the shoulders. He resisted all urges to physically shake sense her. "I can help you, Mario can help you… find a job or whatever you need!

"Let go of me! I don't need your help!"

"No! I'm not letting you go!" Sid tightened his grip on her as she continued to struggle. "I love you and I am not letting go!"

"Don't say that!"

"What? That I love you? Too fucking bad! You are going to hear it! And you know what else? There is no way that I am letting you leave this room to run back to him! I am not letting you leave me!" Sid grabbed Avery with one hand behind the head and pulled her lips forcefully to his. He felt Avery push against his chest with all her strength but that only made him pull her towards him tighter, wrapping his free arm around her waist. After a few moments of struggling, Sid felt her body relax to his and felt her hands stop pushing at him. Sid took the opportunity to loosen his grip, parting his lips and encouraging her to part hers. He felt her lips move beneath his and her hands moved from his chest upwards over his shoulders and around his neck. She grabbed at the short hairs at the back of his head and moved her body in close to him. Sid responded by moving both his arms to her waist and pulling her in to him. Sliding his hands down to her ass, he lifted her up around his waist and felt as she wrapped her legs around him. Sid backed up to Mario's large desk, placing her down on the solid wood frame. Avery rolled her head back, exposing her neck to his lips. He kissed down her smooth flesh, feeling her pulse beneath him, a feeling he had spent so many nights longing for.

_*cough*_

Sid jumped back from Avery, as he heard Nathalie clear her throat behind him. He was panting like a dog when he looked up at her, like all the breath had been sucked from his lungs. Avery slid off the desk and adjusted her shirt and kept her gaze at the ground.

"I guess I don't need to ask if everything is alright?" Nathalie smiled, then chuckled to herself before turning to leave the room again. "Oh, but you should probably not let Mario see you two… Josh broke quite a bit of stuff on his way out and Mario might not look to favourably on Avery's next boyfriend… regardless of who it is…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**- January 2007 -**

Sid lied in bed staring up at the ceiling, a content smile spread across his lips. Avery's head was propped on his shoulder, her long hair spread across his pillow. It felt good to hold her in his arms, good to feel her warmth beside him. She was breathing softly into side, not quite asleep but not quite awake either.

"I have a couple of days at home after this road trip… do you wanna make plans for a movie or something?" Sid asked softly.

"Mmm… sure… where's your road trip?" she breathed.

"Florida, Tampa Bay, Atlanta and the Rangers I think…"

"Ugh… New York…" Sid felt her body tighten up as she rolled onto her back.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to bring it up…"

"No, I have to stop living in lala land. I have to go get my stuff or I think Josh will set it on fire," Avery moaned.

"When are you going to go? I don't really want you to go alone…" Sid asked.

"I don't know…"

"Why don't you come and meet me in New York and then I can go with you…"

"Gonna be my protector?" Avery asked sarcastically, rolling onto her side and propping herself up on her elbow. She smiled down at him then kissed him softly on the forehead.

"I could…" Sid insisted.

"Maybe you could send me with one of your enforcers?" Avery laughed.

"That could be arranged. Some of the guys owe me some favours," Sid contemplated.

"Sid, I was kidding! But I will take you up on that offer to meet up in New York, for_ moral support_," Avery lifted her leg over Sid's wide midsection, so that she was sitting on top of him. She flipped her hair over her left shoulder and leaned over him to kiss his lips. "Any chance you could fit me in your suitcase for Florida? I could use some sun…"

"Oh my God, what I wouldn't do to take you with me," Sid moaned as she kissed along his jawline. He reached up and tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her lips back to his. "I missed this…"

"Mmmm…" she purred as her tongue entwined with his. She could feel his hands traveling over her body, pushing her shirt up over her head and onto the floor in one fluid motion. Avery didn't even feel him unhook her bra but felt the release of her breasts as he pulled the straps down over her shoulders, and added it to the shirt on the floor. Avery sat back, allowing Sid to sit up and pull his tshirt off, exposing his perfectly chiseled abs and pecs. She felt him shiver as she dragged her fingertips softly over his chest and giggled. He leaned in and nipped at the soft skin above her collarbone, as she rolled her head back. He pushed her skirt up over her thighs and then slipped two fingers into the crotch of her panties, feeling the warm wetness over the back his fingers. Feeling around for the hard mound of her clit he began tracing small circles with his knuckle as Avery gasped in short breaths.

Sid watched as Avery squeezed her eyes shut and bit down on her bottom lip. After watching about all her could handle, Sid removed his soaking wet fingers from her underwear and pulled her up off his lap, flipping her onto her back on the bed. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties he slid them down over her legs. Pulling her legs up around him, he kissed the inner parts of her knees up to her inner thighs. He took small bites at the sensitive skin causing her to take quick breaths with each nip. He continued upwards towards her warm centre, finding her core with his tongue then taking a deep, long lick. Sid heard her moan deep, knowing that he had found the right spot, as her back lifted off the bed in pleasure. He watched as her hands moved over her naked chest, pushing her breasts together and rolling her nipple between her fingers, tugging and pulling as he made small circles on her clit with his tongue. She responded vocally as he switched from licking to sucking and back, sending her over the edge, as the wave of warmth spread over her body. It started with small tremors in the pit of her stomach but then spread out in waves to the rest of her body causing her teeth to clench, her leg muscles to tighten, and her back to arch again, as the fireworks went off and the electricity flashed throughout her body. Sid knew she was spent as she collapsed to the bed but he couldn't help but flick her clit one more time. She responded by hitting him upside the head, before tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him up to her.

He smiled down at her, as she tried to get her breathing under control. He felt her hand travel down over his body to his pants, where she ran her fingers around the bulge pushing through his jeans, feeling the heat permeating through the material. Avery slid her hand beneath the waistband searching for his engorged cock. She ran her fingers over the silky smoothness of the head, as Sid pulled back. Her touch was almost instantly too much. She giggled, watching his response as her finger massaged the tip of his penis before pulling her hand out. She undid the button and pulled down the zipper then let Sid wiggle out of his jeans and boxers, freeing his erection from its constraints. He lifted her like she weighed a feather back on top of him, slowly lowering her over his cock, as he eased himself into her. He could feel the resistance of her pussy walls, accommodating his size as he moved up inside of her. Sid gasped as he felt her squeeze herself around him and took that as encouragement as he pumped himself up into her dripping wet pussy. She moved her body away from his, letting his glistening cock slid out of her wet core, before thrusting himself up into her again, as she met him movement for movement. He watched as her body moved over his, her fluid motions looking more like that of a choreographer ballet then a hot and sweaty fuck fest. He swallowed hard, trying to force himself to stay in control of his movements, to be able to outlast her or at least last longer then his body seemed to want to.

"Oh God Sid…" Avery moaned, giving him the boost he needed, as he flipped her onto her back again, this time grabbing her knees and pulling them up to his sides, giving him leverage and the ability to sink further into her. He thrust himself deep into her and felt her cling to his body as another tidal wave moved through her body. Sid could feel her muscles tightening around him, pulling him deep inside, and only then did he allowed himself to give into his own need, picking up the speed and intensity of his thrusts. He felt his balls constrict upwards as he withdrew himself and spilled his cum on the inside of her thigh.

Sid collapsed on the bed beside Avery, huffing and short of breath. His heart rate was racing and he could feel the beaded sweat on his skin. He glanced over at Avery, watching her chest heave up and down as she too tried to regain control of her breathing. He watched as she reached over the side of the bed for something to wipe off her thigh and felt slightly embarrassed that he hadn't offered to clean up his mess.

After his breathing steadied out, Sid rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her warm body in towards his. He loved the feeling of her ass pressing against his penis and hoped that this was exactly the way he would wake up.

"You feel so good…" he muttered into her ear.

"Mmm…" she moaned back, as she wiggled herself into place.

"I love you…" he whispered then gently kissed the back of her ear. He thought that was the perfect way to fall asleep, leaning his head back onto the pillow and shutting his eyes. His peace was short lived, as instead of falling into deep sleep along side of him, Avery squirmed in his arms and slipped out of bed.

"What? What are you doing?" Sid propped himself up on his elbow, reaching for her.

"I…I… can't do this…" Avery stuttered but Sid realized that it was really more of a sob. He could see that her face was wet from the light coming in from the window. Sid hadn't realized that she had been crying.

"Can't do what? Come back to bed…"

"I can't lie here and… and… pretend everything is perfect…"

"Okay…" Sid responded with hesitation. "I don't think I am following you here."

"Us… this… you and I…"

"It's not perfect but it's pretty damn great," Sid argued feeling the need to be defensive but he didn't know why. He had no idea what she was so upset about. "Whatever you are worried about, we can work through it… I love you and -"

"STOP IT!"

"Stop what? Loving you?" Sid sat straight up in bed. Now he was freaking out, mostly because she was freaking out.

"This can't happen… we are just friends, remember! You don't love me! For fuck sakes, you are nineteen! You don't know what that means!"

"Avery!"

"No Sid! I can't…" Avery buried her face in her hands. Sid climbed out of bed and gathered her in his arms.

"I can't stop… I know how I feel…" He whispered to her. This was not exactly the moment he had imagined. Telling someone you love them shouldn't come with yelling.

"I can't… I just broke up with my boyfriend! Do you know how this looks?" Avery tried to push him away, a new panic taking over her face as she was clearly imagining all the horrible things that people would think and say.

"It's okay… I get it. I am not asking you to do anything… I just wanted you to know how I felt - how I feel. We can take this slow… back to friends with benefits… or whatever…" Sid cringed at the idea of reducing their relationship to some kind of fuck buddy system but he could tell she was freaking out and he didn't want her to push him away all together. "Just come back to bed…"

Avery looked up at him as he kissed her forehead softly. "Whatever you want… I'm hear for you."

-.-

Sid looked down at his schedule and swore to himself. He had back to back interviews and meetings all day – no time for any personal business. He really should have known better by now, coming to New York was never as peaceful as the southern US cities. He looked up and watched Avery come out of the bathroom, combing through her wet hair, wrapped in a towel. He silently willed the tiny fold of towel tucked into the top to come out of place, causing the whole thing to fall to the ground. No such luck. He would have to work on his telekinesis – how handy would that be on the ice?

"You look puzzled…" Avery offered as she opened her suitcase to dig out clothes.

"No, not puzzled… just imaging you without that towel…" Sid slid off the corner of the bed and headed towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck. "You smell good…"

"Don't you have practice or something?" She purred back, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his skin on hers.

"Yeah…" Sid moaned, forcing himself away from her. "And it looks like I won't be able to come with you to the apartment this afternoon. They have me packed with shit…"

"Oh… that's okay… I mean, I can do it," Avery smiled but Sid could tell she was disappointed.

"I have time for dinner tonight though… wanna go somewhere nice?" Sid offered as a consolation prize. "The guys are having a big team dinner but we can skip it…"

"No, we don't have to… I used to love team dinners…" Avery turned back to her suitcase and began fidgeting with the straps on the dress in her hand.

"What's the matter?" Sid asked.

"Nothing…"

"Are you nervous about going to the apartment alone, I can try and see what I can do but…"

"No. It's fine. You have your own stuff to worry about," Avery offered. "Don't worry about me."

"You're sure?" Sid asked, turning her around so he could see into her eyes. It was much harder for her to lie that way. Avery nodded but Sid could tell she didn't mean it.

"I have to get dressed or we'll be late for breakfast," Avery wiggled free of his arms and headed back towards the bathroom. Just before she stepped behind the doors, she_ accidently_ dropped the towel to the floor, exposing her naked body. "Opps," She giggled, smiling back at him before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Oh… that's just mean…" Sid moaned before throwing himself backwards on the bed with an instant erection.

-.-

"Hey Max!" Sid called as he saw his teammate walking down the hall of the hotel.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Max turned to face him.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"Sure man, anything… well not anything, even I have wingman limits. I won't bang a whale, if you know what I mean…" Max put his hands up in protest.

"No, it's nothing like that…" Sid laughed. He had no doubt that Max would make an awesome wingman but that was far from his needs at the moment. "I was wondering if you would mind going with Avery to her ex-boyfriends place this afternoon. She has to get her stuff and the guy is a huge asshole… Mario and Nathalie don't really want her going alone… I was going to go with her but my schedule is shit…"

"Oh yeah, for sure no problem! You can count on me!" Max agreed. "And besides, she's hot! It'll give me some time to work my magic on her… Think dating the boss's daughter would secure me a place on the team?"

Sid just stared blankly at Max. That was not the motivation he was expecting. He knew that he hadn't been too open about his relationship with Avery but he thought everyone kinda knew. "God-daughter," Sid muttered. It was the only response he could think of.

"Hey boys, how's it hangin?" Army walked up behind Sid and slapped one of his big sweaty hands on each of their shoulders.

"It's actually kinda standing at attention… Is it sick that I already have a boner in anticipation? I bet she's crazy in bed…" Max rubbed his hands together eagerly. Sid gulped.

"Anticipation of what you sick fuck?" Colby laughed.

"Hot date with Avery… I am going to be her knight in shining armour and then she's going to suck me dry…" Max explained with excitement.

"Max is going to help Avery pack up her stuff here," Sid explained and then a light bulb went off in his head. "You know, come to think of it, maybe you shouldn't go alone… the guy is pretty big and… Army maybe you should go with Max. Better two then one…"

"You tryin' to cock-block me Crosby?" Max looked shocked but laughed it off.

"No man, just thinking that you are probably better off getting a permanent spot on the team if you aren't beat to shit, then if you were…" Sid was grasping at straws but he had no better plan. The idea of Max trying to pick up Avery was disgusting. There was nothing Max wanted more then to never be sent down to the Baby Pens again, Sid knew he would probably try anything.

"I hate that you are smart…" Max shook his head then turned to Colby. "Fine. But if she's crying, you need to leave the room. I am great with crying chicks!"

Sid made a mental note to tell Avery not to cry.

-.-

"You guys really didn't have to come. Sid is paranoid," Avery explained to Colby and Max as she inserted her key into the lock of her old apartment. "Josh won't even be home, he has class."

"Well then you have the two most overpaid moving guys at your disposal," Colby laughed.

"Not that overpaid… not like_ Crosby_ overpaid," Max grumbled as he stepped through the doorway. "Nice digs… your boy rich?"

"He wasn't poor," Avery shrugged. The two bedroom apartment was quite spacious, a luxury not many students and interns could afford. The place had been owned by Josh's family for decades, otherwise it would have been impossible to snag.

"Man, I am glad I don't play in New York. My salary in the Pitt is respectable but here I'd probably need three roommates to pay rent…" Colby looked around, picking up a few niknaks for further inspection.

"Yeah but it was a fun place to be." Avery offered then headed down the short hall to the bedroom and flipped on the light. Everything was meticulously placed, not a fabric out of place. Josh was such a control freak, everything had to be just right. She resisted every urge to just make a mess.

Max walked up behind her with a large suitcase in his arms. "Where do we start gorgeous?"

"The three drawers on the left are mine. Just dump it all in…" Avery instructed him. "Feel free to mess up the drawers on the right. I'll start in the office."

"Army! Come help me with this!" Max plopped the suitcase on the bed and opened the top drawer, as Colby arrived in the doorway. "Look at this…" Max pulled out a pair of lacy underwear and held them up.

"Nice! She got any sex toys in there?"

"Really guys? That's what you're looking for?" Avery reappeared behind them, with an armload of her belongings, shaking her head. She walked to the bed and placed them into the suitcase.

"What? We're guys! What did you expect?" Colby asked with a huge smile spread across his face. "If you would kindly just point us in the right direction, it would save us some time."

"There are no sex toys! So just keep going…" Avery shook her head and disappeared back to the office. Max and Colby laughed, as Max grabbed a hand full of socks and flung them into the open suitcase. Colby then used a pair of panties like an elastic band and targeted Max's face, hitting him square in the nose with a white cotton thong.

"Nice, real mature," Max rolled his eyes then smacked Colby across the face with the underwear.

"Pot calling kettle black…" Colby laughed, opening the second drawer and scooping out a pile of sweaters.

"What? What does that mean?" Max asked.

"It's just an English expression. The pot is black and so is the kettle, so it's a redundant insult… get it?" Colby tried to explain the comeback to his French counterpart. "The insult isn't as effective when I have to explain it… whoa, is that a gold Rolex? Shit!"

Colby's attention was drawn away by the open jewelery box on the tall chest. Max turned to face where Colby was staring. "Who is this guy? Isn't that like a $50,000 watch?"

Colby walked over to the chest and picked up the watch. "Shit, this thing is freakin' heavy… look at this…" Colby put the watch back down and picked up a set off cufflinks, encrusted with diamonds. Max's mouth dropped open as he peered inside the box too.

"What is this?" Max held up a little heart shaped locket.

"I dunno… maybe its one of those things with pictures inside…" Colby shrugged, as he cracked open a small black box "Holy fuck, look at this! Think this was the engagement ring he gave her? Wow! She is really out of our league…"

"No shit really?" Max laughed then returned his attention to the locket. He was fumbling with his thick fingers to get the little heart to open but having no luck.

"Give it to me ape man!" Colby grabbed it from Max and easily popped it open. The inside had a small picture of Avery and Sid, taken at some sort of family gathering.

"Whoa! What is that about?" Max asked but Colby just shrugged.

"What are you guys doing?" Avery reappeared in the doorway. "I said the three doors. Get out of there!"

"Umm… wanna explain this?" Colby asked holding up the locket, the little heart handing open on a silver chain.

"No not really…" Avery crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Sid sent it to me last Christmas. It's nothing important."

"Nothing important? I doubt Sid thinks that…" Max exchanged concerned looks with Colby.

"Sid over thinks everything," Avery explained impatiently. "Really guys, can we just get back to work? The quicker we get out of here, the quicker we can - "

"Get back to Sid? Are you guys seeing each other?" Colby asked.

"No, it's not like that… we are_ just_ friends," Avery offered for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Friends that give friends silver lockets, with pictures of them cuddling inside?" Max added with a skeptical look.

"Stop! For Christ sakes, it's nothing! You two are making more of this then even he does!"

"So, he thinks you two are seeing each other? And you don't? Is that it? Just stringing him along until something better comes up?" Colby asked her coldly. To say hockey players were protective of their teammates was a gross understatement.

"No!" Avery could feel her temper rising. "We're just - "

"Friends, yeah, we caught that…" Colby cut her off. He could tell by her reaction that the situation was clearly more complicated then she was letting on and he had a sneaking suspicion that his friend and teammate was getting the shit end of the stick. "Listen, I don't want to get involved in whatever is going on but Sid's a good guy and doesn't deserve to be jerked around. It's fairly clear that he thinks you are more then friends and from what you are saying it's also fairly clear that you don't agree. You need to make a decision here and stop playing with him."

"I am not _playing with him_. I have told him the same thing over and over. I can't help what he chooses to hear…" Avery defended herself.

"I am sure you've been really clear. Coming to New York to spend time with him, wearing dresses like that…" Colby pointed up and down her body, then rolled his eyes. "Doesn't send a mixed message at all…"

Avery adjusted her dress. She admitted that it was kinda revealing and that she picked it because she liked the way Sid looked at her when she wore it but that didn't change anything. Her relationship with Sid was none of their business. "Could you please just finish in here? I'd like to leave."

"Yes, your majesty…" Colby snarled as Avery turned and left the room. "Fuck, Sid's in trouble."

"Wow… you could say that again," Max nodded as he watched her leave.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**- January 2007 - **

"You know I hate getting called in here…" Avery smiled as she sat down behind Mario's desk. "At least this time I know I haven't done anything wrong 'cause you're smiling."

"You're right," Mario laughed. "For once, you haven't done anything wrong!"

"Hey… that's not nice. I picked rocks out of Lexi's nose this morning! Give me some credit!" Avery teased.

"That is so gross… none of the other kids ever caused us so much grief!"

"Oh they caused Nathalie grief, you just weren't here everyday to see it!" Avery defended Alexa, even though she was pretty sure that the rocks up the nose thing was new - even in this household.

"That's fair, that's fair…" Mario nodded. "Anyway, the reason I called you in here is because I have good news…"

"Oh? Pennsylvania is finally making French mandatory for all citizens?" Avery teased.

"Haha… That French is about to come in handy to you young lady! I just got off the phone with an old teammate who works for the IIHF and they are looking for someone to help at their head office. I pulled a few strings and the position is yours," Mario smiled.

"For real? You did that for me?" Avery was shocked and relieved. She had been worried about getting a job since Christmas.

"It's not much but it's something…" Mario nodded. "They want you to start next week and they will help arrange a work visa. You need to call Mathieu, at this number, and then we can arrange you a flight."

"That's amazing!" Avery jumped to her feet and reached for the piece of paper Mario was handing her. "I'll do it right away… thank you, thank you, thank you!" Avery flung her arms around Mario's neck before practically running out the room.

"What was that about?" Nathalie poked her head into Mario's office, after almost being run over.

"I made some arrangements," Mario shrugged.

"Oh? What kind of arrangements?"

"Avery is going to go work for the IIHF. Should be good for her…"

"In Switzerland?" Nathalie gasped. "Sid's not going to take that well…"

-.-

"What are you doing?" Sid asked, walking into Avery's room. She was standing on her bed, moving around the boxes that were precariously placed on the shelf high above her bed. Sid had worried about the strength of those selves, several times while looking up at them in the middle of the night.

"I can't find my passport… and I need my passport number for my visa…" Avery jumped off the bed and headed to the chest of drawers beside her bed, pulling open the top drawer and riffling through it at a frantic pace.

"What do you need a visa for?"

"You didn't hear? Mario got me a job!" Avery flung her arms around Sid. She still hadn't come down from the excitement.

"That's great! I told you he would help you!" Sid wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He loved holding her. "So? What's the job? Doing what?"

"I'm not a 100% sure on what the duties are but it's with the IIHF… arranging travel for teams and competitions and stuff… assistant to the director of travel or something…"

"The IIHF? Isn't that in Europe?" Sid asked, slightly stunned.

"Yeah! Switzerland! I guess all those years bitching about having to speak French with Mario paid off after all!" Avery turned back to the chest of drawers. "Now if only I could find my damn passport… Oh my God Sid, it's going to be soooo great! I am going to eat cheese and chocolate… I am going to have to learn to ski a lot better…"

Sid just stood in shock as Avery went on and on about all the great things that her new job would offer her. All he could think about was that he was never going to see her again…

"Switzerland…" he muttered out loud to himself.

"Be happy for me!" Avery insisted, poking him in the ribs.

"I am happy for you… I just… that's far," Sid offered trying to contain how disappointed he was.

"This is really good for me! Mario pulled in a huge favour!"

"I just… can't believe your leaving again…"

"Sid, the chances of me staying here were slim, you knew that…"

"WHY? Why can't you stay here? Can't you get a job with the team or something?" Sid asked, the volume of his voice raising.

"Sid… come on," Avery shook her head.

"No! This fucking sucks!" Sid yelled and hit the wall. "I can't believe this is happening again! You can't leave now, I want you here! I need you here! I am playing great and the team has a chance at a long run and… and… NO! This isn't happening!"

"Stomping your foot and acting like a spoiled brat isn't going to change anything," Avery warned him. "And besides, you don't need me… I am probably a bad influence on you anyway."

"No! That's not true! I love you and I don't want you to leave…"

"Sid, stop it with that _love_ thing…" Every time he said it, Avery got uncomfortable and this was no exception. She hadn't mustered the ability to say it back and the tension was growing every time he let it escape.

"Whatever, I get it! You don't love me but you can't tell me how I feel about you! I know how I feel and I know that when you leave it's going to hurt like a bitch!" Sid was shaking and had never felt so close to the verge of tears in his life. "You don't need to leave… You can stay here and we can buy a house and I can take care of you… we can do the 2.4 kids and the picket fence shit… that's what you want right? That's what you said you wanted!"

"Sid, you are nineteen… and I don't want to be your trophy wife… I am going to Switzerland," Avery restated soft yet firm.

"FINE! LEAVE! SEE IF I FUCKING CARE!" Sid yelled, throwing his arms in the air in defeat and frustration.

"Really? That's how you want to leave this? With you screaming at me?" Avery asked.

"You don't leave me much choice…" Sid snapped back turning and heading for the doorway.

"You will be fine without me! You have survived without me before… and if you make it to the playoffs, I'll try and come back…" Avery reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. She could feel the tension beneath his shirt.

"Really? Promise?" The first glimmer of hope crept into Sid's eyes, as he turned back to face her.

"I can promise I'll try…" Avery assured him, wrapped her arms around his waist and kissing him softly. He obliged and kissed her back. He couldn't imagine not having this everyday. He had become spoiled in the short time that Avery had been back and coming home to her was often the best part of his day.

"Let's go get some dinner…" Sid untangled himself from her arms and pulled her towards the door.

"I can't Sid," She shook her head. "I have to find my passport and then started getting stuff together."

"You have lots of time for that… you need to eat," Sid argued.

"No, I don't have lots of time… I leave in two days! Only if I can find my passport, I guess," Avery giggled excitedly and went back to digging through her drawers.

-.-

**- April 2007 - **

Sid sat on the trainers table and stared down at his foot. It was shades of blue and yellow with a slight variation of green that he had never seen before. He had certainly had bruises before, but this one – this one was a work of art. He re positioned the ice bag and cringed as the cold plastic met his swollen skin. Yup, something was definitely wrong. He didn't need a doctor to tell him that.

"Fuck," he swore to himself as he laid back on the table. The team had worked so hard to get to the playoffs and now he was stuck lying in the medical room while the guys played for their lives out there.

"So Sid," the doctor started as he walked into the room, holding an x-ray negative. "Looks like a fracture of your 3rd and 4th metatarsals… nasty one that's for sure. Nothing is displaced and should heel pretty nicely though. Good thing about these bones is that they don't move around a lot."

Sid bit his lip as the doctor poked the bruises. He was pretty sure if anyone had the nerve to ask him if it hurt, he would wind up and punch them in the face.

"When the swelling comes down we can get you into a cast but until then, try not to take a puck off it again, mmm K?"

"Can I walk on it?" Sid asked.

"If it doesn't hurt you to put weight on it, then yeah. The bones won't move," The doctor nodded.

"So I can play?" Sid asked again.

"Well, its not something I would recommend but I guess that is your decision…"

"Tape it up and get me my skate," Sid stated looking back down at his foot. He wondered if he was going to be able to get the skate on over the swelling but damn it, he was going to try.

-.-

Sid half skated, half limped off the ice towards the dressing room. Ottawa had just blanked them in game five, taking the series 4-1. The Pens were officially on summer holidays – in April. If one more person said to him, 'Don't worry, you're young… there will be a next time…" He was going to lose it. How was that going to make him feel better? Sure their team was young but that was no excuse. They just weren't playing the way they had to. It seemed like the guys were so proud of themselves for making the playoffs, now that they were here, they stopped working and that just wasn't good enough for Sid.

"Sid," Mario met him in the tunnel back to the dressing room. "That was a good try… you'll get them next year."

Sid bit his tongue. He certainly wasn't going to lose it on his boss/landlord/mentor. Instead he just nodded and headed into the dressing room, stripping out of his gear and piling it into the travel bag. The room was silent, as everyone accepted their fate and contemplated what to do next. Sid stripped off his sock and unwound the medical tape that was holding his foot in place. It hurt like a bitch but he had ignored it until then. He knew he would have an appointment with the team doctor for more x-rays, tests and probably a cast in the morning. Then he would have to answer the media's questions about it because it would be impossible to hide the injury anymore.

Sid showered and changed into his suit before heading to the bus to go back to the airport. He could hear the Senators still celebrating and vowed to wipe that smug look of their faces for next year.

The flight back to Pittsburgh was silent, except for some moaning and groaning as guys adjusted their banged up bodies in their seats. Mario sat at the front of the plane, reading his newspaper like nothing had surprised him. How someone could remain so calm boggled his mind. Sid felt like screaming at the top of his lungs. When the plane touched down on home soil, everyone headed their own directions. Sid drove the same route home in silence, recalling Albert Einstein's definition of insane: _'Doing things over and over again and expecting different results.' _Maybe he was insane. He had done the exact same things, in the same order everyday and kept expecting to win and it clearly wasn't working out too good for him. Something had to change in Sid's game so his team could stop losing and he was going to spend the summer figuring out what it was.

Sid pulled up the driveway at the Lemieux house, parked and climbed out. Somehow Mario had beat him home, as Sid noticed Mario's car in front of his. He had hoped that he could sneak in and up to his room without anyone noticing but there was a slim chance of that now. Sid walked in through the front door and slipped off his shoes. Nathalie emerged around the corner and gave him a warm bear hug.

"Next year, I can feel it…" She offered encouragingly. Sid just nodded.

"Are your parents coming here or are they heading back to Cole Harbour?" She asked, changing the topic.

"I dunno… I didn't even see them after the game. I'll call them in the morning I guess…" Sid shrugged. Now he felt bad for not talking to his parents… and letting his dad down.

"It's no big deal. You'll have plenty to do tomorrow… like get that foot taken care of," Nathalie looked down and cringed, as Sid's foot was swollen the size of a melon.

"It's not as bad as it looks… flying makes it swell," Sid tried to assure her. He may have been lying just slightly.

"Well humour me and put some ice on it, okay?" Nathalie put her hands on her hips.

"Yes mom…" Sid teased. It had become a common joke among the family that Sid was just the member of the Lemieux family with the worst French.

She smiled warmly but rolled her eyes. "I'll get you an ice pack…"

Sid called down the hall as Nathalie headed towards the kitchen. "Nathalie?"

"Yes Sidney?" She turned around.

"Did Avery call?" He tried to not sound as pathetic as he felt but knew it didn't work.

Nathalie paused and the look of concern came back to her face. She slowly shook her head. "No Sid, she didn't."

"She was never going to come was she?"

"I don't think so, no…" Nathalie watched as Sid's shoulders slumped. "She is busy with her new job… the world championships are starting and…"

"It's okay… I just thought… it doesn't matter," Sid shook his head. He shouldn't have asked. Now he felt even more like shit. "I am going to head to bed…"

"I'll bring some ice up for you," Nathalie nodded.

Sid turned and headed up the staircase, one step at a time, careful not to put too much weight on his foot. At the top of the stairs, there was a table with a picture of the Lemieux family taken not too long ago. It was a relaxed, posed yet candid picture. Kind of like a picture between posed pictures. Alexa was propped in Avery's lap and Avery's arms were wrapped around her. Avery was laughing and looked genuinely happy. Sid's heart physically hurt looking at this picture. There was nothing he wanted more then to wrap his arms around her right now and be genuinely happy himself. Only she could make him feel better. After he had punished himself long enough staring at the photo, he put it back down on the table and walked to his room. Nathalie came up with some ice and a cup of hot tea. He thanked her and then climbed into bed alone. Again.


	15. Chapter 15

_*The writers block has finally dissipated! Tell me what you think so far!_

**Chapter Fifteen**

**-September 2007 - **

"_Sid, you've had quite a summer with being named Captain, the success at the NHL awards, buying a house back home and rehab on your foot, did you get any time to work out or work on any particular aspect of your game?"_

"_What are your thoughts about the NHL's Winter Classic? Do you think it will be a popular event? Are you excited?"_

"_Will you be staying with the Lemieux family again this season or will you finally move out?"_

"_Did you meet anyone special over the summer?"_

The media bombarded him with questions as soon as he stripped off his gear. Most people kept their distance from hockey gear but the reporters never seemed to think they were close enough. Sid just smiled up at them, took a deep breath and answered them one at a time.

"_I had a great summer and tried to get in a workout everyday. The off season is really important to hockey players and I was able to take advantage of that. I tried to work on a couple things, so we'll see how it goes…"_

"_Um, yeah, I think the Winter Classic will be fun… it'll be neat to play outside, like when we were kids playing on the pond. I guess we'll see how well it does but I think it will be great for our fans."_

"_The Lemieux's have been amazing and have made it clear that there is no rush for me to move out until I have found the right place."_

"_No… no one special…"_

Sid felt very awkward answering the last question, as he felt his checks heat up. He hated answering questions about his personal life. _'What personal life?_' he thought to himself. His summer had been a whirlwind of training and media and he had barely had time to see his friends and family. His buddies were constantly trying to help him hook up but the girls they seemed to round up got dumber and dumber with each passing day. Looking back, that was probably a good thing. The last thing he wanted to meet someone right... girls just messed with his head.

As soon as the questions were done, he got up from the bench, stripped the rest of his gear and headed for the showers. _'No,'_ He reminded himself. _'A personal life can wait… you know what you have to do this year… nothing but the Cup will do.' _ He had listened to several lectures this summer from his father about how girls just complicate everything and get in the way. Sid always wondered if his dad would have had the balls to say those same things if his mom was in the room. It was never a real secret that Trina getting pregnant with Sid was the end of Troy's attempt to play in the NHL but no one ever brought it up. He could tell his dad never got over it and his mom still felt guilty - part of the reason that money for Sid's hockey was always made available, regardless of how broke they were. That was also part of the reason Sid's parents were so worried when he moved away. He was pretty sure he would have been disowned if he had knocked up some french girl in Quebec. Even today his parents were constantly on his case about it - still paranoid - even though the same thing couldn't happen to Sid – he was already in the NHL. But Sid did agree with his dad – girls made everything worse. His limited experience had left a bitter taste in his mouth. Sid was determined more then ever to get what he wanted.

-.-

**- November 2007 - **

"I don't know what to do about Sidney…" Therrien lifted his pint glass to his lips.

"Oh?" Mario asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Something has really stirred him this year…" Therrien explained, placing his glass back on the lounge table. It had become customary for the two of them to meet for drinks once a month, Therrien providing Mario with an update on the team, how things were going, any problems that were arising, etc. Therrien rarely had anything bad to say about the team's superstar but the first couple of weeks into the season, he had noticed a disturbing change in behaviour.

"He seems angry… not his regular self," Therrien continued. "Normally I wouldn't complain about a little extra fire in a player, you know? He got a taste of the playoffs and now he wants more and has elevated himself to a whole new level…"

"I didn't think he would have another level. I guess we shouldn't be surprised," Mario nodded with a laugh. "That is good, non?"

"Like I said, I shouldn't be complaining but… I am afraid he is going to get into trouble…" Therrien shock his head. "Heaven forbid he got hurt… some stupid injury or a fight… I mean, I don't know how we would recover from losing him…his temper is rising every game."

"He's a passionate player. You need to let him play with that passion," Mario advised his team's coach.

"There is passion and there is recklessness… I worry when Sid will cross that line…" To say he was concerned was an understatement. He knew what was on the line if Sid was out of the game for any reason.

"Make sure the rest of the team knows their roles, the fighters need to remember why they are there. Sid knows that he shouldn't fight but as long as he keeps winning, I'd leave it alone…" Mario warned, taking another sip of his drink. Therrien contemplated Mario's words as the legendary hall of famer excused himself from the table to go and say hello to some local businessmen. He knew better then anyone that winning was all that mattered but at what cost?

-.-

**- December 2007 - **

Sid looked in the mirror and shook his head. He was going to have a pretty good bruise under his eye by the morning. He was glad him mom wasn't here for this game. She would have been down here yelling at him so fast, security wouldn't have stood a chance against her. He was pretty sure Nathalie would give it to him on her behalf.

"Nice hook there Crosby!" Someone called out as the guys piled into the dressing room. They were in good moods, which means they had won the shootout despite their captain being sent out with his first fighting major.

"Goin' ol' school on his ass with jersey!"

"Never thought we would see you fight, princess!"

The heckling came to an abrupt stop as the Coach stormed into the room and instantly killed the jovial atmosphere. Sid didn't want to look up at him, thinking that avoiding eye contact was probably the best plan. Coach Therrien had none of it as he marched right up to Sid and stood in front of him, inspecting the damage to Sid's face. "You're a fucking idiot! I don't EVER want to see you drop the gloves again! Do you know how much you're worth? Why do you think we have bruisers on this team? It's certainly not to have them sit back and watch YOU fight!"

"I had to Coach, Ferance wouldn't get off my case and was pissing me off…" Sid tried to explain. He was tired of everyone else fighting his fights for him and decided to take this one into his own hands. Ferance was probably a bit bigger then Sid wanted to take on for his first NHL fight but he held his own and showed the world that he wasn't going to take it like a bitch any more.

Therrien ignored Sid and turned to the rest of his teammates in the dressing room. "If ANY of you are on the ice and let him fight, I will send you down to the minors so fast your head will spin!"

Therrien stormed out of the room and the guys rolled their eyes as he left. It didn't take long for them to get back to ribbing Sid about his fight though, which was good. He didn't want to be treated any different and the coach was constantly putting him on a pedestal. It drove him fucking nuts.

"I think that we need to let our Captain take us out for drinks to celebrate his fight!" Christensen yelled across the dressing room, only half serious. Sid never went out with the guys. Normally Sid said no. Normally Sid went home alone and climbed into bed after a game, win or loose. Normally Sid listened to the guys regale him with stories about their midnight conquests, the kinkier the girl the better. Fuck it. Sid was tired of it.

"Lets do it!" Sid yelled back and was quickly followed by a roar around the room. Some of his teammates exchanged looks of shock but soon joined in the excitement. None were as excited as Max.

"YES! I finally get to utilize the immense wingman capabilities of the Crosby superstardom!" He threw his arms in the air. "I am going to get some high class pussy tonight!"

Sid laughed. "Who said I would be your wingman? I think that it'll be the other way around…"

"What?" Max gasped. He was shocked to hear Sid talk like that. Sid was practically a fucking monk. To hear him talking about scoring was almost too much for Max's little brain to handle.

"What? Forgot I had a dick too?" Sid asked with deadpan seriousness.

"No… but… I kinda thought _you _did…" Max stumbled over his words, still in shock.

"Yeah well… I do and I'm tired of acting like a fucking saint so…"

"Hey man, we are here for you! Even your hand-me-downs are probably better then I could get on my own!" Max laughed, stripping off his gear.

Sid just laughed. It had been a really long time since Sid had even tried to pick up girls and even then it wasn't really serious, more of a rookie trying to prove himself kinda thing. He listened to the guys joke around about who was going to do better with Sid around and let out a nervous breath. Yet again he had some high expectations to live up to.

-.-

Sid sat on the slimy leather couch at some local club the guys had convinced him to go to. He wasn't sure that they were even going to let him in because he wasn't 21 yet but none of the security guards said shit. Some scantly clad girl sat on his lap while another one whispered something into his ear, not that he could hear anything she said with the music pounding loudly around them.

Sid lifted his drink to his lips and took a long sip, watching Max and Colby work their magic on some girls that had been hanging around them all night. They were regulars at this.

"You are the only guy I know that looks uncomfortable with girls throwing themselves at you!" Gill came over and slapped Sid's leg. Sid just shrugged. Sid was too busy wondering how he was going to get his drunk ass home and past Mario to pay attention to these girls. They weren't even his type.

"Do you think that we could put Max on the second line with Staalze? It might be good for the second shift of the power play…"

"Seriously? You are thinking about hockey right now?" Gills entire giant frame shook with laughter.

"Hey sweetie, do me a favour…" Gill addressed the girl sitting on Sid's lap. "Take our boy here to the ladies room and suck his dick till he can't think!"

Sid felt his face flush with embarrassment and he glared at his giant defenseman. He was expecting the girl to dump her fruity drink in his lap and take off, spewing shit about what pigs the Penguins were all over the internet by the morning. But instead she stood up and simply said "Okay." Sid's eyes grew to the size of plates, as she reached for his hands and pulled him to his feet.

"W-W-What?" Sid stuttered, as she led him away from the comfort of his group.

"Welcome to the world of puck fucks!" Gill called after him, getting the attention of Max and Colby, as they cheered him on.

"Listen, I, uh… really shouldn't…" Sid tried to explain to the stick figure pulling him along. Her bleach blonde hair was long and touched the waist band of her very short skirt. She turned back to him and laughed but kept pulling him down the stairs to the ladies rooms on the main floor. He stumbled a few times as the alcohol took effect on his legs, barely supporting his weight. He hadn't realized how much he had to drink until now – as it all seemed to take effect at the same time.

At the bottom of the stairs, the girl turned him and pushed him against the wall, slamming her lips into his in a sloppy kiss. She was apparently as drunk as he was, or just very forward in nature, as she slid her hand down and over Sid's package, cupping his balls not so discreetly. Sid managed to push her back slightly, gasping for air, as she giggled and nipped at his bottom lip. She rebalanced herself and pulled Sid up to her, stepping backwards towards the washrooms.

"I can't…" Sid gulping and trying to pull his hand back. He didn't even know her name. This was not who he was and it wasn't who he wanted to be.

"Don't worry… I'll be gentle…" the girl slurred into his ear, licking the outside rim as she pulled him back again, this time a little more forcefully.

Sid stumbled towards her but tried to struggle. She had a pretty firm death grip on him and his reflexes were significantly depleted.

"He said NO!" A brunette appeared from behind the blonde with the super human strength. She reached up into the blonde's hair and yanked it back, causing the blonde to fall to her knees at the brunette's feet. Sid blinked several times, trying to stop the room from spinning and force things to slow down, as everything seemed to be moving _very_ quickly.

The blurry figure hissed at him. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

He knew he was drunk but now he thought he was seeing things, as the brunette came into focus in front of him. "Avery?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**- December 2007 -**

Avery had arrived in town for Christmas holidays that afternoon. She had gone to the game with Nathalie and Mario and sat in the owners suite, watching Sid get into his first ever NHL fight. Nathalie had told her that Sid seemed very _determined_ this year and at the time she hadn't entirely understood what that meant. Seeing him on the ice, she got it. He was mean. She had seen a mean streak in him before but it was usually controlled and gave him the little extra oomph to get him through a power play but this was like sixty minutes of angry out there tonight. She could practically feel the fight coming before Sid had turned and dropped the gloves. She buried her head in Nathalie's shoulder and couldn't force herself to watch. Normally Avery loved a good hockey fight and had always been drawn to the tough, gritty enforcers in the past but watching Sid hit Ferance in the head made her stomach turn.

She had gone home that night and eagerly waited Sid's return, hoping to talk to him about the emotion she had seen. She was worried to say the least and wanted to understand where it was coming from. But he never came home. Avery called Fleury, who she knew was sitting at home doing nothing, out with a sprained ankle but was still up on the team's gossip. She asked if he knew anything about why Sid wasn't home. Fleury was excited to tell her that Sid had actually gone out with the guys – the first time in a long time. He whined about not being able to go with them. When Avery told Nathalie where he was, based on the info from Fleury, she was clearly concerned. She explained that Sid had been acting very different since he returned from summer vacation and she suspected that it had something to do with a _certain someone_ breaking his heart. His changing behaviour was taking him down a path that nobody wanted to see him go down.

Avery had decided to go to the club that Fleury had mentioned and see if she could talk to him. When she had arrived at the club, she looked around and didn't initially see anyone but it didn't take long to see a very drunken Sid stumbling down the stairs. She began her approach but stopped as she noticed that he was being dragged by some slutty blonde. Avery watched for a moment but didn't like what she was seeing. She began walking closer again, getting close enough to hear him tell her 'no' and watch her ignore his protest.

Avery couldn't help herself when she jumped in, channelling her inner angry girl, as she reached up into the extensions of the girl with the grip on Sid. "He said NO!" She barked as she pulled the girl away from him and felt her fall to her knees in front of her. She hadn't meant to pull as hard as she did but her protective instincts took over.

The girl let out a yelp as Avery let go of her hair and pushed her away. Luckily the blonde didn't put up too much of a fight, even though Avery truly believed that she could kick some ass in this moment but climbed unsteadily to her feet and walked away, rubbing her head.

Avery turned back to Sid who was swaying drunkenly up against the wall, blinking like a lunatic. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Was all she could muster as she watched him try and balance himself along the wall. He just looked up at her and stared. "Avery?"

"Wow! How much have you had to drink?" She asked him angrily.

"Ummm… I dunno… probably enough…" His speech was slurry, at best. He reached out and placed his hand on her check. "It really is you…"

"Let's go… you shouldn't be here…" Avery stepped in and wrapped his arm around her shoulders for support. She led him towards the exit, then discreetly past the crowd of people who were lined up outside the door trying to get in. This was certainly the kind of picture Sid wouldn't want on the internet in the morning.

They arrived at Nathalie's car which she had borrowed and Avery leaned across him to open the door for him.

"I'm fine! I can do it!" Sid barked at her. The cold air helped revive him, shaking off some of the effects of the alcohol.

"I'm just trying to help," Avery explained, watching him fumble with the handle. "Let me do it…"

"No! I don't need you… in fact… I don't need you at all!" Sid stood up and squared his shoulders. He took a step away from the car and turned around to walk back the way they came.

"Sid, get in the car!" Avery yelled at him, her patience running thin.

"NO!" Sid yelled back, then attempted to step over the curb, missing and stumbling to the ground. Avery rushed to his side to help him back up but he pushed her away, as he managed to grab a lamppost and pull himself back up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She hissed.

"Nothing!"

"Really? I saw the game tonight! What was that? Fighting? Taking stupid penalties? That's not something wrong?" Avery yelled at him. "And now you're what? Getting drunk and sleeping around? Some role model…"

"Fuck off! I don't want to hear anything from you! You don't get to say anything to me! You left me!" Sid slurred back at her.

"Oh my GOD! Is that what this is about? Well I am here now, aren't I?"

"Too fucking late! Where were you when I needed you? Where were you in the playoffs? You said you'd come back!"

"I said I would try! I was working, Sid! I'm sorry that I didn't get back but –" Avery tried to explain but Sid cut her off.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN CALL!" Sid mustered all his anger as he yelled at her. He was pissed and she deserved to know it. Avery just stared back at him, in shock and confusion.

"I did call…" Avery stated matter-of-factly. "I called like a dozen times! I left messages at the house! Didn't Lauren tell you?"

Sid braced himself on the wall and tried to compute what Avery had just said. Avery couldn't have called… Lauren would have told him. "No… you're lying… she didn't say anything…"

"Because of the time zones, I could only call at stupid times… you were always asleep or at practice or something…" Avery explained.

"I thought you… I thought you didn't care…" Avery watched as Sid went from angry to confused to sad in under a minute.

"Sid! Of course I cared! I told you I would try to come home but I couldn't leave! I was so busy with the world championships and… I'm sorry…" Avery stepped in and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his hands land on her hips as he pulled her close to him, practically clinging to her.

"You're really here…" He breathed into her hair.

"I leave on Boxing Day but yeah… I am here…" Avery nodded, letting him hold her close. Sid pulled his head back and tried to connect his lips to hers, but Avery moved her head to the side. The smell of alcohol and that girls cheap perfume on him was foreign and not something that she could move past. As she moved her head, Avery could feel Sid tremble in her arms and she thought he was about to either cry or throw up - neither of which she wanted him to do in public.

"Now let's get you home…" She reached behind him and opened the passenger side door, helping him inside without hitting his head. "Don't puke in Nathalie's car…"

-.-

Sid sat on the couch in the living room and wrapped his arms around Avery, kissing her lightly behind her ear. She squirmed and pushed his arms away giving him a playful swat. He just laughed and leaned back, forcing himself to pay attention to the conversation around the room. He was planning on going home for Christmas this year but when Avery arrived, and after he slept off a horrible hangover, he made arrangements for his parents and sister to come to Pittsburgh again. It took a bit of finagling to convince his parents to come again this year, as last year wasn't exactly a good time. He had to assure them that there would be no unexpected guests at dinner.

Christmas dinner had been perfect. Everyone sat together, cramped around the dining room table, as the kids complained that they missed all the action last year. Sid rested his hand on Avery's knee throughout the whole meal, wanting to spend as much time as possible touching her. His dad had shot him a warning look, but he ignored it. His dad wouldn't understand. Avery made everything worth it – all the media questions, all the bruises, all the wins and loses. He wanted someone to go home to at night and forget everything that happened during the day and Avery helped him to that… even if it was for just a couple of days over the holidays.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow…" Sid whispered. "I hate this…"

"I know but I have to get back…" Avery offered, smiling sympathetically towards him.

"I know…" Sid reached out and tucked a strand of hair in behind Avery's ear. "Maybe we could… spend the night together?"

"Siiiid…" Avery swatted his hand away. "With everyone here?"

"I can be quiet…" Sid smiled suggestively, then whispered. "Come to my room tonight…"

"We'll see… if you're good…" Avery teased him, biting on her lower lip.

"I'm always good…" Sid laughed quietly, reaching back and pulling Avery towards him. Avery giggled and struggled against his grasp, looking around the room to make sure no one was watching. The only eyes that were on them were Lauren's. Avery smiled at her but received an angry rolling of the eyes in return. Lauren excused herself from the room and stomped off. Sid shrugged, as Avery looked to him for explanation.

-.-

Avery cracked her bedroom door open, looked up and down the hall before stepping out of her room. She tightened the strap on her housecoat, concealing the lacy negligee beneath, as she carefully closed her door silently behind her.

"Where are you going?"

Avery jumped as Lauren's door swung open, across the hall from hers.

"Umm… I'm just getting a snack…" Avery offered in explanation.

"Really? You're not sneaking down to Sid's room?" Lauren crossed her arm defiantly in front of her chest.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? Minding your own business?" Avery asked defensively. She wasn't sure where the attitude was coming from.

"House rules Avery…" Lauren snapped. "I'll tell."

"What is going on with you?"

"Nothing! I'm fine… you're the one sneaking around and breaking rules!"

"Why didn't you tell Sid I called?" Avery asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lauren rolled her eyes and tried to act innocent. The teenage attitude was really getting old.

"Yes you do. During the playoffs, why didn't you tell him?" Avery asked again.

"I didn't see him…" Lauren shrugged, brushing it off.

"At all? You live with him…" Avery pursed it.

"So? Whatever. What difference does it make?"

"He was really upset because he thought I didn't call… that's not fair to him. Who knows what difference that would have made?"

"Right. Talking to _you_ would have won them the Stanley Cup. Silly me!"

"Lauren!" Avery gasped. She wasn't use to the angry sarcasm coming from Lauren.

"I have to go to bed…" Lauren turned around and headed into her room. "And so do you… in your own bed!"

-.-

"Mario would have driven me to the airport… you really could have stayed home with your parents," Avery moaned.

"I wanted to spend every second I could with you. I still can't believe you didn't come to see me last night…" Sid shook his head.

"I know… I'm really sorry! I guess I just kinda fell asleep waiting to make sure everyone had gone to bed…" Avery lied. She didn't even want to try to explain to him what happened with Lauren last night. She wasn't sure she fully understood it herself.

"I can't believe you are leaving already…" Sid whined. The last couple of days had gone by really fast.

"Yeah well, its pretty amazing I managed to get the days off I did. It's only because my boss is from the Czech, so he went home for Christmas before the tournament started and wouldn't have noticed anyone missing," Avery explained. "I am pretty excited. I've never been to the World Juniors but I always hear great stories, so…"

"Yeah they were fun…" Sid nodded, turning his car into the international departures drop off zone.

"The World's were unbelieveable! I'm not supposed to show any preference with what country wins, but I screamed like a banshee when Nash scored that last goal to get the Gold," Avery smiled over at Sid. "It was nice seeing Jordan and Colby… I was really hoping you were going to be able to come…"

"Yeah well, I was a little broken…"

"Maybe this year?"

"I'd rather be in the Stanley Cup Playoffs…"

"I know… who wouldn't right?" Avery opened the door and climbed out. Sid popped open the trunk and pulled out Avery's bag. "Anyways…" Avery wrapped her arms Sid's neck as he quickly looked around to make sure there were no cameras. "I will definitely try to come in for some of the playoffs…"

"I've heard that before…" Sid rolled his eyes and looked down at the ground. He was going to have to face the reality that this was the last time he would see her for a long time.

"Sid! I told you!

"I know…"

"And besides, the World Championships are in Halifax this year, so its way less hard to sneak away for a game or two!"

"Or all?" Sid raised his eyebrows in excitement. He knew he was asking for too much but he could only hope.

Avery just laughed and pressed her lips to his. He responded, by spreading his lips and reaching to tangle his tongue with hers. It was way more of a passionate kiss then he would normally offer in public but it was the last time he would get the opportunity for who knows how long.

Avery pushed him back and reached for the handle of his bag. "I'll see you in April…" She smiled, kissed him once more, softly on the lips, then turned and disappeared behind the sliding doors of the airport.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**- January 2008 - **

"What I really need a hot chocolate and a shower," Sid laughed as he headed down the hallway towards the showers at the Ralph Wilson Stadium in beautiful Buffalo, New York. He had just scored the shoot out winner at the first ever Winter Classic and he hadn't been that cold since he was a kid, playing on the outdoor ice rink in his home town for hours. His mom would have chased him inside and given him crap for staying out too long but his dad would have helped him sneak back out again.

He stepped into the shower and turned on the taps. The hot water pouring over his body felt good regardless of how short lived it was. Because he always had to answer the media's questions for longer then any other player, he was used to having very little hot water left by the time he got to the showers. He relished the last remaining drops of heat before turning the taps off. He dressed quickly as the guys were already loading onto the bus and he didn't want to hold them up.

The plane home was delayed take off due to the snowfall that had plagued the winter classic but the guys didn't care as they were just happy to be warm. The plane was eventually cleared to go and Sid fought off the urge to fall asleep, the flight home was a short one and he didn't want to throw off his sleep schedule by napping at odd hours.

After arriving in Pittsburgh, Sid headed home. The Lemiuex's had all attended the winter classic and had opted to take a private jet to the Bahamas following the game for the rest of the kids winter break. Sid would be on his own in the Lemiuex's house for a couple days and it was an odd feeling to say the least. He vowed that he would act no different then if they were here – his routine would be maintained at all costs.

Sid dragged himself up the stairs and into his room. He wiggled his shirt up over his head and undid the belt of his pants, pushing them to the floor in a heap, then threw himself backwards. It felt good to collapse into his own bed. It didn't take long before his eyelids gave into gravity.

_*buzz*buzz*_

"Ugh…" Sid forced his eyes open and reached across his chest to pick up his phone.

"Hello?" He grumbled into the receiver.

"_Hey hero…"_ a familiar woman's voice poured into his ear. _"…that was quite a performance…"_

Sid felt wide awake now, as a smile crept across his lips. "Oh yeah, you liked that?"

"_Me and hundreds of thousands of other fans!"_ Avery laughed. He could imagine the smile on her face and wished he could reach out and touch her.

"I wish you were here… I could use someone to help warm me up," he moaned.

"_Sid don't…"_

"What? I am not doing anything… I can't. Remember? You are thousands of kilometres away…"

"_You know what I mean! I was just calling to say congratulations… I should let you get to bed,"_ Avery explained, steering the conversation back to appropriate.

"No! Talk to me for awhile! You never call!" Sid whined.

"_I'm busy! I have a life too ya know!"_ Avery reminded him.

"I know… I just… I like your voice…" He replied softly

"_Siiiiid…"_Avery whined.

"Okay, okay! I'll lay off!" He laughed. He was sure that if he kept making her feel guilty for being so far, she would eventually come home.

"_So what do you wanna talk about?"_

"I dunno… what are you wearing?" He asked suggestively.

"_SID!"_ Avery gasped.

"What? You asked!"

"_I am hanging up now!" _

"Okay… fine. But promise you'll call me more often will you please?"

"I will see what I can do… Goodnight Sidney."

"Goodnight," Sid returned, then hung up the phone. He loved hearing her say his name but would much rather have to moan it while lying underneath him.

-.-

Avery hung up the phone and leaned back against the couch cushions in the darkness of her living room. She had forced herself to stay awake and call Sid when she knew he would be home. Unfortunately, that meant three am her time and she was exhausted. The Juniors had ended with Canada winning their forth consecutive gold medal and she was on the first flight home from the Czech to organize the paperwork – as soon as she got a good night sleep.

"What are you doing down here? Come back to bed…" Avery jumped when she heard a man's voice appear from the entranceway to the living room. When she arrived in Geneva she shared a staff residence with three roommates, so it wasn't a hard sell when Marco had asked her to move in with him in November.

"Sorry babe… I was just calling home…" Avery calmed herself and climbed to her feet, walking over to where Marco was standing.

"What time is it there?" Marco asked, reaching for Avery and nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck.

"I guess it's about ten o'clock…" Avery shrugged, bending her head to the side. "Everyone is just heading for bed."

"Well you should do the same… you just got home. I would like you to be in _my_ bed…" Marco bent over and scooped her into his arms. "It's been quiet a while and I am not a patient man…"

Avery giggled as Marco carried her up the stairs of the townhouse they shared to their bedroom and placed her gingerly into bed. He lowered himself on top of her, kissing her softly. Avery closed her eyes and focused on the sensation of Marco's lips on her skin… but it wasn't him she wanted.

-.-

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Sid swore loudly as the trainers rushed to his side. He couldn't even make it to the god damn bench! He knew something was wrong as soon as he collided with the boards but he thought he would at least make it to the fucking bench.

The trainers helped him down the tunnel and into the medical room, stopping every couple feet so Sid could bend over in pain and let out a chain of swears. As soon as he got onto the table the doctor and trainers went to work removing his skate. His foot was already swelling and the trainers exchanged looks of concern.

"What happened? Did you hear anything snap?" Doctor Burke asked him.

"No… nothing… but FUCK!" Sid swore as the doctor tired to move his ankle. "I went into the boards weird. I couldn't get my feet together… I dunno…"

"Okay, Sid… we are going to have to get you some x-rays but we will put some ice on it right now and I will give you something for the pain," Burke offered as the best he could do right now, turning around to his medical bag to dig out a vial of morphine.

-.-

Sid limped down the stairs, the giant boot on his foot making loud clunking noises with each step.

"Sid, do you need something? I could have just brought it up to you…" Nathalie appeared at the base of the stairs almost instantly. There was certainly no sneaking around with this thing on his foot.

"No I don't need anything… I'm just bored, tired of lying around…" Sid explained. He felt bad for being waited on like a spoiled brat. Every time he tired to do something for himself, one of the girls was on his case.

"Well those are the doctor's orders so…"

"I know… I just thought that maybe I could lie around down here… around people…" Sid pouted, all but sticking out a quivering lower lip.

"Sure, go sit on the couch. I'll get you more pillows for under your leg," Nathalie followed Sid slowly to the family room and grabbed pillows from one of the other couches, helping Sid elevate his leg.

"Lauren, got get Sid the ice pack in the freezer," Nathalie turned and instructed her oldest daughter, who had been sitting at the kitchen counter working on some homework.

"Sure," Lauren eagerly sprung to her feet and headed across the room to the freezer.

"Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" Nathalie asked him, as Lauren passed her the ice bag and she placed it on his ankle.

"No, I'm okay… kinda want to stick to my diet, so I don't gain a lot of weight while I am useless…"

"You are not useless… you're hurt," Nathalie said sternly. She was very familiar with having a self pitying superstar on her hands.

"Whatever," Sid grumbled, trying to reach for the remote that was out of his reach. Nathalie leant over and picked up the remote, holding it away from it.

"I'm serious Sid. You can't get down on yourself, it's not going to make anything better! You need to stay positive, it could have been worse!" Nathalie finished her lecture and handed Sid the remote. She knew that her words had no effect on his stubborn mind but she had to try. Sid had never been hurt before and wasn't adjusting well.

Sid flipped through the channels until he found sports highlights. Nathalie watched with concern as Sid slammed the remote into the couch when the Pens highlights from a washout game displayed on the screen. There was no way that she was going to be able to convince him to stop watching highlights but maybe she could think of a way to distract him.

Nathalie headed down the hall to Mario's office and picked up the phone, dialling a number she had committed to memory.

"Allo?"

"Bonjour, puis-je parler à Avery, s'il vous plait?"

"Une minute," The receptionist placed Nathalie on hold.

"Bonjour?"

"Bonjour Avery. C'est Nathalie…"

"Oh my God, HI! How are you?" Avery exclaimed excitedly. She didn't want to speak French if she didn't have to.

"Oh, I am good! How is Switzerland?"

"Cold. It's actually freakin' cold!" Avery laughed. "How are you? How is Mario and the kids?"

"Oh everyone here is great! The kids are good - busy, driving me crazy – but good!"

"So, what's up?" Avery asked.

"Well the reason I am calling is…" Nathalie paused and bit her lips, suddenly feeling guilty that she was calling. "Well, I guess, it's because not everyone here is great… you heard about Sid's ankle?"

"No! What happened?" Avery sounded shocked.

"He sprained it, a week or so ago… high ankle sprain. They say he will be out for about six weeks and he is already mopping…" Nathalie explained. "I was just wondering if there was any chance that you could come and help cheer him up?"

"Nathalie!"

"I know… I'm sorry… it sounded better in my head before I said it out loud. I know how that must sound… I just know how much he enjoys your visits - we all do - and you know, if you had any vacation time, it would be very appreciated," Nathalie couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Well I do have some vacation time but I was going to go to France with Marco…" Avery offered, while chewing on her bottom lip.

"Who's Marco?" Nathalie asked, not missing anything.

"Oh… he's, umm… just a friend…"

"I have heard that before..." Avery could practically see the sceptical look on Nathalie's face through the phone.

"Anyways, I will see what I can arrange but I can't make any promises," Avery tired desperately to change the subject.

"Thanks sweetie, I know it would be appreciated…" Nathalie said goodbye and hung up the phone. Avery turned back to her computer monitor and debated what to do next. Going back to Pittsburgh would be great, spending time with the kids, some of her old friends… Sid. She just wasn't sure how she would explain it to Marco. Some how she doubted _'Sorry darlin' I can't go to France with you to meet your parents because I have to run to Pittsburgh to cheer up a buff hockey player because he's got a little booboo… by the way he thinks he's in love with me but don't worry we're just friends.'_ Avery shook her head as she wondered if Marco would buy the 'just friends' line. It didn't seem to work on anyone – at times, including herself – but she kept insisting on using it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**- February 2008 - **

Avery walked down the tunnel to the airport terminal. She couldn't believe she was here. Sure, Mario had asked her to come to games before to help '_inspire_' Sid but she lived_ an hour_ away. Crossing an ocean to come cheer Sid up was totally sketchy… and kinda made her feel like a prostitute. She knew that wasn't Nathalie's intention but it definitely felt that way. This was the most insane thing she had ever done… What was her plan exactly? Nurse Sid back to health? Was her presence really going to make that big of a difference? If he was just sitting around feeling sorry for himself, did she even want to be here?

The worst part was that she had lied to Marco to come here. Avery finally met a decent guy and now she was lying to him. He had wanted her to meet his family, to see where he had grown up and to spend some time together where she wasn't checking her Blackberry every two minutes. They were going to spend a couple of days in Provence with his parents and then he had booked them a hotel in Marseilles. It was perfect – romantic and charming. Avery was going to go to the spa and walk on the beach… like a real vacation. Far from the wet cold of Switzerland – or Pittsburgh for that matter.

'_Well, I haven't exactly lied_,' she told herself. Avery had told Marco that she had to head home to see a friend that was hurt. That's the truth. When he asked if the friend happened to be some big, hunky, hockey player that he had to be worried about and she laughed and told him he was silly... that was more of the lie but to be fair she hadn't _actually_ said no. She knew Sid would think she was there for more then pure reasons, even if that wasn't her intention. She was going to do the best she could at ensuring she didn't cross that line. She also knew that she would have a hard time saying no. Marco was really a great guy but there just wasn't the heat, or intensity, like there was with Sid. It was always romantic and sweet with him. Marco wanted to '_make love_' all the time and that was great and all but sometimes Avery just wanted to scream "Just fuck me!" Just thinking about it now, was waking up parts of Avery's body that had been asleep for an extended period of time.

Avery shook her head, shaking out the dirty thoughts that were flowing in. She plastered a smile on her face as Nathalie greeted her at the terminal gate with a giant hug.

"I am so glad that you could come! I know that we are asking a lot from you but … I know this will help cheer Sid up!" Nathalie pulled back from her hug and pushed Avery's hair to the side. "Your hair is getting so long…"

"Yeah, I know, I really need a hair cut…" Avery shrugged.

"I'll make you an appointment while you are home! We can make it a girl's day!"

"You don't need to do that…" Avery smiled.

"I just asked you to fly across the ocean… the least I can do I get you a proper haircut!" Nathalie laughed, taking the handle of Avery's suitcase in her own. "Now let's get you home!"

Avery followed Nathalie towards the parking lot. "Is Sid glad I'm here?"

"Ummm… he will be…I didn't tell him you were coming, I thought it might make a nice surprise," Nathalie hesitated. "And that way, if you chickened out or couldn't make it for whatever reason, I didn't have to deal with him being devastated."

"I said I was going to come…" Avery argued.

"Yes but… you've said that to him in the past and… and well, he just doesn't need any more stress right now…" Nathalie offered.

Avery wanted to argue the point but knew it wouldn't get her anywhere. She was tired and probably testy and it wouldn't result in a good situation. She understood Nathalie's perspective even if it was based on one-sided information from Sid. She was here now, instead of on vacation in the south of France, so if that didn't redeem her for whatever perceived wrong Avery had committed against Sid in the past, there was nothing that she could do.

-.-

The drive home felt longer then normal. Nathalie tried to engage Avery in small talk but it was more awkward then it had ever been in the past. Nathalie felt bad having called Avery here just to make Sid feel better. Had her role as a hockey wife really extended to arranging booty calls for superstar players? She felt nauseous thinking about what she had done and made a mental note to go to confession.

Nathalie pulled her car up the driveway of the house and into the garage. Mario had taken Austin to hockey, but it seemed like everyone else was home. Sid's two cars where in their regular spot and Lauren's new car was in the garage, parked slightly crooked, which would make her father mad. Nathalie had left Stephanie in charge of Alexi, but that didn't mean much if Sid was home. Steph always pawned her little sister off on him, and he didn't have the heart to say no. He really was a sucker to those girls.

Avery climbed out of the car and grabbed her suitcase. Nathalie followed her into the house and into the kitchen. The family room open to the kitchen was empty and the main floor was quiet. Nathalie wondered where the kids were but didn't want to jinx the five seconds of peace that she had.

"Are you hungry darling? I could make you something," Nathalie asked, putting her purse down on the counter.

"Actually I am starving… airplane food, even first class airplane food, ugh…" Avery shuddered with a laugh.

"Well, why don't you take your bags upstairs and I will fix you something," Nathalie instructed.

Avery grabbed her bag and headed down the hall and up the stairs. She threw her suitcase on her bed and unzipped it. On top of her sweaters and jeans, laid the last minute addition, snuck into her suitcase when Marco wasn't looking. It was short, black and lacy… definitely didn't say _'just friends_'. She flopped down on her back beside her suitcase with the silky material in her hand staring up at the ceiling.

"What am I doing here?" She asked herself out loud. How was she not going to send mix messages to Sid, if her brain was sending mixed messages through her own body?

"AVERY!"

Avery barely had time to sit up, before being pounced on by the youngest Lemieux.

"Hey Lexi…" Avery groaned, trying to move the little body from her lap.

"What are you doing here?" Alexa asked excitedly, then quickly jumped to her feet, not waiting for an answer and began pulling Avery along with her. "Come on! We are all in the family room!"

"Okay, okay… I'm coming…" Avery let the little girl pull her along, throwing her nightgown on the bed behind her.

Alexi pulled Avery down the two flights of stairs to the basement family room. Sure enough everyone was together but doing their own thing. Avery had spread out game pieces all over the floor beside Stephanie who was on the floor, propped over a book. Sid and Lauren were on the couch, one at each end, watching TV. Lauren's long legs were spread across the couch, her feet propped up on Sid's knees. Sid looked half asleep, slumped over into the cushions. His foot was propped up on a pillow on the coffee table with a bag of ice.

"Look who's here!" Avery shrieked as she dragged Avery into the room.

"Avery!" Steph was the first to look up and notice the addition to the room. She jumped to her feet wrapped her arms around Avery.

Sid opened his eyes and blinked several times, before turning around and seeing her standing behind him. A smile quickly spread across his face and he instantly pushed Lauren's feet off his lap and climbed to his feet.

"Don't get up!" Avery instructed him with a laugh as he attempted to hobble to her side.

"He doesn't listen to anyone…" Steph laughed.

"Oh, be quiet!" Sid threw a couch cushion at her. Avery took the couple steps in to meet Sid, as he wrapped his arms happily around her waist, pulling her in to a passionate embrace.

Nathalie came down the stairs and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Sid smiling. '_This could have gone a totally different way,_' she thought to herself. Sid looked like he was in shock, and a bit like a love sick puppy, having not taken his eyes off Avery. Alexa was pulling on Avery's arm to get her attention and Steph was talking about her upcoming hockey tournament and how Avery would have to come and watch a game. The only one that didn't look overjoyed was Lauren, who was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Lauren hissed at her mother when she saw her appear in the room.

"Lauren!" Nathalie was shocked to hear her daughter with so much contempt in her voice.

"What _are_ you doing here?" Sid asked with a smile, blowing off the teenager's attitude, which he was becoming very familiar with.

"Nathalie said you were feeling sorry for yourself and needed me to come and knock some sense into you…" Avery poked Sid in the ribs, while Steph and Alexa nodded.

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself…" Sid protested.

"Oh good! Then I can go!" Avery teased, taking a step back from him and pointing to the exit.

"NO!" Sid grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. She turned as he pulled her tight, pressing her back to his chest. "I admit that I have been a bit … needy… but I'll get better if you stay…" Sid offered quietly.

"So Avery's a miracle worker now? She is going to click her heels and fix your ankle?" Lauren asked while rolling her eyes.

"Just ignore her…" Sid offered quietly, as he felt Avery tense in his arms. He spun her around to face him. "I, for one, am really glad you're here…"

-.-

Sid rolled over in his bed. '_This sucks_,' he thought to himself. He knew Avery was just down the hall, lying in bed alone too. He looked over at the alarm clock on his nightstand - one thirty. He had thought that she would come to his room at some point but now it was really late and he was slowly giving up hope. He though that she would have come last night too but she never did. She had barely touched him since she got here and it was driving him crazy. He doubted that she had any idea the effect that she had on him. Her perfume was intoxicating, the sweet scent of her hair drove him mad and every time she bent over he was sure he was going to blow a load in his pants. If she didn't touch him soon, he was going to loose control and start humping her leg like a dog. Just lying here, thinking about her, left him with an uncomfortable boner. He had debated taking care of it but didn't want to have decreased energy reserves if she did sneak in. He had spent enough time with his hand wrapped around his dick, he wanted the real thing. And he wanted it bad.

Sid sat up and put his feet in the floor. The loud clunk of his boot wouldn't help him sneak down the hall, so he bent over and undid it. He hadn't tried to put too much weight on his ankle since hurting it, so walking down the hall without it would be an adventure. Sid hobbled unbalanced to his bedroom door and began his decent down the hall, past the stair case and to Avery's door.

He debated knocking but it seemed weird so late at night, so he gently turned the handle and slid the door open. Sid could see Avery's shape underneath her sheets. He took the two steps to the side of her bed and slowly lowered himself onto the bed, pulling his legs up behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist. She felt so warm against his body, as he pulled the duvet over top of them both.

He heard Avery sigh as he pulled her tight and felt her wiggle in closer. Sid lowered his head to the crook of her neck and touched his lips to her warm skin. He was pretty sure he could see a smile creep onto her face, as he continued with a path of soft kisses down her neck and up over her shoulder. He slid his hand beneath the sheet and up over her torso, till he was cupping her breast, using his fingers to gently push the straps of her tank top down over her shoulder. He moved the thin material down, as he slid her hand over the soft skin of her breast. He traced small circles around her nipple with his thumb, wanting to place his lips over it and suck it into his mouth. He gently pulled her towards him, lying her down on her back and shifted his weight over top of her. He lowered his lips back to her skin, kissing the outline of her exposed breast, before moving to her hard nipple. He sucked it in between his lips and flicked it with his tongue. He pulled back from her body, to push her tank top away from the other breast and looked up at her face. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight, it took his breath away. He reached up and pushed a few stray hairs from her face.

He watched as she slowly peeled her eyes open and looked up at him. He lowered his lips to her and tasted the sweet saltiness on her lips. He parted her lips with his tongue and pursued hers with his. Her cold hand reached up and pressed against his chest as he felt goose bumps take over his body.

"No! Wait!" Avery sat bolt up right in bed, coming to her senses and using her hands to push him away, practically throwing Sid off the edge of the bed.

"What?" Was all Sid could muster, as his blood had all relocated south.

"You need to leave! You can't be here!" She gasped.

"Avs, come on…"

"No! House rules!" Avery pulled her tank top back up over her breasts and pulled the blankets up to cover herself.

"We haven't exactly respected that rule in the past…" Sid offered, moving back in towards her, leaning in to kiss her shoulder.

"Stop!" Avery said more forcefully. "I am serious Sid. We can't do this."

"Fine," Sid sat back with his hands in the air in defeat. "How about I get us a hotel room? Or we could go away somewhere…"

"OH MY GOD!" Avery hissed loudly and climbed out of bed. "Is that all you ever think about? That is not why I am here!"

"I'm sorry! But yeah, it's kinda all I think about it…" Sid shrugged. "And maybe I don't really understand why you are here… I thought you were here to be with me…"

"It is to be with you – to help cheer you up but…"

"Well I can guarantee that _that_ would cheer me up…"

"SID!" Avery slapped his chest and pointed to the door. "OUT!"

Avery watched as Sid's shoulders slumped in defeat but he made no attempt at climbing out of her bed. "Can I at least just lie here with you? I'll behave…"

"Sid… I don't think it's a good idea. I don't want to send you mixed messages and I need you to understand that _that_ is not why I am here. There will be none of _that_. Got it?" Avery tried to remain strong, even though she could barely take her eyes off his lips.

"I got it… none of _that_… I'll just lie here and fall asleep," Sid laid back down on her bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin. Avery looked down at him and grit her teeth. He was so bloody stubborn, it made her want to scream.

"Fine, I give up…" Avery flopped down beside him and turned her back to him. She heard Sid laugh as he turned on his side and wrapped his arm around her waist. Every bone in her body wanted to give in, roll over and climb on top of him but she restrained herself, keeping her arms folded in tightly to her side.

-.-

Sid woke up as the sun crept in from behind the curtains. He momentarily had forgotten where he was, as he looked around the room for the familiar items in his room – the pile of suits that were back from the dry cleaners, the teddy bear from his sister, the stack of Hockey News Magazines that he had only skimmed through. Instead there was a Louis Vuitton suitcase propped open, a pair of crystal candle stick holders on the night stand and a hair straightener plugged into the wall. The bed was empty beside him, a still warm pillow shoved under his arms to replace the body that had laid beside him not too long ago.

Sid sat up and stretched. He had slept really well – something that seemed almost foreign to him lately.

The bedroom door popped open as Avery slid back into the room. She was fully dressed in tight dark blue jeans that clung to her hips and a low cut black sweater. Her hair was still wet from her morning shower, as she ran her towel over her head, shaking out any excess water. He couldn't help but smile as she went through her morning routine, as if he wasn't there. It was so calming and so… normal - he wanted to watch her every morning.

"Don't stare at me like that… it's creepy," Avery warned him, turning and facing the bed.

"How is it creepy?"

"It just is…" Avery shook her head, as she ran a comb through her long hair. Sid stood up and stepped in behind her, removing the comb from her hands and running it through her hair himself. Sid watched her reflection in the dresser mirror, as she closed her eyes and let her head move where the comb pulled it. He swept her hair all to one side and leaned in to kiss her jaw.

"No Sid… I was serious last night," Her eyes sprung open and her shoulders tensed up.

"I don't understand why this is so terrible…" Sid kissed her again, just below her ear lobe.

"I am seeing somebody," Avery offered quietly, watching for Sid's reaction in the mirror. She decided while she was in the shower that she had to tell him the truth, she didn't want him to get the wrong message and hurt him again. She had expected him to get mad, to yell, to stomp his feet and hit a wall. She was prepared. She braced herself. But instead he kissed her neck, just about her sweater line.

"Sid… did you hear me?" Avery asked cautiously.

"It doesn't matter…" Sid growled and continued kissing her exposed skin.

"What? Of course it matters," Avery shrugged him off her neck and turned to face him.

"Nope, it doesn't… we are just fuck buddies right? He doesn't need to know…" Sid pulled her towards him and continued his attempts.

"Sid!" Avery tried to push him back.

"What? It can't be that serious with this guy…" Sid pointed out as he tightened his grip on her waist

"It _is_ serious. I… I live with him…"

"Were you seeing him at Christmas?" Sid asked sharply.

"Um…yes," Avery admitted, trying to prove that her relationship with Marco wasn't just some sort of fling.

"Well you were going to sleep with me at Christmas, so… clearly it's not serious…" Sid reminded her, still making his advances.

"But I didn't, did I?" Avery reminded him, not that that had actually been her plan… she had wanted to sleep with him but Lauren had gotten in the way. Avery had never told Sid about her encounter with Lauren and it was coming in handy now.

"No. You said you fell asleep…" Sid stared at her, the reality of the situation sinking in and his felt his anger level growing. Now he was convinced that she had lied to him, led him on and had no intention of coming to see him that night. Now he felt like an idiot. All along he had played her game, trying to keep things detached, non emotional - even though his heart jumped out of his chest every time she walked into the room. He tried to play her game and kept getting squashed. "Jesus Christ Avery, if you want me to play your game… you can't keep changing the rules."

"I am not changing the rules of _a game_…"

"I guess I just didn't realize you invented a game that played with three teams…" He squeezed his hands into fists, tuning out her protests.

"Seriously Sid, not everything is a game! This is real life and I met someone and he's really great… you'd like him…"

"I can't believe we are doing this again!" Sid ran his hands through his hair but really felt like pulling it out. "You know what? I don't care… I don't care about whatever stupid idiot you are seeing…"

"Sid, please try and understand…"

"NO! You try and understand!" Sid snapped. This was a game and he wasn't quitting. In fact, he was determined that he was going to win and Avery wasn't the only one who knew how to push the buttons to get what she wanted. "You know what I cared about my whole life? Hockey! I was fine with just hockey but you had to come into my life and mess everything up and make me care about you! So now I care about two things… you and hockey. And Guess what? I can't play hockey because of my foot and now you are telling me I can't have you… even though you are standing in front of me. So NO! _You_ understand! If I don't have you – even the_ illusion_ of having you – then I have nothing right now," Sid was so upset he was shaking.

"That's not true…"

"For fuck sakes Avery, would it kill you to pretend that you care about me half as much as I care about you?"

"I do care about you… you know that. I wouldn't be here if I didn't care about you…"

"Then act like it! Be HERE with me!" Sid demanded. He knew the guilt card would get him what he wanted. "Kiss me…"

Avery looked up into his eyes as he placed his hand under her chin. She had seen that look of determination before. It meant that no matter how much she argued it, no matter what she said – he wasn't going to let her leave this room without getting what he wanted. She could give in now, or she could give in in an hour but when he got that look in his eye, she knew she would end up giving in.

Sid leaned in and kissed her, gently at first, as if he was testing her response, then deepened the kiss when she didn't push him away. Avery closed her eyes and unsuccessfully tried to bite back tears of guilt. She felt guilty for doing this to Marco but she felt guilty for saying no to Sid. Sid clung to her, holding her so tight it almost hurt.

_*knock*knock*_

Avery jumped back as she heard her saving grace at the door. Sid took a step back and sat on the edge of the bed, letting Avery answer the door to her room. His resolve to get what he wanted at any expense dissolved as he watched Avery wipe away a single tear that had made its way onto her cheek and plaster a fake happy smile on her face to greet Alexa at the door.

"Mom said to tell you that breakfast is ready…"

"Thanks sweetie, I'll be right down," Avery nodded as the little girl ran down the hall to the stairs. Avery closed the door again and turned back to Sid who had his head buried in his hands. "We should head downstairs…"

Sid pulled his head up, nodded but continued to stare at the floor. He pushed himself to his feet and took one limp towards the door. Avery reached out to help support him as he tried to avoid putting weight on his sore foot. Avery helped him down the hall to the stairs, before instructing him to wait there, while she went and grabbed his protective boot from his bedroom. She helped him strap it to his foot, then helped him down the stairs to the casual family dining room. Sid didn't say anything. Somehow playing the guilt card backfired on him.

-.-

**- March 2008 -**

Avery stayed in Pittsburgh until Sid was able to skate. She helped him with almost everything, everyday - from doctor's appointments to training sessions to media and endorsement obligations. She got him ice, wrapped his ankle, made him meals and entertained him when the Pens were away on road trips that he couldn't attend. They went to movies, out for dinner, even braved the mall from time to time. She ran interference when Austin would start to bug him or when Lexi wanted to paint his toenails.

The whole time Avery was there, Sid never again made a move on her. Not so much as a hug. The only time they had any physical contact was if Avery fell asleep on him on the couch watching TV. Sid was ashamed of how he had acted. He didn't want to have to force Avery or have her pretend that she was in love with him. He just wanted her to_ be_ in love with him. He believed deep down that his time would come and that like all things, he just had to be patient. If it was meant to be, it would be.

Mario was loading Avery's suitcase into the car.

"So, I guess I'll see you for the playoffs…"

"I've heard that before…" Sid smiled warmly.

"No! I will! You just need to get there…" Avery assured him.

"Well then, I'll see you for the playoffs because we are going to be there."

"Ready to go kiddo?" Mario asked, as he stepped towards the driver's door of his car. Avery turned to him and nodded, then looked back at Sid.

"I'll see you soon," She offered, leaning in and pressing her lips to his cheek. It had been the closest the two had been since the morning in Avery's bedroom. Sid reached out with one hand around her waist, to hold her in spot for just a minute longer. _'One day,_' he thought. '_One day she won't leave. One day she will stay and be mine.'_

"Goodbye," He heard her whisper as she pushed away from him. He watched her walk towards the car and then she was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**- October 2010 -**

"I don't understand why you are staying here…" Sid pulled up to the Pennsylvanian.

"Ugh… there is just drama I don't want to get into at the house… you know…" Avery shrugged. "The Pens keep a couple corporate suites here, so Mario said I could use one until I figure things out…"

"But you could come stay at my house – _our house_ –" Sid offered eagerly.

"Sid – " Avery just shook her head

"I bought it for you…"

"No – you bought it for _us,_" Avery quickly corrected him, looking over at him with a warning look on her face. With all the drama that they had been through, she certainly didn't want to re-visit the 'house' issue. "And I don't know where _we_ stand, so it's a lot of pressure. I told you – if we do this again, I need to take it slow…" Avery looked over at him. She knew he couldn't handle not getting his way but she couldn't

"I just don't know how we are going to get back to normal if you are here… I barely get to see you," Sid argued. He didn't want to have to schedule an appointment to see his girlfriend.

"Well, I think that's just something you are going to have to deal with," Avery shrugged. "If you want this to work, you are going to have to make some effort."

"I _AM_ making an effort! How can you even say that?" Sid snapped.

"Really? This is you making an effort? What exactly have you done?" Avery just rolled her eyes and turned back to looking out the passenger side window. Every time Sid made plans to spend time alone with Avery, the plans were postponed, cancelled or most likely interrupted by team mates who needed to discuss aspects of the game and, naturally, that was always made a priority. The past two weeks had been a familiar whirlwind of activity despite a slow start to the season. Avery was back to doing her girlfriend duties, without missing a step, so Sid presumed things were back to normal – but they weren't. Avery had been to team dinners, attended games, even picked up Sid's dry cleaning. When Sid and Avery went for dinner, albeit never alone, the waitresses shamelessly flirted with him and Sid did what he always did – smiled and tried to act like it was nothing but never shut it down. He didn't want to offend anyone, he would explain. "She is just a harmless fan… not all girls are out to get me in bed." Avery thought he was missing the point entirely. She didn't feel like anything had changed since she left in June.

"You think this is easy for me?" Sid hissed. "We shouldn't even be having this conversation! Six months ago everything was right, everything was working… and now… and now, I feel like I'm meeting you at some hotel like a fucking hooker…"

"If everything was working, we wouldn't be where we are…" Avery shrugged.

"Everything WAS working! I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry!" Sid slammed his fist into the steering wheel in frustration.

"That is not what this is about… I don't need you to say you're sorry anymore. I need to know that things will be different. That I can trust you and you trust me. That you really want this to work… I need to be a priority for you."

"Me? You need to know that I want this to work? I am here! I always have been! I am not the one that took off! I am not the one that showed up in the arms of another man!"

"Really? I am the one that showed up in the arms of another man? _Really?_ You are going to go there?"

"You are the one that ALWAYS shows up with another man! First Josh, then Marco, then what's his face… I have been here, wanting YOU… NO ONE ELSE! And I still am!"

"I am tired of being the enemy…" Avery shook her head, she could feel the familiar feeling of tears building in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Sid reached over and grabbed her hand. "You are not the enemy… I screwed up, I made a huge mistake. I let my guard down for one fucking minute and I am taking full responsibility for it but you CANNOT keep punishing me…"

"I'm not punishing you… I just… I don't know… and this is exactly why I am not moving in with you. I need to know for sure. I am tired of going back and forth with you. You don't deserve that and I don't deserve that and… and it seems like it just never changes." Avery explained, behind tears, which were now freely flowing down her cheeks. "It shouldn't be this hard… maybe its just not suppose to be..."

"What?" Sid asked in shock. He felt like she had punched him in the chest. Through all of their ups and downs, he had never heard Avery talk as if she had given up hope. "No… you're wrong! It IS supposed to be! Don't say that!"

"I just need some time…" Avery reached for the car handle. "I'll talk to you later…"

"Avery!" Sid called to her as she climbed out and headed for the building entrance. He had watched her walk away from him so many times and itever seemed to get easier. _'No,'_ Sid decided, turning the ignition off. _'She is not getting away this time!'_

"AVERY!" Sid called, climbing out of the driver's seat and running up behind her.

"Sid, don't…. just go…" She pushed him away as he grabbed her arm.

"No! I have let you walk away too many times… I have watched as you slipped away from me and I have done nothing about it but I am NOT making that mistake again. You want me to make an effort? Here it is!" Sid reached out and forcefully pulled her head to hers and smashed his lips to hers.

-.-

"So I have been nominated to have a BBQ for the team, ya' know, breaking in the new house and all…" Sid propped himself up on his elbows in bed, as he watched Avery slip out the end of the bed and pull a Penguins t-shirt over her head. After he caused a scene in the parking lot, he had dragged Avery up to her suite and reminded her exactly how much 'effort' he was willing to put in. Not to toot his own horn, but Sid knew that that was his area of expertise. He knew what she wanted and how to give it to her.

"Oh yeah?" Avery asked, pulling a pair of sexy underwear up her legs.

Sid smiled, as he watched her adjust the lace band across her hips. "Yeah…" He moaned as he sat up and climbed across the bed, suddenly not interested in the BBQ. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back to him. She collapsed against him with a giggle and only a slight protest as he slid his hand up under her shirt and grazed his fingers along the underside of her breast.

"Again?" Avery moaned as she leaned her head back onto Sid's shoulder.

"Mmmhmm…" Sid nodded, tweaking her nipple. "I can't get enough of you."

"Oh god…" Avery bit down on her bottom lip as Sid slid his hand down her torso and slipped beneath her underwear, letting his fingers explore her warm centre.

"I have a lot of lost time to make up for…" He whispered, while dragging his tongue down the outline of her ear and dipping his finger up into her silky wet hole.

"Oh pulleeze…" Avery laughed, collapsing to the bed. Sid repositioned himself above her, leaning over her. He decided that her shirt definitely needed to be removed and pulled it up over her head, exposing her perfect breasts to his longing gaze.

"And I have to make sure you aren't going to run around telling people I am not meeting your needs…" He winked down at her, brushing her hair to the side and lowering his lips to hers.

"You're ridiculous!" She turned her head to the side and attempted to push him away.

"I mean, if you wanted to brag about how great I am, I wouldn't stop you… you could throw that on some blog somewhere… that'll shut Richards up…" He joked, while taking advantage of her bare chest, circling his tongue around her nipples, while she struggled to get out from under him.

"Sid!" Avery gasped. It was the first time he had referenced her past relationship in that manner. She had been concerned that there would be some fall out on the ice but thought that they had cleared that up in the home opener.

"What?" Sid shrugged and acted innocent.

"I can't believe you would bring that up right now!" Avery climbed off the bed, pulling the sheet with her to cover herself up.

"I was just kidding! Come back here…" He rolled to his side and reached for her. He caught a corner of the sheet and began pulling.

"No Sid… Mike is a good guy and he didn't deserve to get caught in the middle of our shit…" Avery shook her head, pulling the sheet away from him forcefully.

"Richards is a cock-suck. He got what he deserved. You don't need to feel bad," Sid tried to reassure her.

"Wow! Thanks for permission…" Avery quipped sarcastically, shaking her head.

"Oh, don't be like that! All I'm saying is that he must have known that we had dated before he decided to set his sights on you. You think he wasn't going to use that against me? He would be saying the same shit, if he was here instead of me. In fact, it would be worse because his chirping is way better then mine… I plan on letting Max and Cookie take the lead on that," Sid laid back down against the pillow, smiling to himself as he imagined all the nasty comments those two could come up with.

"Don't! Just leave him alone!" Avery warned.

"Yeah right," Sid shook his head. "Sorry sweetie, but you gave me a great competitive advantage and I plan on exploiting that."

"Whatever," Avery rolled her eyes and reached to the floor to collect her clothes again.

"Just get back here… I have a little situation here," Sid whined, as he gestured to his ragging hard on.

"Sorry sweetie, you gave me a competitive advantage and you can imagine what I plan on doing with it…" Avery pulled her t-shirt back over her head and reached for her jeans.

"You're soooo mean to me…"

"You were saying something about a BBQ?" Avery ignored his protest and did up her belt.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**- June 2008 - **

"Ahh!" Avery jumped up and down, with her blackberry in her hand. It was early, their alarm hadn't even gone off yet, but Avery was up checking TSN scores from last night's game.

"What are you so happy about?" Marco asked, laughing as he watched Avery bounce off the walls.

"The Pens clinched a playoff spot!" She practically shrieked, jumping on the bed.

"And 'dat is good, oui?" Marco tried to stop her from moving, as it was far to early for so much enthusiasm.

"OUI! C'est tres bien!"

"I am going to be able to go and watch games! Its only a two hour flight from Halifax to Pittsburgh and depending on who they play in the first round, I think its Ottawa, it might be even shorter!" Avery was talking too fast for Marco to translate in his head but he was able to catch bits of it.

Marco furrowed his brow. "I thought you would be busy with da championship?"

"I will but I am sure that I can get away to see a couple games… I'll call is scouting!" Avery laughed.

"I don't know if I like 'dis…" Marco shrugged.

"What? Don't like what?" Avery stopped bouncing and looked at him curiously.

"I have hard enough time thinking 'dat my beautiful girlfriend will be ogled by hockey players..." Marco admitted. "What am I supposed to think of you running off to see them? It is weird non?"

"No! It's not like that… these guys are like family to me," Avery assured him. "You know, like 23 brothers that tell fart jokes and give me nuggies!"

"What is nuggie?" Marco asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"This is a nuggie!" Avery pounced on him, grabbing his head in an arm lock and rubbing her knuckles into the top of his head.

"OKAY! OKAY!" Marco pulled her off of him, laughing. "Je comprends!"

Avery plopped back onto the bed and smiled at him while he very carefully fixed his hair.

"So you are saying 'dat I have nothing to worry about?" Marco asked, lifting her hand to his lips.

Avery bit the inside of her bottom lip and knew she had to lie. "No… of course not."

-.-

Avery was exhausted. It seemed like the only sleep she got was on the plane back and forth from Halifax to Pittsburgh or wherever the Pens were playing. The series in Ottawa had been a sweep, with the Pens winning all four games. After that they moved on to take on the Rangers and Avery couldn't have been happier, as it took just under 45 minutes from Halifax to NYC, so she could make it to those games easily. Unfortunately, she couldn't make it to any of the Pens vs. Flyers games, as arranging the details of the World Championships had taken obvious priority. Canada had lost to Russia in the gold medal game and the paperwork and travel arrangements for all the teams home were her responsibility. Heaven forbid two of the players had to go home to the same city on the same day! She had managed to watch a couple of games from a local bar in Halifax, along with some co-workers and hundreds of very enthusiastic locals cheering for their home town hero – Sidney Crosby.

The Pens came through in that series as well, finishing their cross state rivals in five games. Nobody would have predicted the dominance of the Penguins or anticipated that Sid would have come back from his injury as well as he did. Fleury was playing out of his mind and every line was clicking every time they stepped on the ice. The Penguins were headed to the Stanley Cup Finals for the first time since… well forever.

Her boss had surprised her with time off to go home and be there for her family through the Finals. He had been a close friend of Mario and knew how important being surrounded by family was to him in stressful times. Avery was excited about being able to get to all the games but mostly she was excited about being able to slow down and sleep in a real bed for more then two hours at a time.

Slowing down was going to be easier said then done. The Lemieux house was buzzing. Sid's parents and extended family had moved in at the start of the playoffs, adding six additional members to an already busy household of seven. Nathalie, of course, wouldn't let any one check in to hotels and was running around like a mad woman, cooking, cleaning and taking care of everybody. Avery tried to help whenever she could, pitching in with the kids and the cooking but it was overwhelming at times. She wasn't sure how Sid was handling all the extra people around, knowing what a creature of habit he was and that anything getting in the way of his routine could throw off his whole day.

She hadn't really seen him to ask him though. Throughout the first two rounds, Avery would come in, go to the game and leave right after. Now that she was around all the time, she somewhat expected to run into him – at least around the house - but she hadn't. It kinda felt like he was avoiding her but she wasn't going to push the issue. If that's what he needed to do to keep is head in the game, that was fine by her. Whatever he needed to do to win, she was going to support.

-.-

Sid sat in the media scrum, waiting for the next question, while he watched the familiar faces pass the microphone across the room. He had sat before and after every game and every practice and answered everyone's questions. His mind was full of hockey, brimming with stats and plays and all the what-ifs one person could handle. He had an answer prepared for every possible question. Except one.

"_Do you think your team can win?"_

Of course he answered _'Yes'_ but in his mind he wasn't as sure. He couldn't sleep, he could barely eat. Sid hurt all over but he certainly wasn't going to admit that. This is what he lived for his entire life and bruises and cuts weren't going to slow him down. The Stanley Cup had mysterious healing powers and hoisting it above his head would make everything worth it.

The first two games of the series had been every hockey players nightmare. Losing 4-0 and 3-0 in back to back games to a team like Detroit would kill the spirit of any team but he did his best to rally his team and got them to fight like hell for the game three win at home. Some of the guys had gotten a little chirpy at the end of that game and gotten under the skin of the Red Wings strongest defensemen – which could either be good by throwing them off their game or bad by pissing them off and making them want to squash them in game four. It turned out bad – to say the least. They lost game four and went down in the series 3-1. Now they were playing desperate hockey, which nobody liked to do but that's just how it is in the playoffs.

The Pens had arrived back in Detroit for game five, determined to get another game back home. They went out and, well, didn't exactly dominate but they got the win the messy way – in overtime on a fluky goal. "Doesn't matter how we get the win, as long as we get the win," is what Sid had told the media after the game.

But now Sid was sitting here, one day away from one of the biggest games of his life, left wondering if his team could actually win.

Sid finished up his media obligations, met with the training staff to give them an update on all his bruises, met with the coach, talked to Shero then did a quick radio call in before finally heading out to his car to head home. Sid walked in the side door of the Lemiuex's and was greeted by about ten people, all hanging around the kitchen. It was a lot to take in. Everyone wanted to know how practice was, how he was feeling, how some of the guys were holding up, if he knew any secrets about the other team. He almost wished he was back at the arena.

And then there was Avery. She knew better then to attack him with questions. She let him have his space. He hadn't talked to her since she had come in for the playoffs but didn't need to. Knowing that she was there, somehow calmed him. It made such a difference knowing that she was there and that if he needed someone, he could go to her. She sat at the other end of the table at dinner and entertained his father and his father's cousin by spurring them on, asking questions that she knew would riel them up in a seemingly innocent way. _"But isn't the instigator rule good?"_ Sid loved watching them get red in the face as she smiled and exchanged coy looks with Mario. She glowed when she smiled. The room felt lighter when he heard her laugh. If anything, at least it took his mind off the upcoming game for a brief moment in time.

-.-

Sid sat in the empty family room after dinner and flipped channels mindlessly. He was trying to empty his mind so he could try and get some sleep tonight. It wasn't working. Every second channel seemed to have a feature on the Pens and that was the last thing that he wanted to watch. If wasn't just him that was on edge – the whole city was on edge. He decided if he flipped through the girl's channels he was safe from sports talk, so he flipped to the cooking and home and garden section of the channels and flipped back and forth between them. He settled on some deck renovation show and put the remote down, letting his eyes close as he debated what changes he could make this summer to his place back home. _'Of course if we win the cup, I won't have time,'_ Sid's mind wandered back to hockey despite his best attempts.

"Oh… sorry…" Sid heard as he slowly opened his eyes. Avery had walked into the family room with her laptop in her arms but was slowly backing out of the room. "I'll just… go…"

"You don't need to go…" Sid offered, sitting up straight on the couch. "I'm just flipping channels and zoning out…"

"Yeah, no… I'll just do this in my room. You probably need some quiet…"

Sid just nodded. That was what he was hoping for but he didn't want anyone to think he had the family room quarantined. "I can just as easily head to my room… you really don't need to go, in fact I'd like it if you would stay. I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to talk to you since you got here…"

"Sid… it doesn't matter," Avery said firmly. "I'm going to go."

"I'm really glad you are here," Sid offered towards her as she turned and headed towards the staircase. She turned back to him and smiled before disappearing out of sight. As much as his heart leap out of his chest when she was near him and as much as it hurt to watch her walk away, the last five minutes had been the only five minutes in the last couple of weeks where hockey was the last thing on his mind – and it felt good.

Sid flipped the TV off and climbed to his feet. He slowly climbed the stairs and said hello to the couple of people who where in the hall or at the top of the staircase. He excused himself and climbed the second set of stairs to the second floor. At the top of the stairs he paused and looked down the hall to his room but then turned and walked the other way.

"Hey," Avery greeted Sid with surprise as he stepped into her room and closed the door behind him. "Forget how to knock?"

"I…um…I…" Sid chewed on his lip and looked at the floor.

"Everything okay?" Avery asked with concern, putting her laptop down and swinging her feet to the side of her bed. Sid wasn't here by accident. Something was definitely going on but Sid just nodded.

"Okay… well, are we going to play twenty questions or are you going to tell me what's up?" Avery smiled. Sid didn't give her any response. Avery stood up and walked over to where he was standing, placing her hand on her arm. "Sid?"

He moved so fast she barely had time to react, reaching up with both of his large hands to the sides of her face and pulling her in against his lips. A bit to his surprise, she didn't push him away but spread her lips and gave his tongue entrance to entwine with hers.

"I need this… I need to take my mind off of hockey," Sid buried his head in the crook of Avery's neck and backed her up against the wall. His heart was pounding in his chest for a reason not related to hockey and he didn't want it to stop. "Don't say no…"

Avery felt Sid's slightly cold hand creep up under her shirt to cup her breast and could do nothing to stop him – not that she necessarily wanted to. His lips gave her chills and the feel of his body pushing up against hers made her feel alive. Instead of pushing him away, like she knew she should, she tangled her hands in his hair and guided his head to her collarbone, as she rolled her head back to give him better access.

"I want you so bad," Sid moaned as he kissed a trail up to her mouth. "Tell me you want me."

Avery opened her eyes and locked gaze with Sid, who was breathing heavily but was focused and intent on getting an answer.

"I want you…" Avery admitted, lowering her arms around Sid's neck. Sid took a heavy gulp before leaning in to press his lips to hers again. He picked her up at the waist and pressed her into the wall, pulling her shirt off over her head in a quick sharp motion. She let out a high pitched yelp as he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh on her shoulder. He didn't care if everyone in the house heard. He didn't care if he had to deal with Mario and Nathalie pissed at him in the morning. He didn't care about the awkward looks he would get from the kids or his parents or anyone for that matter. All he cared about was having her here, naked, now.

Sid didn't waste anytime removing the road blocks between his flesh and hers, as he placed her down on the bed and quickly removed her jeans and his. He pulled her legs up around his waist at the edge of the bed, slipped his fingers down into the small gap between his thick erection and the one last thing that stood in his way. He pushed the thin material of her panties aside and sunk himself inside her, feeling a wave of overwhelming relief flood over his body. She was so warm, tight and wet it would be easy to get lost in the moment and forget to move, just feeling the embrace of her pussy around him. He felt her clench her muscles around him and snapped back to reality. He looked down at her and saw she was looking up at him, patient yet expectant. He knew she would let him to whatever he needed, whatever he wanted and wouldn't care if she got what she needed but that was not acceptable to him. He pulled his cock back and thrust it into her with a hard quick motion, just the way she liked it. He watched as she rolled her head back as her thrust again and again. He could see her back lifting off the bed as he increased his intensity. He leaned over the bed for leverage, with her legs still wrapped around him, and pulled her body up tight to him. He could feel her drag her nails down his back, as he let out a growl in response and continued to pound away.

"Oh GOD!" Avery let out an impassioned scream, as he brought her over the edge. Feeling her tighten around him, made it hard for him to hold on but he was determined to ride the wave through her orgasm and cum when he was sure she was done. She dug her nails deep into his back, clinging tight to his body but pushing away at the same time. She rolled her head back, allowing Sid to half bite, half kiss her exposed skin while he pushed himself up inside her one more time, as he felt her begin to dissolve in his arms. As he powered through his final thrust he felt his balls release and with it all the stress in his body streamed out of him.

Sid collapsed on the bed beside Avery, who was working hard to steady her breathing. He reached for a pillow, lifting her head gingerly to slide it beneath. She rolled her head to the side and smiled at him before rolling on her side and pulling a blanket up to cover herself. Sid helped arrange the blankets before curling up behind her, with his arm draped over her hips and falling asleep. He was definitely going to get a good night sleep – something he thought would never come.

-.-

"I am so tired of answering questions…" Sid slumped into his spot on the Penguins bench. It was locker clean out day -the most depressing day of the year. The media had been everywhere, swarming them with questions. Eventually their media relations director kicked them all out but not before they killed whatever spirit anyone had left. "It's not bad enough that we lost, now they want to know what we did wrong… and I wish I knew…"

"Hey, why don't you just take off? Just go somewhere?" Avery suggested, wrapping her arms around Sid's slumping shoulders. She had come with him to help, to cheer him up. No one else was in the room, as everyone else had already headed home. There was a film crew that wanted to film Sid cleaning up the bags, so he had to stay behind and put on a happy face – well, not happy, but not certainly not the face he had the camera weren't rolling.

Sid sat up and looked at her. She could see that there was a little glimmer of hope appearing in the midst of the sadness in his eyes. "Will you come with me?"

"Sid… I can't…" Avery shook her head sadly.

"Please? You're the only thing that makes me happy…"

"Sid don't…" The last thing she needed was a guilt trip right now.

"PLEASE!" Sid pounded his hand into the wood of the bench. He was tired of being told no. He was tired of not getting his way. He was tired of watching her leave when they both knew she was meant to be here.

"I have a job and … and … a boyfriend. I just came for the playoffs... this was hard enough to get time off for. I'm sure Mario had something to do with me getting the time but I have to get back…" Avery tried to breeze past the boyfriend bit. She knew Sid didn't want to hear about it.

"Boyfriend? You are worried about your boyfriend?" Sid looked at her with shock.

"Of course I am…" Avery admitted, standing up and moving towards the stack of hockey sticks she had been wrapping with plastic wrap.

"But, but we…" Sid stuttered, the anger boiling up in his temple, was he watched her try and pretend like nothing had happened.

"I know… but we shouldn't have, I'm sorry… I was just trying to help…" Avery chewed her lip and tried to avoid eye contact.

"HELP? You were just trying to help?" Sid screamed, as he climbed to his feet, crossing the room to where she was standing in two quick steps, jerking the sticks out of her hands. "Well you didn't, did you? We FUCKING lost!"

"Sid!" Avery cried, as he threw the sticks across the room.

"You didn't seem too worried about your boyfriend when my cock was in you!" Sid yelled at her.

Avery didn't know how to respond to that. The tears spilled over "I can't believe you would say that…"

"How long do you think you'd have this boyfriend if I told him how you screamed my name, as I fucked you over and over again? How you dug your nails into my back and - "

"Sid STOP!"

"You need to leave… run back to your little French boyfriend and stay the fuck out of my life! I am serious this time Avery! I can't do this! I won't! You mess with my head and I can't keep losing because I am thinking about you!" Sid kicked the hockey bag before storming out of the room, leaving Avery crying in the middle of the room.

-.-

Sid slumped into the couch cushions in the Lemieux's family room. He felt like shit. He knew Avery was just trying to make him feel better but loosing the game and being reminded that he was loosing her was too much. He didn't want to know anything about her boyfriend – was much better off being mad at her for not being with him, then spending time thinking about why she _wasn't_ with him.

"Hey…" Lauren said gently as she walked into the room. "I made you some hot chocolate…"

Sid nodded with a half smile as he accepted the cup. "Thanks."

"So is your plan to hide in the basement until the media forgets you're here?" She lowered herself to the couch beside him.

"How did you guess?"

"I had a hunch…" Lauren smiled, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Nobody seems to think it's a very good idea but I kinda like it…" Sid joked. He knew he couldn't hide forever. "I am tired of everyone asking me questions and I doubt it will be any better at home…"

"I think Dad is sending me to Paris for the summer… you could come hang out with me… nobody there will know you there…" Lauren offered.

"That's true… it would be nice," Sid agreed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He imagined what it would be like to be able to walk around a city and not get recognized or asked for his autograph. He didn't normally lament being the face of the NHL but, to be fair, he also didn't normally lose the Stanley Cup.

"What are you doing?" Sid jumped as he felt Laurens hand slide across his leg.

"I'm just trying to help you relax…" Lauren shrugged, batting her eyelash at him innocently. She continued moving her hand up his thigh, getting a little to close to the family jewels for comfort.

"Don't be ridiculous… you are a child!" Sid snapped, jumping to his feet and away from the couch while spilling his hot chocolate down the front of his jeans.

"I know what to do…" Lauren stood up and walked over to him, taking his hot chocolate from him and placing it on the coffee table. She turned back to him, stepping in really close while was blotted at his jeans with a Kleenex. She reached down for his hand and pulled it up to her breast.

"Stop it Lauren! This is wrong!" Sid whipped his hand away and practically fell backwards over an armchair that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"I can keep a secret… I've been keeping you and Avery sneaking around a secret for years…" She promised stepping in close to him again.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Sid shifted uncomfortably as he tried to lie, which he knew he sucked at.

"I'm not stupid! But maybe you are… She just uses you when it's convenient for her!"

"No! What Avery and I have is special but I wouldn't expect a child to understand…" Sid insisted.

"Special? No it isn't! You're so dumb sometimes! If you are waiting for Avery to love you… you are going to die alone!" Lauren yelled at him.

"You don't know what you are talking about!" Sid snapped.

"Yes I do… it wasn't convenient for her to hang around and help you get over the loss but I'm here…I've always been here… I can help you feel better…" Lauren stepped in close to him again and rubbed her hand along the crotch of his jeans. Sid grabbed her hand and pushed her away from him hard.

"You know you're right – you totally helped. You gave me a reason to get far away from Pittsburgh!" Sid turned and headed up stairs to start packing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**- October 2010 -**

"Cranberry juice, orange juice, pineapple juice, tomato juice…" Avery looked down into her grocery cart and ran through a mental checklist of everything she needed for the barbecue. Sid had arranged for a caterer to bring just about everything but Avery was in charge of setting up the bar and she needed to stock up on mix and garnishes. She knew the players wouldn't drink too much but it would take a fortune teller to predict how much their lush ass wives would drink. Most of the girls took any opportunity to drink themselves into a stupper. Avery reached back onto the shelf and grabbed a bottle of lime juice… just in case. Then she pushed the overloaded cart around the corner of the aisle and headed for the produce department.

"Avery?" A voice came up from behind her.

Avery turned around and plastered a fake smile on, as she came face to face with the wife of the infamous Matt Cooke.

"Oh, hi Michelle," Avery greeted her politely. Avery had heard that Michele was responsible for some rumours that had been spread a while back and although it had never been confirmed, Avery was always a little more guarded around Michelle then some of the other wives.

"I didn't know you were back in town?" Michelle asked.

"Ummm yeah, I've been back for a while…"

"Oh jeez, Matt made it sound like you had run off for good this time…" Michelle let out a little chuckle. Avery wondered how many hours had been dedicated to gossip about her and Sid since she had left in June.

"Sorry, to disappoint…" Avery continued to smile but grit her teeth. It was not unusual for the guys on the team to get the gossip wrong when they relayed it to their wives but she somehow doubted that Michelle had got that gossip from her husband. Throughout her relationship with Sid she had heard her name being whispered by pretty much everyone and never in too kind a light.

"So I guess we'll see you at Sid's house tonight? For the barbecue?"

"_Our_ house… and yes, I guess you will," Avery smiled a fake smile and pushed her cart away. She made a mental note to make the house look much more like she lived there before the party started.

-.-

"Michelle is a bitch. We all know that. I wouldn't worry too much about it," Erin reassured Avery as she reached for another lime to cut into wedges. Some of the girls had come over early to help set up for the party.

"And besides, her marriage isn't much better…" Veronique laughed, reaching for another cocktail cherry to pop into her mouth. Avery suspected that Vero wasn't there so much to help as to get a head start on the cocktails. She was still a bit more of the party girl then some of the others but she was definitely fun to have around.

"Gossiping about Michelle is only going to perpetuate the cycle," Erin warned. She was so much like her boyfriend, it was scary. Always the voice of reason, the go-to for settling down a situation. Brooks would be proud right now.

Avery smiled as Vero rolled her eyes. "Whatever. If the bitch were saying shit about me and my man, I would be spreading rumours to match!"

"And who is that going to help?" Erin asked.

Every bone in Avery's body knew Erin was right but she much preferred Vero's solution. It would be fun to be the one starting rumours for a change. She knew she wouldn't do it, but it would be fun to dream.

"Well I guess we can just hope that karma handles the situation," Avery offered, trying to break up the stare down that was taking place between her two kitchen helpers.

"You need to take your future in your own hands Avs," Erin suggested. "Figure out what you want and you know Sid will do everything in his power to get it for you."

"For once we agree on something!" Vero cried excitedly.

"I think the problem is that I don't know what I want," Avery shrugged. She hadn't had enough to drink to get into a deep discussion about her life.

"Well then… figure out what will piss Michelle off the most and just do that," Erin suggested with a raised eyebrow and a coy smile.

Vero jumped up from her seat along the island and wrapped her arms around Erin. "That's the spirit! I think we should drink to that!"

Avery couldn't help but laugh as she watched Vero animatedly embrace Erin then reach for the tequila. "Yeah, I'll drink to that!" Avery reached for three shot glasses and watched as Vero poured the amber liquid between the glasses.

Erin passed out the limes and was the first to raise her glass. "To getting what we want."

"Beautiful! Salute!" Vero clunked her glass with the others and downed the tequila quickly. Erin hesitated at the smell of the tequila but shot it back making a face of disgust as she sucked the juice from one of her meticulously cut limes. Avery hesitated, as she pondered what she was saluting. All she wanted was to be loved, above everything and everyone else. Was that really so much to ask for? Avery lifted the shot glass to her lips and let the spicy liquid go down, burning the back of her throat like the burning question in her brain. Could Sid ever really love her like that? Or had she blown her chance to have that with someone else, who really _did_ love her like that?

-.-

Sid sat on his deck in the backyard and looked around. There seemed to be enough food, the bar was stocked. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, no one was doing anything stupid. Max was the only one who had been stupid enough to try and climb the rock wall that his landscape architect was building beside the new pool but the other guys had quickly straightened him out.

"I think if the Sedins are healthy this year, Vancouver will be the real contender…" Sid tuned into the conversation around him.

"It is easy to get into Lou's head though…" Fluery added his perspective on the Canucks goaltender. "It would be fun for you, non?"

"Playing mind games with goalies is why I got into this sport!" Max cheered, raising his beer above his head.

The guys all stopped and looked to the gaggle of girls who had just broken out into screams of laughter. Sid smiled and nodded towards Avery, who winked over at Sid, as the girls all balanced themselves on each other through their laughing fits.

"Dude, how can you be sure she isn't playing you?" Max asked, finishing off the last of his beer. Sid was shocked that Max would say that and looked around the group of guys for support in defense of Avery. He didn't get it. Those who had the balls to look him in the eye, simple shrugged or nodded but most just looked at their feet.

"Come on guys! It's Avery!" Sid pleaded.

"Yeah and she hasn't exactly made it easy on you…" Brooks offered.

"A lot of it I deserved…" Sid defended her.

"Come on dude, she just got up and left… then she shows up with Richards?" Tanger had been avoiding eye contact but couldn't help but bring up the obvious, glaring fact. And Sid would be lying if he said that it didn't sting.

"She didn't just get up and leave… I mean, she had reasons…" Sid paused. He hadn't told anyone the real reason she had left.

"Right, you wouldn't buy her a bigger house…" Cookie laughed.

"Well, no, that's not really it…" Sid shook his head in shame.

"She's a gold digger, you should just walk away now…" Cookie added.

"Shut up! She isn't a gold digger!" Sid snapped. _'He should talk…'_ Sid thought to himself but kept that comment inside his head "You guys have no idea what I've put her through…"

"She hasn't exactly been a saint…" Max rolled his eyes, thinking of all the times when he had wondered how good Avery must be in bed for Sid to put up with her shit. Sid could have any girl he wanted but he was clearly a masochist, choosing the one girl who didn't want him back.

"She just wants a good life… she just wants to be happy. You can't fault her for that… " Sid tried to explain. "Why am I even defending this shit? It's my life, it's my decision."

"We are just looking out for you man," Craig patted his back. "We just want to make sure that you have thought everything through."

"I have and I appreciate you guys doing that but really Avery and I are good. Did it take longer to get here then I wanted? Sure. Did it take a stupid path? Absolutely. But we are better then we have ever been and this is it, we understand each other and she is everything to me…"

"Dude, I thought we were everything to you?" Fluery asked, covering his heart with his hands, pretending to be mortally wounded.

Sid laughed. "Don't worry… Avery understands that hockey comes first."

"DADDY WATCH!" Cookie's son, Jackson called, twirling a hula hoop around his waste.

"Hockey comes first until you have one of those," Matt pointed to his son knowingly.

Sid leaned back against his deck chair and looked back over at Avery, imagining how happy he would be if she was pregnant with his baby. _'Soon enough,_' he thought to himself with a smile. He wanted a big family and could barely wait to get the process started. He did enjoy the practice sessions though…

"Why does he insist on playing with the girliest toys? Seriously, I need to get him a bloody gun or something…" Matt shook his head in shame then climbed to his feet and headed over to where the kids were playing, as the guys laughed.

-.-

"Mmm… what do you want?" Avery giggled, as Sid snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the back of her neck. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and her sundress dipped down low on her back leaving lots of her perfectly smooth and tanned skin available to his lips.

"Just to tell you that you're amazing…" Sid moaned, continuing a trail of soft kisses down her back.

"Sid stop," Avery wiggled away from him. It was late and there were still several people here. She was trying to clean up a bit around everyone. Sid had told her not to worry about it because he had scheduled his cleaning staff to come in the morning and do the work but she insisted on starting.

"Come back outside," Sid insisted, taking the stack of plates away from her.

"I'm just going to put those in the dishwasher," Avery reached past him to open the dishwasher door.

"No Avs, come on… the hostess shouldn't hide inside," Sid kicked the dishwasher door closed with his foot.

Avery looked outside onto the deck and watched as Max took another long sip of his beer. He had had a lot to drink already tonight and she was very familiar with what happened when he drank too much.

"I think I should probably stay in here," Avery motioned to Max with her chin.

"He's fine… He's not going to say anything," Sid tried to reassure her.

"You don't know that. He hates me and I don't really want any more drama," Avery shook her head and re-opened the dishwasher. This time Sid didn't stop her, instead he proceeded to pass her some plates. He wasn't one hundred percent sure that Max would keep his mouth shut and the last thing he wanted was for Avery to have another excuse to not be here with him.

"Wanna sneak away and do it then?" Sid asked, only half joking.

"You're a dog!" Avery laughed and flung a napkin at him.

"I'm gonna head back outside. Sure you won't come with me? I'll protect you..." Sid asked, wiping his hands on the dish towel on the counter. Avery just shook her head and promised that she would head out in a bit.

Sid stepped back out onto the deck and closed the door gently behind him.

"Avery gonna hide inside all night? Does she need help with anything?" Erin asked.

"No, I think she's good. Just tidying up a bit. She'll be out shortly…" Sid assured his remaining guests. He wouldn't blame her if she stayed inside. Max had a propensity for saying exactly what was on his mind when he had too much to drink – which he clearly had.

"She's okay though?" Erin asked again.

Sid nodded and took his place between the guys. Max reached for another beer. "Sure you should have more?" Sid asked with concern.

Max stuck his middle finger up at his captain and cracked the cap of the beer with his forearm. "Your woman might stop you from having a good time but she isn't going to stop me…"

"This has nothing to do with Avery. Leave her out of it. This is about you drinking too much and not being able to practice tomorrow," Sid warned his friend.

"Yeah, maybe he's right dude, you should probably lay off the wobbly pop for tonight," Brooks agreed and reached over to remove the bottle from Max's hand.

"I am fine," Max argued but didn't have the strength or coordination to fight for his beer, letting it slip easily out of his hands. Instead he climbed to his feet and stumbled towards the patio doors. "I do, however, have to take a wicked leak…"

Sid watched with concern as Max walked into the house, through the doors into the family room and kitchen where Avery was still cleaning up dishes. To his relief, Max seemed to be oblivious to Avery and walked right past her towards the washrooms down the hall. As soon as Max was out of sight, he felt his shoulders relax and was able to concentrate on the conversation between his other teammates.

-.-

Max splashed some water on his face and patted his grisly beard. Sid was always taking care of him like he was some sort of retarded child. Max was older then him and didn't need to be babysat by anyone – especially someone that was still being babysat himself. Sid could barely make a decision on his own without talking to Mario or his dad or now Avery. Fuck, it was annoying. The best thing that could have happened for his hockey team was Avery staying away.

Max reached for the girly decorative towel hanging on the wall and wiped his face dry. Even the towels screamed Avery. He was certain that Sid didn't put this towel here. No man in his right mind had towels with lace on them. No straight man anyway.

"This is bullshit," Max swore out loud, throwing the towel on the counter. He reached behind him and cracked the door open and stumbled into the hallway. Across the hall from the bathroom was Sid's award room. Sid's dad was in charge of decorating this room, hanging up every award Sid had ever won and placing every trophy he had ever earned on a shelf. Normally the door was closed but Sid had let some of the guys kids look in the room earlier. Max stumbled into the room and looked around. He would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. He would be thrilled if he had a quarter of the skill that Crosby had. The contracts, the endorsements, the media coverage - Sid always acted like it was nothing, never made a big deal about it but Max wouldn't be like that. No sir–ee Bob. Flashy would be an understatement if Max was rolling in the cash Sid was. Girls would be wrapped around him at all times, he'd have the biggest house in the city and everyone would applaud him when he walked in the door.

Max leaned over and picked up the small replica of Sid's Pearson trophy. He had even voted for him for this award. Every one on their team had. He deserved it. Max wasn't arguing Sid's talent just begrudging how one man had so much luck. Max went to place it back down on its spot and the stupid little thing slipped right out of his hand, hit the counter and bounced to the ground with a loud clinque. Max bent down to try to pick it up and fumbled it again, falling to his knees, before getting a firm grip on it.

"What are you doing in here?" Avery asked as she appeared in the doorway. Max looked up at her like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar and offered a small innocent smile.

"Umm… just looking…" Max offered with a slur.

"Yeah, well, you should head back outside," Avery bent over and took the award away from Max, placing it back on the counter. Max tried to look away as her sundress hung open in front of his face, showing off maybe a little too much cleavage. Not that he was complaining, everyone agreed that Avery had potentially the best boobs of all the wives and girlfriends and several discussions had taken place on the 'realness' of their composition. Most of the guys decided that Sid wasn't the kind of guy who went for the plastic version but nobody actually had the balls to ask. Max convinced himself that now probably wasn't the time to find out from the source, given his current state.

Max climbed back up to his feet and took a step towards the door. He stumbled into the door and Avery reached to help him get his balance. He gathered his composure and continued into the hall. Avery closed the door behind them and followed him down the hall making sure that Max made it outside without falling again.

Max stopped as he reached the kitchen island and balanced himself. "Could I have a glass of water, please?"

Avery nodded and headed for the cupboard, reaching past the glasses for a plastic beer mug, deciding that plastic was probably better given Max's blood to alcohol ratio. She filled it half way and passed it to him, watching to make sure that he didn't drop it right away.

Max took a long sip and placed the cup down with a heavy hand. He leaned against the counter as Avery watched to make sure he was okay. The last thing she wanted was for him to throw up all over her kitchen. She would have a hard time getting that mental image out of her head and would probably try and get Sid to move up the kitchen renovations on the list of projects.

"Thanks," Max finally offered.

"No problem," Avery turned back to the stack of dishes she had been scrapping.

"Just so you know… I don't hate you…" Max offered. That was the truth. He didn't hate her.

"Oh, okay…" Avery looked at him awkwardly and then looked out onto the deck to see if she could get Sid's attention. Max had the ability to make her really uncomfortable.

"I thought you should know 'dat," Max continued. "I know you think that I do but I don't, so…"

"I know that you guys probably only see Sid's side of things but…"

"No, I mean we all know 'dat Sid isn't the easiest guy to get along with sometimes…"

"That's not really it…"

"I mean he is stubborn as an ass, has to be right about everything, so bloody competitive... I can imagine he makes a race out of brushing his teeth…"

Avery just nodded.

"Nobody blames you for…"

"Max, please…" Avery cut him off. The last thing she wanted was to get into the short comings in her relationship with a drunk hockey player.

"All I am saying, is that I hope 'dat things work out for you and him and that you just, you know, maybe keep the soap opera on the down low from now on…"

"I'll do my best," Avery agreed, if for no other reason then to end this conversation with Max.

"Great! Hockey needs to come first... I am going to go back outside now," Max pushed himself away from the counter and took a step towards the door. Sid cracked open the door and greeted his teammate.

"Everything okay?" Sid asked Avery, as Max stepped past him. Avery let out a long breath and shook her head. "You're sure?"

"Please don't let him drink anymore," Avery requested and Sid laughed. "And you might want to check your awards room later for any damages…"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

**- October 2010 - **

"Hey, whatcha doin' here?" Sid asked as he climbed into bed. He wasn't expecting Avery to be in his bed – never mind awake at this hour – instead of being at the Pens corporate suite where she had been staying.

Avery put down her phone on the bedside table and checked the time. One AM. That is the benefit of playing a nearby team, the boys got home at a decent hour. "Just thought I would warm up the sheets for you…"

"Mmm… I like that," Sid moaned as he climbed across the huge bed to where she was lying, flopping down beside her.

"How was the game?" Avery asked, turning towards him and looking for a welcome home kiss. Sid just laid back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"It was good… nothing special, really. Dan pulled Marc again but it's not his fault really. The 'D' broke down in front of him and hung him out to dry. They just play better in front of Johnny and I'm gonna have to say something to them," Sid explained, pulling his tie off and untucking his dress shirt. Avery flung her leg over Sid's stomach and took it upon herself to undo the buttons, while Sid continued lamenting his team's early season struggles. "I just wish the media would back off of the whole situation, so we could figure our shit out and get to our game."

Sid wiggled out of his shirt as Avery pushed it down his shoulders. "I think Tanger will do good this year. He'll do good without Gonch there to _'calm him down'_ all the time… I never thought he needed calming. Some people just play with more passion then others…"

Avery nodded as she bent over and kissed Sid's newly exposed shoulder, following down his collarbone with light kisses.

"I think if we hang back on the ice tomorrow, I'll get Flower and Tanger to work on some drills with me," Sid continued. "They could both use some confidence right now..."

"Seriously?" Avery stopped and sat up. "Are we still talking about hockey?"

"I just… I dunno…" Sid stuttered, not even realizing that he had been doing it.

"What do I have to do to get your attention? Be totally naked?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. Sid finally realized what she was wearing… and it wasn't much. A black bustier, which looked like it was really complicated to get on and a black lacy thong. "Or maybe if I had a picture of the Stanley cup on my tits, you'd look at me?"

"I'm sorry! Come here," Sid reached for her and pulled her down to him. "This is really cute… is it new?"

"I bought it last spring," Avery responded with a pout. "I thought you'd like it…"

"I do," Sid nodded. She certainly was a sight for sore eyes… if only his would stay open.

Avery smiled and ran her hand down between his legs, in attempt to take his mind off of hockey.

"Avery, I really like that you are here and everything but I am exhausted… can I take a rain check?" Sid asked apologetically.

Avery just starred at him in shock before slowly turning and climbing out of bed. She reached for her clothes and began dressing.

"Please don't go…" Sid reached for her but she very carefully stepped out of his range. "Avery, come on!"

"Go to bed. I'll talk to you later," Avery headed for the door, not looking back. She stepped into the hall and began sobbing.

Sid rolled over on the bed and fell asleep.

-.-

"I love that we are playing Philly at home again so soon!" Max declared as he stepped into the dressing room. "I wanna wipe the smug ass looks off their faces!"

Sid just smiled, nodded and climbed to his feet, wiggling them around inside his new skates. He hated getting new skates. They were a bitch to break in and he hated change - almost as much as he hated when people didn't answer his calls. He had called Avery, several times, to apologize but there was no answer. She must have been busy - or she was successfully screening his calls. Instead, he left her a message to call him and come meet him at the rink after practice, so he could grovel for her forgiveness. He felt bad for basically kicking her out last night but he knew that if he could have even gotten it up, he wouldn't have lasted long enough to do anything with it.

"Ready to go?" Rupp asked him, heading down the corridor to the rink. Sid grumbled about his new footwear and followed his team mates onto the ice for an off day practice.

The coach skated them hard and made Fleury work extra hard, working on puck shooting drills and power play set ups for over an hour. By the time they got off the ice, Sid was bagged and wondered how he was ever going to get the energy to give Avery what she wanted. When he got to his stall, he reached for his phone, checking to see if there were any messages from Avery. He was relieved to see that she had said '_see you after practice_' and quickly headed to the showers. When he climbed out, the team PR director was waiting for him to do a couple interviews. He tried to protest but it fell on deaf ears, so he just got dressed and headed to the press room.

-.-

Avery stood in the halls of the rink and watched a security man in a Gator zip by her. He had passed her several, _several _times_._ At first he smiled and bobbed his head. After about the twelfth passing, now he just averted his eyes so she didn't see the look of pity. Sid had asked her to meet him there at 12:00. She debated even coming, knowing how shitty she had felt driving home in the middle of the night and not sure if she was ready to forgive him. She convinced herself that she was just over reacting and wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt but now, after waiting for an hour and a half, she really just wanted to give him a good hard kick to the balls.

A number of the guys had chatted with her as they headed out to their cars, promising that Sid would be right out. She just smiled and tried to act like she wasn't bothered but she doubted that anyone was buying it.

Dan walked out into the hall and greeted her in his friendly manner, saying that he hadn't seen Sid and was pretty sure that he was the last one out but maybe she should hang around a little longer, just in case. When Dan wandered off, Avery dialed Sid's phone again and got his familiar non-descript voicemail message.

"Fuck him then," Avery swore out loud and slammed her phone shut, turning on her heels and heading back to the parking lot. She pushed open the door and stepped into the glaring sun. She squinted, as she dug into her bag for her sunglasses, just as a large bus pulled up in front of her and blocked out the sun's blinding rays.

Avery looked up and watched as a familiar group of guys climbed off the bus and felt her blood pressure rise. She wanted to run away, or hide under a rock or do just about anything other then what she was doing – which was standing in place, panicking.

For the most part the guys just walked right past her. One or two of them, that she didn't recognize, gave her a quick once over, thinking that she was just another puck fuck, standing around waiting for a superstar to give her the time of day. Then there were the guys who swore when they saw her, shaking their heads and walking on, not wanting to be around for the pending drama. Briere and Giroux were the first to make a real scene, swearing and turning back to the bus to prepare their teammate before stomping past her.

Avery knew she should have run away but a part of her wanted to see Mike. She knew that he would have never made her wait hours. He would never have kicked her out of his bed, or turned her down, regardless of how tired he was. He would never make her feel the way Sid made her feel – like she didn't matter.

Avery gasped for breath, as Mike stepped off the bus and looked right at her. She felt like he could see right into her heart – just the way she had felt the first day they had met in the Toronto airport. He looked like he had been psyching himself up on the bus before coming down to be face to face with her. Avery lowered her gaze to her feet and fidgeted with her purse strap on her shoulder. She could sense that Mike was just standing in front of her starring. She glanced up and caught his eyes once again. There were so many emotions swirling in his gaze, that she didn't know how to act or what to say.

"I am just heading to my car…" Avery explained with an innocent shrug.

"Okay, so go…" Mike said coldly, not moving from his spot or moving his eyes from hers.

"I…I can't… I can't move. I dunno why. I am so sorry. Everything is falling apart," Avery sobbed as her emotions overtook her and she felt the tears spill over, not understanding why seeing him all of a sudden made her so emotional.

Mike took the couple steps towards her to close the gap and wrapped her arms around her. He felt warm and comforting. "Shhh…" He whispered into her ear and stroked her hair. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I shouldn't even be here… I need to go…" Avery pushed away from Mike's chest and wiped her face.

"No, you can talk to me. Did Crosby do something to you? Did that son of a bitch hurt you?" Mike asked, reaching back for her.

Avery just shook her head and sniffled. Mike pulled the handkerchief from his suit pocket and handed it to her, finally understanding why they were put there.

"Why are you being nice to me? I don't deserve it…" Avery accepted the handkerchief and wiped her cheeks.

"I can't stand seeing you upset. I still love you and wanna see you happy," He explained softly. "Do you want me to take you somewhere? Get you away from here?"

"Don't you have practice?" Avery asked.

"Yeah but you are more important. The guys will understand…" Mike shrugged. "Gimme your keys. Where's your car?"

Avery just blinked blankly. How did he always know exactly what to say?

-.-

Sid finished with his third interview and the team PR manager gave him the nod that meant he could run away. Sid was out the door and down the hall faster then hell – knowing that he didn't need to check the time to know that he was ridiculously late. Avery was going to be pissed – even more then she already was. Sid quickly checked the players lounge to see if she was there, but the lights were out and no one was around. Once again, he was the last player out for the day. Lately, Avery had just been waiting for him in the hall, not wanting to talk to some of the players wives that hung around in the lounge, so Sid headed out to the halls. He looked up and down the hall and didn't find her anywhere. Sid pulled out his phone to dial her number and find out where she was but his phone was dead, as he had been too tired to plug it in when he had gotten home last night.

"Fuck!" Sid swore and headed out to the parking lot, to see if her car was even in the parking lot. Sid stepped out of the doors and walked around the large team bus that was parked in the way of the doors. He saw Avery's head disappear just as she slid into her car – into the passenger side seat.

"What the fuck?" Sid asked out loud, as he took a couple more steps into the parking lot. He watched as a blurry figure in a suit walk around to the driver's seat and climb in. Sid took a couple more steps, as Avery's car backed out of its regular spot and headed towards him, then turned towards the exit.

'Who the fuck is driving?' Sid asked himself. It didn't look like anyone he knew. Sid stepped backwards out of the sun, putting his hand out on the bus beside him to brace himself while he ran through the image in his head. Dark hair, scruffy, medium build, good suit… Sid all of a sudden stood up straight and looked up at the bus.

"NO!" He shouted, as a light bulb went off in his mind and then broke out into a full on sprint to his car, cursing his dead phone as he wanted to call in backup right now!


	23. Chapter 23

_*Just in case some of you were starting to feel bad for Avery... this chapter should help that! LOL_

**Chapter 23**

**- October 2010 - **

"What exactly is 'da plan here?" Tanger asked from the backseat of Sid's SUV. He had gone home, plugged in his phone and called a bunch of the guys. He needed some help. He needed some support. And potentially he needed someone to hold that fucking piece of shit down while Sid smashed his face in with his bare hands.

"Go up there and get my girlfriend back!" Sid explained through grit teeth.

"That sounds like an outcome… not so much a plan…" Cooke laughed. He knew he was only invited because he liked to hit things but he embraced his role happily. He also knew if Sid had reached Goddard, he wouldn't be here.

"Yeah, well… figure it the fuck out!" Sid yelled, his voice filling the small confines of his vehicle.

"Simmer down man, it's not us you want to kill…" Max warned, sitting shot gun.

Sid just clenched his jaw. He honestly didn't have a plan. His plan was more or less, storm up to Avery's suite, pound on the door like a maniac and then do whatever he had to do, whatever came to him in the moment, to get her away from Mike Richards. He would deal with _why_ he was there later.

"This is fucking bullshit…" Sid hissed, as he pulled into the parking lot of The Pennsylvania. He assumed this is where she went when he watched Richards pull her car out of the parking lot at the rink. His blood was boiling in his veins as he climbed out of the car and headed to the entrance, Max, Tanger and Cookie following close behind him.

"Hello Mr. Crosby. How are you this evening?" The security guard greeted him in the lobby.

"Been better," Sid sneered. "Is Avery home?"

"Yes, Sir," The guard nodded. "She came in earlier this afternoon with a friend. Would you like me to call her down for you?"

"No!" Max interjected, not wanting a scene in the lobby. "We were actually hoping to surprise her… if that's okay with you?"

"For sure!" The guard waived them towards the elevators. "Have a good game tomorrow night guys! Teach those Philly bastards a lesson!"

"Oh we will!" Cookie laughed, as he headed to the elevator, practically bouncing with excitement.

-.-

"Here's your tea babe," Mike passed her a cup. He had managed to find a package of tea in her very sparse cupboards. Apparently, she didn't eat in very often, because he also didn't see a frying pan or sauce pan or cooking utensil of any sort. He was glad that she didn't take milk in her tea because there wasn't any in her fridge – or anything else for that matter.

"Thanks," Avery acknowledged his efforts and accepted the cup.

"Quite the pad you've got here," Mike sat down beside her on the couch and looked around. It was cold and corporate and not at all the image of the room he believed Avery would live in. She was so warm and natural, he was surprised when she opened the door for him.

"Yeah well… it's temporary…" Avery shrugged, taking another long sip.

"Until?" Mike asked.

"Until… I figure out what I'm doing…"

"Sid didn't want you in his space, or…?"

"I didn't want to be in his," Avery explained. "It just didn't seem right, after everything…"

"So he put you up in a corporate suite? Romantic…" Mike asked in disgust.

"No, It's not like that… Mario said I could stay here, until I knew what I wanted…"

"Oh right, daddy Lemieux to the rescue right?" Mike rolled his eyes. He was still pissed at Mario and blamed him for ending their relationship.

"Mike…" Avery shook her head. "It's not his fault…"

"Whatever," Mike said quietly. "I don't wanna talk about it…"

"No, I think you should know…" Avery paused, than continued quietly "I asked Mario to say no to you. It wasn't his decision."

Mike just sat in silence. Somehow it had been easier to be mad at Super Mario, or himself, then to be mad at Avery.

"I just… I just didn't know how else to tell you. I never wanted to hurt you…" Avery reached over and placed her hand on top of his.

"Were you just using me to make Sid mad?" Mike asked.

"What?" Avery gasped.

"That's what he said you were doing… Sid that is," Mike shook his head.

Avery debated lying and saying '_no, of course not'_ but she knew it wouldn't help the situation. Instead she decided to come clean. "Maybe a bit at first… he hurt me and I wanted to hurt him. But he didn't care, he never cared."

"I care about you…" Mike turned to her and watched as another tear made its way down her cheek. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. And… and… and if it's true that you _really_ don't love me, then I am willing to do anything in my power to make it so you do…"

He reached his large hand up to her face and with his thumb, brushed the tear off her smooth skin, pulling her face into his as he gently pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, sending waves of energy up her spine that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

-.-

Sid reached her door, with the guys standing right behind him. Did he knock? Did he pound like a maniac? What if Richards answered? What then? Did he use his key and barge in? What if they were doing something that he didn't want to see? What if… What if, Richards just dropped her off and left and Sid was over reacting? What if he barged in and accused her of cheating on him and she was alone? Maybe, he should just walk away now. This wouldn't be the first time that he had been accused of being too emotional, too impulsive… But what if she wasn't alone? What if…

"Dude, what are you waiting for?" Max asked, impatiently. Clearly, Sid hadn't considered all the ramifications of being here.

"Fine, if you won't knock, I will!" Max leaned past him from behind and knocked loudly on the door.

"What the fuck?" Sid hissed.

Max just shrugged. "I doubt we are here to hold down the carpet! I wanna see some ass kicking!"

Sid turned back to the door as he heard the chain being slid across the lock. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty, as the door cracked open and Avery stood in front of him. She had been crying. A lot. And it was his fault. Again. Suddenly he wasn't mad… at least not at anyone but himself.

"Hi," Sid offered softly. "I just… I wanted to say I'm sorry… I got stuck doing media stuff…"

"So you brought your entourage?" Avery asked coldly.

"What? Oh them, they are just here because I… I am paranoid and I thought…" Sid stopped and glanced over her shoulder.

"You thought what? That I got mad at waiting, getting treated like shit, getting passed over and being invisible and went home with one of your rivals?" Avery asked, putting herself in the way of his gaze. "Is that what you thought I did?"

Sid was getting used to her being mad at him. Normally, her harsh words rolled off him, like Don Cherry's. But this time it stung… probably because that was exactly what he thought she did. Sid couldn't move and just stood in front of her starring.

"Avery, quit being a bitch," Max interjected. "You know he's busy. You know what his life is!"

"Max, shut the fuck up!" Sid hissed. Tanger and Cookie both put themselves in between Sid and Max.

"No dude, she doesn't get it! She needs to know that it's not always about her! You have a job to do!"

"Thanks for your input Max but you have NO fucking clue what you are talking about!" Avery glared at him.

Sid turned away from Max and looked Avery in the eyes. "Avery, please don't listen to him… that's not how I feel!"

"You're right, it's not how you feel… because you don't think of it was a job. It's your life… and I don't fit in it. I never have…"

"Now she gets it!" Max yelled from behind them.

"Stop talking!" Sid yelled at him, then turned back to Avery again. "You are wrong! I have done everything in my power to make this work! I never said it would be easy but I'm trying! I LOVE YOU!"

"You love hockey, you love your team, you love winning and you love the _idea_ ofbeing with me… but you don't know how to be with me…" Avery said quietly.

"No, Avs… please… don't do this…" Sid practically begged, as he stepped in close to her, placing his hands on her hips and leaning his forehead to hers. "Just, just let me come in and we can talk…"

Avery just shook her head. "No Sid… I'm sorry, you can't come in…"

"We need to talk…" He added more forcefully.

"I'm not alone…" Avery admitted, watching Sid's facial expressions.

"He really is here? I thought I was just being paranoid…" Sid took a step back. The guys were suddenly back into it, as they stepped up to their Captain's side.

"He drove me home from the rink and…" Avery admitted hesitantly, as she watched the guys rally. Now she understood why they were here.

Sid ignored her explanation as he just pushed past her and barged into the suite. Richards was sitting on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table with a smug look on his face. He had been listening to their entire exchange at the door and would be lying if he said he wasn't happier then a pig in shit about the whole thing.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Sid yelled across the room at him. Mike put his feet on the floor and stood up. He knew this confrontation would happen eventually and he was prepared. Maybe Sid had been hit in the head with the puck too many times, if he thought Mike was just going to back down and shy away from the woman he loved. He was ready to fight for her. Whatever it took.

"I'm just doing what you can't…" Mike shrugged while standing his ground. Mike realized he was a bit out numbered when Sid's girly posy stepped into the room behind him. "I can give her everything. You can't."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"You need to face reality…" Mike retorted. "She doesn't want you… she wants _a real man_, that can treat her the way she deserves to be treated!"

"That doesn't explain why _you_ are here…" Cooke stepped up.

"Go fuck yourself cookie!" Mike sneered. "Can't fight your own fights hey _Cindy_? Gotta bring in the boys to help?"

"Oh, I can fight my fights…" Sid hissed. "Let's go!"

Mike stepped past the coffee table, as he began rolling up his sleeves while Sid took his first swing, catching Mike off guard. Sid's fist connected with Mike's jaw bone, sending him stumbling backward but he remained on his feet. Mike stepped back in towards Sid and deeked another swing, instead catching Sid in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him. Sid stood up and lunged for Mike, getting him in a head lock and landing several blows.

"STOP!" Avery screamed, reaching for Sid's shoulder while Kris pulled her back. Sid threw Mike to the floor and stopped to catch his breath, while he watched Mike slowly climb to his feet.

"You created 'dis mess… are you happy now?" Kris asked calmly.

Avery pulled her arm free and looked at him. "I never wanted this!"

Kris just shrugged. "Then you need to stop it."

"I was trying!"

"No, not just the fight. The whole thing. Make a choice. You either want Sid or you don't. Stop fucking around with him," Kris explained.

Avery starred at him, contemplating the seriousness of his words but her attention was quickly stolen, as Mike threw Sid against a mirror and a loud smashing sound echoed through the small space. Sid fell to the floor and rubbed the back of his head, as Max and Cooke jumped across the room to hold Mike back. Sid climbed to his feet and stepped in towards Mike.

"Sidney! Stop it now!" Avery ran across the room to where they were standing and forced herself between Sid and Mike. "If you don't stop, I'll call security… and the newspapers!" Avery knew that would stop Sid. The last thing he would want is this situation getting out.

"Can't risk that squeaky, clean reputation, right Cindy?" Mike rolled his eyes as he shook off the guys.

"ENOUGH Mike!" Avery yelled. "Actually, I think you should go…"

"_What?"_ Mike asked, shocked that after all she had confessed to him earlier, that _he_ was the one that was being asked to leave.

"I'll call you later, okay?" Avery added apologetically.

"Okay, whatever you want babe," Mike nodded. He picked up his jacket off the couch and headed towards the door, stopping momentarily to place a light kiss on her lips. It physically hurt him to kiss her, due to his split lip but it was worth it.

"See you tomorrow, sweetheart!" Cookie called after him as he left the suite.

"Enough!" Avery hissed at them.

"Avs…" Sid started but couldn't look up at her. "I'm sorry that we made a mess… I'll pay for any damages."

"I'll send you the bill," She added while looking around at the broken glass and re-arranged furniture. "Would you guys mind giving us a minute?" Avery said to the guys behind her without taking her eyes off Sid.

"Sure, we'll just wait in the hall…" Kris offered, summoning the guys towards the door.

Avery turned and watched as the guys piled out into the hall, hoping that Mike wasn't still waiting for an elevator. She waited for the door to close before she turned back to Sid, watching him stretch out his hand, probably checking for broken bones. She wandered past him into the kitchen to grab him a wet cloth to wipe the blood from his nose.

"Here," she said, as she passed him the cloth. Sid didn't even realize he was bleeding. Good thing he was a hockey player, otherwise it would be hard to cover this up. He could always blame facial bruises and scrapes on playing a physical game the night before.

"I am sorry…" He offered. "I don't understand why you are here with him… I thought you said you didn't love him…"

"I don't love him but… but I love being wanted," Avery tried to explain. It was nice to be with someone who really wanted to be with her.

"I want you! More then anything!" Sid pleaded.

"No… You only want me when you can't have me…" Avery shook her head and stared at her feet. "And all this is my fault really, 'cause I keep letting you get me…"

"That's not true!" Sid insisted.

"Really Sid? Think about it… Think about all the times we've been here, in this same situation," Avery explained her point.

Sid didn't agree with her about that but wasn't going to argue it. "What do I have to do? I will do anything to prove it to you…" Sid offered.

"Anything?"

"Anything… I swear!" Sid promised.

"Don't play tomorrow night…" Avery suggested. It was harsh but she couldn't think of anything else that would hurt him.

"What?" Sid was blind sided by the request. "You know I can't do that…"

"You said anything…" Avery reminded him.

"That's what it will take? That's what it will take to prove that I want you? I don't get it… how will that help anything?"

"Prove to me that you want me more then anything… even hockey," Avery explained.

"I… I… I don't know how to explain that. I don't know what to say to the guys… they are going to know that you asked me to not play and… and then I'll have to explain and then they will hate you and… and…I thought you didn't want them to hate you," Sid was stumbling around for an excuse.

"Fine… play… but lose the game," Avery offered a compromise, knowing that the thing he hated even more then not playing, was playing and loosing.

"To PHILLY?" Sid squeaked. Avery just folded her arms across her chest and nodded.

"Okay," Sid agreed. "But if I do this, then I want you to move back in with me."

"Okay," Avery acknowledged his request.

"And I NEVER want you to see Mike Richards again… ever," Sid added.

"Never make me want to and I won't," Avery threatened.

"I can't constantly live in fear of you walking out the door! I need more then that!" Sid demanded. He felt like he needed his agent present to negotiate the best deal.

"I don't know what else I can give you…"

"Forgive me. Forgive me for everything. If this is ever going to work, you need to forgive me and stop dwelling in the past. I made mistakes, you made mistakes. We need to start fresh…"

"Forgiveness is earned."

"I HAVE EARNED IT!" Sid yelled at the top of his lungs.

"By yelling at me?" Avery retorted, not backing down.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… but I am a little frustrated right now…" Sid explained, taking a number of deep breaths. "I just… I'm trying Avs… I just need you to try too… I can't make us work alone… I need help…"

"Okay… I can help…" Avery offered. "If you lose tomorrow."

-.-

Avery sat in the owners lounge beside Nathalie. The game had been intense, as all games between the Flyers and the Pens were. In the first four minutes of the game, there were two fights, one of which was between Cooke and Richards, slightly predictable after yesterday's encounter, followed by almost a dozen penalties and plenty of emotion. True to his word, the Pens lost the game, although it looked like it was by accident. Sid got an assist on the second goal, with only 45 seconds left in the game, bringing the game a little too close at 3-2 but that was the final score at the end.

Sid stood waiting in the hall outside the dressing room, as Avery came down to meet him. Sid had arranged for a moving company to move all her belongings back into his house tomorrow but Avery had agreed to spend the night tonight before the Pens left on a road trip. He was determined to make this work. After all, they had come through way worse in the past and he wasn't going to admit defeat now.


	24. Chapter 24

_*Warning: Time shift again!_

**Chapter 24**

**- October 2008 - **

The flight to Sweden left at 2, just as if they were taking a flight to Philly or Buffalo, as if this was any other game. But instead of climbing out of the plane in an hour or two like they were used to, they would be trapped for eight hours. His bunch of rambunctious guys on a plane over the Atlantic for eight hours – he already felt bad for the flight attendants. Sid debated grabbing a coffee on the way to the airport or planning to sleep on the airplane. He feared that closing his eyes would leave him susceptible to pranks with torturous results. He had one of his eyebrow shaved off when he was coming home from Helsinki after the 2004 World Junior Championships. That left him in the awkward position of deciding to shave off the other eyebrow to match or wait through the painful process of growing in an eyebrow. Sid never found out who had actually done it but he suspected that it was either Getzslaf, who had pulled a number of pranks over the trip, including a naked trip in an elevator, or two of his current French teammates, Fleury and Talbot. No, Sid decided as he smoothed over his still uneven eyebrows, he was going to stay awake.

Sid grabbed his jacket from his stall and the suit bag he had left here during the press conference and headed to the parking lot. He stopped by Starbucks on his way to the airport and grabbed the biggest coffee they had – which never seemed large enough. A number of the guys had already arrived at the airport and had boarded the plane. Sid took his regular seat beside Fleury and prepared himself for the long flight.

-.-

"I have a surprise for you!" Jennifer, Avery's American co-worker, popped her head over the wall of their side by side cubicles. "You are going to owe me big time!"

"Oh?" Avery leaned back in her chair and looked up at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? Oh? That's all you have to say? Oh?" Jen bugged her.

"Well sometimes your surprises leave a little to be desired…" Avery pointed out. "If you arranged some sort of blind date again, like you did for poor Melissa, I am going to pass…"

"Why would I waste a blind date on you? You and Marco seem to be quite a pair…" Jen giggled. "Unless of course it's all part of my plan to break you two up, so I can have his highness to myself…"

"It's not 'his highness'…" Avery reminded her. Marco was the oldest son of a French Count, making him soon to inherit the title. The jokes had yet to stop since Jen found out Avery was dating a man with an actual _title_.

"Oh, sorry! Don't want to upset Princess Avery," Jen mocked her.

"Anyways…" Avery cut her off. The jokes were getting old. "You had a surprise for me?"

"I just got you on the trip to cover the NHL Premiere games. I was supposed to go but my parents are coming in and we are going to Paris, so… I guess it's your lucky day!"

"Oh! That's fantastic! What team are coming? What cities?" Avery asked, legitimately excited.

"I think it's the Czech and Sweden, a double header in each… I'm not sure which teams, let me check…" Jen shrugged and turned back to her desk, shuffling through stacks of papers. "It should be fun regardless…"

"Yeah for sure! I can't believe you are turning it down!" Avery was shocked.

"Yeah, I know… but a free trip to Paris avec mon familie… what can I say? I love free!" Jen laughed. "Oh here it is! The teams are… New York Rangers, Tampa Bay Lightning, Ottawa Senators and the Pittsburgh Penguins…"

"Pittsburgh?" Avery practically choked on the words. "Oh shit…"

"Oh Shit? Isn't that where you're from?" Jen laughed, as Avery just nodded and turned back to her computer screen.

-.-

"Honey, I'm home!" Avery dropped her bag as she walked in the front door of the townhouse she shared with Marco.

"Allo," He greeted her with a kiss as she walked into the living room. "'How was your day?"

"Tres bien, et toi?" Avery asked.

"So so… I told my parents 'dat we would come to dinner 'dis Friday, I 'ope 'dat is okay? Oui?" He asked her.

Avery shrugged. "I have to go away for work on Monday, so as long as it's this Friday, that should be okay."

"Yeah, 'dis Friday… where are you going 'dis time? Somewhere fantastic?"

"Um, Sweden…" Avery kicked off her shoes and flopped onto the couch beside Marco.

"I didn't know 'der was a tournament, it is early, no?"

"No it's not a tournament. The NHL does a European tour to open the season with a couple of teams here, just to grow the popularity of the league. It's kinda fun but a lot of people think its hard on the players… blah, blah, blah… I think they love it. It's good for team bonding and who wouldn't love a free trip to Europe right?" Avery explained.

"So 'dey play here…I would like to go… see a game of NHL, yes?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it never occurred to me to ask you," Avery apologized. "I can probably arrange for you to have tickets, it might be fun! I mean if you really wanted to come…"

"What teams are to play?"

"Um… in Sweden? The Ottawa Senators. Their captain is Swedish, so it's good for them and, um, the Pittsburgh Penguins…" Avery nodded, feeling another pain in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh! I have watched 'dem on television. 'Dat Sidney Crosby is really good, non?" Marco asked excitedly.

Avery started laughing, she couldn't help herself. Marco had only started watching hockey since she had met him but he had really done his homework. She thought it was sweet how much he had tried to understand her job. He was constantly asking her questions and she had explained icing to him a hundred times. It didn't help that when they went to tournaments here there were different icing rules then the NHL ones that they watched on TV but he was trying to learn.

"Okay, I will get you a ticket for the game, if you want to arrange the flight. I think I even have a room all to myself so you can stay with me…" Avery leaned over and kissed him suggestively. "Suddenly I am looking forward to this trip…"

"It will be nice to get away, with ma copine sexy," Marco agreed pulling her on top of him and slapping her ass.

"Hey!" Avery squeaked, then giggled, grabbing his arms and pinning them down to the couch. "None of that!"

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" Marco teased her. Avery bent over and pushed her lips to his, then pulled back, nipping at his bottom lip.

_*buzz*buzz* _

"Oh fuck…" Avery sat up, as she heard her phone vibrating in her purse.

"You don't need to get 'dat," Marco offered, pulling her back to him.

"It might be important. I have to check it…" Avery pushed him away and climbed to her feet.

"You are addicted to 'dat thing!"

"That's why it's called a crackberry!" Avery dug into her purse and pulled out her phone. "It's Alec, I have to call him with the flight information. I won't take too long."

She stepped out of the room and heard Marco let out a long sigh. Having him come with her to Sweden was a good thing. If she did run into Sid, and he did want to talk to her, it would be good to have Marco there. It would help Sid see that she was happy and then maybe he would understand what their relationship was all along - just friends. And friends were happy when their friends were happy. He would be happy for her.

If that was true then why was she still so nervous.

-.-

"Welcome to Sweden!" The director of the Swedish Elite League greeted the players as they got off the bus. Sid took a deep breath of the clean air and looked around. The hockey rink they were about the head into looked state of the art – a far throw from the good ol' Mellon Arena. Other then the signs being in a different language nothing looked that different to him. He knew the ice was going to be different, wider and longer, but that would be an easy adjustment for the guys, most of who had played in international tournaments and had experience with it.

"So we will be giving you all a quick tour of the arena and then we will let you go back to your hotel and get some sleep. I am sure you all would like that," the director continued. The guys followed the director around, as he pointed out the change rooms, warm up area, medical rooms and the wall of trophy's of the local team. As they walked through the media suites, Sid did a double take, as he was sure he saw a familiar face in the office they just passed. '_Wow_,' Sid thought to himself, rubbing his face. _'I must be really tired.'_

"Hey man, think Swedish tail is better then American tail?" Max poked him in the ribs and pointed to some stereotypical blonde girls down the hall.

"I dunno man… why don't you go find out?" Sid laughed and pushed his buddy down the hall. "If you need a wingman… go ask Tanger…"

Sid turned back and looked back at the office where he did a double take. He had to know. Sid started down the hall alone, walking away from the group. "Hey man, where you goin'?" Gill asked, as Sid passed him.

"I just gotta check something," Sid said. "I'll be a minute…"

Sid reached the door and popped his head inside. Two Swedish men looked up at him and smiled.

"There was a girl in here… Do you know where she went?" Sid asked.

The Swedish men exchanged looks then shrugged apologetically at Sid and said something in Swedish. Sid apologized to them and backed out of the room. He looked down the hallway to where Max was flirting with two girls who didn't look like they understood a word he was saying either. There was no one else in the hall.

"You're an idiot. Who did you expect to see?" Sid lectured himself and returned to the group of guys. He had sworn off girls for the season and chasing some shadow was a bad start.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**- October 2008 - **

Sid rolled onto his side, sat up and planted his feet on the floor. Max was snoring like a monster and Sid wanted nothing more then to smoother him with a pillow… maybe a pillow with dog shit on it. It was times like these when he missed his old roommate. At least he went to bed at a decent hour and didn't come in at one minute to curfew and insist on telling Sid about all the pussy he got. Sid debated saying something to Max but instead he did what he did every morning. Got up, flipped on the lights and got ready for the day. No point in causing a problem, it would only get him more abuse. He would ask for an older, calmer room mate when they got home.

"What the fuck time is it?" Max muttered.

"7:30," Sid said with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Tabernack! 7:30? What time is that at home?"

"Don't think of it like that, it will only make it harder to adjust…" Sid offered some words of wisdom.

"Whatever, I gotta piss. Get out of the bathroom…"

Sid finished brushing his teeth and stepped out of the bathroom as Max impatiently pushed past him. Sid unzipped his suitcase and dug out some clothes for the day. The team had practice after breakfast and then had a sightseeing tour around Stockholm. He was actually pretty excited.

"I peed on my hands and couldn't find a towel…" Max came out of the bathroom and wiped his wet hands all over Sid's face. Sid whacked his hands away and rolled his eyes. It was funny the first time but now it was annoying.

"I am going to head down for breakfast, you coming?" Sid asked, as Max flopped back onto his bed.

"Do you think there will be waffles?" Max asked. "If there are waffles, I'll come."

"How am I supposed to know if there will be waffles? If you wanted waffles, why didn't you pre-order room service last night?" Sid snapped, remembering a ten minute discussion about breakfast that took place when they first checked into their room. Sid could tell he was sleep deprived by the small amount of patience he already had.

"If I knew I wanted waffles, I would have but last night I thought I wanted eggs Benedict… that's why I didn't order breakfast! I can't make a decision of that magnitude that far in advance…"

"Are you coming downstairs or not?" Sid asked, forcing himself to take a deep breath before he punched his roommate in the face.

"Yeah fine… just let me get dressed…" Max growled as he climbed out of bed.

"I'll be in the hall," Sid offered as he slipped on his shoes. He knew he would have to watch his emotions for the next while, as his normal routine was off and he imagined a number of the guys would be testing him.

Max emerged from their room shortly and the two of them joined several other members of their team in the elevator down to breakfast. There were waffles after all, so Max sat content and didn't get on Sid's case too much more. Some of the other guys tested Sid's patience but Sid kept his calm and let their jabs roll off his shoulders like water.

After breakfast, everyone piled into the buses and headed to the rink across the city. Sid was excited to get on the ice and stretch out his legs and maybe embarrass some of the guys who had given him a hard time. He had lots of time to reflect on last year and work on some of his short comings over the summer and his confidence on the ice had been restored. They arrived at the rink and the training staff had set the dressing rooms up exactly like as if they were at home, it made the transition much easier. Sid inspected his equipment like he did before every game or practice then began the process of getting ready in the same manner he had done since he was five. He liked having a routine. He liked knowing exactly what he was going to do next, having a plan, no surprises. The game of hockey was a surprise after surprise, be it a flucky goal, a bad bounce, a rilled up opponent that just wanted to cause pain or something else that was totally unexpected. Having a predictable routine helped Sid have time to mentally prepare for any and all situations, helped him to be able to work through all the 'what-ifs' that could occur in any particular game. He didn't like surprises, he didn't like things throwing off his routine.

Sid reached down to tighten his skates, gathering the lace in both hands and giving one firm yank. Sid felt something snapped and flew backwards with his laces in his hands. The room erupted in laughter, as everyone knew that '_someone_' had cut the laces. This was exactly why Sid stayed awake on the plane over seas.

-.-

Max watched as Sid fell backwards trying to do up his laces and almost peed himself laughing. The boy was just too high strung and was going to burn himself out if he didn't learn how to relax. Everything had to be _just so_ with Sid but Max took it as a very serious responsibility to mess up that plan.

Max finished getting dressed and headed out of the dressing room, grabbing his stick and waiting patiently at the side of the ice until he was given the all clear to get on the ice. He was always the first on the ice and liked to get his feet under him before the rest of the guys piled on. The worst part was waiting for the Zamboni to get the hell off the ice. He felt like a ten year old waiting for Christmas morning and permission to rip open his stocking stuffers. He tapped his skates together and knocked his stick on the boards, watching the Zamboni making another turn around the perimeter of the ice. They were no where near done and seemed to be going slower and slower with each passing inch of ice.

"Tabernack!" Max yelled at no one in particular as he collapsed into the seat closest to the boards.

"Simmer down Max, the people here work on a different sense of urgency," Max just rolled his eyes as some lady behind him, probably some useless reporter, gave him some unsolicited advice. Max turned around to see which member of the press it was, so he could make a mental note to annoy them in an interview after practice.

"Holy Shit…" Max practically choked on his own tongue. Avery was the last person he expected to see sitting behind him, surrounded by some familiar faces and some not so familiar faces with IIHF passes strung around their necks. She smiled sweetly in his direction but a sense of panic crept up in his chest. Max looked down the path towards the dressing room and saw some of the guys heading towards the ice, with Sid in the back of the pack. This was even too harsh of a practical joke for him. Max normally prided himself on his ability to think on his feet, to see the way out of a situation - especially on the ice - but for some reason he was frozen and unable to avoid the pending disaster of Sid seeing Avery sitting in the stands. Sid had been doing good without her around. He seemed like he actually had his mind refocused on hockey and was proving that he didn't need her after all those years of thinking that he did. If Sid saw her now…

"Oh shit," Max said again.

"What's your problem Talbo?" Duper asked, coming up the aisle and whacking him with a stick. Max made a quick motion to Avery with his chin and Dupuis took the hint and looked up into the stands. "Who's that?"

"Are you kidding me?" Max hissed, forcing Dupuis to take a second look. Sure, Dupuis hadn't been with the team that long but Avery had been around causing problems for an extended period… and the stories about her were rampant.

"Oh, shit!" Dupuis practically shouted as he recalled situations from the previous season. "What do we do?"

"I dunno! I was hoping you would think of something!" Max yelped. So much for his plan…

"Um… um… Sid! I think there is a screw sticking out of your visor! You should go get that checked out," Dupuis called down the tunnel to where Sid was quickly approaching them.

Max let out a sigh of relief. Thank God that Dupuis could think faster then he could. Max looked back up at Avery who looked like she was about to cry, as she quickly looked away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked up to her.

"It's my job," Avery responded, pointing to her name tag and apologizing to the men in suits sitting around her. She stood up and took the couple of steps down towards where he was sitting. "I know you don't want Sid to know I'm here and I totally get that… I do. I'm not here to fuck with his head. I am just here to do my job, please understand that."

Max clenched his jaw, having a hard time believing anything she was saying.

"We are just trying to look out for the kid," Dupuis explained to her. She nodded and shifted her gaze back to her feet.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, there was nothing wrong with my –"

-.-

Sid walked towards the gate and went to step out on the ice. Max and Pascal were talking to his right and whatever bullshit stunt they were planning by sending Sid back to the dressing room wasn't going to work this time. He had taken a quick look at his reflection in the glass on the door and inspected for the 'so-called' loose screw. Of course there was no loose screw. He really needed to stop being so bloody gullible.

Sid reached up and whacked Duper with his stick. "I don't know what you guys are talking about, there was nothing wrong with my –"

He stopped mid sentence as he watched the guys eyes go as wide as plates, as if they had seen the ghost of hockey past.

"What's up guys?" Sid asked with concern. This was clearly more then a prank gone bad. Sid looked to the left of his teammates and suddenly had a clear understanding. "Oh…"

"Maybe, we'll just…" Dupuis offered, grabbing Max by the arm and pulling him out of the area.

"No," Sid stated plainly, unable to look away from the woman he had sworn that he would have nothing to do with. He hated the effect she had on him and absolutely refused to let it get to him now. "We have practice."

Sid turned away from them and stepped onto the ice, skating away from them as fast as possible. Max and Pascal exchanged looks and then quickly followed him onto the ice.


	26. Chapter 26

_*As always, i appreciate all your comments and words of encouragement!_

**Chapter 26 **

**- October 2008 -**

Sid felt the water flow over his body and closed his eyes, trying to squeeze out any memory of the morning. He knew that Avery had sat and watched their practice and he tried desperately to pretend that she wasn't there but it didn't work. Not even a bit. His passes were sloppy, his drills were all off time and he couldn't put the puck in the back off the net if the goalie was a monkey. He clearly needed a better plan to deal with this situation.

_*thawk* _

"Ow!" Sid howled, as a rolled up towel hit his bare ass. Sid turned and looked behind him, shampoo running down into eyes. Why the guys always attacked him when he was naked, he never understood but it was really not fair!

Cookie laughed as he flipped on the shower for himself. "So I hear your lady friend is here… what's the story there? Someone said she's crazy…"

"There's no story," Sid said abruptly. "And she's not crazy."

"Really dude? You're sure about that?" Cooke continued, lathering up his hair. "If I don't hear the details from you, then I will ask around until I get them… think the guys have it figured out well enough to explain?"

Sid understood what he was getting at but he didn't exactly know how to explain his relationship with Avery in a quick sentence. To say it was complicated was the understatement of the century, so he decided to simplify. "She's just a friend…"

"That you fuck on a regular basis?"

"Not lately…" Sid shrugged. "We had a little disagreement at the end of last season…"

"Oh?"

"I am focusing on hockey right now and I don't really want anyone to mess with my focus," Sid explained, very matter-of-factly.

"Wow… that was a crazy PR answer… did you rehearse that?" Cooke laughed.

Sid joined in the laughter. He had_ totally_ rehearsed it. "The truth is that she messes with my head…"

"Dude, she's a woman, that's what they do…" Cooke continued. "The question is, like always, is the head messing worth it? Can you be happy without it and the other things she brings? She looked hot… bet she was good in bed… let me guess, great blowjobs? Are you sure you are better off without her?"

"It doesn't matter. She has a boyfriend," Sid shook his head. He really didn't want to discuss his sex life with anyone right now… especially not the new guy who came with a certain reputation. Sure, he played for their team now but if he got traded, the last thing Sid wanted was him chirping him about something like this.

"Dude! What the fuck is the fun of being Sidney Crosby, _boy wonder,_ if you don't play the '_I am better then you are'_ card?" Cooke flipped off the taps and grabbed a towel, shaking his head in shame. "She has a boyfriend... What the fuck man? Sounds to me like you need to grow a pair, get your woman back, regardless of how crazy she might be. The crazy ones are always the best lay…"

Sid watched as his team's latest acquisition walked away, towel in his hand, flaunting his stuff for all to see. Besides being entirely grossed out by his teammate's blatant showmanship, Sid was convinced that he might have a point. Who was this _Marco _guy that was standing in his way? Clearly Sid would be better then him. Maybe he did need to play the cards he was dealt. The competitive side of him took over, pushing all the reasons he had sworn her off out of his brain.

-.-

Avery had been surprised when Sid came up to her office, just to say '_Hello_'. He seemed to have pretty much entirely forgotten their last encounter in which he screamed at her and kicked her out of his life. As if his cheery disposition wasn't off enough, she had been shocked when he had asked her out to dinner. Avery was cautious when she explained that she actually had plans with Marco, since he had come to see the games and when Sid invited him along to, Avery couldn't help but let her jaw hang open. Sid seemed to be on a mission, which made Avery nervous. She had seen him get on a mission – normally only on the ice, when he really wanted to score – and she knew that he never stopped until the mission was successfully completed. She was hesitant to agree to dinner with him because she didn't know what exactly his mission was and the last thing she wanted in her life was more drama. And if he thought he was going to get some sort of booty call, he was dead wrong.

"I think it's important that I screen all your future matches… size them up, so that I know if I can take them, should the situation arise… _again_," He convinced her with a warm smile. Avery laughed and agreed to dinner. She was still suspicious at his hidden intentions but thought she might just be paranoid.

Avery smiled happily as Marco and Sid talked over dinner. She didn't realize that Marco had actually researched Sid before their dinner and seemed to have an endless list of questions for him – which was good. There were certainly no awkward silences. Marco didn't even seem to put it together that this was the same guy he had been concerned about her going to see in Pittsburgh – which was also good. She had been prepared for a little bit of a pissing match between the two of them, should Marco have figured it out but instead they seemed to be really buddy buddy. It was kind of annoying her.

"You will have to excuse me, I need to take 'dis call," Marco apologized as he checked his cell phone while the waited cleared their dinner plates.

"No problem sweetie," Avery shrugged, then smiled up at him as he stood up from the table. He kissed her forehead as he walked away and she felt her cheeks warm up as she looked over to Sid, who was staring at her.

"So…" Avery braced herself for whatever nasty comments Sid had been preparing.

"He's old…" Was all he had.

"He's NOT!" She laughed, that was the last thing she expected him to comment on. Sure there was a little age difference between them but it wasn't _that_ bad.

"Av's… come on…" Sid pleaded. "I didn't realize you had daddy issues…"

"He's mature…." Avery defended Marco.

"Oh pulleeze… you think he's mature 'cause he has grey hair?" Sid shook his head. "Recchi is greyer then my grandpa, and the guy still laughs at his own fart jokes!"

"There is more to maturity then the colour of his hair…"

"Really? Do explain…" Sid smirked.

"He's educated, he's well traveled… he… he has _lived_," Avery shrugged. As if Sid was arguing what made a person mature, he was constantly fighting the stigma of the age to maturity issue. He always said the age is just a number.

"Yeah, I hear you live quite a bit before your eightieth birthday…"

"And he _knows_ what he wants and guess what? You're just mad because he wants _me_…" Avery teased.

"Yeah well, too bad grandpa there probably can't get it up…" He laughed, pointing towards the exit Marco had disappeared through.

"Sid! Give it a rest! He has no issues with _that_," Avery rolled her eyes but smiled. "Do you really want me to describe my sex life to you?"

Sid burst out laughing. "Oh man, I miss you…" He said warmly, looking over at her. Avery smiled and placed her hand on top of Sid's. He twisted his hands around so his fingers entwined with hers. Avery watched his thumb travel over the tops of her fingers and pulled her hand back. They sat in awkward silence, while the waiter filled their water glasses. Maybe Avery hadn't been paranoid after all.

"So… Marco… he seems to really like you… and treat you well," Sid offered seriously, then paused as he fidgeted with his fork. "You gonna marry this one?"

"He hasn't exactly asked me…" Avery would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it but it seemed odd admitting it out loud – especially to Sid. "But if he did… then yeah, I think I would…"

Sid just nodded and lowered his gaze to his plate.

"I apologize," Marco offered as he returned to the table. "My father is demanding of time."

Sid just nodded, as he watched Marco reach across the table and take Avery's hand.

"Where were we?" Marco asked.

"Actually, I have to get going… we have practice pretty early and all this great food is definitely slowing me down," Sid removed his napkin from his lap and placed it on the table then reached behind him for his wallet.

"No, no…" Marco immediately waved away Sid's credit card. "Your money is no good here. The bill has already been taken care of."

Avery smiled at Sid but could sense it was a little awkward for him. He probably wasn't used to not being the richest person at the table.

"Well, thank you very much and it was great to get to know you," Sid stood up and extended his hand.

"The pleasure was all mine," Marco returned.

"And please take care of this one," Sid looked over to Avery with sadness in his eyes. "She's really important to me."

Marco wrapped his arms around Avery's waist and nodded, as Sid bid his farewell.

-.-

Marco watched Sidney Crosby leave the restaurant and looked down at his beautiful girlfriend, kissing her gently on the forehead. He wasn't a fool. He had watched Avery and Sidney from the hall while he was on the phone and it was clear that there was something between them. He saw them hold hands and watched as Avery pulled her hand away, secretly praying that she would throw her glass of water in his face or reach across the table and slap him or… _something_. Something that contradicted the intimate moment they seemed to have just shared. But no, instead Marco had watched as they sat uncomfortably staring at their hands until he returned.

Then he saw the look in Sidney's eyes as he left the table - the look of a heart breaking. He was just hoping that the same look wasn't in Avery's eyes. He almost didn't want to look.

Marco totally understood the look. It was the look that was creeping into his own eyes now. Avery was something special and he didn't want to lose her but he didn't want to be the guy she _settled_ for. If there was something going on, if there were any emotions between them, she would have to work it out.

Avery sat down at the table and placed the napkin back across her lap. Marco watched as she picked up and studied the dessert menu very carefully. He wished he knew what she was thinking. Avery looked over at him and smiled, while she took a sip from her water goblet.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her.

"Umm… either the tiramisu or the chocolate death explosion thingy…" Avery shrugged looking back down at the menu.

"No, not about dessert… about everything…"

"I'm sorry… I'm really only thinking about dessert right now," Avery giggled with a warm smile. "What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking about how much I love you…" Marco reached over and rubbed his hand down her bare arm. "And… I am thinking about how in love you are with Sidney…"

-.-

Sid hated that she was happy. He hated that Marco wasn't some scum bag. He had really kept his fingers crossed. Unfortunately, it didn't look like Sid would be able to play the 'I'm better then you are' card, like Cookie had suggested, because he might not actually _be_ the better option. Avery was right. Marco was mature. He treated her well, could take care of her and give her the life that Sid knew she wanted – and needed. He could offer her stability and normality. Maybe this one was actually right for her.

Sid opened the door to his hotel room and stepped inside, throwing his jacket on the desk chair and leaned on the bed to kick off his shoes.

"Watch out dude!" Max hissed from beneath the sheets.

"Sorry buddy, I didn't know you were here," Sid reached over and flipped on the light.

"Tabernack!" Max swore, as the light filled the room and his head popped up from under the covers, followed shortly by two other blonde heads.

"Oh fuck, what the hell?" Sid swore as he turned and faced the wall.

"I thought you would be out all night with Avery," Max explained. "I guess I could share…"

"No, I think I'll pass… but thanks for the offer…" Sid waived his hand in protest.

"You sure? Elin here is a professional meatball maker…you can only imagine what she can do with small, round, ball-shaped appendages…" Max offered with a twisted smile and a wink.

Sid just grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door, his eyes still pressed closed. Max getting his balls massaged was actually the last thing he wanted to image. "I'll just head down to the bar, text me when you're done in here…"

-.-

Sid pulled out a stool at the bar and slid in. He ordered a scotch straight up but only so that he had something in his hands. He probably wouldn't take more then a sip.

Sid looked around the bar and watched a couple of small groups laughing and having a good time. His eyes naturally drifted to the few couples huddled into dark corners, whispering to each other. He wanted to be in one of those couples. He thought he had been. He knew that he had been the one that blew it between him and Avery. Sid had no one to blame but himself. He was surprised she even talked to him, never mind agreed to have dinner. Was hanging out with her and her boyfriend his idea of a good night? Probably not but it was nice to know that she didn't wish he was dead.

"Hi, can I have a vodka and cranberry, with a lime please?"

Sid turned as he heard Avery's familiar voice down the bar. He watched her slide into a seat and put her purse down on the counter with a firm slam. She didn't look happy anymore… far from it.

Sid grabbed his drink and climbed to his feet, moving down towards where she was sitting. "Hey, what are you doin' here?"

"Oh, hi… um… just grabbing a drink…" Avery stuttered.

"Where's Marco? I didn't know you guys were staying at this hotel…" Sid asked genuinely, looking around for her counterpart.

"Um… yeah but… he decided to head home. Had some business to deal with," Avery explained, thanking the bar tender as she accepted her drink.

"Oh wow… it's late. Is he really flying out this late?" Sid asked. Marco had mentioned that he had his own plane but to get flight clearance on this short notice was pretty difficult, no matter how rich or important you were.

"Um, yeah, I guess… I don't really know…" Avery just shrugged.

"Okay," Sid conceded and watched Avery take a long sip of her drink. "He really does seem like a good guy. I am happy for you. I mean that."

Avery just nodded and took another sip… maybe a bit too long as she drained the glass and requested another from the bartender with a wave of her hand.

"Is everything okay?" Sid asked, looking on with concern

"Hunky doorey," Avery twirled her empty glass between her hands and then shook her head. "Actually, I think Marco just broke up with me…"

-.-

Sid held Avery up with his arm around her waist. He had lost count of how many drinks she had downed. He searched her purse with his free hand for the swipe card to her room. He wasn't even exactly sure this was her room, as she had slurred out a number before passing out cold that kinda sounded like fourteen but it could have been forty…

He pulled out the little plastic card and slid it through the electronic lock, hoping that it would indeed turn green.

"Oh, thank God," Sid letting out a deep breath as the door unlocked and he could kick it open with his foot. He gathered Avery into his arms and tried to help her through the doorway. It was a nice room – bigger then his, as he walked her over to the large bed in the middle of the room. He helped her lie down, picking up her legs and swinging them across the bed while she nuzzled into the pillow. Sid slowly and carefully undid the zipper on the side of her boots and slid each one off, placing them carefully on the floor. He leaned forward and brushed her hair off her face and watched as she fell into a drunken comatose state.

Sid took a seat on the corner of the bed and reached for his phone, checking for messages from Max, indicating that he could safely return to his own room. No messages. Sid opened a new window and typed '_R U done?_' He waited patiently for a response while Avery adjusted herself in the bed behind him. Did he risk going back to room and getting another eye full of something he didn't want to see or… or did he lie down beside Avery and pretend that it was perfectly normal? What would she think in the morning, if she woke up and rolled over and BAM! He was lying there… would she freak?

He looked back down at her, lying across the bed, drunk off her ass and still somehow managed to be the most beautiful woman he had ever met. He couldn't figure out how they had gotten to this point. Since the day he had met her, he had been on an emotional rollercoaster when all he wanted was to have her and things to be alright.

"Sid…" Avery mumbled into the pillow.

"Ya babe?" Sid offered softly, leaning over towards her. She was peaceful looking and…

"I think I'm gonna throw up…"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**- October 2008 - **

Sid woke up, his face cold, as he lifted it from the cold slate tiles on the bathroom floor. He must have slipped off the towel he had been using as a pillow when he fell asleep. He looked over at Avery, lying on the floor, closer to the toilet but still within in an arms reach of him in case he needed to get to her quick and hold her hair back… again. He had never seen anyone throw up so much in his entire life!

Sid sat up and rubbed his neck. Avery was out cold in a far from comfortable heap. Better then the last time he had checked on her. She had fallen asleep on the toilet seat and he was convinced that she was going to have a toilet seat shaped bruise on her forehead when she finally woke up. That one might be hard to explain to people around the office.

He reached over and tried to adjust her head, so she wouldn't hit her head on the toilet bowl if she woke up in a startle. He tried to do it in a way that she would remain asleep, as she certainly hadn't had much sleeping time between vomiting fits but had no such luck. She stirred and cracked her eyes open, looking right up at him.

"Good morning pukey. How ya feelin'?"

"Why am I in the bathroom?" Avery grumbled, pushing herself up off the floor. She raised her hand to her forehead in pain as the realization as to how she got to her location came to her.

"Wow. I wish I could forget last night…" Sid shivered, as he couldn't count the number of times he thought he was going to throw up himself, just from the presence of so much puke.

"I'm soooo sorry…" Avery moaned, leaning back against the wall but keeping her hands over her face.

"Hey, it's no problem…" Sid slid up beside her along the wall. "Do you want me to get you some water? Maybe some Tylenol?"

Avery just nodded.

"You're not going to throw up again are you?" Sid laughed. He doubted there was physically any way she could.

"Shhh..." Avery instructed putting her hands up over her ears. "No, I'm not going to throw up again… I think. I hope."

"Then lets put you in bed," Sid climbed to his feet and then bent over and scooped her up in his arms. She normally protested getting carried but this time, she just let her head fall against his broad shoulder. He walked her over to her bed and placed her gently down, then moved to the end of the bed to pull the blankets up over her. "I'll grab you some water."

Sid headed back into the bathroom and filled her a glass of water. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and couldn't help but wonder how he was going to cover up the deep under eye circles from the media. They would probably assume that he had been out all night partying or suffering from the travel and make up some ridiculous story line about how he can't handle it in the spotlight. Nothing could be further from the truth. Sid splashed some water on his face and patted it dry with the nearby towel. He headed back into the bedroom and was caught off guard, as he watched Avery strip out of her t shirt, then reach around to unhook her bra. He swallowed hard, as he caught a glimpse of her naked breasts when she leaned forward to grab a pyjama top and slip it over her head. He had seen her naked a hundred times but it still had the same effect on him – instant hard-on.

'Fuck,' he swore to himself and tried to think about anything but her naked body. 'Hockey gloves, hockey gloves, smelly, smelly hockey gloves…' She clearly had no idea that he was standing there staring like a twelve year old boy who just discovered his own dick. He glanced back over at her and watched her shimmy out of her pants which, fair enough, had quite a bit of barf on them. The lace thong underneath _did not _and seeing her tight ass, well, thinking about hockey gloves was not going to help.

Avery slid beneath the blankets and Sid stepped into the room, passing her the glass in his hand. Knowing what was beneath the blankets, he didn't trust himself to sit back down on the bed, so he stepped back and leaned against the wall.

"I'm gonna get going… we have an early skate," He offered as he backed away from where Avery was lying.

"Okay," Avery nodded and took a sip of her water. "I don't know if I'll get to the rink today… before the game anyways."

"No kidding really?" Sid laughed, much quieter this time. He was surprised she had enough strength to lift the cup to her lips.

"Thanks for staying with me last night…" Avery looked up at him with a small smile. She looked so innocent and sweet.

"Anytime. I'm here for you. Whatever you need," Sid shrugged.

"I don't know what I need," She lowered her gaze to her lap. He wanted to climb into bed beside her and wrap his arms around her and never leave. He wanted to make love to her and be everything she needed. But he couldn't and he knew it.

"I'll see you later then," He offered instead. She nodded in acknowledgement and sunk into her pillows. Sid headed towards the door and thought twice about his decision to leave as he put his hand on the knob. He was making the best decision.

-.-

Sid was exhausted and he was mad at Max for not being as tired as he was, given that they had probably had the exact same amount of sleep last night. Sid was pretty sure that if he had been up having sex all night, he would be fine right now too. Instead he was already looking forward to his pre-game nap and it was only ten am. They had a big game tonight and Sid wanted to be prepared but he could barely stay awake during the video review session and now he was yawning while skating. The video review was a joke anyway. All the footage had been from last year and the Senators had made major changes in the off season.

Sid did his laps, took his necessary shots on goal and then climbed the boards and plopped down on the bench, reaching for a water bottle. He watched as the guys goofed around and wished he had the energy to participate. Sid looked behind him for the press, to make sure that they hadn't noticed him not skating but instead his eyes fell on a figure that looked entirely out of place at the rink.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Sid pushed open the gate to the stands and extended his arm to shake the tall French man's hand. Marco returned the gesture and just shrugged at the answer. _'Fair enough_,' Sid thought to himself, fully understanding what its like to be in Marco's shoes. Fighting with Avery wasn't easy – neither was the feeling of losing her.

"Have you seen Avery? I thought 'dat I would be able to find her here…" Marco asked, still looking around the stands.

"Um… no, I haven't seen her. I don't think that's she's here," Sid confessed. "She had a pretty rough night last night."

"Oh?" Sid had Marco's undivided attention now, as he raised a curious eyebrow.

"She had quite a bit to drink and well, it came back on her, to put it mildly." Sid explained, not wanting to get into details about how she had barfed for hours.

"She's alright though?" Marco asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, she was just resting when I left this morning," Sid explained. He wished he hadn't mentioned that he had been with her this morning. "She slept on the bathroom floor last night." There was a clear look of relief on Marco's face when Sid added the extra sentence. Avery hadn't gone into too many details about why Marco had left last night but what Sid did catch was that it had something to do with him.

"You could probably head over there… to the hotel. She'd probably really like to see you. I think she thought that you had gone home last night," Sid continued. "She was pretty upset."

"Yes well… I thought about it but…" Marco confessed, shrugging his shoulders but starring off into the distance, at nothing in particular. "Can I ask you something? You know her well, oui?"

"Um… yeah, I guess… I mean sometimes," Sid smiled. "She can be hard to read…"

"Yes, I know," Marco nodded then paused. "One minute I think that she wants to be with me, get married and be happy and then the next minute she is pushing me away…"

Sid nodded. He definitely knew that feeling. "That's Avery alright."

"You and her, you were together, non?"

Sid hesitated at answering, not knowing what Avery had told him about their relationship. He didn't want to contradict anything she had said or cause any more problems but he couldn't be blamed for being honest. "Yes, we were."

"Was it… good? Was she like that? "

"At times," Sid admitted. "But mostly… it was… complicated."

"I don't know if I can do 'dis. Maybe I am better off…" Marco hung his head, not finishing his sentence

Sid knew that this was the moment he needed, as he watched the wheels churning in the head of Avery's boyfriend. Yesterday he had thought - no schemed – of ways to break up this relationship, ways to get Avery back and this opportunity was better then any he had dreamed. All Sid had to say is '_You're probably right… pack and run, man'_ and the problem would be solved. Marco would leave and he Sid could run to her rescue, maybe bring her home to Pittsburgh to help comfort her. He could buy a house for them and maybe a ring and then… It all sounded too good, too easy.

Sid bit his bottom lip, knowing that this was the moment he had wanted - but now… now he saw that Avery had a real opportunity to be happy. Marco cared about her, _genuinely cared,_ and that's what she needed. Sid replayed the words of his teammate "Sounds like you need to grow a pair and get your woman back…" He knew he wasn't that kind of guy. He would never forgive himself for messing with this relationship. Instead Sid reached out and put his hand on Marco's shoulder.

"The question is, like always, is she worth it? Can you be happy without her and the other things she brings? Are you sure you are better off without her?" Sid asked, remembering another section of the speech Cooke had given him. Of course, he left out the bit about the blow jobs…

"Was it worth it for you?" Marco turned his head up and looked right at Sid.

"Every second." Sid agreed, nodding his head convincingly.

"So… you do still love her?"

"You don't get over someone like Avery…" Sid confessed. It was true. Sid knew he had no hope of that. He watched as Marco digested his answer. It was probably not the answer he wanted but that was the plain truth.

"I am going to go then. Check on her, make sure she is alright," Marco straightened his shoulders in confidence. "Thank you for taking care of her last night."

Sid just nodded and watched Marco turn and head for the exit.

-.-

Sid wiggled himself into a comfortable position in his seat. Some of the guys were already helping themselves to the buffet of food the flight attendants had laid out – they never seemed to stop eating. The only thing he cared about right now was defending his number one position in SOCOM.

All in all it had been a very productive trip to Sweden. They had won one game and lost one game. But that hardly seemed to matter. The team building component had been huge and nobody was about to begrudge a free trip to Europe. Most of the guys were coming home with an extra bag full of souvenirs for family members, Sid included, after buying a Viking helmet for his sister and dad. His mom probably wouldn't appreciate it in the same way, as they would, so he bought her a necklace. Avery helped him pick it out.

The best part of the trip, of course, had been seeing Avery. She had made it to both games and Sid had managed to spend some time with her and Marco, doing some sightseeing and shopping and checking out some of the local restaurants. He had forgotten what it was like to be genuinely '_just friends'_. It was nice. But it still wasn't what he wanted. The good thing was that, after spending time with them, Sid could tell that they weren't going to last, despite his valiant effort to keep them together. Marco was proper and formal but loved being close and holding hands and public displays of affection. Avery was at times flat out goofy, a part of her Sid loved. She had her fun side and Marco didn't seem to know how to respond. And Avery hated being fawned over. Marco always seemed to want to be touching her. She was constantly swatting away Marco's romantic gestures - which was good by Sid because the last thing he wanted was to have to watch them be all lovey-dovey. Avery had complained to him about it and Sid just chalked it up to him being older and European.

He knew that the second he got off the plane and into the comfortable confines of the Lemieux house, Nathalie would be all over him for information on Avery and her latest beau. Sid had nothing but nice things to say but deep down he was the happiest because there was no way this relationship was going to last.

For the time being, Sid was content, knowing that he didn't have her but nobody else really did either. He pushed the power button on his PS3. He still had a chance to get her back and he would work on that later but right now he just wanted to blow some shit up.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**- November 2010 - **

"Nathalie said it would be a good idea," Sid held open the door to the non-descriptive office with a simple 42 etched into the glass. Sid couldn't help but smirk at the idea of a therapist's office being number 42... after all, 42 is the ultimate answer to life, the universe and everything. '_Good to know this doctor is the ultimate answer,'_ Sid thought to himself. He wanted to laugh about it with Avery but somehow he doubted that she was in the laughing mood.

"Can you please stop talking to Nathalie about our relationship problems?" Avery stood in the hall and crossed her arms.

"Who do you want me to talk to?" Sid snapped. "Max? Cookie? You know what they would say… "

"It's weird for me, okay?" Avery pleaded.

"Okay, but I have to talk to someone…" Sid shrugged, he let the door close and reached out for Avery instead. "Come here…"

Avery stepped in towards Sid and leaned her forehead on his shoulder

"I guess that's why we are here…" Avery whispered.

"We are here because we have a problem…" Sid pulled back from Avery and pulled the door open again, placing his hand on Avery's back and encouraging her to go inside. Avery hesitantly stepped into the doors of the therapist's office. Nathalie had recommended this doctor, claiming that he had helped her and Mario when they had gone through trouble times. There had been a huge argument just to get Avery here.

"…you just want someone else to tell you it's all my fault…"

"I never thought it was all your fault! For fuck sakes Avery! I know that I have done some shitty things too, okay? We just need to stop trying to out do each other with shitty things…"

"I think you would win that contest anyway…" Avery had muttered.

"Avs, I'm trying, okay?" Sid pleaded. Avery had given in and let Sid make the appointment.

"Sidney, Avery… the doctor will see you now," the receptionist poked her head around the corner and led them into another office. This one was much less sterile looking. The couch looked comfy and inviting, like Avery could sink into the cushions and fall asleep. Maybe she would wake up on the other side of this nightmare and everything would be good again. Avery took note of the obviously placed Kleenex box in the middle of the coffee table.

"You'd think that they could at least pretend that you don't just come into this room to cry…" She pointed out the Kleenex to Sid with a half smile.

"Jesus, Avery. What is your problem with therapy?"

"Sorry for not jumping for joy to be here…" She snapped, then immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bite your head off… it's just… well, after your parents die and you sit in a room like this, for hour after hour, being asked if you are okay, over and over… I just… I hate that we are here."

"It'll be okay…" Sid wrapped his arm across her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about that…"

"Whatever," Avery shrugged off his sympathy. That is the last thing she wanted right now.

Sid and Avery sat in silence staring at the box of Kleenex until the Doctor made his entrance and introduced himself.

"So, what seems to have brought you here?" They both shrugged.

"We don't seem to be on the same page…" Sid began. "We were… once upon a time… then something happened…"

"Not just one thing…" Avery interjected.

"No, not just one…" Sid reached over and placed his hand on top of hers in a comforting manner.

"It never is just one thing…" The doctor agreed. "I find that most couples can identify a point in their relationship where things went wrong, maybe something bad happened and perhaps they haven't discussed it, then things just started compounding on that… and it's often helpful to start there…"

Sid and Avery exchanged looks. They both knew exactly the point where things got complicated but neither had the nerve to bring it up.

"Avery, would you like to start?" The doctor prodded her. Avery shook her head adamantly. "Okay, Sidney. That leaves you…"

Sid shook his head and began describing the worst thing he had ever done.

-.-

Avery and Sid walked back to the car slowly. The doctor had given them some homework to work on their communication, or lack there of. It was going to be a challenge for them since Sid was going to be away 6 of the next 9 days but he had made the commitment to try. He was going to call her every night, make it an important part of his routine. He vowed that some way, some how, they were going to get through this.

They sat in silence on the drive home, Avery starring out the window, not looking at Sid once. He was pretty sure that she was still crying, as every now and then he would see her shoulders shake as if she was trying to catch her breath. He didn't blame her. That session had been hell. Sid had seen the look in the doctor's eyes when he had finished replaying the horrible situation that Sid had put her through, even though he tried to cover it up. He was probably thinking _'Just another spoiled athlete thinking he could control everything and treat everyone like shit' _and_ 'that's what happens when young guys get too much money' _but that wasn't Sid's intention at all. The plan had seemed better at the beginning. He never thought it would go that far. He was just trying to prove a point. A lot of good that did him.

Sid pulled the car up his long, secluded driveway and parked in his regular spot near the side door.

Avery reached to unlock her seatbelt, letting her hair fall into her face, so Sid still couldn't see her tear stained complexion.

"Let me get the door for you," He offered, jumping out of his seat and hurrying around to her door. He finally had his first good look at her since leaving the doctor's office, through the glass of her door. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were swollen from crying and Sid felt an overwhelming pang of guilt course through his body. He had reached for her while she cried in the doctor's office and held it together as best he could. Now, seeing her, so emotionally drained, was too much for him and he collapsed against the back passenger car door, sinking to the ground as his emotions took over. He quickly tasted the saltiness of his tears as the ran over his lips.

Avery watched as he disappeared behind her door and saw his reflection in the rear view mirror and climbed out on her own. She lowered herself to her knees and smoothed back his hair. Sid reached up and pulled her towards him, quickly wrapping his arms around her, clinging to her in desperation.

"I'm so sorry," Sid sobbed into her hair. "I'm so sorry. I hate myself for what I did… I hate it! What was I thinking?"

"Shhh…" Avery tried to soothe him. "It'll be alright… I don't know how or when…"

"I'm so sorry… How could I ever expect you to love me ever again?"

Avery sat in silence. She had no words of comfort left in her. She had wondered several times if she could love him again. Many hours and many sleepless nights had been devoted to just that subject. He had hurt her so bad, so many times… but maybe it was her fault. Afterall, she had been the one that kept coming back for more. There was really nobody to blame here.

"We just need to start over. Do what the doctor said and work through the problems… if you are serious about this -."

"I _AM_ serious. I have never been so serious about something in my entire life!"

"Okay… okay, then we'll figure it out…" Avery assured him. After everything, she still didn't see herself being with anyone else. '_I really am a masochist,'_ She thought to herself, wondering how much more she could take.

"Come on," She stood up and offered her hand to him. "Let's get inside… it's been a rough day. I think we could both use a splash of water to the face."

-.-

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sid asked in shock, stepping into their bedroom. Avery was standing over a suitcase, folding a sweater and placing it gently down. He thought that they had made some progress today and the last thing he wanted was her leaving again.

"I'm just repacking your suitcase," Avery looked over at him. "Relax, I'm not moving things around. I know where things go… socks on the left… I got it… I just thought I would help."

"No, that's not what I was panicking about…" Sid assured her, moving in towards her and kissing her shoulder. "I saw the suitcase and…"

"And thought I was running away?" Avery turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling.

"I wouldn't blame you…" Sid brushed his cheek along hers.

"Well… while you are in New York, maybe you could buy me something pretty and help convince me to stay…" Avery teased.

"I could probably squeeze that in…" Sid cracked a smile. Avery reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp with small circles. Sid closed his eyes and released a deep moan, as she seemed to be rubbing away some of the tension. "God, that feels good…"

"Yeah?" Avery whispered.

"Yeah…" Sid opened his eyes and looked up

"Know anything else that feels good?" Avery purred and dragged her hands down over his chest slowly.

Sid closed his eyes and imagined a thousand things. Getting the game winning goal in overtime, winning the Stanley Cup, Avery's mouth around his dick but none of those where what he needed right now. "Hearing you say you love me…"

"That's not really what I was getting at…" Avery continued lowering her hands down over his torso and over the top of his jeans, moving just a bit further south until she found what she was looking for.

"I'm serious…I haven't heard you say it in a really long time. I need to hear you say it," Sid pulled her hands away from his crotch and back up to his chest.

Avery looked into Sid's eyes and saw the pleading desperation. She wanted all of this to be far behind just as much as he did but it wasn't that easy. "I can't right now." Avery mumbled apologetically turning her glance down to her feet.

Sid felt another wave of emotion hit him like a tonne of bricks and grit his teeth to prevent another breakdown. He wasn't going to cry in front of her again. Twice in one day would be embarrassing. "Fine," He muttered. "Then I'll settle for second best." He needed some reminder of what he was fighting for. He pushed his suitcase off the bed and watched her lower herself into its former place. He pulled his shirt up over his head and climbed on top of her, pressing his lips to hers. He felt her spread her lips and give him access although the usual passion wasn't there and she felt more like a limp noodle just going through the processes then the woman he was so desperately in love with, who normally clung to him and dragged her nails down his back. As he stripped her clothes off and pulled her up to him, she kept her eyes averted and as he entered her with his first thrust she snapped her eyes shut, as if she was trying to pretend it wasn't happening. She looked like she was in pain, as if the very process of making love was ripping a hole inside her. There was no way that Sid could continue looking down at her like this, feeling his erection fizzle, so he rolled off and laid back on the bed beside her.

"I'm sorry," Avery offered, sitting up and pulling some piece of clothing up to cover her exposed body. She knew that it was her fault.

"No… it's my fault. I shouldn't have expected…"

"No, I thought I could…" Avery cut him off.

"We'll see the doctor again when I get back from the road," Sid offered, trying not to show his frustration and disappointment. "Maybe then…"

Avery nodded and looked over at him with teary eyes. Sid sat up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her up to him tightly. He kissed her forehead lightly and smoothed back her hair. How this was going to work out he had no idea… but it had to. It just had to.


	29. Chapter 29

_*Its always the in between chapters, when building up to something, that are the hardest to write! I hope this will all make sense soon! Please bare with!_

**Chapter 29**

**February 2009**

"It's happening again…" Shero shook his head and looked over at Mario, who nodded affirmative. They were watching the team practice. Nobody looked into it. Nobody looked like they had the passion to win… not even Sidney. There were rumours about some dissention within the dressing room. Therrien had a certain style of coaching and for as much as the guys bought into it at the beginning, it was mostly because Sid bought into it. It was common knowledge that Sid and Therrien had gotten into a number of verbal wars in the past couple months about the style their team needed to play and as soon as Sid stopped buying into Therrien's system, the team followed suit.

"So what do you want to do? How do we fix it? Fix Sid or fix the coach?" Shero asked.

"I think we need to address both…" Mario lamented. He hated having to fire coaches, but he hated watching his team loose. "If the guys aren't responding to Michel anymore, there needs to be a change. Sid is straining to keep the guys together, but that's not his job. His job is to play."

"It seems like Sid's lost his energy, his passion," Shero put words to his internal fears.

"We just need to make him happy again," Mario agreed. "You worry about the coaching situation and I'll take care of Sid. I know something that has always worked in the past…"

"Oh?" Ray raised an eyebrow.

"Does your office have any job openings? I might have you make a call…"

-.-

Avery walked across the frozen parking lot, flinging her purse up over her shoulder and digging to find her keys. She turned the corner, down the aisle where her car was parked and noticed a familiar figure, leaning against the trunk of her new Mercedes. "Consider it a signing bonus," Mario had said when he gave her the keys to the luxury sedan.

Avery debated hitting the panic button on her remote, just to scare him but instead hit the unlock button to get his attention as she walked closer. "Hey stranger," she offered as he stepped up beside him.

"So you weren't even going to tell me you were back?" Sid asked. "Not a text or a phone call or anything?"

Avery just shook her head. "Nope." Was all she could say and it was the truth.

"After everything we've been through –"

"That's exactly why I wasn't going to say anything!" Avery cut him off. "They think you need me here to win…"

"Maybe I do…"

"No, you don't. I am the last thing you need. You said so yourself," Avery reminded him.

"You know I was just mad at myself when I said that…" Sid explained.

"Well regardless… you said it," Avery shifted uncomfortably in her shoes.

"Right. I know. Believe me, I know…" Sid lowered his gaze to his feet. He had kicked himself for months for what he had said to her. But after seeing her in Sweden he thought that they had moved past it. "So… how's Marco?"

Avery looked up at him with a guilty look and just shrugged. "It wasn't really working…"

Sid just nodded. A little part of him wanted to congratulate himself for predicting the end of her relationship successfully but decided to save that was later. "Sorry to hear that…"

Avery let out a grunt of disbelief. She knew that he didn't mean it but that was the last thing she wanted to get into right now. "How did you find out I was here?"

"I over heard Nathalie on the phone and then snooped around a bit today. I watched them put your name plate up beside Shero's office and almost shit myself," Sid smiled.

"I thought you would be so busy with your new coach coming in that you wouldn't notice me for a while…" Avery offered.

"Yeah, well, you're probably right… except he comes in tomorrow and I had all day today to snoop. Helped me avoid the media…" Sid admitted with a sly smile.

Avery rubbed her hands together and breathed into them to warm them up.

"I'm sorry… you must be freezing. I didn't mean to hold you hostage out here," Sid apologized, stepping forward and rubbing her shoulders. "Do you wanna go and grab a bite to eat?"

"No Sid, I don't…" Avery confessed, looking up into his golden eyes. "I don't want to get back into this… into us."

"But you're here… you're finally here," Sid questioned her, the hope creeping into his voice.

"I am _here_ because I was offered a job that I couldn't turn down. That's it. Me being here has nothing to do with you," Avery tried to explain. "I desperately need you to understand that."

"Okay, fine, whatever… but you still need to eat right?"

"Sid! Its not_ 'fine, whatever'_!" Avery protested with her hands on her hips.

"OKAY! What do you want me to say?"

"That you are okay with us just being friends." Avery pleaded.

"We've been 'just friends' before…" Sid said with a suggestively raised eyebrow.

"No!" Avery swatted Sid's chest in frustration. "I mean it!"

"Okay… I get it. I promise that I will be on my best 'friend' behaviour," Sid promised, as he drew a cross over his heart with his fingers. "I'm just glad you're here… after everything we've been through, you are still really my best friend. So, it's just nice to have my best friend back…"

Avery smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he gathered her in for a big bear hug.

"So? Are you hungry?" Sid asked.

"Actually… I'm STARVING!" Avery held her stomach.

"Great!" Sid reached over and opened Avery's car door. "Meet me at Lucille's on 1st Ave?"

-.-

It had been a long time since Avery had laughed that hard. Her stomach muscles actually hurt. It might have been the full bottle of wine that she pretty much drank herself. Sid only had one glass but kept pouring for her. She had forgotten how much fun they used to have and how much she missed being around hockey players. They were definitely characters. The pranks, the post game celebrations gone wrong… there never seemed to be a shortage of stories!

"So what happened?" Sid asked, adding still more to Avery's wine glass, draining the last few drops.

"With what?"

"You and your prince charming? Your Switzerland adventure?" Sid shrugged. "You seemed to fit in over there. Why are you back in the 'Burgh?"

"Ummm… no reason in particular…"

"Bull shit."

Avery laughed and lifted her glass to her lips debating how much she should tell Sid.

"Everything was good, not great but not bad, you know? Then Shero called and offered me the travel coordinator position. I wasn't going to take it and even laughed when he offered me the job but…" Avery paused. She felt really awkward describing it all to Sid. "Then I told Marco and… and he _forbid_ me from coming."

"Silly boy… doesn't he know he can't tell you what to do?" Sid laughed.

"It wasn't like that!" Avery insisted. "It just started driving me nuts! Then he said that when we got married and started a family that I wouldn't have time to work anyway and there is no point in worrying about building a career because I am going to have to quit soon… and… well, I panicked…"

"But you want to be a mom… you want all those things…" Sid tried to understand her logic.

"I know… I just didn't like the idea of_ him_ planning out my life and making those decisions for me… it's my life! I should have some say…"

"So you took the job to spite him? Good job Avs! Real mature…"

"No!" Avery protested emphatically but then softened her resolve. "Maybe… I dunno…"

"Well if he didn't have a ring on it, then he doesn't get to have a say," Sid tried to take her side.

"Yeah, I guess that's what he thought. He proposed, like, two days before I left. Nothing says I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you like some desperate plot to control me…" Avery looked down at her napkin and fidgeted with the tag.

"I bet it was a good ring though?" Sid asked light-heartedly, in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeahhhhh…" Avery let out a long whine and Sid burst out laughing. "That was the worst part! My hand is designed for diamonds! BIG ones!"

"GIANT!" He laughed. "Someday… when it's right…"

-.-

Sid watched her walk up to the front door of the hotel she was staying at and then let his head flop back on his head rest. He drove her back here because it was clear that he had poured her _way_ to much wine. Every bone in his body wanted to follow her. It had been a really long time and he could really use some… relief.

"All in good time…" He reassured himself out loud, readjusting his dick in his pants which had pretty much been semi hard since he saw her earlier today. He would give her time to get settled. After all, he had waited this long… he could wait a little longer.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**March 2009 **

"Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second?" Avery poked her head into the player's lounge, where Sid was preparing his regular pre-game snack.

"Sure, what's up?" Sid didn't even look up from spreading the peanut butter across the bread in front of him.

"Umm… you know Daniel? Shero's assistant?" Avery watched for some reaction from Sid who just nodded and spooned some jam on to his sandwich. "Umm…well, he asked me to dinner and I just wanted to check and make sure that it wouldn't be weird for you…"

"Dinner? Really?" Sid looked up. Avery celebrated the fact that she finally got his attention but he didn't need to act so shocked.

"Yeah… you seem surprised."

"No, I just… he's not really your type…" Sid shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… he's not… he's just an assistant," Sid didn't know how to politely say '_you only date rich guys'_.

"And I only date secretaries? What are you getting at?" Avery asked, knowing full well what Sid was implying.

"I'm just saying, he might not be able to keep up with your lifestyle…"

"Oh my God! I can't believe that is what you think about me! I don't care how much money a guy has!" Avery punched Sid's arm.

"I'm not saying that you do… but you do come from a certain world and you want to have certain things and not everyone fits into that picture… I just don't think that everyone can, maybe, you know, keep up…" Sid tried to explain but somehow just dug himself a deeper hole.

"I'm not marrying the guy, I am going for dinner with him…" Avery reminded him.

"Right… to Applebee's…" Sid joked.

"Fuck off!" Avery punched him again. "And if it was Applebee's, I would be fine with it…"

"Liar." Sid rolled his eyes and could only imagine the look on Avery's face if Daniel did in fact take her to Applebee's. In fact he doubted that Avery had ever been to a restaurant that didn't have cloth napkins.

"So, you're fine with it though? I don't want it to be awkward…"

"It will always be awkward but I can deal with it…" Sid said seriously, turning back to his sandwich.

'_Am I okay with it? Of course I'm not fucking okay with it! What the hell did she expect me to say?'_ Sid thought to himself as she walked out of the room. '_This is not how it was supposed to go!' _He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. Him and Avery had agreed to not get into anything, especially at this point of the season, so he could focus but he didn't think that she would go around and find someone else. AGAIN! _'What the fuck? How many times do we have to do this?'_

"You ready for the meeting, dude?" Max walked into the lounge and grabbed a water bottle from the team fridge.

"Yeah, I could use some focus right now…" Sid slapped the two pieces of bread together and took a giant bite. "Hey, how well do you know Shero's assistant?"

"The little wormy guy?" Max asked and Sid nodded, his mouth to full to add anything. "Seems like he tries too hard. Bit greasy… don't really trust him… why?"

"I think we need to get to know him a bit better…" Sid explained and headed towards for the pre game meeting.

**-.- **

Sid walked up to the counter of the bar and asked for a bottled water. The bar keeper looked at him curiously before digging into the back of the fridge, past all their expensive beers and bottles of chilled champagne for special occasions, to dig out the lone bottled water. Sid handed the man a five dollar bill and returned to where the guys were sitting, sure the bar tender was still staring at him. _'I guess a lot of guys don't come to a strip club for their high quality alpine spring water,'_ Sid thought to himself as he cracked open the lid of the bottle.

The guys were all sitting along the stage thoroughly entertained by the current dancer who was very acrobatic. Max had a pile of one dollar bills prepped and Jordan was equally as engaged in the performance. When he had approached Daniel and asked if he wanted to hang out for a bit with some of the guys, Daniel said he would arrange a great night. This type of thing wasn't exactly Sid's idea of a good night but he went along anyway, the boys certainly didn't seem to mind. Sid looked down the stage past his teammates, where Daniel looked a little too comfortable, nursing a beer and chatting up one of the waitresses. He couldn't explain it but there was something off about this guy. He was glad he had the guys come with him tonight, to help him pin down exactly what that something was.

"Hey Danny, I think she really likes you, non?" Max called down to where Daniel was sitting. Daniel smiled and tipped his beer towards Max.

"Danny and I go way back, don't we Danny?" The scantily clad waitress chimed in, running her hands through his hair. Daniel just nodded and took a long sip from his bottle.

"Can I get another round for my new friends darlin?" Daniel asked, placing his bottle on her empty tray.

"For sure, sweetheart," The waitress wandered off.

"So you come here a lot do you?" Sid asked, concerned of Daniel's seemingly close relationship with a strip club waitress. That didn't exactly scream '_right fit for Avery_'.

"I've had a lot of buddies get married recently and this is the least dirty strip club in town, so… yeah I've been here a bit," Daniel said defensively before turning his attention back to the bare pair of breasts making their way down a pole in front of him.

"You hopin' to get hitched soon too?" Sid continued. Daniel and Avery had been going out for a couple of weeks now and their relationship seemed to be getting really tight, which was making him nervous.

"I dunno. I mean, yeah that be great, having someone cook for me and shit but… and don't get me wrong, Avs is a great girl but it's a bit of pressure to keep up with her. I mean she buys all these expensive things and probably wants some big house and a big wedding and that's pretty high maintenance for me… I am just a simple guy… I just want a pair of good tits and a regular BJ… . Good thing she's loaded, she can take care of me…" Daniel laughed, as he tucked a dollar bill into the strippers g-string. Sid guessed that was supposed to be a joke, but it wasn't really funny.

"She's worth it though right? I mean Avery's a catch!" Jordan asked, tuning into the conversation. He exchanged looks with Sid, who just shook his head disapprovingly.

"I guess we'll find out, she can't exactly do _that_ if you know what I mean," Daniel joked, pointing to the stripper who had her leg wrapped around her body in a feat that could only be described as circus freak like.

"No woman should be able to do 'dat," Max commented, his eyes as wide as plates.

"You want me to set you up with her? I know her…" Daniel offered, nudging Max in the ribs.

"Yeah, I do…" Max nodded, still not removing his eyes from the dancer's body.

"Consider it done. Anybody else want some action?" Daniel surveyed the guys both Jordan and Sid shaking their heads as their round of drinks arrived. "You sure? Kandi here can do some pretty great things with her tongue…"

"I think we're good but thanks," Sid reassured him barely able to hide the disgust in his voice. He didn't want to know how Avery's new boyfriend was so familiar with all the staff at this establishment.

"I get off at midnight…" The waitress purred into Daniel's ear as she wiggled away from them. Daniel turned and watched her go, his eyes clearly glued to her ass.

-.-

"Did you have a good night? What did you guys do?" Avery asked, as Sid walked into the Lemiuex's family room. She had moved back in to the house after Sid had found out she was in town, no point in hiding in a hotel after that. She had been nervous when Daniel had told her that Sid had invited him to an evening out. Her and Daniel had gotten close and things were going well. Sid had just shrugged and assured her that he just wanted to make sure that Daniel had the best intentions for her.

"We went to Daniel's favourite _strip club_," Sid shrugged as he threw himself onto the couch. That was not the evening she had in mind when Daniel told her he was planning a great night for the guys. Sid hated strip clubs. He was always afraid that someone would have a camera and take a picture of him in some awkward situation. He was so worried about his reputation all the time.

"What?" Avery asked with concern.

"It was his plan… we just went along with it," Sid just shrugged.

"He was just probably trying to do something he thinks you guys would like," She justified.

"I don't know, he's a pretty popular regular there…" Sid laughed to himself. "When waitresses at a strip club know your name, it's probably a bad sign."

"You're lying…" Avery threw a couch pillow at him.

"Oh I really don't need to do that… you could ask Jordy or Max. In fact, when Jordy and I left, Daniel was in the process of hooking Max up with a dancer." Sid watched the expression on Avery's face change from slight disgust to total disgust. "And one of the waitresses seemed pretty intent on hooking up with your beau. I might call him if I were you…"

"I don't need to call him, I'm not his mom," Avery tried to sound like she was completely okay with it.

"Well then… you're an idiot," Sid said point blank.

"Fuck you! I am not an idiot…" Avery crossed her arms over her chest. "You are just trying to cause problems!"

"I don't think I am going to have to do that…"

"Just cut it out, okay?" Avery climbed to her feet. "I thought you were just trying to get to know him, to spend a bit of time with him? He probably feels threatened by all you guys hanging around all the time… and you're not helping!"

"I think he needs to know that he _should_ be threatened. If he hurts you, and I think that he probably will, he should know that he has to deal with us…" Sid explained, knowing full well that he would be the one leading the charge.

"He isn't going to hurt me," Avery snapped. "I think he really cares about me."

"He doesn't care about you!" Sid almost snorted with laughter, as he recalled the location of Daniel's hands on the waitresses.

"Yes he does. Probably, a lot more then you ever did!"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT! What we have is special!" Sid jumped to his feet, taking offense to her accusation.

"HAD! Any feelings that I EVER had for you are GONE!" Avery stood up and squared her shoulders to stand up to him.

"Really?" Sid stepped in close to her putting his head up against hers and his lips within inches. One small motion and they would be touching and Avery knew that if that happened there would be no going back.

"Really…" Avery said firmly putting on her best poker face. She was sure that Sid could see beneath her skin, see her heart beating a thousand beats a minute just because he was standing next to her. "I am _all_ that matters to Daniel and he makes me happy and you need to accept that."

"I would accept that if I believed it for even one second," Sid hissed, not stepping back from Avery even a bit.

"You don't know him. He's a good guy," Avery said, holding her ground.

"I know _a lot_ of guys like him. He doesn't care about you… he probably looks at you and sees all the things he does care about! Like money… and title and status. Being with the god-daughter of Mario Lemieux conveniently guarantees all those things…"

"No Sid, you don't know him! He's not like that! He is different!"

"No he's not. I bet he would do anything for a buck and good lay…"

"You are so wrong about him!"

"No, I'm not and I bet I can prove it…" Sid could feel his temper rising. She was being so stubborn. Heaven forbid she accepted the fact that she always picked the wrong guys…

"Fine! Prove it! He isn't like you or any of your stupid fucking hockey buddies. He is a great guy and you are dead wrong!"

"No I'm not Avery… don't make me do this. I don't want to see you hurt but I can't let you –"

_*whack*_

Sid stopped mid sentence as Avery's palm came around and contacted the side of his face. It stung but watching her stomp off hurt much more.


	31. Chapter 31

*Okay people brace yourselves... i hope you enjoy the drama! There is going to be lots of it...

**Chapter 31**

**March 2009**

Sid watched Daniel drape his arm possessively across Avery's shoulders from the other side of the room. The familiar feeling of wanting to punch this guy in the face returned, as Sid pondered which of Avery's past boyfriends he hated the most… Daniel might actually be beating them all out by a country mile.

"Hey man, looks like you need one of these…" Jordan handed Sid a scotch. Normally Sid didn't drink but tonight – tonight was different. He was going to need to be trashed to get through his plan. He raised the glass to his lips and tilted it back.

Jordan followed Sid's gaze across the room. "You really gonna go through with it?"

"Hopefully I won't have to…" Sid offered, taking another sip of his drink. He had told Jordan about the fight him and Avery had because he knew Jordan's brain worked on a different level then most guys. Growing up with three brothers was bound to give a guy the ability to come up with a scheme.

"But you are going to make the offer?" Jordan asked.

Sid nodded. "Avery won't let it get out of hand… she just needs to see that he's a scum bag."

"Well… I hope it doesn't backfire…" Jordan clapped his big hand on his Captain's shoulder.

-.-

"Your friend Crosby is one sick fuck," Daniel laughed as he walked over the Avery with a full drink in his hand.

"Oh?" Avery asked sceptically. She knew Sid probably better then anyone and knew full well that the guy didn't have a kinky thought in his head. Basic dirty talk made him blush.

"Yeah…" Daniel nodded, taking a big gulp of his beverage. "He just offered us $100,000 to watch us have sex!"

"WHAT?" Avery yelped, almost dropping her wine glass. She calmed herself and apologized to those around her, as it seemed like everyone was now staring at her. She grabbed Daniel's arm and dragged him to the corner of the room. "_What?_ Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it was weird. You'd think the guy could get enough action on his own," Daniel nodded, clearly feeling the effects of the several drinks he had downed. "I mean you're hot and everything but there is _way_ better out there… if I were him, damn…"

"What did you say?" Avery snapped at him, cutting him off.

"I said I would talk to you…" Daniel shrugged, as if they were talking about making plans for a casual Saturday picnic.

Avery didn't know what to think, as she glanced across the room to where Sid was standing. He was chatting casually with one of the athletic trainers who looked out of place here at this cocktail party and not in a track suit. He looked up and caught her gaze, offering a little sober nod in her direction.

"I mean, I could certainly use the money… and we're going to have sex anyway, why not get a little bonus from it right?" Avery heard Daniel justifying the endeavor while she continued to hold eye contact with Sid. "I mean, think of the kinda house you could get with that money. Maybe take a vacation together… save some for a wedding or something…"

Avery heard every word that Daniel offered in explanation. It was clear that he liked the proposal and probably would have done it for a whole lot less. But she knew Sid and this was not like him. _'If this is part of his plan to prove some sick point… it's not going to work,'_ she thought to himself.

"You can probably ask for more money," Avery turned her attention back to Daniel.

"MORE?" Daniel was shocked, as a list of things he could buy ran through his head. "Like how much more? Like 120?"

"Tell him we'll do it for $250,000," Avery suggested. "No! $500,000!"

"A half a million dollars? What the fuck Avery! Why would he pay that?" Daniel asked.

"It's called bartering. Go tell him that he can watch us fuck for a half mill," Avery instructed him.

"Fine but you are fucking crazy, you know that?" Daniel laughed, planting his lips on hers in a sloppy wet dog like kiss. Avery watched as Daniel marched drunkenly across the room and make their case to Sid. _'See what he does with that...'_ Avery thought to herself with a smug smile. _'Now who cares more about money?'_

-.-

Sid sat on the couch in the hotel suite he had booked for the night. He felt sick to his stomach and debated going to the bathroom to throw up until he heard a quiet knock on the door. He then debated pretending nobody was here but remembered that he had gotten one of the Pens employees to give Avery a swipe card, so she would just come in anyway. The knock was just being polite. This was an odd time for manners.

Sid rose to his feet and reached for the door handle. He slowly swung the door open and stepped out of the way, letting Daniel and Avery step into the room. Avery refused to look at him. She had been to this room before. This was the same suite he booked when he and Avery were together, when he wanted quiet time alone with her away from the Lemieux's. Somehow being in this suite made the whole thing feel dirtier.

"Do you have the money?" Daniel asked, very business-like, as Avery continued to hold her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"Yup," Sid nodded, motioning to the cheque lying on the suite dining table.

"Great!" Daniel exclaiming, eagerly crossing the room to scoop up the cheque. '_Point made,_' Sid thought to himself as he watched Daniel prioritize money above all else.

"You don't need to do this Avery…" Sid whispered to Avery.

"What are you trying to prove Sid?" She hissed quietly.

"That he doesn't care about you and I think we have that mystery solved…" he answered, making a nodding gesture to where Daniel was standing.

"No," Avery shook her head. "He is doing this _for us_. It's a lot of money and we can start a good life with it… far away from you!"

"He would have done it for ten bucks! The guy is fucked in the head!"

"Really? He's fucked in the head? Cause this sick plan was yours!" Avery hissed.

"Everything okay over there?" Daniel asked from the other side of the room, where he was checking out the view from the suite's large floor to ceiling windows.

"Yup, everything is dandy…" Avery offered back not breaking eye contact with Sid who looked like he was starting to panic. This was further then he wanted his plan to have to go…

"Great!" Daniel smiled. "So, should we get this show going?"

Sid begged Avery to stop this in his head but she just stood her ground. "That's up to Sid I guess…"

Sid just stood and stared at her. A part of him wanted this to end but the other side, the stubborn, competitive side, wanted to call her bluff. "The bedroom is right there…"

-.-

Avery took a deep breath and headed towards the bedroom door, not daring to look back. She dropped her coat on the couch as she walked past and revealed that she was wearing only a little black lacy negligee underneath. She knew Sid liked this one, as she had worn it for him several times. Several times, in this room, to be totally honest. Tonight she had packed it in her purse for Daniel, intending to stay at his place instead of coming here. She had slipped out of her outfit in the hotel's public washrooms, thinking that showing this outfit off would help call Sid's bluff.

"So do you want anything weird? In the ass or me to cum on her face or anything?" She heard Daniel ask, as the two men walked into the bedroom behind her. She spun around and glared death at Sid, who hesitated with a little smile on his face knowing full well what Avery's sexual limits were. He could say anything right now, he definitely had the upper hand and she knew it.

After careful consideration and to Avery's relief, Sid just shook his head.

"The only thing I want is to watch her cum," Sid offered solemnly, holding Avery's gaze.

"No problem, right babe?" Daniel smacked Avery's ass and leaned in for a kiss.

"And no kissing on the lips…" Sid added quickly.

"What?" Avery snapped. Sid just shrugged.

"Whatever you want…" Daniel replied, happily pulling his shirt up over his head and undoing his belt.

-.-

Sid couldn't take his eyes off Avery. The kissing rule was important. He remembered watching Pretty Woman with his babysitter when he was younger, way to young to be watching a movie like that, and the only thing that stuck in his head was that kissing is too intimate. And of all the things he didn't understand in that movie, he never understood that line until now.

Sid took a seat on the small chair at the foot of the bed and watched as Avery climbed onto the bed on her knees. She turned to face him but sat there with her eyes closed, as Daniel moved in from behind her. He swept her hair to the side and kissed her neck and shoulders. Sid watched as Avery squeezed her eyes shut even tighter as Daniel pushed the strap of her lingerie down over her shoulder, allowing her breast to spill out over the lacy material, only to be scooped up quickly by Daniel's hand. He rolled her nipple between thumb and forefinger while his other hand came across her midsection and traveled down between her legs. Sid watched, as if paralyzed, wanting to scream STOP at the top of his lungs but unable to move or speak or even breath. Sid watched as Daniel stroked Avery's clit with his fingers, then reached down further to slide his fingers up inside her. She let her head fall back onto Daniel's shoulder and let out deep, grunt-like breaths. Sid shifted awkwardly in his seat, as the sight of her getting off had given him the hardest erection of his life and he hated himself for getting any sort of satisfaction from the scene in front of him. Daniel pulled his fingers out of Avery and raised them up to his lips, licking the sweet sticky substance, that Sid had once been very familiar with, from his digits. Avery's eyes opened and for the first time since the act had begun made eye contact with Sid. He was sure he could see a small tear come to the corner of her eye, as Daniel spun her around and laid her down on the bed, pushing the black material up over her head, leaving her lying there naked and exposed while he positioned himself on top of her. Daniel seemed oblivious to her emotional state as he pulled her knees up and spread them apart, while he thrust himself inside of her. Avery bit her bottom lip and grabbed at the blanket around them, as Daniel released grunts and growls of pleasure – primarily with himself and his performance.

Sid watched Avery's face, unwilling and unable to look away from it. He had watched her facial expressions every time they had made love and knew from her reactions when he was doing something she liked and when she was getting close. He had memorized every motion she made, committed it to memory and stored it for when he needed it. For those lonely nights when they were far apart and all he had was his memory. He knew from her face now that she was far from enjoying herself.

"Oh yeah baby, you're so tight… I love your fucking pussy around me," Daniel grunted, as he learned forward and grabbed her breast. "Are you gonna come for me baby? I'm so close…"

Sid braced himself for her response, like listening to her moan somehow would make it seem more real. But she didn't respond. She didn't say anything as Daniel continued to pound away at her pussy, oblivious to anything. Sid watched in horror, frozen in place, as she opened her eyes and looked over at him, a stream of tears rolled down her cheek and the only noise that escaped her was a quiet sob.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Daniel howled as he came, bucking his back like a pissed off bull before collapsing down on the bed beside Avery.

"I can't believe we just got paid to do that…" Daniel joked, as Avery rolled onto her side, away from him. She curled up into a small ball and Sid watched the tears stream out freely. Daniel remained oblivious.

"Paid? I don't think so...I said you had to make her cum," Sid stated, raising himself from the chair.

"What? What the FUCK are you talking about?" Daniel exclaimed. "I DID!"

"No you didn't…" Sid said solemnly.

"What the fuck Avery! Tell him you came!" Daniel grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to face him. "AVERY! TELL HIM!"

Avery couldn't hold it in any longer and the slow trickle of tears became a flood and the full body sobbing began. Sid wanted to rush to her side, scoop her up and beg that she forgive him for what he just made her do. He wanted to take her to the shower and wash any trace of this sleaze bag off her and then replace this horrible memory with a good one by making love to her for the rest of the night. But he doubted that she wanted anyone to touch her right now.

"It's not my fault she didn't fucking come! She's broken or something! She's messed up in the head…" Daniel tried to reason with Sid, glancing over at the cheque on the table, clearly more concerned about all his plans to spend their half a million dollars then her right now.

"You can keep the fucking money, just get dressed and get out of my fucking face," Sid hissed, cutting off Daniel's attack on Avery.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**- March 2009 - **

Sid sat on the couch in the living room, shaking. Daniel had gathered his clothes and stormed off. Sid was pretty sure that he had taken the cheque and run but that was the least of his concerns. That was just money. Behind the doors to the bedroom, he could hear Avery crying. He didn't know if he should go in and check on her or wait for her to come out. He didn't know what to say to her if he went in there… no more then he did if she came out.

Sid's contemplating came to an end as he heard a loud smashing sound against the wall. Then another and another. He jumped to his feet and crossed the room to the door of the bedroom in a couple quick lunges before stopping himself from instinctively barging in. Instead he pressed his ear to the door and listened for a sound that would indicate she was okay and heard nothing. Now he was really worried. That would be the first time there was silence in the room since he had left. At least when she was crying, he knew she was… alive.

Sid lifted his hand and knocked softly on the door. No response.

"Avery? Are you okay in there?" He asked. "Please say something… or I am going to come in…"

Sid felt the door give way under him as Avery pulled the door open.

"Did you really just ask if I am alright? Are you really that fucking stupid?" She hissed, standing in the doorway, her face swollen from crying, mascara streaks staining her cheeks.

"I just… heard smashing, so…" Sid looked past her and saw the smashed vase on the floor, fake flowers spilt everywhere and pieces of the pot scattered around the room.

"Yup that's right… I smashed it," She shrugged as if it was nothing. "I guess you can just take it off my_ fee_… oh and while you are at it, I smashed the TV with the lamp, the mirror in the bathroom with my fist and plan on creating quite a mess out there too…" Avery continued, lifting up her bleeding knuckles to point around the hotel suites living space.

"Avery, Jesus Christ… you're bleeding everywhere…" Sid gasped and tried to reach for her hand.

"Yeah, they might not be able to get that out of the carpet… pity, eh? Add it to my tab…" She continued dryly, watching the blood drip onto the floor.

"Let me see your hand, you might have glass in it… it looks really bad…" Sid moved in again.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME, EVER AGAIN!" Avery screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Avery…" Sid reached for her as he watched her stumble back, a fresh stream of tears making their way down her face.

"NO! Get away from me!" She pushed him away from her with all her force but he barely moved. Sid reached up and held her arms, at first just stopping her from struggling but then it turned into him holding her up, as she sobbed in his arms.

"You have to know this isn't what I wanted! I never wanted it to get to this point!" He pleaded, trying to pull her close to him. "I just couldn't stop it…"

"Well it did, didn't it? You're a fucking creep! You're a sick fucking bastard!" She pushed herself away from him, pushing past him and leaving the bedroom. She stepped into the living room and clumsily pushed a chair to the floor in anger.

"Avery STOP!" Sid followed her.

She moved further into the room and picked up a decorative vase and threw it across the room, watching it smash just inches from where Sid was standing. Sid jumped back from the wall to avoid getting hit and fell to the floor. Avery wandered over to where he fell and stood above him.

"Did watching it make you feel good? Did it make you feel strong and powerful?_ In control? _Did you like that? What else do you want?" She hissed and pulled her shirt up over her head. "You want _this_? You want to take your turn now? Treat me like the whore you think I am?"

"Avery, stop… that's not what it was about! I'm not like that and you know it!" Sid begged, climbing to his feet.

"I don't know you at all… in fact I wish we never met…"

"You DON'T MEAN THAT! You're mad and I get that. I deserve that. God knows I deserve that! But… but… you know me better then anyone and you are the BEST thing that ever happened to me!" Sid was having a hard time keeping his cool.

"You think I am good for you? DO YOU?" She screamed at him. "Because you're fucking horrible for me! You have gotten in the way of EVERY relationship I have had since you came into my life. Real, legitimate chances to have a good life and you fuck it up, EVERY TIME!"

"Right!" Sid could barely believe she believed her previous relationships had any possible chance. "Josh was a _real_ catch... you would have been fucking miserable with him! And you can't blame me for Marco!"

"It was your fault! Marco couldn't stand that I had a relationship with you! He didn't care that I was moving home! He cared that I was moving _near you_! I don't know what you said to him but…" Avery defended herself, shaking her head.

"His insecurity is NOT my fault!" Sid yelled in his own defense, cutting her off. She had no idea what she was talking about. Sid had tried to fix the problems in that relationship but it just clearly wasn't meant to be.

Avery just ignored him and continued her rant. "And now… now, I had a real chance to be happy…"

"Real chance my ass!" Sid cut her off.

"Yes a real chance! Despite what you might think!" Avery yelled back. "You just couldn't stand losing, could you? You just had to prove your point! But what did you win? WHAT DID YOU WIN? I'll never forgive you for this!"

"I love you! And I can't stand back and watch you ruin your life because you are too FUCKING stubborn to admit that you have made a bad choice!" Sid yelled again.

"The only bad choice I have made was letting you into my life…" Avery reminded him with stone cold iciness.

"As soon as you stop being mad at me… you will see that I am the BEST thing that has ever happened to you. We are meant to be together!"

"No… that's it Sid. It's over. I never want to see you again. I don't want to know you! I don't want to be anywhere near you!" Avery tried to move back to the bedroom but Sid lunged across the room and put himself in her path.

"Well too fucking bad because I am here and I am not going anywhere!" Sid yelled inches from her face. "I am going to be there, everywhere you are. If you move, I'm going to follow you! If you hide, I'm going to find you! You think that was easy for me? Watching you in there? You could have ended that at any second, but you are just as fucking stubborn! THIS IS NOT ALL MY FAULT!"

"You're wrong! It's_ ALL_ YOUR FAULT!" She screamed back at the top of her lungs.

_*knock*knock* _

Sid and Avery both turned and looked at the door, as if they were hearing things. The knocking came again.

"I better get that…" Sid stepped back from her and moved towards the door. Avery just crossed her arms across her bare chest and stared away from him, the blood from her knuckles rolling over her hand and down over her elbow.

Sid cracked the door open to find the hotel manager and two police officers standing in the hall.

"Um… excuse me, Mr. Crosby but… um… some of the other guests are reporting loud screaming and smashing sounds. We just need to check to make sure everyone is alright," the manager explained.

"I'm, um, really sorry… I, ah, we are just having a disagreement…" Sid tried to explain but looked down at his shirt and saw traces of Avery's blood on it. There would be no chance of explaining that away.

"We need to speak with your lady friend, sir," the officer interjected.

"Yeah, of course, come in…" Sid stood out of the way and let the officers' in. They immediately saw the broken vase and the tipped furniture. "It's not what it looks like…"

"It never is Sir," the officer offered, as he looked across the room to where Avery was standing, with no shirt on, blood dripping down her side.

"Ma'am?" Avery turned to the officer and tried to act naturally. "Ma'am you're bleeding. Are you alright?"

"What happened in here?" The other officer asked, getting to the bedroom door. The hotel manager let out a little yelp when he saw the damage. It was quite extensive.

"Um…" Sid bit his lip, knowing what must be going through the minds of the policemen.

"Sir, I think you are going to have to come with us…" The officer shook his head and reached behind him for his handcuffs.

"Of fuck…" Sid said under his breath, looking over at Avery who was still staring out the window and not acknowledging anything. If she didn't say anything, he knew that the police would assume that he had done all that in anger, despite his protests. There would be nothing that he could do, unless she supported his claim. And he very much doubted that she cared about helping protect his reputation right now. "Can I just call my lawyer?"

"When we get to the station, sir. Please put your hands behind your back," the first officer clamped his hands down on Sid's shoulder and began reading him his rights. Avery looked over her shoulder to where Sid was being put in handcuffs and stared right at him. He silently pleaded that she would say something to help him out but instead the officer turned him and began moving towards the door.

"I did it," Avery admitted, barely above a whisper.

"Pardon me?" The officer to her side asked her to repeat herself.

"I made the mess in there. I was mad and I smashed stuff. He didn't do it. He didn't touch me at all," She explained and Sid felt himself finally exhale.

"You are sure ma'am? You're sure that's what happened here? That's quite a mess in there…"

"I said I was mad okay?" She snapped at the officer. He nodded and exchanged looks with his partner.

"Sir, is that true?" The officer asked Sid. Sid nodded and felt his handcuffs get released from his wrists.

"I'll pay whatever… just get me a bill…" Sid assured the manager.

"Ma'am, you're bleeding quite substantially. Would you like us to take you to the hospital? Is there someone we can call for you?" The policeman returned his concern back to Avery, obviously not believing her story. He had probably seen hundreds of domestic violence cases where the woman protected the man but that just simply wasn't the case here.

"Sir, we are going to have to ask you some questions. Maybe you could step into another room with us?"

Sid just nodded and followed the officer into the hall. He wanted to make sure that Avery would be okay but believed the officer would take care of her. Sid answered every question the officer threw at him, leaving out the details of how they got into the situation in the first place, instead choosing to claim that they had had a disagreement earlier that had just escalated. The cop assured him that they would protect his privacy and keep the file as confidential as possible. Sid knew he would have to call his agent and let him know, as well as his PR manager to avoid any potential fallout from this, in case another guest saw him or the manager or hotel staff had a big mouth. But right now, Sid just wanted to check on Avery, get her looked at by a physician and move her to a new hotel so she could get some rest.

The officer opened the door to the empty suite they had been using as a make shift interrogation room and let Sid step out. He turned to the door of the suite he had booked and stepped inside. He scanned the room for Avery but instead his eyes fell upon the last person he wanted to see.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

- March 2009 -

"Jesus Christ Sid! What the_ fuck_ happened?" Nathalie exclaimed, jumping to her feet. It was the first time Sid had ever heard her swear. From the look on her face, it was the first time Lauren had ever heard her mother swear either.

"Where is she?" Sid asked, trying to avoid eye contact from Lauren. He was not in the mood to deal with her teenage drama.

"She's in the bathroom…" Lauren offered before her mom could answer.

"Is she okay?" He asked solemnly but his bottom lip was shaking, and he lowered his eyes to the ground, knowing full well the answer to the question.

"NO! She's not okay! _What happened!"_ Nathalie demanded.

"I fucked up… I fucked everything up… and I am so sorry…." Sid broke down and collapsed to his knees, burying his face in his hands. The bathroom door cracked open and Avery stepped out, looking down at him on the floor. He looked up at her, searching for a sign in her face, some emotion, anything at all...

"I'm ready to go," Avery directed her gaze back up at Nathalie with a cold as steel expression. Nathalie just stood in shock in the middle of the room, looking back and forth between the two of them. She would get answers eventually but right now Avery had to get to the hospital, judging by the carpet she had lost a lot of blood, and Sid needed to get away from the police and potential media disaster.

"Sid, go home and tell Mario that I will be home late. Make up something but DON'T tell him where I am! Avoid him if you can... his heart can't handle this," Nathalie instructed him, draping a jacket around Avery's shoulders. Nathalie had brought her a change of clothes, so at least she didn't have to walk through the lobby with blood all over her. The hotel first aider, probably just some schmuck from the front counter, had wrapped Avery's hand well enough to get her to a doctor. Lauren began gathering up Avery's discarded belongings, picking up the small negligee between her fingers which Avery had come into the suite wearing. She held it with a questioning look to her mother and shot a half smirk back at Sid. Nobody commented. Instead Nathalie swatted it down to protect Avery modesty. "Lauren, maybe you should head home with Sid... help him deal with your father..."

"NO!" Sid barked. Being stuck in a car with Lauren was the last thing Sid wanted right now. "I mean... I want to come to the hospital make sure Avery's okay… I wanna help…"

"I don't know what happened here but it looks like you have helped quite enough for one night…" Nathalie hissed through clenched teeth. Avery lowered her gaze to the floor in shame and Sid debated pushing the issue more but knew that arguing right now was probably not the best idea. He was relieved that Avery hadn't told Nathalie the truth about what happened and certainly didn't want to get more into the details. He was ashamed enough as it was.

"Okay… I'll head home but if you need anything, anything at all, please…" Sid pleaded.

"We will be just fine," Nathalie cut him off. Sid understood that Nathalie was just protecting Avery but her anger was unlike anything Sid had ever witnessed. Lauren passed Avery her purse and guided her towards the door. Nathalie pushed her way past Sid and followed the girls out of the suite.

"Avery…" Sid called as they stepped into the hallway. Avery stopped and looked behind her towards Sid momentarily.

"I'm sorry…" He offered, wanting to reach out for her but knowing that Nathalie probably wouldn't let him near her right now.

"I'm so sorry..." He repeated, not knowing what more he could do. Nathalie placed her hand on Avery's back and guided her down the hall and Lauren offered Sid a sympathetic smile before pulling the hotel room door closed and following behind them, leaving Sid standing in the middle of the hotel suite alone.

-.-

"Okay, it doesn't look like anything is broken and there is no major muscle damage in the hand, so we can just go ahead and put some stitches in…" The ER doctor put down the x-rays of Avery's hand that he was examining and moved over to her hand, dabbing away some of the blood again with a cotton pad. "You should have some ugly scars though…"

Avery just shrugged. '_Add them to the emotional ones…' _She thought to herself. Lauren had given her a Xanax on the car ride over and Avery had happily accepted it. She would worry about why Lauren had a little baggie of random drugs in her purse later. Right now, it was a life saver.

Avery was pretty sure that what the doctor was doing hurt, but she couldn't care less…

"We'll just wait for the swelling to come down a bit, it shouldn't be too long, and then I'll have someone come and finish up in here…" The doctor continued. "You should be careful moving mirrors, seven years bad luck ya know?"

Avery smirked at the doctor who bought their stupid story about how she hurt herself like a child believes the bullshit about a tooth fairy. "I must have broke a lot of _mirrors_ in my life…" She laughed.

"Well thank you doctor, we really appreciate you seeing us so quickly," Nathalie cut her off and reached to shake the doctors hand. Nathalie knew that the last thing they wanted was the doctor to suspect any foul play.

"Anything we can do, Mrs. Lemieux," the doctor smiled an ass kissing smile. Avery rolled her eyes and flopped back on the hospital bed. She was hardly in the mood to be polite and listen to some brown-nosing doctor ensuring his hospital's next big donation. Avery stared at the ceiling and began counting the holes in the tiles again. Since they had arrived in the ER, Nathalie had gone on and on about the bad situations that Avery seemed to continuously get herself in, even with seemingly good guys. _'None of my kids get in as much trouble as you do… what is it about drama that attracts to you like a magnet? I spend so much more time worrying about you then I do about Lauren or Steph… I just don't understand how this keeps happening…' _Avery had taken the first couple of her lectures to heart but as the Xanax kicked in she started to care less and less and now barely heard anything she said. If only it lasted all night...

"Don't you have to go shake some sick kids hand or something?" Avery asked sarcastically, cutting off Nathalie's latest rant, still staring at the ceiling.

"Maybe you should consider doing some charity work! Do something, _anything_, to offset whatever bad karma follows you around!" Nathalie stood up and pushed her chair back. "I am going to get some coffee. I need air... I'll be back."

Nathalie stood and stomped out of the room, pausing momentarily to ask Lauren if she wanted anything. Lauren was sitting in the corner of the room, quietly taking in the situation. Avery wished she wasn't there. Her relationship with Lauren had been strained in the last couple of years, a far cry from the best friend like relationship they had while Lauren was growing up.

As soon as Nathalie left, Lauren stood up and walked over to Avery's bed taking time to adjust the sheets and extra pillows behind her.

"Can I get you anything?" Lauren asked softly. Avery just shook her head. Lauren moved away from the bed and sat in the chair her mother had been sitting in right beside the bed. "I'm sorry Mom has gone kind of crazy on you…"

"Whatever…" Avery rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure your hand will be fine…" Lauren added but Avery continued to stare up. "I'm sure Sid feels bad for whatever he did…"

"He didn't do anything…" Avery muttered.

"Really? I mean thats kinda hard to believe... the room was destroyed…" Lauren pointed out.

"I said he didn't do anything, okay?" Avery snapped. "Jesus…"

"Okay," Lauren shrugged. "It's just that…"

"Its just that what? What Lauren? What are you trying to say?" Avery sat up and stared at her.

"I dunno… nothing really… I just don't understand what happened is all. I mean you say he didn't do anything but he was really upset and apologizing and stuff… so obviously he did something…" Lauren continued to prod.

"It's none of your fucking business," Avery hissed. "What happens between Sid and I is private."

"I'm just trying to understand! Don't get mad at me! Sid's just never been involved in anything like this, so…" Lauren shrugged.

"So what?" Avery asked, knowing full well what Lauren was implying. "So what did I do wrong? Is that what you're thinking?"

"I never said that…"

"You didn't have to. I know what you are probably all thinking and I am thinking it too, okay? clearly, I bring out the worst in him... I know that you want to think... that Sid's some kind of hero or god or whatever goes through your head but guess what? He's not perfect…"

"Well he's a lot better then you are…" Lauren snapped back.

"Really? You are so sure of that?" Avery asked angrily. Lauren nodded and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well, if you had any idea what your sick little super hero did you would change your mind pretty quickly!"

"I highly doubt that! I am sure that whatever he did was only because you made him!" Lauren yelled back at Avery in defense of Sid.

"Oh, you think you have it all figured it out don't you? You know everything there is to know?"

"I _know_ Sid and I_ know_ that he wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone…" Lauren yelled back.

"Well guess what Princess? You don't _know_ him! You don't know shit! When you take off your cute, little, Gucci rose-coloured glasses and come out of your sheltered little world, you are going to realize that the real world isn't as lovely as it is in your head!"

"I am not some stupid little _Princess_!" Lauren yelled, using air quotes around Princess. "I do_ get_ the real world. Just because I haven't made a thousand bad decisions for my life, doesn't mean I don't understand the real world!"

"Right because you make so many decisions on your own…" Avery laughed and rolled her eyes. The idea of Lauren even claiming that she hasn't lived the most pampered life was hilarious.

"FUCK YOU!" Lauren screamed.

"LAUREN!" Nathalie stepped into the room, a large coffee in hand. Both Avery and Lauren stopped their arguing and stared towards the door. "What is going on in here? I could hear you fighting down the hall!"

"Sorry mom…" Lauren offered.

"Maybe it's time you head home Lauren…" Nathalie offered. "I can call you a car…"

"Good," Avery muttered under her breath.

"Good?" Lauren snapped at Avery again. "You're such an ungrateful bitch! I was just trying to be nice by coming to help you! Give my dad a break from always having to come with my mom and rescue you!"

"No you weren't! You were being nosy, like always!" Avery yelled back.

"Believe it or not I have more important things in my life then your bullshit drama!"

"Lauren, that's enough!" Nathalie cut her off. "It's time to leave!"

Lauren climbed to her feet and grabbed her sweater and purse aggressively, purposefully bumping the pillow that Avery had to hand resting on, as Avery cringed. The Xanax had definitely run its course now.

"Half my problems leave when you walk out that door, so bye bye Princess…" Avery smiled and waved with her good hand.

"Isn't it funny how Sid doesn't have _any_ problems when you are not around?" Lauren asked, turning back to Avery. Nathalie put her hand on Lauren's shoulder and tried to make her continue out the door but Lauren wasn't ready to back down. "Maybe you should run away again? Go torment the men in some other country again? That seemed to work out best for everyone!"

"Oh yeah? Well guess what sweetie? I am not going anywhere!" Avery shouted as Nathalie pushed Lauren out the door.

Nathalie stepped out into the hallway with Lauren and Avery could hear the muffled voices, knowing that Nathalie was probably giving her daughter a lecture about how to act in public, how to be the daughter of Pittsburgh's hero. There was no place in the Lemieux's world for public drama. They were like the first family of Pittsburgh and the media would jump at the opportunity to report something bad or even slightly inappropriate.

Avery leaned back against her bed and tried to clear her head. She wished she had another Xanax now. She was sure that when Nathalie came back into the room she would be open for another round of lectures, similar to what Lauren was getting now. She knew there would be nothing she could do to stop it but she wished and hoped that instead of coming in and yelling, just once, Nathalie would come in and hug her. The last thing Avery needed right now was to feel worse about her life. She knew Lauren was right. Time and time again she was reminded about her bad choices. She certainly didn't need to hear it from a seventeen year old.

Avery looked up momentarily as Nathalie walked back into the room, then shifted her glance back to her lap. She looked at her hand, which aside from the cuts and the blood stains and swelling was starting to bruise. Like she needed it to look worse. Like she needed a permanent reminder of her bad decisions.

Nathalie crossed the room and took a seat in the chair beside the bed, without saying a word. Avery glanced up and watched as Nathalie stared at the floor. It was the most awkward silence that had ever taken place between them and Avery wanted to yell _'Just get it over with!'_ She felt the eminent lecture coming and was bracing herself but it never came. Instead Avery watched as Nathalie reached over and grabbed a Kleenex, wiping the tear single from her cheek.

"Nathalie?" Avery asked quietly. The guilt for making Nathalie cry was creeping up quickly.

"Yes darling?" Nathalie looked up at her, eerily calm.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to cause problems for you… again," Avery offered sincerely.

"You don't need to apologize…"

"Um… okay…" Avery chewed on her bottom lip not knowing what to do or say next. She watched as Nathalie wiped another tear away.

"I just... I don't know what I can say to get through to you anymore?" Nathalie looked up at her. "Since you have come into our world, I have tried to be a good role model for you. I have tried to make up for the unfortunate circumstances that you have come out of. No child… no child should have to go through what you went through and I just wanted to take you in and make you feel loved. I'm sorry that I didn't… I'm sorry that you are still searching…"

"Nathalie…" Avery sobbed, the tears flowing freely down her cheek.

"I really though that you and Sid… that you had something there…" Nathalie shook her head, now sobbing as well. "At first I doubted it but after a while, I stopped worrying but… but every time I turned around, something was coming between you… and I'm not saying it's your fault or his but… I just wanted to see you finally happy."

"I screwed it up… I know that… if that's what you want, I can make it better…" Avery pleaded. She hated seeing Nathalie so upset. "I can fix things between Sid and I…"

"No sweetie. It's too late," Nathalie wiped the tears away and sat up straight, as she formed a resolve. "I can't pretend that nothing just happened. Your self destruction has escalated and… and… I am worried that if we don't do something, you are really going to end up hurt… or you'll hurt someone else…"

"Like Sid? I might hurt Sid?" Avery asked, in realization of where the true concern lied with Nathalie.

"Sid is in a sensitive position…" Nathalie began.

"Oh that's what this is about? You are worried about Sid's _reputation_? Silly me! I thought you were worried about _me_!" Avery cried, feeling like Nathalie just slapped her across the face.

"No! I am worried about you! Only you! Sidney is an employee, you are my family!" Nathalie shook her head adamantly. "In fact… given the circumstances of why we are here… Mario and I will be asking Sidney to move out."

"You've talked to Mario about this?" Avery asked, shocked.

"No, not yet but he will agree with me," Nathalie assured her.

"You don't need to do that… this really isn't his fault. It's mine…"

"He'll have till this summer to find somewhere else to live," Nathalie continued. "We'll speak with him today. After that… I don't want you to have anything more to do with him. I'm serious Avery. Nothing. It's over between the two of you."

Avery just stared at her with a blank expression on her face. "I don't think I understand…"

"It's for your own good," Nathalie assured her. "No more Avery. It's done. We can only help you if you let us, and these are our terms."

Avery adverted her eyes back down to the bed. She was in no mood to argue and if she was, in fact, going to make changes in her life, make better decisions, then this would be the place to start. She slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"Hi, are you Avery?" A young female doctor came around the corner of her hospital room. Avery looked up and smiled in acknowledgement. Nathalie pulled herself together and greeted the doctor with a friendly handshake and warm chatter. After the obligatory praise of the Lemieux family efforts in Pittsburgh, the doctor turned to Avery and lifted her hand, inspecting the damage.

"Mirror huh?" She asked sceptically with a shrug. "Well, let's get your hand fixed up anyways."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**- March 2009 - **

When Sid left the house in the morning to head to the rink, Avery and Nathalie still weren't home. Lauren had gotten home really late - or early depending on how you looked at it - and Sid was eager to get out before Mario or anyone else had a chance to ask him any questions. He would let Nathalie deal with that.

When he got to the rink, he tried to keep his mind on practice but he was exhausted, stressed and was dealing with a hundred emotions he had never dealt with before. He was having trouble performing the basic line drills, he lost in the shootout practice, and could barely stay awake during video review. It wasn't like him at all. And just to top it off, his new coach seemed to notice everything and requested a meeting at the end of the day.

"Hey coach, you asked to see me after practice?" Sid popped his head into Dan's office.

"Come in," Dan waived his hand to greet Sid, not getting up from his desk or barely looking up from his notebook. "Close the door would you?"

"Um… sure…" Sid said hesitantly, doing as his coach instructed him. He closed the door then moved over to his new coach's desk, which was still surrounded by unpacked boxes. Sid had heard Dan laugh about when he was going to unpack his boxes. His answer was always the same '_after we win the cup._' It was clear Dan had his priorities in place and knew that his time here was really just one hell of a job interview.

"So what's going on out there?" Dan asked, finally looking up at Sid as he took a seat in one of the chair across from his desk.

"Um… I don't know what you mean?" Sid stuttered and shifted uncomfortably. Of course Sid knew what he meant but he wasn't going to admit it on his own.

"You're slow, sloppy… not the Sidney Crosby I watch on TV…" Dan pointed out.

"I guess my head isn't really in it right now… I'm sorry, I'm working on it," Sid tried to explain. He had honestly hoped that nobody had noticed his shitty performance this morning. For obvious reasons, he didn't exactly get the best night sleep but he didn't want it to be obvious to everyone.

"I know you're a big superstar but I don't care…" Dan said point blank.

"It's not like that…" Sid tried to defend himself.

"When you show up on _my ice_, you show up to play or you sit on the bench," Dan threatened him. "I don't care how much you make, where you went in whatever draft, what endorsements you have or anything. What I care about is your on-ice performance. That's it."

"I said I was working on it, and I am…" Sid protested, crossing his arms angrily across his chest. His on-ice performance had been one hundred times better then anyone else since the day he got to Pittsburgh and he didn't take kindly to criticism, even if maybe today he deserved it. "And besides, we're winning! What's your problem?"

"My problem? Is that we are still out of the playoffs at this point in the season and I can't have you play a game, like you played in practice today… if you are hurt..."

"I'm NOT hurt and I know where we stand, believe me! You don't need to remind me. I know where we have stood all year! I am doing everything that I can right now! I work my ass off out there! Did I show up this morning and give 110%? No… and I know that… but there are things going on in my life, okay? I don't expect you to give a damn and I'm sorry that it has affected my performance in your mind. But I will work it out…" Sid put his head into hands and rubbed his face before running his hands up through his still slightly damp hair.

"I heard the guys talking about some girl getting into your head…" Dan questioned him, softening his tone.

Sid just nodded.

"A guy like you? Letting some girl get in there?" Dan chuckled to himself, pointing at Sid's head. "Believe me kiddo, I wouldn't worry about it too much. You can have all the girls in the world if you win a Stanley cup…"

"No, you don't get it!" Sid snapped. "There is only one girl in the world for me and right now she hates me! I don't know what I am supposed to do about that!"

"Okay… simmer down…" Dan held up his hands in surrender.

"I need her back and that's what I care about right now!" Sid stood up and pushed his chair back, tipping it over.

"Okay then. Sounds like you need to _win_ her back and no one wants a loser…"

"I'm not some fucking loser!" Sid snapped again.

"Really? Cause the way you were skating this morning, my nine year old could do circles around you!"

"I'm not a loser…" Sid repeated himself, much quieter.

"Then get out there and _compete_…" Dan stood up to face him. "When you have the cup in your hands, you will have her soon after… no woman can resist a champion."

Sid looked up at him and nodded, a new level of determination in his eyes.

"So, I will see the Sidney Crosby I was promised on the ice, bright and early tomorrow, for a game day practice?" Dan asked, lowering himself back into his chair and pulling a stack of paperwork in close to him.

"Yes coach, you will," Sid assured him then turned and walked towards the door.

-.-

Sid pulled his car up to the side door of the house like he did everyday and had been doing everyday for years now. Pulling up here today felt far from normal. In fact it felt uncomfortable and had all his nerves on end. His head had been swarming with questions on his drive, which was normally a time when he tried to empty his mind. What would he say to her when he saw her? Would she even look at him? Would she even be here? What if Nathalie and Mario had decided to send her away again? What if she was gone and he didn't get to apologize and beg for her forgiveness or tell her how much he loved her and have her believe it or…or even just say goodbye?

Sid cracked the car door open and headed to the side door, which led into a back mudroom and right into the kitchen. He slipped off his shoes on the doormat, put them in their spot and walked slowly into the kitchen, which was seldom empty in this house, even in the mid afternoon. It was eerily empty, as Sid looked around the breakfast nook and the family room off the kitchen. Normally, five minutes of quiet in this house was something that Sid would embrace, plop down on the couch and be happy to be alone but today it put a knot into the bottom of his stomach. It felt like a scene in a horror movie, before the main character found everyone dead and the killer jumped out from behind a door.

Sid headed down the main hallway to the front of the house, past the formal dining room and library entrances, towards Mario's office. The door to Mario's office was closed – which was the first sign of life in a normally busy house. Sid had only ever seen it closed when he was giving one of his kids crap, so it meant he had to be in there. He listened quietly for any hint of conversation that would indicate who was in there with him. He didn't want to think that Avery was getting in trouble for something that wasn't her fault.

Sid continued to stand outside the door, chewing his bottom lip, listening for any sound. He wanted to barge in there and protect her, stand up for her because he knew she wouldn't stand up for herself against Mario. He also knew that the last thing Avery needed right now was to be yelled at. His attention was drawn away from Mario's door as he saw motion out of the corner of his eye across the entranceway and in the formal living room that nobody ever really went into.

Sid quickly crossed the entrance, feeling like he was chasing a shadow. He stepped around the corner of the living room, feeling the air escape his lungs as he saw Avery standing next to the black grand piano, facing away from him. Her long hair was down, not in her usual pony tail, and cascading across her shoulders in silky waves. One of her hands was caressing the lines of the piano as she walked along its curves and her other hand was at her side, wrapped in a thick bandage. Seeing the bandages, sent images of her bleeding over the carpet through Sid's mind, followed by the image of the anger and pain in her eyes and he had to choke back emotions that were threatening to spill out in another wave of tears.

Avery was oblivious to him standing behind her as she moved from the piano to the mantle, picking up a picture of the Lemieux family – one of the few that didn't feature her. He watched as she examined the picture then gently placed in back in its spot. She continued down the long mantle, stopping in the middle to run her fingers along the marble scroll work that had been carved into the custom piece. She looked up into the gold leafed mirror that was perched on the mantle and caught a glimpse of Sid standing behind her. She whipped around to face him. He had expected anger or pure, unadulterated hatred. What he got was more of a look of confusion and sadness, mixed with… fear? They stood in silence, starring at each other. Sid was trying to figure out something to say and it seemed like Avery was just waiting for him to say something – anything.

Avery was the first to break the stare, as the emotions over came her and she dropped her gaze to the ground as a sob escaped her shoulders.

"Avery - " Sid breathed, stepping further into the room, hoping to move in closer to her and pulling her into his chest. He wanted to hold her close and never let her go.

"Sidney," Nathalie appeared behind him, stepping out from behind the closed doors of Mario's office. Sid looked towards her then back of Avery, who had turned back to face away from him, her face buried in her hands and shoulders shaking as she cried.

"Sidney we need to see you in the office, please," Nathalie continued firmly. He looked back towards her and nodded in understanding. Nathalie turned and walked back into the office and Sid hesitantly followed behind her.

-.-

How was he going to explain this to his Dad? Not only did he almost blow his entire reputation, loose the girl of his dreams forever, piss off his coach but now, all in less the 24 hours, he had also been evicted. Mario and Nathalie had given him till the end of summer to find, buy and move into his own place. They had told him that he could stay in their home, as long as he kept his distance from Avery and there was no more drama. If there was, he would be out on his ass faster then he could imagine.

Sid knew heading into the playoff push and hopefully into the playoffs that he wouldn't have time to find a place to live and as much as he dreaded it, he had to ask his parents for help. He plopped down onto his bed and reached for his phone, pressing speed dial 2 for his parents home phone.

"_Hello?_" Sid listened as his dad picked up.

"Hey Dad," he began.

"_Oh Sid, good timing, I was just about to call you…_" Troy began. "_Your mom and I were just talking about what we should do for the playoffs… do you think we should book a hotel near the rink, like last year? Or do you think Nathalie will be upset if we don't stay there? I know she extended the invitation at Christmas, and wasn't too pleased last year, but we just think it might be easier again…" _

"Dad - " Sid cut Troy off. "I need your help…"

_"What's going on son?"_ Troy asked cautiously, hearing the stress in his son's voice.

"I did something terrible and… and… I made a mess of everything… I don't know what to do…"

_"Okay, I need you to slow down, calm down and tell me everything from the start…"_

"I can't… you'll be mad at me…"

_"Everyone makes mistakes… you just need to tell me what happened and we can figure something out,"_ Troy tried to assure him.

"It's Avery… we… we had a … fight…"

_"A fight? Jesus Christ Sidney! Did you hit her?"_ Troy practically jumped through the phone.

"NO! Dad, no! I would never! I would never hurt her… I mean, not like that… it wasn't that kind of fight… well kind of… I mean, she smashed a lot of stuff and hurt herself… but…"

_"She's okay?"_

"Yeah… Nathalie came and took her to the hospital…"

_"Where were you? Tell me you weren't in public! Tell me no one saw you!"_ Troy practically begged.

"We… we were at a hotel. We had met there and…" Sid couldn't admit to his dad why they were there. "And that's where the fight started. Some other guests called in the noise and the police came and… it was bad Dad. She was bleeding and they thought I had hurt her… but I didn't! I swear!"

"_Okay, son… we need to call your lawyer and Pat and your publicist… We'll make sure this all goes away,"_ Troy tried to stay calm and work through the logical steps in his mind.

"That's not the problem…" Sid admitted.

"_Oh fuck… what else?" _Sid could practically see his dad reaching for a bottle of Tums.

"Mario…" Was all Sid had to say for his dad to understand. "I…I have to find somewhere else to live…" Sid listened to the other end of the phone for his dad's response but heard silence. "Dad?"

"_I told you, didn't I? I told you not to get involved with that girl… Since you're first day in Pittsburgh, you have heading down this path. I said to watch your wandering eyes, to keep your eyes on the goal but no. You thought you could handle it. I warned you."_

"I know dad…"

"_You couldn't just go fuck the puck bunnies like everyone else hey? You had to go and fall for her… of all the girls in Pittsburgh! You had to fall for the one that practically screamed 'hands off',"_ Troy continued.

"Dad, please… I know. Okay, I know! There is nothing that you can yell at me right now, that I am not already yelling at myself! I fucked up! I get that! But I will fix things! I will fix everything!" Sid couldn't handle another lecture.

_"How son?"_

"I don't know… but I will…" Sid tried to convince his dad at the same time as convincing himself. "Right now, I just need your help finding a place to live. Can you do that?"

Sid listened to more silence on the other end of the phone.

_"Of course son, anything you need,"_ Troy finally assured him. _"I'll book a plane ticket tonight."_

"Thanks dad…" Sid offered sincerely.

_"So I guess that answers our questions about the playoffs…"_ Troy tried to make a joke to lighten the conversations. _"Hey, maybe if you win the cup Mario will be less pissed?"_

"Yeah… that might be the only thing that will work at this point…" Sid admitted. "I'll talk to you later okay?"

_"See you soon son,"_ Troy offered, as he hung up the phone.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**- May 2009 -**

"Is that what you are going to wear?" Nathalie asked, with a raised eyebrow, standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Yeah… I was…" Avery looked down at her black skirt and baby blue sweater set and didn't see what was wrong with her outfit. Clearly it didn't pass the Nathalie test, as she looked up and watched her shake her head.

"Sweetie, we are having brunch at the country club… not going to the old folk's home to knit with granny. You can wear something that makes you look alive," Nathalie smiled warmly.

"Okay… I guess I'll change then…" Avery shrugged and headed back upstairs.

"What about that yellow sundress? The eyelet sleeveless one? It looks really cute on you…" Nathalie offered her suggestion as Avery slipped out of sight. What Avery had grown to understand was Nathalie's suggestions, weren't really suggestions at all. If Avery went downstairs in anything other then the yellow sundress now, there would be an argument and Avery would be left feeling like crap again. It was easier to just put on the yellow sundress… even if she hated it.

Avery quickly changed then headed back downstairs.

"Oh, you look lovely! The colour makes your skin glow," Nathalie hugged her when she got to the bottom.

"I feel like a Stepford wife," Avery commented dryly.

"Well, there are worse ways to feel," Nathalie warned her, as she reached into the closet and dug out an appropriate jacket, passing one on to Avery as well.

"Are the girls coming too?" Avery asked hopefully, looking around for the usual scampering of feet.

"Nope, it's just us," Nathalie smiled to her. "Mario took the kids to the rink. It's a great chance for you to meet some of the nice gentlemen at the country club."

"Oh my God, Nathalie! Tell me you are not setting me up on a date!" Avery pleaded.

"I am just introducing you…" Nathalie smiled and adjusted Avery's jacket collar. "Ready to go?"

"Um, yeah… opps, I forgot my purse upstairs. I will just run and grab it and meet you out at the car," Avery assured her and took off up the stairs. Nathalie headed outside, pulling the door behind her.

Avery grabbed her purse off her dresser and dumped it into a different one, a small Louis Vuitton handbag in the classic brown pattern. It went with her new outfit better. She slung it over her shoulder and took a look at herself in the mirror. She definitely looked like she belonged at a country club, all pastel and pearls, every last strand of hair perfectly tucked into place. It was far from her first time at the country club but this time she felt like she was on display. Nathalie had made finding Avery an appropriate match her newest project, dragging her to cocktail parties, charity functions and introducing her to sons of her prominent friends. Brunch at the country club had match maker written all over it. Avery couldn't help but think that if this was the look that the guys she was being matched with wanted, maybe she would choose to stay single for awhile…

Avery headed back downstairs and leaned against the wall as she slipped her shoes on. She heard the side door open and felt bad for making Nathalie wait for her. "Nat, I am sorry… I couldn't decide on shoes…" Avery called out down the hall to the kitchen. "I was just heading out now!"

Avery looked down the hall, waiting for Nathalie to emerge but instead Sid stepped into view. Avery felt her heart stop, as he stood there is one of his best suits. The material fell perfectly over his broad shoulders and he was wearing a tie that she had picked out for him. She knew the last thing she should be feeling is any sort of feelings except hatred and remorse for the man at the end of the hall, but she couldn't help it. She could still remember what the good times were like and wished they could just go back in time, to before things got so complicated. But she couldn't. And she needed to accept that. Sidney Crosby had to be out of her life for good now. Forever.

"Um… I think Nathalie is still waiting out front for you…" He offered, slowly taking a couple steps towards her. "That's a really pretty dress. Is it new?"

Avery just continued to stare at him. Her heart beat increased in speed with every step he took closer to her. _'No!'_ She commanded herself, shaking her head. _'You are supposed to be mad at him. Remember what he did! Remember what Nathalie said!'_ "You aren't supposed to talk to me." Was all she could think to say.

"Come on Avery, it's been _weeks_…" Sid raised his hands out to her. "We can be civil to each other. You don't need to pretend I don't exist."

"I have to go," Avery took a step backwards towards the door but couldn't stop starring at him. There was a time that if she had five minutes alone with him, even in the hallway, she would be in his arms, their lips pressed together. She had felt safe and loved and now… now she felt like crying. Avery reached behind her and felt around for the doorknob and wrapped her hand around it, fumbling to turn it and escape from this awkward situation.

"Avery…" Sid stepped into the entranceway from the hall. He was now to close for comfort. Avery could smell his cologne and knew she had to get out.

"No!" Avery instructed him, putting her finger up, as if that had the power to stop him from moving any further if he really wanted to. Her hand shook but her resolve remained rock strong. She had promised Nathalie that there would be no more drama and she was going to make that the truth. "I have to go. Nathalie is waiting."

Sid just nodded and watched as Avery turned sharply and headed out the door. Avery practically ran to the car and slipped into the passenger seat beside Nathalie.

"What took you so long?" Nathalie asked, putting the vehicle into drive.

"Decisions, decisions…" Avery forced a smile with a shrug and held up her purse. Nathalie just shook her head and smiled.

-.-

"Oh Charles, darling, over here!" Nathalie called across the veranda of the country club. A young man wearing a white Lacoste Polo shirt waved and headed for their table. He wasn't exactly bad looking with shaggy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes much like her own. He had the build of a tennis player, very fit but more lean then muscular. Avery could tell how girls would find him attractive but he just wasn't her type. She certainly didn't want to date anyone prettier then herself.

"Now Avery, Charles is the youngest junior partner in his law firm, he comes from a very good family," Nathalie described him in a hushed tone as he got closer to the house.

"I thought you said you weren't setting me up?" Avery asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not," Nathalie insisted innocently, as Charles approached. "Just a chance encounter…"

"Nathalie, so good to see you! My mother said to say thank-you for the donation if I saw you," Charles greeted Nathalie with a hand shake and the obligatory double cheek kiss.

"Oh, it was our pleasure! Such a good cause and such good work your mother does," Nathalie offered. "Say Charles, have you met my god-daughter Avery?"

"No, I don't believe I have," Charles looked at Avery and gave her the once over, head to toe. "I think I would remember."

"Well, why don't you join us for a bite to eat?" Nathalie offered, waving to an empty seat beside Avery.

"I wouldn't want to impose… and I was just heading out. Just here for a quick match," Charles spun the tennis racket looped around his wrist.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to keep you. How about dinner? You and your parents? At our place? Maybe you two could get to know each other? I bet you have loads in common," Nathalie continued. Avery adjusted her napkin in her lap uncomfortably.

"I dunno… does she talk?" Charles asked Nathalie quietly with a concerned smile.

Nathalie laughed and shot Avery a threatening look. "Of course she talks. Right Avery?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize I had to bark on command," Avery offered sweetly but the distaste for the situation was evident in her voice and forced smile.

"Avery!" Nathalie gasped.

"I'm sorry…" Avery shook her head and looked down in shame. Despite what she had promised Nathalie, she still had a hard time adjusting to being on her _'best behaviour_'.

"Maybe you could just give us a minute?" Charles asked Nathalie but didn't take his eyes of Avery. Nathalie nodded with exasperation and walked away from the table, greeting someone else she knew at the club.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to - " Avery began again as she watched Nathalie walk away.

"No, don't apologize! That was great!" Charles laughed and smiled down to where Avery was sitting. "May I?" he asked, indicating to the now empty chair to Avery's right. Avery nodded and watched as Charles took his seat. "I can appreciate honesty. I understand what its like to be on a constant set-up, my mother is the queen of the set-up. Sometimes I can't even tell I'm walking into them. But for the most part you begin to smell them a mile away."

Avery looked up and smiled. "I am sorry. I am. I shouldn't have snapped. I am sure you are a great guy but…"

"But you don't know me," Charles cut her off. "What I have also learnt about set-ups, is that they never end. So when the person isn't immediately awful, you should jump on the opportunity. So if it's alright with you, I would like to accept this dinner invitation and maybe get to know you. After that, if you decide I'm a douche, you should be safe from the next set-up for awhile."

"That's how it works?" Avery asked, with the first genuine smile of the day.

"Absolutely," Charles chuckled knowingly.

"Well, if for no other reason then to have Nathalie back off, then I guess I could agree to dinner," Avery conceded.

"Now that's the spirit!" Charles laughed, covering her hand with his. He was fairly attractive, Avery noted, as he signaled for Nathalie to return to the table.

"So dinner?" Nathalie asked eagerly, as she returned. Avery nodded and Nathalie clapped her hands together in delight. "How's Thursday work for you Charles?"

"Thursday is good for me, " Charles agreed.

"This Thursday?" Avery blurted out. "There is a game this Thursday…"

"It doesn't matter," Nathalie snapped at her.

"Are you sure? I can imagine playoffs are fairly important in your family," Charles confirmed.

"Nope, Thursday is perfect. Mario isn't traveling with the team, so everyone will be home. You'll confirm with your parents?" Nathalie smiled at Charles but shot a warning glare at Avery.

"I will. I'm sure it will be fine," Charles stood up from the table and gave Nathalie a half hug. "Sounds like I will see you guys on Thursday. Till then." He offered, as he headed off.

"Well then, shall we enjoy our lunch?" She returned to her seat and smiled, as if nothing had just happened.

-.-

Thursday came around quickly. It wasn't hard. During the playoffs, time seemed to slip by almost too quickly. Everyone was usually a little on edge and after last year's playoffs, the tension was palpable. Mario, Nathalie and the kids went to all the home games thus far but Avery stayed home. Avery had been trying not to pay attention to the team and their current success but it was hard to ignore. The team seemed to be on a fairytale streak. They had sneaked into the playoffs with a winning streak coming late in the season, as Sid's point production really picked up as if out of nowhere. Everyone was saying the new coach seemed to have lit a fire under the players asses and now there were really competing, like the Stanley Cup runners up they were last year.

This particular Thursday the team was playing Game 5 against the Capitals in Washington. Avery was sure it was killing Mario to be having dinner guests and not watching the game but he never argued with Nathalie about it. The series was tied 2-2, so at least it wasn't an elimination game. If it had been, it would have been a completely different story.

Nathalie was on a mission. She had sent Avery to have her hair done early in the day in preparation of dinner and had picked out an appropriate outfit. Now she sat in the living room with Austin, who was grumpy because he wanted to be watching the game, instead he was waiting for their guests to arrive. The girls had all been put to work in some other room, either setting the table, getting the appetizers ready or polishing the last of the silverware. Avery had been instructed to sit and not mess up her manicure. She had argued that they weren't inviting a prince to dinner, he was just a guy and she doubted that he cared about a potential chipped nail but Nathalie wasn't willing to hear it.

"You just sit and don't argue," Nathalie had snapped at her when she had tried to help pull down a serving platter from the pantry.

Avery perked up when she heard the doorbell ring, not because she was excited for dinner but more so excited to have the day almost over. She heard Nathalie's voice greet her guests and wished she could hide under the couch. She also knew that Austin would totally rat her out if she tried. _'Maybe I could bribe him…'_ Avery thought to herself and considered her options, knowing that this place was probably the last place Austin wanted to be as well and she could probably use that to her advantage.

"Come in, come in," Nathalie swooned, as she led the guests into the living room. Avery stood and greeted Charles and his parents with her best fake diplomatic smile. Nathalie pursed her lips and glared at Austin who was slumping back into the couch cushions and didn't look like he had any intention of being civilized. "Dinner should be ready shortly but please have a seat. Make yourselves comfortable."

Charles parents, Edward and Prudence, took seats around the large coffee table in front of the fire place.

"You have such a beautiful home, Nathalie," Prudence offered.

"Oh, you're too kind. I have been meaning to do some redecorating. This room seems to be a little outdated," Nathalie responded the way she always did, brushing off the complement with a self-depreciating statement. That's just the way you do things.

"I have the number of an absolutely fabulous designer. I will find you her number. She did wonders on Martha Kaminski's home," Prudence offered.

Avery sat with a fake smile plastered on her face and listened to the women exchange design gossip about other women in their circles that had done renovations. Mario emerged from his office and greeted Edward and the two of them instantly began discussing business. Charles smiled at Avery from his place across the room before standing and moving over to where she was sitting.

"So this is how it goes?" Avery asked, as he sat beside her.

Charles nodded. "Next they will discuss the uncharacteristic weather we are having…"

"Oh joy…" Avery stated dryly. Avery looked over at Austin who seemed to be examining something that he picked out of his nose and shook her head in disgust. The poor kid didn't deserve to be tortured because she couldn't pick an appropriate date for herself.

"Psst…" Avery gestured to him. "Hey buddy, if you go downstairs until dinner, I'll cover for you… just keep the TV low…"

"Really?" Austin all but jumped off the couch. Avery nodded and watched as Austin disappeared out of the room, without Nathalie noticing.

"That was nice of you…" Charles laughed quietly.

"Yeah well… I'm pretty nice…" Avery shrugged.

"Just _nice_?" Charles asked. "When I was in elementary, we weren't allowed to describe people as _nice_, because _nice_ is the most boring way to describe people and it started being more like an insult then a compliment. I am pretty sure I could come up with better describing words for you."

Avery could feel her cheeks beginning to turn red. This guy was smooth. "You just met me. You should probably stick with nice, until at least after dinner."

Charles laughed out loud and Avery saw Nathalie look over at them before exchanging looks of excitement with Charles' mother. Avery was pretty sure that Nathalie was giving herself a mental pat on the back, already seeing wedding bells and picket fences in the future.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**- May 2009 -**

Avery woke up and could feel the result of the wine from the night before. She had drank a lot of it. She had needed to. It was a boring, boring dinner and the only way she managed to get through it was constantly lifting her glass to her lips.

The flump of an evening had been no one's fault in particular. Charles had been a perfect gentleman, the kids had been on their best behaviour and everything went just the way it was supposed to - according to Nathalie's plan. After dinner, upon Nathalie's encouragement, Avery had taken Charles on a tour of the grounds. Charles had done everything right, offering her his jacket when she got chilly, offering his hand down the stairs and ending the evening with a soft kiss and a promise of a phone call in the next coming days.

It was just boring. There were no arguments, no heated discussions, no passionate debates. Granted that also meant there were no food fights, insult wars and temper tantrums but something inside of Avery wished there had been. She knew what, or should she say who, was missing from the dinner table.

Avery got dressed and made her way down to the kitchen. It was 8:30 which meant everyone would be off already, Nathalie took the kids to school on Friday and then had breakfast with a women's group. Mario would already be at the rink and the cleaning staff wouldn't be here for another hour. She wandered over to the coffee pot and poured herself a big cup full. Just smelling the dark liquid made her feel better, as she lifted it to her nose and took a deep breath. She put the cup down and went to the fridge to grab some milk, adding what she needed to her mug and putting the container back. She turned around to the island to grab a spoon from its place and looked up for the first time.

Sid was sitting at the breakfast nook, watching her. She drew in a quick breath from shock, wondering how she hadn't noticed that he had been sitting there the whole time. She backed away from the counter and turned to leave, as quickly as she could but heard him call out from behind her.

"Avery! For fuck sake's! You don't need to run away from me!"

She froze in her path not knowing what to do.

"You need your coffee…" Sid added in a much softer tone. She knew he was right and wished she had thought to grab it before trying to escape. Her head was pounding and just seconds ago, she was convinced that it was the medicine she needed. She slowly turned around and went back to the drawer to get her spoon without looking up at him.

"See, we can be in the same room…" He continued. Avery didn't acknowledge his comment, just lifted her cup to her lips and took her first sip, letting her eyes close and the creamy liquid take over her body.

"Do you want some fruit? Nathalie cut it up this morning… there's lots…" Sid offered, watching her intently, as Avery opened her eyes again.

"Yeah… that would be good…" She responded softly with a nod.

Sid practically jumped to his feet. "I'll get you a bowl…"

"I can get my own bowl," She snapped, stopping him in his tracks.

"Okay… I know… I just… I just wanted to help," Sid stuttered, not wanting to step on her toes. The fact that she had said spent all of three minutes in the same room as him was a step in the right direction and he wasn't about to mess it up.

"I don't need your help," She insisted, reaching for a bowl.

"I know that," He offered softly. He sat back down at his place at the table and watched as she slowly walked over to the table and reached for the fruit bowl. This was the closest they had been since… that night.

"We won last night," Sid stated, watching her face for any sign of excitement.

"That's good," She nodded, placing the serving bowl back down on the table.

"Will you come to the game tomorrow? I'd like it if you were there…" Sid asked. He instantly wished he hadn't asked as Avery shook her head. The hope of seeing her at a game was what he had been living on and now that he knew she wasn't going, he felt deflated. "That's okay. Maybe the next one?" He asked hopefully.

Avery made no motion in response of Sid's optimism but instead began lifting her bowl and coffee mug from the table "I'm going to eat in the other room…"

"No, please stay… please sit," Sid placed his hand on hers. "We used to eat breakfast here all the time… that doesn't have to change…"

Avery squeezed her eyes together and took a deep breath in. Sid thought that he had pushed it too far and wished he hadn't sounded so desperate but to his surprise instead of bursting out in tears and bolting from the room, Avery slowly took a seat across the table from him.

"I heard you guys had a dinner party last night? How did it go?" He asked, as she stabbed some fruit onto a fork.

"It was okay…"

"Steph said it was boring… some country club people?" Sid continued.

"Yeah… it was, um, quiet," Avery admitted. "Very proper."

"But the food was good?" Sid struggled to make small talk and keep the conversation going. He knew as soon as there was an awkward pause, Avery would shut down again.

"Of course... Nathalie made lamb," Avery offered, taking another bite.

"I love her lamb. With the rosemary?" Sid asked and Avery nodded.

"I think there are leftovers in the fridge, if you want, for later…" She offered.

"I'll definitely look for that…" Sid smiled. Avery looked up from her bowl momentarily and caught Sid's eyes. She quickly looked back down and clenched her fists, as if she was trying to remain in control of herself.

"We can do this Avery… we can make it through breakfast…" Sid insisted, feeling the tension creeping in.

"I don't think I can…" Avery whispered, holding back tears.

"Okay… whatever you want… I don't want to rush you…" Sid wanted more then anything for this to feel right but he didn't want to scare her away. He watched as Avery reached out with trembling hands and picked up her coffee mug, pulling it up to her lips.

"I should get going, anyways. I have to head to the rink and…" Sid trailed off, as he stood from the table and gathered his dishes. "I'll see you later though, okay?" Avery nodded without looking up. He felt like shit as he left the kitchen but knew that they had just made major progress.

-.-

"What time is Charles coming over?" Nathalie asked, as Avery helped her dry and put away dishes.

"Um… one o'clock," Avery responded, placing some plates on the shelf. "We are going to work on my serve."

"That's great," Nathalie smiled, as she wiped down the counter around the sink. "I am so glad to see you guys hitting it off."

"He is a nice guy," Avery shrugged. They had been out twice in the last week, for drinks and then dinner and a movie. Charles was coming over today to take advantage of the Lemieux's backyard tennis court. Kind of a mid-day date.

"See, what did I tell you? They are out there. You just need to learn to make better decisions," Nathalie boasted.

"Yeah, maybe you are right," Avery shrugged and looked up at her god mother with a smile. The truth was, Charles just wasn't doing it for her. He didn't make the butterflies swirl. Avery had told herself time and time again, that there must be something wrong with her. Charles had done nothing wrong and a lot of women would be happy to find a guy just like him. He was the complete package. Good job, good family, good manners. He was in the right circles, seemed to have no surface flaws. Their couple of dates had gone well and he hadn't made any inappropriate moves on her. The kiss good night had been nice… soft, sweet, patient, not too long, not too short. Breath wasn't bad, chin stubble wasn't too itchy… but it certainly wasn't anything to write home about. '_Maybe my expectations are just off_,' She told herself, trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. A part of her wanted this to work to make Nathalie and Mario happy but she wasn't sure if she was ready to live a ho-hum life to please someone else. God knows she had put them through enough and they had done everything for her, so she definitely owed them an honest try but how much of a try was good enough?

-.-

Sid pulled back the curtains in his room, just enough so he could peer out. He could see Avery and some blonde guy playing tennis from where he stood and had been trying to determine their relationship for the better part of an hour. He was supposed to be napping in preparation for the game tonight but every time he laid down, he could only hear laughing coming from outside and needed to get back up and spy. They seemed closer then he wanted them to, the blonde guy always touching her arm when he talked to her. It was making Sid mad.

Sid craned his neck a bit further to watch as Avery returned the serve perfectly. Her lean body was perfect for tennis and he had often enjoyed watching her play. They had only played against each other a handful of times, for good reason. Neither of them wanted to loose and the games often got quiet competitive. They were great as a team for mixed doubles, able to read exactly what the other was going to do and never had any problems on the court but nobody ever wanted to play them because their in sync-ness was evident and it pretty much guaranteed the other teams loss.

Sid watched Avery celebrated a victory, as the blonde guy missed her last setup, ending the game. The blonde playfully jumped the net to tackle her, lifting her up and spinning her around. She was laughing, as he placed her back down on the ground and pressed his lips to hers. Sid's heart jumped up in his throat and he hit the wall with his fist. Sid threw back the curtains with a force that threatened to tear the rod from the wall. He slumped to the ground, working on controlling his rage which was threatening to spill out and make him go rip shit apart. He knew he had to leave. He had to get out of the house and far away from here before anyone saw him like this.

Sid jumped to his feet and grabbed his pre-game suit, slipping it on quickly and not caring, like he usually did, about the small details of cufflinks and a coordinating watch. He just needed out.

Sid grabbed his wallet and keys and flung open his bedroom door, running quickly down the stairs. He was glad that no one was around because he didn't want to deal with the questions about why he was throwing off his game day routine. He opened the hall closest and bent over to dig around for his dress shoes.

"Well thanks again for coming," He heard Avery's voice approaching and froze.

"Shit, mother fucking shit," He swore under his breath as he recovered one shoe and frantically searched for the other.

"It was my pleasure," Sid heard the response and then there was a long silent pause, which he assumed was due to another kiss. He could feel his blood boiling as he squeezed the shoe in his hand and spotted the other one, quickly reaching for it and backing up out of the closet.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow night?" Sid heard as he hopped around on one foot, trying to get the shoe on and get out the door before the pair made it to the entrance way.

Too late. Avery and the blonde man stepped into the marble clad area and Sid wished he was invisible.

"Sid!" Avery gasped in shock when she realized he was standing in front of them. She quickly shook away her shock and tried to act like a good hostess, making the proper introductions. "Um… Sid this is Charles. Charles, meet Sidney Crosby."

Charles extended his hand to shake Sid's but Sid didn't extend his back. Instead he stood in his spot, staring at Avery, not able to move, still holding one of his shoes in his hands.

"Sid, please…" Avery pleaded while Charles shifted uncomfortably, dropping his hand back to his side.

"I'm just heading to the rink," Sid offered through clenched teeth. His could feel his blood pressure pounding against the inside of his head and just need to get out of this situation without exploding. He dropped his shoe to the ground and slid his foot into it. He turned and reached for the handle to the door, pulling it open and disappearing outside without another word. He got to his car and slipped inside. As soon as he pulled the car door shut, he wrapped his hands around his steering wheel, squeezing until his knuckles turned white and screamed at the top of his lungs, until all the air had been expelled from his lungs.

He took a minute to calm down before he slipped his keys in the ignition. The last thing he needed was to get pulled over for erratic driving. All he could do now is go to the rink and play. Channel this energy into something productive. There was nothing else to do.

-.-

"Umm… what just happened?" Charles asked, as the two of them stood in the hallway watching Sidney Crosby all but run away.

"Yeah… um… maybe there is something you should know…" Avery started slowly.

"Sidney Crosby is crazy nuts?" He asked with a look of disbelief still spread over his face.

"Maybe…" Avery shrugged. She wasn't really sure how she was going to explain Sid's behaviour. The last thing she wanted was to get into the craziness that was their relationship but it didn't really seem avoidable.

"Did we throw off his pre-game routine? I hear he is nuts about it," Charles asked again. "Didn't realize shaking a man's hand could determine the fate of a god-damn hockey game."

"Yeah well, you know… athletes… whatcha gonna do?" Avery shrugged. She let out a long breath of relief. Letting him believe that was probably better then the alternative conversation.

"Whatever…" Charles laughed. "I really should get going. I had a lot of fun today, though…"

Avery looked up at him and braced in anticipation of his kiss. The kiss they shared on the tennis court was actually half decent and now she wanted to see if there was anyway that Charles could actually make her feel alive.

He stepped in and leaned his forehead into hers. She licked her lips and rolled her head up to meet Charles lips. They were soft and just the right level of moist. She felt his hand wrap around her lower back and pull her into him. She raised her arms up around his head and settled in for a lingering kiss.

"Mmm…" Avery let slip, as Charles broke the seal.

"I really need to go…" Charles groaned, pulling back. "But… I am definitely looking forward to dinner tomorrow…"

"Yeah?" Avery giggled and pressed her lips back against Charles', momentarily.

"You know… I could be late… I, probably, don't need to go right away," He put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her back to him. It was the most playful he had been and Avery liked it.

"Get out!" Avery teased him, pushing him away and heading towards the door. She pulled it open and leaned against the open door.

"You… you are definitely something special," Charles added, as he stepped out the door.

Avery bit her bottom lip as she watched him walk away. Was it her imagination or were the butterflies swirling in her stomach? Or did she just want it to work so bad, she just willing them to be there?


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**- June 2009 - **

Sid sat on the sideboards of the rink in the Lemieux's backyard. It had been a long time since he first played at this rink and a lot had happened since then - both on and off the ice. He could barely believe where he was, what he had done, what he had accomplished. All the awards, honours, accolades; never mind the bruises, busted teeth, broken bones - they had all been worth it. He was playing in his second Stanley Cup Finals in as many years… how many other teams could say that? Except the entire Detroit Red Wings.

'_Bastards_,' Sid swore to himself. It was just like last year but it wasn't last year. Last year there was no game seven. This year there was. Sid knew all the stats, all the odds, were against him. Only two teams had ever won the Stanley Cup, in a game seven, on the road. It didn't matter. This was _their_ turn. Last year, he had watched the Red Wings celebrate on _HIS_ ice, in _HIS_ arena. He wanted to return the favour. He _WAS NOT_ going to come home empty handed.

After all, how would he face _her_ if he did? His entire plan to get Avery back rested on winning the Stanley Cup tomorrow night in Detroit. Well, he didn't exactly have _a plan_ but he knew winning would help.

That was another huge difference between this year and last. Sure, she was with another guy last year but at least last year she was there, cheering him on. He could feel her in the arena, feel her energy. This year she hadn't come to a single game, hadn't been around for a single post-game celebration. With what seemed like at least a thousand people around him, at all times, Sid never thought he would be as lonely as he was.

"AUSTIN!" Sid spun around on the fence and saw Avery approaching the rink. She stopped in her path as soon as she saw Sid sitting there.

"Oh, hey… I was just looking for… have you seen Austin? He has to finish packing…" Avery stuttered, as her eyes landed on Sid's.

"Nope, haven't seen him," Sid shook his head.

"Okay… thanks," Avery replied before turning and heading back to the house. Sid watched as she began heading back to the house. He had spent a lot of time with her back to him. He watched when she walked down the hall or sat in the family room reading. He watched as she played with Alexi in the backyard or shot pucks with Austin in this very rink. Watching her was the only thing that could take his mind off hockey, give him a break from the inside of his own head.

"Please come!" Sid attempted to call after her but it came out like more of a squeak, as his voice cracked.

"Pardon?" Avery turned back and looked at him quizzically.

"Please come… to Detroit…" Sid swung his legs out of the rink and hopped down from the sideboards, facing her.

Avery shook her head slowly. "I can't. Mario and Nathalie made it clear."

Sid wanted to argue that she was an adult and could make her own decisions. He wanted to offer to arrange a private flight just for her, so he could have her there but he knew that he couldn't push it. He would have to settle for second best. "Will you at least watch the game?"

"I might… I dunno…" Avery shrugged in a non-committed way.

"I need to know that you will watch!" Sid shook as he tried to suppress his emotion. _'How could she be so blasé about something so important!' _He thought to himself. _'She knows how important this is to me!'_

"I have to go find Austin…" Avery offered apologetically as she started backing away.

"Just tell me you'll watch!" Sid begged, following after her, as she walked towards the house. "I need to know that you will watch -"

"And what will that do?" Avery hissed and spun around to face him. Sid came to a halt a few steps away from her. "How is that going to help anything? You need to be thinking about the game… not me! For fuck sakes, Sidney! Forget about me!"

"I… I can't… you know that!" Sid cried. He glanced up above him, as two familiar heads, Lauren and Stephanie's, appeared out of the second story window above where they were standing. Sid glared at them and watched as Stephanie pulled her sister back inside but the window didn't close.

"Please Avery… please…" Sid pleaded again, this time much quieter. He knew the girls were still listening and would probably be reporting to their mother what they heard but he didn't care. What would they do to him? Kick him out? Already done. "I don't want to fight with you… I don't want to cause you any more pain… I just want to know that you are going to watch the game tomorrow…"

"I'll try…" Avery offered barely above a whisper.

"Okay," Sid conceded. "Try hard okay? I'm going to win."

He watched as a small smile spread across Avery's lips. "How do you know?"

"Because I know," Sid declared confidently, taking a step in closer to her. "I want you to watch me win."

"Eye on the prize, Sidney," Avery repeated the words that she had heard his dad had use on several occasions.

"They are," Sid smiled, starring into the crystal blue eyes in which he was certain he could see his future. Avery stood in front of him for a couple of seconds before spinning around and heading into the house to continue her search for the missing Lemieux. Sid stood, his heart racing as she disappeared behind the large doors, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was just a matter of time before he had her back. With that little matter out of the way, now it was time to win himself a Stanley Cup and get his life back on track.

-.-

"Where are you going?" Stephanie called after her sister, as she practically darted out of room.

""Duh! To tell mom what we just saw!" Lauren hissed back at her sister.

"Why? What will that do?" Stephanie questioned her older sister. They had just watched Sid and Avery have yet another fight, a common situation around the house when the two were under the same roof. Stephanie always tried to stay out of it but secretly crossed her fingers that everything would work out for the two of them. Steph really believed that Sid was the perfect guy for Avery and that she deserved some happiness. Taylor and her had sat up many nights talking about what their wedding would be like, how cute their kids would be. Lauren, on the other hand, seemed to have it out for Avery the last couple of years and it was becoming more and more evident to her sister.

"Avery isn't allowed to talk to him! She knows that and she still does it!" Lauren snapped.

"So you are going to rat her out? You don't even know what happened between them… it sounded a lot to me like Sid is trying to fix things…You should just stay out of it Lauren!" Stephanie tried to rationalize but knew it was probably an effort lost.

"Why? So Avery can continue to think she is better then everyone? NO! I am tired of her thinking that she is above the rules!"

"I don't think that she thinks she is better then anyone… I think that is part of the problem…" Stephanie shrugged. Her mom was constantly worrying about Avery, trying to figure out how they could help her. Growing up abandoned by her father, just to end up with him after her mother died and still knowing that he didn't want her must weigh heavily on a girl's self image. Steph knew she could never know how Avery felt but she wanted to help any way she could. Avery had been more of a sister to her then her own nasty sister.

"Oh pulleeze! She always has! You are just so naïve!" Lauren rolled her eyes and turned back to the door.

"I'm naïve?" Stephanie fumed and bit her tongue. She didn't want to go to the one place she knew would stop her sister in her tracks - but it didn't seem like she had much of an option. "You think that you stand a chance with Sid! That's why you are really doing this! Everyone can see through your scheming! It's sad really…"

"Fuck you!" Lauren turned back to her sister and clenched her fist.

"I probably stand a better chance with Sidney then you do! He thinks you're annoying…and a snob…" Stephanie just rubbed some salt in the wound.

"At least I'm not as fat as you…" Lauren replied angrily but with a little knowing smirk.

"I'm not fat!" Stephanie yelled. She was bigger then her sister but it was all muscle from working out and playing hockey. She was still sensitive to it and Lauren knew it.

"Fatty…"

"You really are a bitch…" Stephanie snarled, pushing past her sister to leave the room.

"Fatty, fatty, fatty…" Lauren continued to tease, as Steph walked down the hall to the stairs to get away from her.

"At least I'm not delusional," Stephanie laughed, turning around to face her sister, trying to brush off her heckling. "No, I'm sorry. You're probably right. I'm sure Sid is secretly pinning away for you! Maybe I'll just run outside and tell him you return the feelings…"

"You wouldn't dare!" Lauren grabbed her sisters arm and pushed her into the wall.

"I would… and I would embarrass you every chance I got!" Stephanie threatened, knowing that for once her larger size would play to her advantage if Lauren continued to push her physically. "Unless you promise to leave Avery and Sid alone…"

Lauren grit her teeth and continued to squeeze Steph's arm, glaring at her sister. Stephanie just stood her ground.

"Lauren! Stephanie! Vien ici! I need your help!" The girls both heard their mother call up the stairs. Lauren quickly dropped her sister' arm, as Nathalie began to take a couple steps up the staircase.

"We'll be right down mom," Lauren called to her and then watched as their mother's shadow disappeared again.

"So, I trust mom will hear nothing about this?" Stephanie asked her sister sweetly, heading towards the stairs. Lauren crossed her arms across her chest and glared at her sister. Lauren had never been more excited about her sister leaving to go away for school next summer.

Stephanie however was worried about Avery and began to debate whether or not she should warn her about Lauren's current mindset.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**- June 2009 - **

"Hey," Charles greeted Avery as she climbed out of her car. She had just been out running errands that Nathalie had asked her to do while they were in Detroit and wasn't expecting Charles to be standing in the driveway of the Lemieux's house when she got home.

"Oh hi, what are you doing here?"

"A little birdie told me that you might be home alone and I thought I would come and offer my company," Charles beamed, his perfect smile practically glowing in the sunlight.

"Um… sure… I was just going to have a quiet night in…" Avery shrugged, pulling out a shopping bag from the backseat. Charles reached forward and removed it from her arms.

"Yeah? I was a bit surprised when Nathalie said you weren't going to Detroit. I thought this would be a big deal for all you guys…"

Avery just shrugged. What was she supposed to say?

"A couple friends of mine are having a game watching party, if you are interested in going?"

"No, I think I'd really rather stay home," Avery admitted.

"Sure, no problem. Do you want me to pick up some food, or do you want to order in?" Charles asked.

"Actually… if it's all the same to you… I think I'd rather be alone…"

"Yeah? Nathalie said you would say that…" Charles laughed. "Those exact words actually."

"Oh?"

"She said to ask you if you really thought that was the best decision?" Charles repeated his instructions. "I thought it was a little odd when she called me earlier… Is there something that I should know?"

"No, nothing," Avery shook her head. "I guess she just knows me pretty well…"

"I get the sense that she cares about you a lot. I can see why…" Charles reached forward and tucked a stray hair in behind Avery's ear, then slipped his hand under her chin and pulled her lips up to his for a soft kiss. Avery could feel her cheeks warming as she pulled back from Charles lips and looked at her feet.

"So… what are you hungry for? Pizza? Chinese? Or I could pick up some burgers? I think burgers go better with a hockey game… but you're the Canadian, what goes with hockey?"

"Beer…" Avery answered matter-of-factly, happy Charles had known to ease off a bit.

"But of course!" Charles laughed and followed Avery into the house.

-.-

Sid sat on the bench in the visitor's dressing room of the Joe Louis Arena and looked around the room.

To say there was a nervous energy among his young teammates would be an understatement. He doubted anyone had slept last night and a lot of the guys in the room looked pale. Jordan had just thrown up in a nearby garbage can and TK looked like he was next. Geno sat rocking in the corner. Fleury wasn't talking to anyone except Max, and even then it wasn't more then a couple of grunts when Max would try and engage him to keep him from looking like he was going to pass out. Max had said earlier that he was worried because Flower wasn't eating but Sid had his own stomach problems to deal with, as his 5:00pm pregame PB&J was not sitting right.

On the other hand there were the team's veterans. Cookie was eating a hamburger from one of the arena vendors that he swore up and down the wall was the best hamburger in the world and Billy was sipping a coffee, talking to Sykora about his new rims for his beat up, piece of shit car that nobody understood why he drove. Sykie was in a suit, as he had busted his foot blocking a shot in the conference finals, but still wanted to come down to the room. Gonchar was whistling some Russian lullaby, like nothing was going on, just another day at the office. He stopped whistling as Kennedy emptied his stomach into the same garbage can as Jordan had used a couple minutes prior.

"That's a shame," Gonchar shook his head and stood to call a trainer to come and remove the unfortunate container.

Without Gonch's whistling the room was quiet - too quiet. It was too easy to concentrate on one's own thoughts. Sid believed in being focused but this was different.

"Hey, Billie!" Sid called across the room.

"Yeah Muppet?" Billie responded to his captain. He was determined to come up with a retarded nickname for Sid, Muppet being the latest attempt. Luckily for Sid, none of them seemed to stick.

"Tell me a fart joke," Sid requested.

"A fart joke? Really Sid? In a time like this, you want a fart joke?" Billy yelled angrily. Sid was a bit taken a back by his winger's anger. "You think that's _leadership_? You think that's _bravery_? You know what my definition of bravery is? Do you?"

"No… I'm sorry… I thought it would help…" Sid stuttered, as everyone in the room watched the exchange.

"My definition of _bravery_ is a man with diarrhea, chancing a fart!" Billy offered angrily before giving pause to crack a wide smile. The room erupted in laughter as Sid shook his head. He really had him going there for a minute but Sid should have known better by now.

Cooke rose to his feet and raised his hands in a meditation pose. "Confucius say crowded elevator always smells different to midget."

Another round of laughter took over the room.

"What's the difference between a virgin and a washing machine?" Max asked, over the laughing. "The washing machine doesn't follow you around for two weeks after you dump a load in it."

Everyone moaned at Max's dirty joke but continued to laugh. Coach Bylsma walked into the room and was pleased to see his guys loose and laughing. "Okay boys…" He began.

"One more coach! It's a good one, I won't disappoint!" Max pleaded.

"Okay Max, make it good… last one for the year," Dan stepped out of the room and let Max take center stage.

"What do you do with a year's worth of used condoms?" Max asked, looking around the room for any takers. "Melt them down, turn them into a tire and call it a good year!"

Everyone erupted with roars of laughter, as Dan's usually stoic pre-game act, melted away. He began a round of applause for the team's court jester and Max took several bows before taking his seat on the bench.

"Okay boys, now lets get back to business here," Dan settled them all down and got back down to business. "Keys to the game are playing our way, playing physical, pushing the forecheck… Geno did you have your mom's magic borscht?"

Geno nodded. "Big bowl, yes," He offered in choppy English.

"Good. You are going to need it. Remember to watch those springy boards. We all know what happens with those…" Dan reminded them. "And lets all remember how to count to five. We won't get away with that again, they are watching us now." Dan continued, reminding them of a mistake that they got away with in game three, a too many men on the ice call that went undetected. "Datsyuk is in, so be aware of that… Sid you ready to go?"

Sid nodded and touched his hat, as had become routine.

"Good. You are starting. Kuni, Billy you're with him. Gonch, Tanger, you got the line. Flower, it's all on you bud. Time to shine like we all know you can," Dan clapped his hand down on the young goalie's shoulder. "And I thought I would share this with you all… it's a text from Mario. It says: "Play without fear, this is what you all dreamed of. I'll meet you at center ice."

As soon as the Dan finished reading the text off his phone he looked up and glanced around the room. Everyone was looking at him. Everyone looked focused more then ever before. Mario's words lifted the room and you could see the determination in their eyes.

"It's not last year, its not last game. It's our turn. We earned it. Don't let them have it. Not this time boys… not this time," Dan offered his last words and turned and headed out of the room.

Sid looked around the room again but this time it was totally different. The nervous energy had dissipated and was replaced by a different sort of energy, a winning energy. Coach Byslma was right, it wasn't last year. Bugsy was gone, Hossa had jumped ship to the Red Wings, for a chance to win. '_Fuck him,'_ Sid thought to himself, as he resented Hossa's claim that the Pens couldn't win. The team was stronger, more experienced now then ever before. They had bonded in Sweden, battled through injuries, been through the lowest of the lows and fought their way back. A new coach, a refreshed style and here they were. Stanley Cup Final – Game 7. And Sid had no intention of leaving empty handed.

-.-

Avery's stomach was in knots and it seemed like every second till puck drop took three seconds to actually tick by. Charles had ordered pizza and wings and Avery had pulled out a case of good, ol' Canadian liquid bread that was kept on hand for just such an occasion. Avery had already downed one before the game started - to help calm her nerves.

Sid's line started the game off against Detroit's top defensemen, Nick Lindstrom, as was expected. The first couple of minutes were hard to watch, with the Pens making a lot of uncharacteristic mistakes - losing races going back for the puck, making bad turnovers. Avery explained to Charles that they just needed to settle down and get back to Penguins hockey. They needed to start playing their skill and speed game, after all, Detroit had a league high 6 guys over the age of 35 and Pittsburgh had a comparatively young core.

"Wow, you would never know, given your attitude the last couple weeks, that you were such a hockey freak!" Charles laughed, as Avery jumped to her feet after a mad scramble for the puck between Kennedy, Staal and Cooke ten minutes into the first period.

"Yeah well, I try and contain it," Avery smiled sheepishly.

"Don't. I like it," Charles offered suggestively, as Avery turned back to the TV and yelled at the refs.

She stood, biting her lip and holding her breath through the first power play, flinching every time the puck almost got into the net. She gasped when Kronwall hit Sid hard and sneered as the Detroit crowd erupted with cheers when he fell. The hit didn't faze him though, as he jumped to his skates and chased down the puck.

"Did Crosby stay on for the entire power play?" Charles asked in fascination. "The man's a machine!"

"Yeah, and he'll probably be on for second shift after it too," Avery laughed, knowing how much Sid hated sitting on the bench for even a minute during big games.

The first intermission came with the score tied at zero. Avery downed her third beer while listening to the broadcasters discuss what the Penguins were doing right and what they were doing wrong – which seemed to be a longer list. The common phrase seemed to be 'When will Sidney Crosby get going?' and Avery actually yelled at the TV "When the 200lb defensemen stop slamming into him every time he puts his skate on the god-damn ice!"

"Settle down there, darlin'! They can't hear you…" Charles offered.

"It just makes me SO mad! What the fuck to these guys know about Sid!" Avery shook her head and hit mute on the remote control, so she didn't have to listen to anymore.

"So you know him pretty well then?" Charles asked innocently enough. "You never talk about him…"

"Um, yeah, a bit…" Avery shrugged and kicked herself for the last outburst. "I mean, he lives here, so…"

"So, just another hockey player hangin around right? The guys a freakin' millionaire! You're hilarious!" Charles laughed, as Avery looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I've seen girls in wedding dresses, with signs asking him to marry them and you act like he is just a pest hanging around. What does it take to impress you? I guess I'm not surprised Nathalie had to take you to the country club to set you up with guys, even with a whole team of eligible bachelors who would probably love to date the boss's daughter…"

"For your information, I am perfectly competent at getting my own guys," Avery informed him.

"Oh yeah? Just not good enough for mom and pop there?"

"It's not exactly like that... And what about you? Your mommy make all your matches too?" Avery challenged him, although she was certain that went under the list of things Nathalie would tell her not to do. Oh well, at least the attention was off her.

"Yeah well… I'm shy," Charles chuckled.

"Bullshit. What's really wrong with you?" Avery asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sex addict," Charles offered again with a cocky smile.

"Well then I'm insulted. You haven't even made a move on me," Avery crossed her arms and tried to pretend like she was insulted. Charles fell back against the couch cushions laughing and Avery relented on her act, falling back to the couch.

"You want the truth?" Charles asked her. Avery looked over at him and nodded. "I had a girlfriend, well a fiancée really. But she didn't fit into the world _Prudence_ seems to think I belong in."

"The country club world?" Avery asked.

"Yup," Charles nodded and lifted his beer to his lips. "My mother and her cohorts, terrorized Melissa until she couldn't take it and she decided that she didn't belong in my world either."

"Yikes."

"So I decided I was probably just better off letting my mother run my life, than ruin it again," Charles admitted sadly. There was a long awkward pause, in which Charles stared at the muted television and Avery wondered what to say.

"I bet you wish I was a sex addict and not some sad sac, now, hey?" He offered to break the silence.

"No, I was just… I dunno, that really sucks…" Avery answered honestly.

"You should be flattered. You make the cut of some very hard to impress women," Charles smiled.

"Yey… lucky me…" Avery smiled reluctantly. "That's only because they don't know me... they see what Nathalie has created. In reality, I am barely above white trash. My mom worked nights in a manufacturing plant cafeteria after she left my dad, up till the day she died. My dad was an angry hockey coach, who happened to produce some good players, one of which took pity on me when he died. That hardly screams 'country club approval'. I didn't come from money, I chanced into it and I thank my lucky stars…"

"Is that why you let Nathalie pick your match?"

"That and apparently I make bad choices on my own…" Avery nodded and grabbed another beer, holding it up with a chuckle. She cracked the lid off and reached over to cheers Charles, before lifting it to her lips and taking a large gulp. "I guess you should also be flattered, you're considered a better choice the Sidney fucking Crosby…"

"What?" Charles paused and looked at her. Avery sat up straight and put her beer down. Clearly she had too much of it.

"What?" She tried to ask back.

"I didn't quite hear that last part…" Charles leaned forward and looked at her suspiciously. "Something about Crosby?

"It was nothing…" Avery shrugged. _'Mental note: no more beer for remainder of game,' _She told herself.

"Really?"

"Yup… oh look the game is coming back on…" Avery reached for the remote to hit the mute button and Charles reached and covered her hand.

"He's not just another hockey player to you, is he?" Charles asked quietly and Avery looked up at him.

"I'd really like to watch the game…" Avery pulled her hand away and grabbed the remote, turning her attention back to the screen. She could feel Charles' eyes still on her but she was determined to act like it was nothing.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**- June 2009 - **

Avery cheered quietly to herself when Max scored the first goal in the second period. She certainly didn't want to draw more attention to the awkward situation. She was pretty sure that letting Charles know about her relationship with Sid would be frowned upon by Nathalie. Actually it was probably a good thing Avery had been staring so intently at the TV, as the goal came pretty quick after the intermission and she probably would have missed it otherwise.

"It looks like they can breath now, hey?" Charles asked.

"One goal means very little… they still have forty minutes to power through," Avery corrected him.

"But the team that gets the first goal…"

"I know. I know all the stats," Avery nodded. The stats were currently in the Pens favour but if it's something that the Red Wings were good at, it was throwing off the odds. "It's more about the morale boost. In a game like this, a morale boost is everything. A little set back could mess with their heads…"

"Don't jinx it!" Charles teased.

"I'm not jinxing it! I just know better then to get excited about a one goal lead! A two goal lead isn't even good enough for me. When it's three to nothing with one second left in the game, then I think they can breathe…until then, it's going to go up to the last possible second," Avery laughed and got up to head into the kitchen for a bottle of water. "You want anything more to drink?"

"No, I'm good, thanks," Charles called to her as she stepped out of the room. Avery grabbed a water bottle and then began searching for something more to munch on. Nathalie has a special snack cupboard, up high, so the kids couldn't reach it easily on their own when they were younger. Now that they were all older and almost all taller then her, it was more of a joke. The kids liked to get their mother back by putting the good chocolates up on the top shelf out of her reach. Even Avery needed to jump up on the counter to get them down but that seldom stopped her and now was no exception. Avery popped a truffle into her mouth and took a couple deep breaths, embracing the creamy chocolate as it melted in her mouth.

"Damn that's good…" She whispered to herself, pulling out another truffle before putting the chocolates back on the top shelf. If she left them on the bottom shelf, they would be gone before anyone got back from Detroit.

Avery wandered back into the family room to watch the rest of the game but was concentrating more on licking the remaining melted chocolate from her fingers, then on what was happening on the screen, as she sat down on the couch beside Charles.

"Oh fuck! Did you see that?" Charles exclaimed, jumping up towards the TV.

"No what?" Avery quickly turned her attention to the game but didn't see what was so remarkable.

'_Crosby's hurt, Crosby's down, he's labouring to get across the ice…'_ Avery felt the blood rush out of face as she listened to the announcer.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Avery asked Charles, barely above a whisper.

"I dunno… someone hit him into the boards… wow, he doesn't look good…" Charles tried to give her a play by play but it had happened so quick it was hard to explain. They sat together in silence on the couch as the camera's zoomed in on the Pens bench as the trainers helped practically carry Sid into the dressing rooms. "I'm sure they will do a replay. That really sucks…"

Avery raised her hand up over her mouth and bit down on her index finger, as she braced to watch the replay. It was hard to see what happened, even after the network showed it several times but she knew it was bad because there wasn't a lot that took Sid out and especially not out of a game like this!

"I'm sure he'll be okay…" Charles offered, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I should, um, I should call…" Avery stuttered, then started looking for her phone.

"Avery, who are you going to call?"

-.-

Everyone in the box watched, holding their breath, as number 87, the face of the franchise and the best player in the world, barely skated across the ice. Mario only realized he was holding his breath, after he watched the trainers helping Sid down the tunnel. He didn't have to say anything to Nathalie, just exchange looks of understanding, as he grabbed his suit jacket and security clearance badge and practically ran out of the room.

Sidney had become much more then just another player on his team's roster over the years and the kid had definitely seen his share of injuries throughout his short NHL career. Mario knew how tough he was and what it would take to get him off the ice for this game.

Mario rode the elevator down to the concourse level and began pushing his way through the crowd of red jerseys, to get to the private dressing room access. A number of people recognized him and tried to ask for his autograph. Normally he didn't mind signing for just about anyone but not these fans. It boiled his blood to have heard the Red Wings fans cheering Sid's injury. That was just classless. You should never cheer someone getting hurt.

Mario felt his phone ringing in his breast pocket and reached for it, while flashing security his credentials, not that they needed it. Everyone in this rink knew who he was.

"Avery?" Mario answered. "Is everything okay?_"_

"_Sid…" _Avery couldn't get out any more words, she didn't have to. Mario knew what she was thinking.

"Yeah_,_ I know. I am heading down to see him now,_"_ He offered sadly, confirming Avery's fear that the young superstar was really injured. There was a long pause on the other end of the phone, as Mario listened.

"_Tell him I'm watching,"_ Avery demanded into the phone.

"Avery," Mario said with a warning tone.

"_Do it!"_ Avery begged. Mario knew the Nathalie had forbid them from having any contact but he also knew the effect Avery had on Sidney.

"Okay, I'll let him know," Mario conceded and hung up his phone, stepping into the visitor's dressing room. He would gauge the situation for himself and decide then if he did indeed need to relay Avery's message. From where he was standing, he could see Sid lying on the medical bench, a number of trainers around him, some of his gear stripped. He was obviously in pain, as Dr. Burke accessed the injury, undoubtedly checking for broken bones and MCL/ACL problems.

Shero rounded the corner and gave Mario a silent nod, indicating for him to step

"How bad?" Mario asked, in a low voice so nobody overheard.

"It doesn't look good but… they are checking. He wants them to numb it so he can get back out there but…"

"Of course he does. It's important for him to be out there…"

Shero just shrugged. He was more concerned about the next twenty years for the young athlete, not so much the next twenty minutes. He knew he had twenty other guys out on the ice that could take care of that and would rally around their hurt captain – especially after hearing the crowd cheer when he went down.

"I'm gonna go check on him," Mario nodded, stepping past Ray and into the room.

"Hey there kiddo," Mario stepped up, as the trainers twisted Sid's leg to the left. Sid let out a long string of swears and pounded his fist into the training table. It was worse then Mario thought.

"I don't know what happened…" Sid just shook his head in shame and confusion.

"You can watch the tape – that's not important," Mario assured him.

"Doesn't look like anything is broken or torn. We can give you a cortisone shot and some pain killers. You can try and walk it off and do a lap during the break but we're not sure what we're dealing with until you get an MRI… so you risk doing more damage. It could be bad, Sid," Dr. Burke informed him. Mario watched as a pained look spread across Sid's face. He was familiar with that look. It was a look that resulted from much more then physical pain. Physical pain was tolerable for a hockey player – there was much more to Sid's condition then physical pain. The guilt of leaving your team out there, the fear of a career ending injury, the weight of the unknown result and what tomorrow would look like.

"Hey," Mario wrapped his arm around Sid's shoulders. "Whatever you decide is the right decision…"

"I just don't know anymore. I used to think I made all the right decisions… but… now…" Sid's head sunk low into his chest, as he brought his hand up to cover his face. Doubt was going to be Sidney's worst enemy right now. He had to make a decision, as time to get back into the game was running out. It seemed awful but convincing Sid to power through, would be easier and less time consuming then convincing him not to play anymore. Sid was smart enough to know that if he felt discomfort after getting back on the ice, if he couldn't produce or play at the pace the team needed him to, he would sit out. Mario just needed to get him to that point.

"You should know… Avery's watching…" Mario offered, knowing full well the effect the words would have. Sid's head snapped up, as he stared straight into Mario's tight expression.

"What? How do you know?" Sid asked suspiciously but with hope.

"She called, after you took the hit, to check on you. She cares about you quite a bit. She said to tell you she called… and she's watching."

Sid turned his face back to the table and seemed to be staring a thousand miles away. "Hey, doc! Give me the shot would you?"

-.-

"Oh fuck, Oh fuck, OH FUCK!" Avery held her breath as both teams scrambled for the puck in front of the Penguins net. Her hands went up over her face. "I don't even want to watch!"

"Don't cover your eyes!" Charles laughed and pulled her hands away from her face. "He's got it! It's in his glove! Holy FUCK! THEY WON!"

"WHAT?" Avery could barely believe it. She jumped off the couch and screamed like a maniac, throwing her arms around Charles, who spun her around the living room. "They won! They really won! Like _really won_!"

"Yeah, they did!" Charles laughed at her shock. Avery slumped back on the couch and watched the guys celebrating on the ice, tears flowing down her cheeks freely. She was happy, relieved and a little bit sad that she wasn't there, all at the same time. When she watch Sid embracing his teammates, the tears poured out freely. When he skated up to receive the cup, she all but wept.

"I hope those are tears of joy," Charles looked over at her, placing his hand gently in her knee.

Avery just nodded.

"Good!" Charles exclaimed. "Some of my buddies are heading to Southside, to hit some of the clubs and celebrate. You interested?"

"Umm… yeah… Yeah I am! We need to celebrate!" Avery jumped to her feet. "I'll have to go change…"

"Take your time! I doubt the party is going to die down anytime soon!" Charles smiled up at her and then started texting his friends for the party plans.

Avery ran upstairs and threw open her closet doors. She didn't have a lot of nightclub worthy clothes anymore, so she was going to have to get creative or… raid someone else's closet… The girls were always borrowing her clothes, maybe it was time to turn the tables. Avery wandered down the hall and into Lauren's room. Lauren had a large walk-in closet full of club appropriate clothes, none of which she was allowed out of the house in. That certainly didn't fit the image of daddy's little girl and would get her kicked out of her private school so fast, not even Mario could save her. She mostly just wore them around the house, mostly when the guys came over. Avery used to be just like that, so she couldn't judge too much. Avery flipped through what seemed like a hundred skimpy shirts before deciding on a gold open back halter top, that hung loose and low in the front. It would look great with a short black skirt and a pair of strappy sandals. Maybe a little bit of a Vegas feel but she felt it was appropriate for just such a night. Avery grabbed the shirt and headed back to her room to get changed.

She stripped off the yoga shorts and slipped her skirt up over her thighs, then pulled her shirt up over her head and unhooked her bra. There was no way a bra would work with this shirt. Sexy – yes, practical – _hells no_. She pulled the shirt on and turned to face the mirror and check if she could get away without a bra. After all, the ladies weren't as perky as they were when she was 18 - the age for which this shirt was designer for. As she faced the mirror, she jumped when she saw Charles standing in the door way.

"Sorry," He smiled. "I didn't mean to startle you…"

"That's fine," Avery smiled shyly. She had no idea how long he had been standing there… or how much he had seen. "What do you think of this top? Too flashy?"

"No… it's incredibly sexy," Charles offered. "You have an amazing body…"

Avery could feel her cheeks warming up, as she adjusted the shirt and shifted uncomfortably. She could feel Charles' eyes on her and knew she shouldn't be shocked. After all, she had picked out the outfit to look sexy. If she didn't want guys looking at her, she could have stayed in her hoodie.

"Don't act like you don't know it," He stepped into the room and closed the distance between them. Avery laughed dismissively and reached for her brush, running it through her long hair, pulling it up and off her back into a high pony tail. As she was lopping the elastic around her hair for the last time, she felt a hand slide down her back, between her shoulder blades. It ran shivers through her entire body.

"Charles…" Avery whispered.

"Mmhmmm?" He muttered in response, as he pressed his lips to the back of her neck, just below her hair line.

"He's not just another hockey player to me…"

"Damnit," Charles swore under his breath. Avery felt him move away from her as she turned and watched him collapse on her bed. "I never really stood a chance with you, did I?"

Avery shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry… it was just… bad timing. You're a really nice guy but…"

"But you don't go for nice guys?"

"No… I do… I just already found one…" Avery shrugged apologetically. She couldn't believe after everything they had been through, that she was still categorizing Sid as a '_nice guy_'. Maybe, she really was sucker for punishment.

"Crosby?" Charles asked but he knew the answer.

Avery nodded. "We just… have some issues…"

"Right. Well then… I guess I should get going," Charles climbed to his feet. "You know, my buddies didn't even think you existed. They thought I made you up. I guess you were too perfect all along, hey? I should have known better…"

"Hey now…" Avery smiled and ran her hands through Charles hair. "I am all dressed up… I could, I dunno, play pretend tonight…"

"Oh yeah? You'd do that?"

"Sure why not?" Avery shrugged. "Then you could say you lost your girlfriend to a hockey player…"

"A Stanley Cup winning hockey player! I'll practically be a hero," Charles laughed.

-.-

"Oh fuck, Oh fuck, OH FUCK!" Sid watched as the puck hit the tape of Lindstrom's stick. He hated sitting on the bench! He hated that he wasn't out there to throw his body in front of Lindstrom, the puck or anywhere that it needed to be, in this moment, right now. The calm defensemen, took the puck and threw it at the net and Sid watched in horror as his team's net minder flung himself from crease to crease. From there on, everything happened in slow motion. Sid watched the puck fly through traffic into Fluery's chest, then into his glove, as his eyes moved from the ice to the clock as the last second of Game 7 expired.

They had actually done it.

They had won.

They had won the _mother fucking_ Stanley Cup.

Before he knew what was happening, his team mates around him were flying over the boards and were heading full speed towards their net. Sid jumped over the boards and joined them, in a state of pure disbelief. He wasn't even going to try and conceal the fact that he was crying like a baby. It didn't matter what anyone thought about him now! He had a Stanley Cup. No one could take that away from him now.

The last three seconds of the game had gone by in slow motion. Sid could remember every detail - who was on the ice and exactly where and who was on the bench and exactly where. The next three hours, however, Sid had no recollection. It could have been the pain killers, it could have been the adrenaline, the champagne or maybe, in his excitement, he hit his head and had been suffering through slight amnesia – who's to say really?

All Sid knew for sure was that he was climbing off the Penguins plane, in Pittsburgh, with the Stanley Cup in his arms and had no intention of letting it go. Max was making plans for them to head to a local club but Sid really just wanted to take it home and cuddle it, keep it all to himself.

They showed up at Bossa Nova in limos that had been pre-arranged for them, most of the guys already to drunk to even find their cars, let alone drive them. The party in the streets was insane and really showed the passion of the Pittsburgh fans. Max, Fleury and Tanger were hanging out the windows and the sun roof, high fiving everyone they could. Fleury had to come back into the car and wipe tears and Max had to pop down every now and then to wipe lipstick from his face. Sid was overwhelmed but his emotions were in check, as they headed into the club and up to the private suite that Max almost always had on reserve. Or at least they were – until he saw her.


	40. Chapter 40

_*Sorry for the ridiculous wait for this update! I know where the story has to go but I seem to be having a hard time getting there... hopefully I can get the ball rolling again!_

**Chapter 40**

**- June 2009 - **

"Holy shit," Sid swore under his breath. Avery was standing along the balcony on the other side of the bar, her long legs exposed under a very little skirt. She was wearing barely more then a dish cloth on top which was clinging to her chest like saran wrap, showing her curves to the world. He loved her curves but he didn't want everyone seeing them. He didn't want to share that view. He wanted to run up to her and put a sweater over her. Then take her home and have it all to himself.

"Wow… she looks _good_…" Max offered, jabbing him in the ribs with his elbow. Sid looked over at him quickly, shooting him a warning shot, and then turned his attention back to Avery. She may not be his this moment, but that still didn't mean that Max could say anything about her. She was still off limits. Plain and simple.

"Like water in desert, da?" Geno laughed, pouring more champagne into his mouth.

"Da," Sid just nodded. Just seeing her was having a physical effect on him. He was taking short shallow breaths and felt like he had just had the most intense workout of his life. Sid reached over and grabbed the bottle out of Geno's arms and poured it into his mouth, taking several large gulps, before Geno wrestled it away from him.

"For no be Russian, she is hot!" Geno laughed.

"Dude, who's the guy with his hands on your girl?" Jordan stumbled towards them, drunk off his tree.

"I dunno… some country club schmuck that Nathalie set her up with…" Sid shrugged.

"And you're going to let him celebrate with her? If I were you, man, I would march up there and…" Jordan paused and imitated pulling a girls ass to his cock. "You know what I mean? I'd make sure she never forgets tonight… God knows I don't plan to!"

"I hate to say it but I think Staalze is on to something here…" Max pokes him. "You know what you should do? You should walk right up to her and just take her, just fuckin mac her out right in front of him! What's he gonna do? Punch ya? Yeah fuckin right! We just won the cup! Never mind us jumping in to get your back, the whole of Pittsburgh would murder him! He can't touch you man! You're golden!"

"I'm not gonna do that!" Sid rolls his eyes at his team mates.

"Oh grow a pair!" Jordan yelled, wrapping his arms around two girls that appeared at his side. "Just do it!"

"Yeah, do it!" Geno agreed with a laugh.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Max began chanting, quickly joined by Geno and Jordan.

"Shut the fuck up you guys!" Sid hissed at his chanting team mates. But instead of listening to their captain the boys continued their chanting, getting the girls and some nearby fans involved. "I mean it! That's enough!" he yelled again, this time much more firmly. The boys got the point and Max made the 'cut' gesture to the group that was around them.

"All we are saying is 'dat, this is what you have lived for your entire life… why not have it the way you want it?" Max wrapped his arm around his captain's shoulders and pointed towards Avery with the glass of champagne hanging from his fingertips.

"I just – " Sid shook his head in shame. "I don't know what to say…"

"You don't need to _say_ anything…" Max laughed and gave him a little shove towards her. Sid just shook his head and turned back to the railing. Sid focused on controlling his breathing, watching Avery intently from across the bar. Mr. Country Club had his hand planted firmly on her hip, as she leaned against him, taking a sip from her drink every couple of minutes. She looked happy, laughing at someone's jokes. Her outfit was far from something she would normally wear or even have in her wardrobe. She looked incredible – like a walking wet dream. Mr. Country Club swept her hair over her shoulder and smoothed it down her back. Sid clenched his jaw and squeezed the railing till he thought he would crush it with his bare hands. And as much as he wanted to, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be! He should be over there with his arm around her. His hand should be tangled in her hair. He should be the one pulling her up to his lips. He should be drinking champagne off of her naked body and pulling her down to his bed right now, not standing across the room, wasting his life thinking about it.

"Fuck!" Sid swore out loud and slammed his fist into the railing, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration. This was supposed to be the best night of his life and he was tied of feeling like shit. It was time to stop being a pussy and do something about it!

He opened his eyes and looked back up across the room, just as Avery glanced over her shoulder. Their eyes met and Sid's heart stopped. Even across the large bar, with thousands of people crowded around them, it felt like they were the only two people there. Avery quickly turned away but that didn't stop Sid from making up his mind.

Max was right. He knew what he needed to do and there were no words required. As Sid pushed himself away from the railing, he made a decision. He was not going to bed alone tonight.

-.-

"Oh shit," Avery swore under her breath and turned back to Charles and his friends. Her heart was racing. She knew the guys would head to some bar on the South Side but there were several of them, so after a couple of hours at Bossa Nova and still no sight of him, she assumed she was safe and had let her guard down.

"What's up? What's the matter?" Charles asked, watching Avery struggling to catch her breath.

"Sid is across the balcony, starring at me…" Avery explained.

"Well, I hate to point it out, but half the fucking bar is starring at you… you look _hawt_," Charles laughed, leaning in to kiss the side of her head.

"I look like a whore…" She corrected him, leaning over to pull her short skirt down.

"A really _sexy_ whore…" Charles whispered into her ear suggestively. Avery turned and slapped him in the chest and laughed.

"I'm just kidding!" He laughed wholeheartedly. "You look amazing and you know it!"

Avery just shook her head and looked back over her shoulder, across the room to where Sid was standing - or had been. She couldn't see him now. Avery's eyes raked the far side of the bar's upper deck. No sign of him. She glanced down to the main level and scanned the large mass of people that crowded in every corner of the establishment, despite the late hour. She saw a group of Sid's teammates crowded around the Stanley Cup, drinking out of the famous bowl and encouraging young female patrons to do the same – undoubtedly past the point of inhibitions. Jordan looked like he was far beyond that point himself, his tongue far down the throat of a tiny blonde. Nobody seemed to mind the fact that he wasn't of legal drinking age.

Avery tilted her head back up to the upper deck and instead of Sid's eyes, she came in contact with his self declared protector, Max. He shot her a wide toothy grin and tilted a glass towards her. It made her skin crawl. Avery smiled back but immediately turned around, back to Charles.

"I think I am going to get going," She pushed herself away from the railing.

"Are you sure? I can take you home…" Charles looked at her questioningly.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just grab a cab outside," Avery explained, leaning in to kiss Charles' cheek. "You stay. Have fun with your friends and I'll talk to you later…"

"Thanks for coming with me tonight…" Charles whispered into her ear.

"I think we fooled them," Avery smiled, looking back at Charles' friends. Several comments were made throughout the evening about Avery actually being more then make believe. She thought it was the least she could do.

"You – you fooled them," Charles corrected her. "And me…"

"Charles…" Avery shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Are you sure he's what you want? I mean, sure, he's good looking and rich and probably the most eligible bachelor in Pittsburgh but… I mean, if you gave me a chance, I could make you happy… I bet it be a lot easier then being with him…"

Avery looked up into Charles eyes, past the green and gold flecks and into somewhere deeper. She allowed herself to ponder what her life would be like with him for just a moment. He was right. It would be _a lot_ easier. And she didn't doubt that he wanted to make her happy and she doubted that he would ever stop trying. She would be the most important thing to him and it would make both his family and her pseudo family happy. But could she actually be happy?

"No, I don't think you could. You deserve someone better. Who knows? Maybe the next setup will be the one?" Avery offered him a hopeful smile.

"Luckily, after the devastation of being dumped by you… my mom will lay off for awhile," Charles smiled but bit back his actual feelings. Avery placed her hand gently on his cheek. Charles momentarily avoided eye contact but Avery directed his face in line with hers. She pushed herself up to her tippy toes and pressed her lips to his for one last kiss. She had originally intended on it being just a short peck but as her lips lingered against his, she let him pull her into a full out kiss. She could hear the hooting and hollering of his friends behind them but didn't care. She figured making a scene in front of them was one last nice thing she could do. And he was a good kisser. She could feel his hands on her waist pulling her in, really embracing the moment. His tongue moved slowly between her lips as he tilted his head to the side, pulling her even closer. Avery pushed back from him but he pulled her in tighter, one of his hands moving from her waist to behind her head and holding it in place. Avery started to feel trapped and tried to move her head away but Charles wasn't allowing her to slip away that easily. Avery planted her hands on Charles' chest and pushed firmly. He released her but the look on his face was pure anguish.

"No… don't go to him…" Charles' pleaded, his face crumpled in pain.

"Goodnight." Avery offered firmly, trying to hold on to her resolve to leave. It really was best for everyone. She forced her feet to turn and move away from him.

"Avery!" Charles called after her as she pushed her way through the crowd of people. It wasn't long before his friends were by his side and Avery was half way down the stairs and out the door.

-.-

Max watched from the far side of the room and laughed at his teammate's bad luck. Just as Sid was climbing the stairs to the other side's balcony, on what seemed like quite a determined mission, Avery was pushing her way down the other side. It was comedy gold. If – or more likely when - they finally got things figured out, this was certainly going to be a story Max would tell at their dinner parties.

He watched as Sid got up to the balcony, where he thought he would find Avery, and begin frantically searching.

"What are watching?" Geno drunkenly stumbled up to Max. The big Russian could not handle his booze.

"Sid making an idiot of himself…"

"Oh! Favourite channel!" Geno laughed and chugged more champagne. Max laughed out loud. Geno may not know a lot of English but he definitely knew how to make a joke.

Max explained what appeared to be happening to Geno, who shook his head in disbelief.

"I get him Russian girl. No more problems," Geno assured Max.

"I don't think we are getting him away from her any time soon…" Max shook his head. He looked back over at his team's superstar who seemed to have given up his search and was leaning over the railing looking to the lower level. He looked over at Max and Geno and held up his arms in frustration. Max just shook his head. It was too late to point in her direction and even if he did, Sid heading downstairs after her, into the masses of people would just end in a cluster fuck. Sid would be mobbed by people and it would take him an hour to get to the door and who knows how many people would encircle him out in the street. Totally not worth it. Max signalled for Sid to come back to the other side, then turned around and faced his other teammates. They were surrounded by bottles of Cristal and Patron and every dime-piece girl in Pittsburgh. He would try and distract him as best he could… but it was going to be hard to maintain his focus.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**- June 2009 - **

Sid woke up, rolled over and threw up. The room was spinning. He wasn't sure where he threw up or where it landed. All he knew, was that he probably had to do it again.

Sid extended his hands out on both sides of the bed around him, feeling for another pillow to prop his spinning head up. Instead of something soft and squishy, his right hand hit something hard. Very hard. And big. Sid worked hard to tilt his head to the side and came face to face with Lord Stanley's Cup… the most prized possession in any hockey player's life. Lying in bed. With him.

"Oh fuck!" Sid bolted upright and looked around the trophy frantically, desperately pleading to himself that he didn't throw up _on_ the cup. He would never forgive himself! He searched all around the trophy and after ensuring that it was safe from his vomit, Sid peered over the side of his bed and did indeed find his pile of puke, which had landed fortunately on his dress pants and not on Nathalie's area rug. Sid braced himself on the side of the bed, pushing himself back up to center and rubbing his face. He was sore and nauseous, his ears were ringing and he had no memory after a certain point of last night. How did he even get home?

Sid rolled out of bed and lifted his pants, barf and all, and carefully deposited it into the garbage can in the corner of the room. It wasn't worth trying to clean them – he could just buy new pants. He reached for a pair of shorts and slipped them on, then cracked his door and looked into the hall, then back at the Stanley Cup lying in his bed. He couldn't just leave it there…

He wrapped his hands carefully around the cup and base and carried it out of his room and down the stairs towards the kitchen. Sid stepped into the kitchen and walked right past the island where Nathalie stood, bent over a newspaper.

"Good morning…" Nathalie offered, taking a sip of her coffee, without looking up from her paper. "Wanna explain to me, why Maxime Talbot was asleep in my hall this morning?"

"Umm… I don't really know…" Sid offered awkwardly. Nathalie looked up with a knowing smile on her face but it quickly disappeared, as she saw what was in Sid's arms.

"Um… is that supposed to be here?" She asked, the shock evident in her face. The Stanley Cup was normally guarded by two very particular men who treated it like the British Crown Jewels and never let it out of their sight.

"It's not?" Sid asked guiltily. Nathalie shook her head quickly.

"I doubt it… Mario!" She called down the hall. Sid braced his head, as Nathalie's loud voice felt like a bomb going off.

"Whoa! What do we have here?" Mario asked, as he walked into the kitchen in response to his wife's call. Sid just offered a wide toothy grin, trying to act innocent, as Mario burst out laughing and shook his head. "Holy crap… I'll call Phil and tell him it's here… in case he isn't aware…"

"Opps…" Sid shrugged.

"Don't worry. Mario has done way worse with that thing…" Nathalie assured him.

"Hey! I didn't do anything_ too_ bad…" Mario defended himself. The stories of the '91 Pens and the cup were well documented in this city and Sid had heard his fair share.

"I don't _think_ that I did…" Sid scratched his head and wished that he remembered the night. He carried the large statue over to the breakfast nook table, placing it down gently in the center and having a seat in front of it. It seemed huge from his new vantage point and the reality of their win began to sink in. Sid reached out and ran his fingers along it, feeling the engraving of his hockey hero's names under his finger tips. He had been this close to the cup once before in his life. He had been a child visiting the Hockey Hall of Fame in Toronto but his dad had forbidden him from touching it. '_You can touch it when you earn it,'_ His dad had insisted. And now he was touching it. His name would be on it forever.

"Well that can be fixed… it's a long summer…" Mario offered him with a wink. "I think Lord Stanley there would like to see our_ new_ pool… what do you think Nat?" Nathalie just rolled her eyes and smiled, placing a plate of scrambled eggs and turkey sausages in front of Sid. Mario pulled his phone out of his pocket and stepped out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry if I woke anyone up when I got home last night…" Sid offered, shoveling a huge forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"You don't need to apologize… nobody expected anything different…" Nathalie assured him. "Max in the hallway was a bit of a different story…"

"I'm sorry…" Sid apologized. "Really, I am… is he still here?"

"No… we sent him home a couple hours ago…" Nathalie laughed. "He was pretty funny actually… he has no voice left what-so-ever but didn't seem to understand that… he kept trying to talk…"

"He might have been still drunk… I think he drank quite a bit…"

"_He_ did, hey?" Nathalie asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "I am familiar with a Stanley Cup celebration. Good to see that nothing has really changed in that regard…"

"I know that I'm not supposed to bring this up but…but did Avery get home okay last night? I saw her at the club but then she left really quickly so…" Sid didn't want to start anything with Nathalie but that was the last thing Sid could remember. "I was just worried, is all… "

"She got home just fine…" Nathalie assured him with a cautious glare, her smile disappearing.

"Good. Great. That's great," Sid nodded awkwardly, not really knowing what to say next. He had avoided any conversation about Avery since _the incident_. He dropped his eyes down to his plate and fidgeted with his fork nervously.

"I'm sorry for the way things have turned out between you and her," Nathalie offered softly. "You understand that I have to take care of my family?"

Sid nodded and looked back up at Nathalie. "I get that but… but I still love her…"

Nathalie didn't respond, just stared at him with no emotion in her face.

"So, who is ready for a pool party?" Mario asked cheerily, stepping back into the kitchen. "What? What's going on?"

"Nothing darling," Nathalie assured him. "Now, what's this about a pool party?"

-.-

"Be careful with that thing!" Sid yelled across the pool to where Gill was balancing his two year old daughter over the wide part of the Stanley Cup. "It doesn't float!"

"Are you talking about the kid or the cup?" He yelled back with a laugh. The little girl let out a shriek of happiness and splashed in the water. Her splashes went un-noticed in a pool full of Sid's teammates and their families. Everyone from the Pens organization had gathered in the Lemieux's backyard for another round of the infamous Stanley Cup pool party. And the best part… Max had still not gotten his voice back. It was nothing short of perfection.

Sid walked up behind Max and Kris, patting them on the backs. If Sid was hung over, he couldn't imagine the pain running through Kris's brain this morning. Kris tried to act tough and declare that he had no hangover but the wince every time someone yelled in his vicinity was evident. Most of the guys decided that the best cure for their celebratory over-indulgence was more alcohol and were already half in the bag by now. Normally Sid would shake his head in disapproval of his teammates being intoxicated by noon but not today.

"Hey guys, have you noticed that our captain is the only one dry?" Gill called to the boys from the pool. Kris and Max both looked him over and shook their heads.

"'dat will not do, mon captain…" Kris offered in the most serious of tones.

"I just haven't changed into a bathing suit yet. I will, I just…" Sid tried to explain but his teammates were hearing none of it. Instead they picked him up and tossed him in the pool.

"You really should have seen that coming…" Craig shook his head, pulling his son across the pool.

"I know…" Sid nodded and swam to the edge of the pool.

"Sid play?" Craig's son, Rhys, asked him with wide eyes handing him a mini Steeler's branded football.

"I'll go change and be right back down… in something more pool friendly," Sid promised the little boy, pointing to his dress pants and polo shirt he had been wearing. There had been several rounds of posed pictures earlier and he hadn't had a chance to change.

"Silly!" Rhys laughed at him and Sid splashed the little boy before planting his hands on the side of the pool and lifting himself out of the water. He felt like he weighed 300lbs from the weight of his wet clothes, as he crossed the lawn up to the house. He noticed several people pointing and laughing as he approached the backdoor, still dripping.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nathalie stopped him at the door.

"To change?" Sid shrugged innocently, knowing that Nathalie wouldn't be too happy about his current condition.

"Not dripping on my hardwoods you aren't!" She lifted her arm and pointed. "Go use the side door!"

"Okay…" Sid hung his head in defeat and headed to the side entrance that he often used to come in through after late nights or late flights home. He carefully moved through the crowd trying not to touch too many people with his wet clothes. He slipped in the door and headed straight up to his room, peeling the wet clothes off his body and immediately dropping them in the en suite sink to stay until he had time to throw them in the wash. Sid pulled out a dry t-shirt and trunks and dressed in record time.

He bounced down the main staircase, eager to get back to the pool and continue to celebrate with the boys but as he passed Mario's office door, he heard a familiar voice cursing. He popped his head into the room, excited to catch one of the girls swearing and make them add their contribution to the swear jar.

"Oh my God! What are you doing?" Sid gasped, stepping into Mario's office. He watched as Avery balanced precariously on top of the ledge of the built in cabinets – where there certainly wasn't enough room for a foot. She was reaching above them, for a black leather box. Clearly safety wasn't the first thing on her mind, as Sid glanced down to where, if she lost her footing, she would crash into the edge of a marble coffee table.

"Mario asked me to get down this case of brandy… he hides it up here… out of his reach… so he doesn't give in and drink it…" Avery finally spits out her broken sentence, out of breath, straining to reach.

"Got it!" She shouts in victory, as she wiggles the box out from the wall. "Gonna just stand there or are you going to help me down?"

"What was your plan to get down if I didn't come in here?" Sid laughed, walking over to where she was perched on the ledge.

"Now Sid, you should know me well enough by now to know that I never think that far in advance…" Avery passed him the box and then waited for him to come back and grab her around the knees, lowering her down to the ground.

"So, you avoiding me?"

"No."

"Really? You left the club pretty quick last night… I was going to come and say hi…"

"I am not avoiding you…" She insisted.

"All these people here, I guess it's pretty easy for you to avoid me…"

"I wasn't avoiding you…" She glared at him, propping her hands on her hips. "I've been busy. Didn't you hear? Some stupid jocks won the Stanley Cup last night and apparently that means copious amounts of alcohol needed to be gathered…"

"Inconsiderate bastards…" Sid laughed.

"I know right? Jeepers, you'd think that they would take into account how it affects the rest of us…"

"Hockey players these days… no respect…"

Avery smiled bashfully and looked at her feet. Sid had done his best to avoid the awkward silence that seemed to creep up between them lately but it looked like he had lost the battle. Being this close to her, used to seem natural and right and now... _'No,'_ he commanded himself. _'I am getting that back!'_ Sid took a step in towards her and although she flinched, didn't immediately move away from him, which he gauged as a good sign.

"What? No congratulations?" He asked carefully, placing his forefinger under chin and tilting her head back. "I just won the Stanley Cup."

"I know… I watched…" She nodded, looking into his dark eyes.

"I heard…"

"Sorry I wasn't there…"

"Doesn't matter," Sid blurted out sharply but immediately apologized. He was determined not to dwell on something he couldn't change - no matter how much it hurt that she wasn't there for the biggest moment of his life. He lowered his voice and whispered, "You're here now."

Quickly running his tongue over his lips, Sid lowered his head to Avery's and gently pressed his mouth against hers. Their lips connected for a brief second before Avery took a step back and looked up at him. She was caught off-guard, shock and confusion spreading across her face and she didn't know how to respond. She knew that she should turn around and walk out the door, walk away from the potentially disastrous situation but deep down inside she knew there was nowhere else she wanted to be. Seeing the pleading look in Sid's eyes solidified her desire. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to hers in a passionate thrust.

The energy that Sid had exerted in keeping his distance from her funneled through his body as he stumbled forewords, his arms around her mid-section, slamming her up against the cupboard doors. Avery let out a small yelp as he moved from her lips, pressing his lips fiercely into her neck. He wasn't holding back. She had to know how much he wanted her, _needed_ her. He pinned her back against the cabinets, with her arms pressed above her head and kissed across her chest, then back up to her face.

His hands moved down her arms to her midsection and cut across to the front, pressing her breasts upward and pinning her again against the hard surface. Avery could feel the hard oak cold against her back, as Sid clawed her dress open but she couldn't move. She felt exposed and vulnerable, as her dress fell over her hips and hit the floor. Sid, not missing a step in removing her bra, wrapped his lips around her nipples, each in turn, running his tongue over the sensitive tissue, flicking and sucking them between his teeth gently but urgently. She felt his hand dip down between her legs, running his fingers over the fabric of her panties, already wet in anticipation.

Sid moved his hand away from her and undid the ties of his trunks, pushing them down and out of the way, freeing his erection. He stepped in between Avery's legs, and pushed her underwear to the side. As Sid pressed himself up inside of her, he paused. He couldn't breath. The air rushed out of his lungs and he had to dig his fingertips into her hips to steady himself. He never thought he would be able to feel her around him again. He pulled his face up out of her shoulder and looked at her face.

"Open your eyes. Look at me," He choked out. Avery peeled open her eyes and followed his instructions. The look in his eyes was raw with emotion.

"Tell me you still love me…" Sid whispered, pleaded.

Without pausing or thinking, Avery responded, "I still love you." A single tear escaped the corner of her eye and moved down her cheek slowly.

The two held eye contact, motionless for a brief moment in time, clinging to each other as if they expected to be ripped apart at any second. It seemed like eternity passed before Sid began to move inside of her. Gently at first, with controlled, paced thrusts. Each thrust grew with intensity, with more need and passion then the last. Before long the two were moving in a rhythmic motion, meeting each others bodies thrust for thrust. Sid buried his face in her hair, spreading his hand out over the dark wood behind her head to balance himself and give him leverage. He listened as Avery moaned quietly, clearly biting down on her lip to muffle herself. He wished that they were somewhere else so that she could moan as loud as she wanted, scream his name and not hold back.

"Oh God Sid…" She gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders. He could feel her tightening around him and felt his entire body constrict in response. He drove his hips into her and felt the pressure of his impending release build in his body.

"I'm not gonna…" He began, as she clawed his back, but it was too late as his need overwhelmed him and he gave in with one last thrust. He held her up against the cabinets as she panted and laid her head back against the wood.

Avery rolled her head to the side and looked at him, brushing his sweat-soaked mated hair from his face. "Wanna crack that box? I think I need a drink…" She offered with a breezy smile and he knew things would soon be the way they should.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**- June 2009 -**

"God, I am so glad you are here and not in Switzerland or something…" Sid breathed mindlessly as he laid across the floor in Mario's office and stared up at the vaulted ceiling with a mostly naked Avery tucked securely under his arm. His swim trunks laid loosely across his hips, not totally pulled up. "I needed you…"

"There were a thousand girls at the club last night, why didn't you just go home with one of them? Would have been easier, no?" Avery teased. Sid didn't respond but she could feel his muscles tense under her head. Avery rolled to her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows to look for Sid's reaction. His jaw was clenched, as he kept his gaze turned away from her.

"Oh, come on! I'm just teasing you…" Avery poked him in the ribs.

"I know… it's just… I don't think it's funny," He explained, starring up at the ceiling.

"Why not?" She asks with a disbelieving chuckle.

"Because… because… I only want you… I've only ever wanted you…" Sid shrugged, his face turned red.

Avery sat up, pulling the blanket down off the back of the couch and up around her chest. "Oh pulleeze, you can't possibly be telling me that you've haven't picked up a thousand girls at nightclubs!"

"I haven't…" Sid admitted, finally looking towards her, as a shy smile spread across his lips. "It's always just been you…"

"W-w-what?" Avery stuttered not entirely believing what she was hearing.

"Sorry, I'm not some fucking man whore…" Sid shook his head and rolled his eyes. He wasn't exactly proud of his lack of accomplishment but he just never wanted to _expand his horizons_. "I mean, don't tell the guys because I am pretty sure I'd never hear the end of it but… yeah…"

"But it's been a really long time since we last…" Avery looked at him, her eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, I know. _Believe me_, I know…" Sid laughed. "The least you could have done was, like, leave me a naked picture of you or something, geez…" Avery swatted at his chest, as he flipped her onto her back and rolled on top of her.

"But you're… you're…" Avery shook her head, still trying to get her head around what he was telling her.

"What? A sex god?" A smug smile spread across his face as he leaned in and kissed her neck suggestively.

"Hahaha… NO!" She responded sarcastically, pushing him away. "It's just that you are… you're … _Sidney Crosby_…" She finally spit out, not knowing any other way to broach the topic. Avery wasn't an idiot. She had been to enough functions with him, been in the crowd at her fair share of games, been on the internet and, she had tried not to, but from time to time she eavesdropped on conversations at coffee shops. Some of the things girls discussed, even in public, made her blush. "Girls throw themselves at you…I've seen them… I just…"

"And I have everything I need right here…" He lowered himself down to her face, kissing a trail from her forehead over her eyebrow, cheek and along her jaw line. She let out a soft purr as he came up and pressed himself to her lips.

"Let's do this Avery… let's do this for real," Sid pulled back and swept hair from her face. "All in. _Everything_. I promise, no more shit. I need you to promise the same. No more_ 'we're just friends'_ shit, no more other guys, no more anything…just me. Can you promise?"

Avery starred up into his eyes and could tell that he was serious – and not just because that was what she wanted to see. She had seen the intense glare before, normally it was reserved for face-offs or staring down opponents but not this time. This time it was directed down into her eyes, searching for an answer as she remained speechless.

"Avery?" Sid asked, concerned.

"If you hurt me again…" she shook her head. A small tear formed in the corner of her eye.

"I won't. I swear!" He pleaded.

Avery's bottom lip trembled as the emotional pain flooded back. Sid moved his hand over her forehead, as he lowered his lips down to kiss her pale skin of her cheek, as the single tear escaped and made its way slowly across her face.

"I swear…" He whispered softly into her skin.

"Okay… no more shit. All in," She agreed, nodding slowly.

Sid pressed his lips firmly against hers, rolling onto his back and pulling her down on top of her. He could feel the cool skin of her breasts pressing against his chest, as he laced his fingers in her hair. She lifted her leg over his mid-section, moving her body over his, and extending her hand down between her legs to move the fabric of his swim trunks down and out of the way. It didn't take long for his body to respond, yet again, and rise to meet her still wet centre. Avery slipped her underwear off, then lowered her hips down over his erection, taking his full length inside of her and began rolling her pelvis forward and back in a smooth wave motion. Sid held on for dear life digging his fingers into her ass, biting and nipping at her lips, as she took control of the situation – squeezing his cock up inside of her, scratching his chest as she pushed up away from him and increasing the intensity and speed of the motions. It didn't take long before Sid couldn't hold on anymore and with a deep moan, released, letting his eyes roll into the back of his head and making, what he assumed, was far from an attractive series of facial expressions.

"Now you," Sid flipped her onto her back and pulled her legs up over his shoulders, before lowering himself between them to kiss her smooth stomach. He looked up at her with a small smile, as he kissed a trail north over her hips and up the inside of her thigh.

"Avery? Did you find that - whoa… whoa… qu'est qui ce pass?" Mario asked as he walked into his office, quickly turning his back to the couple on the ground. Sid quickly reached for Avery's dress and fumbled to cover her naked body.

"Umm…" Avery gulped and bit her lower lip, as Sid adjusted his swim trunks, climbing to his feet.

"Tabernack. Come on you two! If Nathalie – ahhh shit! You would be in sooooo much shit! You better just get dressed and get back down to the party. We'll deal with this later," Mario turned and headed towards the door. Sid and Avery exhaled and exchanged looks of relief, knowing that that could have gone _way _worse.

-.-

As Mario stepped out the room, he was in shock from what he had seen. What had been seen could not be unseen, and as much as he was familiar with naked asses of pro hockey players, having been in several dressing rooms throughout his own professional career, it was much different seeing that naked ass crouched over someone he considered almost a daughter. He pulled the door closed behind him and turned to head back out to the party but was blocked as he was met face to face by his wife, smiling and holding two full wine glasses.

"HI!" He practically screamed, partially in surprise and partially to hopefully warn Sid and Avery that someone was standing here with him, should they venture out in poor timing.

"Allo," Nathalie laughed, passing a glass to her husband. "Did you find the brandy?"

"Um… no, it's not in there…" Mario shook his head, trying to guide his wife out of the hall.

"Sure it is! It's on the top shelf! It's been there since we moved in! You put it there, saying you would open it at the next Pittsburgh cup party!" Nathalie argued.

"Must have moved it…" Mario explained quickly.

"Oh come on Mario, move and I'll get it!" Nathalie insisted pushing past Mario and into the office. He hung his head and preparation what was bound to come next.

"HERE! NOW! Have you completely LOST YOUR MIND?" He heard her shriek from the hall and knew he had to head into the room to help diffuse the situation. Mario knew that Sid could talk his way out of anything but this one might be a little trickier then he was used to. Even the Canadian media would be easier then this one…

"Nathalie, they're just kids…" Mario offered, stepping into the room behind his wife. She ignored him completely and continued with her rant.

"There are reporters! _Hired men with camera's_!" Nathalie yelled, pointing to the hall. "Je ne peux pas le croire!"

Mario watched Sid straighten his back and square his shoulders, a reaction he identified as both defensive and angry. Avery on the other hand looked mortified, and Mario wondered if Sid's reaction wasn't more in response to Avery's current state of mind then his own or Nathalie's.

"And I told you – both of you! I told you - flat out! Nothing! Nothing was supposed to happen!" Nathalie yelled and flailed her arms angrily.

"I'm sorry! Nathalie please! I am sorry!" Avery pleaded, still trying to finish dressing herself.

"This isn't her fault! I just –" Sid stepped in front of her, protecting her modesty.

"THAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU!" Nathalie yelled, pointing her finger at their semi-permanent house guest.

"Nathalie!" Mario reached out to grab his wives shoulder, which she instant shook off.

"NO!" Sidney shouted back. He quickly regretted it and tried to back peddle. "I mean, um, no… it's not… you can't do this to us_… I love her_!"

"Avery, we were clear about the rules…" Nathalie held her hand up to Sid's face, dismissing his pleas. "I can't help you if you refuse to let me…"

Sid could see the pain and fear creeping up into Avery's eyes. "She doesn't need your help! I can take care of her!"

"Oh, you're going to take care of her? That's rich!" Nathalie laughed sarcastically, rolling her eyes, certainly recalling in her mind the previous situations that made the statement so laughable.

"Yeah! Yeah I am!" Sid protested.

"How? You don't even take care of yourself! I still do your freakin' laundry!"

"I can hire someone _to_ _do my laundry_. That's not what we are talking about here!" Sid replied angrily, then turned his back on Nathalie to face Avery, who looked more confused then ever. "Avery… Avery, I love you and… and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, nothing! I know I have screwed up in the past but I will do _everything_ in my power to make it up to you and to never see you upset again… I can take care of you… I can!"

Sid placed his hand under her chin to force her face up to his. "Avery… will you marry me?"

"What?" Nathalie howled, her jaw hitting the floor.

"What?" Avery gasped. Sid lowered himself to one knee and took Avery's hand in his.

"Marry me?"

"Yes, of course…" Avery nodded, wrapping her arms around Sid as he stood back up and pulled her into him tightly.

"No! No! NO!" Nathalie stormed.

"You don't get to make this decision for me!" Avery sobbed, pulling away from Sid's embrace.

"Okay, okay… I think everyone needs to just calm down here," Mario had seen enough and knew when to step in – although he had no idea what he was going to say…

"Tabernack Mario! Now is not the time to be nonchalant – do something!" Nathalie demanded.

"I think that maybe, you two should maybe re-think that decision," Mario began.

"Thank-you!" Nathalie nodded, placing her hands on her hips in victory.

"Not you too!" Sid shook his head in disbelief.

"Now, now hear me out. You just won the cup, you are going to have a busy summer - not a lot of time to do anything, so… maybe you should just take the time to, to, well, date, _privately_, for a while… table this engagement thing for now," Mario tried to reason, hoping that Sid's ego and Avery's stubbornness weren't clouding their judgement.

"Mario!" Nathalie exclaimed, upset that he wasn't siding with her. That was not clearly not what she wanted him to say

"Nathalie, _please_…" Mario shot his wife a look that screamed '_I've got this under control'_. She had witnessed him using the same tone when dealing with their teenage daughters and some of his more stubborn business partners. "I think that is the best for everyone involved… what do you guys think?"

Sid exchanged looks with Avery, looking for her lead on this one. If she agreed, he would go along with it for her sake only – no one else's.

-.-

Sid walked down to the pool with a smile on his face. He was greeted by several friendly faces, offering him congratulations and compliments on his play during the playoffs. The crowd seemed to have grown since he had gone inside to change and he realized just how lucky he was that he and Avery hadn't been caught. He reached the pool and was quickly greeted by Rhys who had been patiently waiting for him to return to fulfill his promise of swimming.

"Hey dude? That's some great back art! Who'd you fuck?" Scuds asked, leaning against the pool fence and one crutch, as Sid removed his t-shirt.

"Oh, um, yeah… actually I, ah, fell against the house, you know, the bricks are, um, rough… scratched me…" Sid stumbled through his lame ass explanation. Somehow he doubted that even if he told them all the truth they would believe him anyway.

"Sure you did buddy… sure you did…" Whits laughed.

"Is it sad that Sid falling is actually a more believable story then him actually getting any?" Brooks added in, confirming Sid's thoughts on the subject.

"Yeah, white bread here wouldn't do anything with all these reporters around!" Scuds clapped down on his shoulder with his loose hand and laughed.

"I dunno… those scratches look just about finger width apart to me…" Craig remarked, holding out his fingers along Sid's back. Sid shook his laughing teammates away.

"Give it a rest guys…" Sid instructed them seriously, as Avery approached the pool, talking with Marc's girlfriend Veronique. She had changed into a bikini top and short white beach wrap skirt. It was early in the season, so her skin was still pale but the teal bikini flattered her skin – as did the post-sex glow. Sid watched as she walked around to the far side of the pool and sat on the edge, dipping her feet into the water. She looked up at him and smiled, then returned to chatting with the girls.

"Just go and do her already!" Max hissed quietly in Sid's ear, noticing the look that had been exchanged.

"Who said I didn't?" Sid smirked.

"You DIRTY DOG! What the fuck, seriously?" Max practically jumped for joy.

"Shhhhhh…." Sid hissed then laughed bashfully. '_So much for private,'_ Sid thought regretfully. At least he knew that it wouldn't leave the team, and as soon as the reporters left, he could be where he belonged – beside her.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Back to current times…

**- November 2010 -**

Avery sat in the therapist's office and twiddled her thumbs. She looked down at her watch. Sid was ten minutes late and not answering his cell phone. He was supposed to be coming straight from practice.

"I'm really sorry. He must be held up at the rink. Maybe we should re-schedule," Avery offered her apology to the shrink, as she tapped her pencil on her notepad.

"Or maybe we could talk – since you are already here and everything," The doctor suggested.

"Um… okay…" Avery nodded hesitantly. _This_ she was not okay with but didn't want the doctor reading more into her distress then was necessary. _'Where is he?'_ Avery thought to herself in panic mode, checking her phone again.

"Have you been in therapy before?" The doctor asked, crossing her legs and starring at her intently.

"Um… yeah," Avery admitted and watched the doctor scribble something on her note pad.

"I kinda thought so… I'm guessing by your guarded mannerisms, it wasn't associated with good times in your life?"

"No." Avery replied quickly, feeling her guard going up, as she sat up straighter.

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

"No." Avery felt her muscles tighten in her back, as she tensed up. This was not the conversation she was prepared to have today.

"It might have some bearing on your issues with Sidney right now," The doctor suggested.

"It doesn't."

"But it might," The doctor held her ground, keeping the same intent stare on her face. "I am the doctor after all."

Avery clenched her jaw and starred towards the window. She debated just getting up and walking out of the office. "Don't you think Sid not being here has more of a bearing on our issues?"

"Perhaps, but we can talk about that when he is here…" The doctor nodded, softly. "Why had you been in therapy?"

Avery paused again. "My parents had both died, I was fourteen," She finally snapped, watching for the reaction of the therapist. She had seen her fair share of pity in people's eyes and she was prepared to see the same reaction from the woman sitting in front of her but the doctor's face remained unchanged.

"Tell me about them," She asked softly. Avery dropped her eyes and stared at hands, crossed in her lap. It reminded her of how her mother would sit. She quickly uncrossed her hands.

"I'd really rather reschedule," Avery stood up and collected her purse to her shoulder. "For when Sid can actually make it."

"Avery, I asked Sid not to come to this session…"

"What?" Avery hissed.

"I sensed that there was more tension from you and wanted to explore that separately," She explained.

"That piece of –" Avery spit out through clenched teeth.

"Please don't be upset with Sidney. He cares deeply about you and just wants to see you happy. Of course if you want to leave, this is free country and I can't stop you but… I think this might be really important for your relationship going forward," The doctor explained and Avery stopped in her tracks. "If your relationship with Sidney is important to you –"

"Of course it is! I'm here aren't I?" Avery snapped.

"Please have a seat," The doctor waived her arm to the couch and Avery looked over at it and the sad looking Kleenex box that sat on the table in front of it, mocking her. She knew what would come if she sat on the couch and she didn't think to use the waterproof mascara this morning.

-.-

"Please don't kill me," Sid jumped to his feet as he heard Avery come in the back door.

"I should, you know that?" Avery acknowledged him, plopping her purse on the counter and spinning her car keys in her fingers. Her eyes were swollen and although she had done the best to wipe away the mascara stains out from under her eyes, she knew they were still there.

"The doc said it would be really good for you and I knew you wouldn't go on your own," He explained, half expecting her to turn around and hit him. Or throw something. Or at least yell.

"You're right," She agreed, nodding. "You know why? Because I hate therapy…"

"Did it help?" Sid asked with an optimistic tone.

"You mean am I magically cured of all that ails me?" Avery responded sarcastically

"You know what I mean…"

"It was… okay…" She shrugged. Admitting that the session helped her was not going to happen, even if it did.

"Yeah?" Sid asked hopefully.

"Yeah…" She nodded.

"Avs, that's really great…" Sid smiled, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. He knew that there were two ways this could have gone – good or bad. He figured things probably couldn't get worse, so it was worth a shot. And it looks like it paid off. He could tell, just by looking at her, that a weight was lifted from her shoulders, her face was softened and her smile, albeit a small one, was legitimate.

"Now I need some stress relief…" Avery grabbed her purse and turned around. "I am going shopping. And if you thought the therapist was expensive by the hour… boy, you are going to learn!"

-.-

"So, are you coming to the Christmas party?" Erin asked while she and Avery stood in line at the Starbucks counter.

"The skating thing? No, I don't think so… not with all the camera's around and stuff but maybe the private thing after," Avery shrugged. HBO had started filming for the 24/7 series and Avery had been keeping an exceptionally low profile, staying away from the rink except for the games. Sid had managed to limit his accessibility and made his teammates swear to say nothing to the film crew about his relationship. They all understood Sid's circumstances and were respectful in helping him maintain his privacy. They all teased him about it relentlessly but helpful nonetheless.

"You should come! Brooks says they aren't that bad," Erin shrugged, speaking of her notoriously media grumpy significant other.

"Oh yeah? He was pretty against it all," Avery was a bit shocked by Erin's news.

"Yeah, he doesn't really want all the attention, just wants to play hockey but doesn't even like when his mom makes him pose for Christmas pictures," She laughed.

"Sid said that they aren't really following him as much as people thought they would," Avery added.

"I'm sure he appreciates that," Erin laughed.

"Yeah but we still don't want to risk it. Especially right now, things aren't really right between us…"

"Still?" Erin looked legitimately upset by the news. That was what Avery liked about Erin. She could read her emotion and knew there was nothing more. She wasn't plotting against her or wishing bad things on her like some of the other WAGs. Why Brooks didn't just get around to marrying her was almost as much of a mystery as Marc and Vero.

"Yeah, it's a long road…" Avery nodded.

"Are things getting better?"

"I want to say yes but it's hard to say," Avery replied honestly. "After this HBO thing is over and the winter classic is behind us, hopefully we can get things back on track and settle into some sort of normalcy…"

"Normalcy? With Sid? Good luck with that!" Erin laughed. She immediately looked around to see if anyone had overheard her out burst, knowing that it wouldn't take much for some of the hockey crazy girls in Pittsburgh to put two and two together. Erin had been to enough charity events with Brooks that she could potentially be recognized. She mouthed a '_sorry'_ to Avery, who brushed it off as nothing to apologize for.

"I just mean some sort of schedule, predictability, dependability. We are seeing someone right now to work on our communication and I think it might help but right now, it's just crazy!"

"It can't get worse right?" Erin asked, not at all envious of Avery's situation. Being with a hockey player was hard on it's own, but dating Sidney Crosby – Avery should be given sainthood in Erin's mind.

"Have you not met my boyfriend?" Avery asked with a chuckle. It felt weird calling him her boyfriend. It seemed so juvenile, so high school.

"But there's no Olympics or contract problems or new rink or any of that… so, it'll be easier… you can be all he thinks about…especially with the team and Sid doing so well." Erin - always the queen of optimism.

"Yeah," Avery nodded, wanting desperately to buy into that optimism. "Hopefully our only problem will be preparing for a long playoff run!"

"Hallelujah!" Erin agreed, taking a sip of her eggnog latte.

"Speaking of running… I could use some new shoes, you?" Avery asked, happy to get back to what they had come to the mall for in the first place.

"Always!"

-.-

"Hey, how was shopping?" Sid asked, looking up from the newspaper, as Avery re-entered the kitchen after her shopping endeavour. She had a couple bags in her hands – not as bad as Sid had expected.

"Good, I went with Erin. She's great," Avery acknowledged, plopping her keys in her purse and then flipping her bags on the counter.

"Yeah she is. Doesn't look like you did too much damage," Sid laughed, inspecting the collection of bags Avery had plopped in front of him. "Not like shopping with V…"

"Yeah, well… quality not quantity. You shouldn't judge how much I spent on the size of the bags. I could do serious damage at Tiffany's and come home with a very small bag," Avery pointed out very matter-of-factly.

"That's very true… you didn't do that did you?" Sid asked with a chuckle, climbing to his feet and walking around to the far side of the counter where Avery was standing, to collect her into his arms.

"No, I prefer _you_ buying me jewellery," She poked him in the chest in a teasing manner. "Speaking of which, I don't think you do often enough!"

"Oh is that right?" Sid leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Yup…" Avery kissed the tip of his nose as and rolled out of his arms, walking around to the other side of the counter, putting space between them if for no other reason then to drive him crazy.

"So what did you buy?" Sid asked, conceding that he wasn't going to get any nookie in the kitchen. He pushed the bags aside, checking the labels and pulled a small pink Victoria Secret bag towards him. "I always like this bag…"

"Don't get excited, it's panty hose…"

"You are killing me." Sid thumped his head down on the cold marble countertop in despair. Avery laughed as she collected her bags in her hands to take them up to their room.

"And maybe a little something extra for when you are good," She bent over and whispered suggestively into his ear before walking away.

"Really?" Sid perked up and turned towards her as she disappeared out of sight, down the hall, towards the staircase. He pushed himself away from the counter and began following her, like a love sick puppy. "Can I get a fashion show? Av's? I'll be good… I promise…"

-.-

"Was that the doctor's orders?" Sid breathed, still unable to catch his breath. The fashion show had been short lived. Not that Sid didn't like what he saw, he just wanted to see more. Pesky fabric of the little negligee just got in the way.

"No, not exactly…" Avery giggled.

"Oh, good… cause I thought I was going to have to give her a big bonus check…" Sid laughed as Avery buried her head in her pillow, a bit embarrassed by her lack of inhibition. She blamed the eggnog latte – the caffeine and sugar acting like alcohol. He ran his hand slowly down the smooth skin of her back and watched her curl and flex her shoulder blades under his touch.

"Stop! That tickles…" Avery squirmed.

"I love just touching you…" Sid whispered into her ear, rubbing his nose and lips against the side of her head. "This feels better. It feels right. Don't you think?"

"We're not there yet," Avery warned him, rolling onto her stomach and pulling the sheet up around her.

"But we're close right?" Sid asked hopefully, looking down into her crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah, I hope so," She admitted with a soft smile, reaching up and tangling her fingers in his short curls.

"Good. Cause I really need to do that again…" Sid rolled onto his back and pulled Avery on top of him. She followed his prompts and spread her legs over his hips, sitting up over his body. She smiled down at him as he ran his hands up over her body and cupped her breasts, flicking her nipples with his thumbs. She returned the favour, grabbing his and giving them a firm tug.

"Don't think it works the same for me babe…" He teased.

"Oh? Well I know something that works for you," She purred, moving her ass side to side across his cock, getting an instant reaction beneath her ass.

"You better be careful there…" He warned her, pinching her nipples between his thumb and index finger.

"Or what?" She challenged him.

Sid sat up abruptly, pulling her in tight to his chest, her lips an inch from his. "Or I'll flip you over and fuck you senseless," He growled, pressing his hardened cock up towards the heated core of her pussy.

"Mmm… promises, promises…"


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**September 2009**

"Did you have a good summer?" Steph asked, lining pucks up with her stick. Her and Avery stood in the backyard rink at the Lemieux's house. Avery and Sid had just returned home after a whirlwind summer, filled with charity events, off-season training and of course a cup party in Sid's hometown.

"Yeah… for sure," Avery sighed, as she recollected the several days in a row where she would have killed for a nap. "… busy but fun!"

"Yeah? Sid's place is great hey?" Steph continued, stepping to the far side of the pucks, lining her body up parallel to the net. She brought her arm up, elbow bent, knees braced but loose – just like her Dad had taught her – and fired five pucks at the net in quick succession.

"Oh my God yeah! I love the east coast!" Avery agreed, watching as Steph concentrated on her shot. Avery had received the same lessons from her dad but would have rather played with Barbie's at the time.

"I know… he had us up there last summer for a week or so. It was great. Of course we barely saw him, out fishing every second that he wasn't working out…" Steph offered, walking back to collect her pucks.

"Yeah, that was pretty common…" Avery laughed. "His mom and sister entertained me though. And some of his bone head friends…"

"OMG! Did you mean the stoner dude? What's his name?" Steph scratched her head.

"Jason? I don't think he's a stoner…" Avery corrected her. "I just think he's been hit in the head with a puck one too many times."

"Yeah you might be right…" Steph nodded knowingly. Her brother was on his way to being just like that. The kid didn't seem to understand how to move out of the way of the flying puck and she had been scolded several times over the summer for hitting him in the head. Like it was her fault he couldn't move!

"How was your summer?" Avery inquired.

"It was okay… Dad was all boring with his day with the cup, wouldn't do anything fun," Steph pouted. "He wouldn't let us even have _one_ sip of champagne out of it!"

"Well, I don't think it'll be the only cup Sid brings home, so you will have another opportunity, I'm sure!" Avery assured her with a laugh.

"I better!"

"So what are your and Sid's plans? I was surprised when dad said you guys were coming home…" Steph was actually flat out floored, given the situation that had occurred before they had left.

"Yeah, well… I don't think your mom is too happy about that…" Avery shrugged.

"She'll get over it…" Steph said the words but she actually wasn't 100% sure that it wasn't a lie. Her mom had stewed over the situation throughout the summer, bringing it up several times and causing a number of heated discussions between her and Steph's dad. The tension was obvious and made all the kids uncomfortable… well almost all… Lauren was happy anytime bad things were said about Avery.

"I hope so, I certainly didn't wanted to upset her…" Avery sighs. She had felt bad all summer but her and Sid had talked about it and it just seemed like a better idea, coming back to the Lemieux's instead of moving into some temporary condo or settling for a house that didn't work for them. Sid didn't want to throw off his whole routine twice. "Anyways, Sid and I are going to look for houses and stuff…"

"That's exciting! Can I help?" Steph offered genuinely.

"No! You have to go to school!"

"Yeah but…" Steph tried to argue and Avery just shook her head. "Fine but promise you won't move to far away?"

"We'll do our best. I know Sid really loves the neighbourhood, so… I doubt we'll be too far," Avery assured her then reached out and gave her a warm hug. Mario, Nathalie and the kids were all the family she really had and as strained as her relationship was with Nathalie at the time, she wanted things to be good between them and to live near by.

"What about a wedding date?" Steph asked into Avery's shoulder.

"Steph!" Avery gasped, shocked that Steph would be so forthright.

"What?" Steph looked up at her innocently.

Avery laughed and shook her head. "We talked about it a bit and decided to take your dad's advice… look at it a bit more next summer, after the season defending the cup and all…"

"Awww… the sooner you get married the sooner you can have babies and the sooner I can babysit your babies!"

"All in good time love…"

"You guys are going to have such pretty babies!"

"Hey you two, watcha talkin' aboot, eh?" Sid popped out into the backyard and threw his legs over the boards of the rink.

"You sound like a walking stereotype…" Stephanie pointed out to him. Sid shrugged and looked at Avery with a smile. "_Aboot eh_?" Steph repeated for his clarification.

"Can't help eh, ya hoser, eh…" Sid teased her with a brutal Canadian accent. Steph reached out with her hockey stick and tried to push Sid over the side boards that he was perched on but Sid held on, laughing and grabbing for her stick until he managed to get the stick away from her. "Its good to be back…"

"You're a dork!" Avery laughed, reaching for Steph's stick and returning it to her.

"You love me!" Sid pointed out, grabbing for Avery's arm and pulling her towards him.

"Yeah don't rub it in!" She poked him in the side of the ribs while Sid pulled her face up to his and placed a kiss lightly on her lips.

"You two are so cute, it's disgusting!" Steph laughed, turning her back to the kissing couple and began to line up more pucks.

**-November 2009 -**

"So here you have the master suite. Notice the ceiling height, very hard to find in a house this age. The windows are new and the en suite has been remodelled, marble floors, rain shower, fantastic!" Lydia, Avery and Sid's real estate agent – or at least one of them – pointed out the features of their sixth viewing of the day.

"I don't like main floor master's…" Sid pointed out. Avery rolled her eyes and exchanged looks with Lydia, who just continued to smile.

"Well there is a second master suite upstairs, so this doesn't have to be the master. Perhaps a guest room?" Lydia pointed out.

"For your parents." Avery added with a hopeful shrug. She was tired of looking at houses already. She never thought it would be easy, being fully aware of how long it took Sid to make simple decisions but it was starting to get a little ridiculous. They had provided a list to the real estate agents of their requirements for houses and it seemed like the more and more houses they saw the longer and longer the list got.

"Off the kitchen? I don't think my mom would appreciate my dad having that unlimited access to our fridge…" Sid pointed out seriously.

"Sid!" Avery gasped.

"What? I am just saying!" He protested. Avery just glared at him in frustration. Sid held his ground and stared right back.

"Shall we head upstairs?" Lydia interrupted their stare down

Avery nodded and followed the real estate agent through the main floor and up the large staircase. There was nothing wrong with this house and she knew it. Worst of all she knew that he knew it too.

-.-

"So, what's going on?" Avery asked, climbing into the passenger seat of the Range Rover.

"Nothing, I just didn't like it…" Sid shrugged, putting the keys in the ignition.

"You don't like anything!" Avery exclaimed.

"None of them said _'us'_. I dunno… I just don't want to settle for something that isn't perfect," Sid explained.

"For fuck sake's Sid, there aren't that many houses for sale in Pittsburgh…"

"Then maybe we need to build," Sid shrugged.

"Oh no! Not that discussion again… that could take years!" If Sid couldn't pick a pre-built house, how the hell did he think he was going to pick everything to go into a un-built house – floors, window, countertops, lighting fixtures… never mind a lot and a design. Each decision had the potential of taking months.

"So?" Sid asked.

"So? I don't want to live in someone else's house forever!" Avery crossed her arms in exasperation.

"It wouldn't take _that_ long…"

"I have seen how long it takes you to pick out a tie in the morning. There is no way that you could make decisions to build a house!"

"Well then… we'll keep looking," Sid assured her, pulling the car down the driveway.

"Great. Looking at houses with you is sooooo much fun…" Avery turned her attention out the window and watched the trees, dressed in their fall colours, pass by the window.

**- December 2009 -**

"I dunno… it's like he doesn't want to buy a house with me… every house we look at has some major critical error…" Avery sighed, plopping down on the couch at Marc Andre Fluery's house. His girlfriend Veronique had invited her over for coffee. Now that she was Sid's girlfriend and people actually knew about their relationship, his teammate\s wives and girlfriends were extending invitations to her left, right and centre. They had always been polite to her in the past but in much a different way, more like you would treat your boss's family. Now she was one of the girls.

"Did it occur to you that he actually doesn't want to move? I mean, if you were him, would you? He has everything at the Lemieux's and he doesn't have to do anything," Veronique pointed out. "I had a hard time getting Marc out of there too…"

"He's not going to have to do anything in a house with me either! I was groomed to be trophy wife, remember?" Avery pointed out, only half joking.

"You are too funny!" Vero laughed, passing Avery a café latte in a large floral mug. "I am just saying that these guys, they get comfortable. And Sid is superstitious. He has his routine and he doesn't like change. Maybe he's just delaying by being a picky ass…"

"I dunno… maybe…" Avery shrugged. Vero had a point but Avery really didn't want her to be right.

"You should talk to him. Make him understand that it will all be okay… in the special way that only you can," Veronique purred, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"Yeah I guess…" Avery chuckled uncomfortably. She wasn't used to having female friends and especially not ones that were so forward and open.

"Trust me, it'll work."

"No, you're right. I will." Avery nodded then laughed into her latte.

**- December 2009 -**

"Hey! How was practice?" Avery asked from the en suite, seeing Sid step into their bedroom from his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"It was good. How was your day?" He called out to her, lowering himself down onto the edge of the bed and pulling his shoes off. He threw them down on the floor beside the bed and laid back against the duvet.

"Good… I bought you a present…" He heard her respond and rolled his head slowly to the side, facing the bathroom.

"Oh?" He asked, racking his brain for what he had done to deserve a present. Given the current situation with their house hunting, Sid was actually pretty surprised that she was still talking to him.

"I think you'll like it…" She offered, still hiding behind the door.

"I like presents…" Sid shrugged. It didn't take much to please him, as he certainly didn't get presents very often. Even his parents had given up buying him presents for his birthday and Christmas now. They used to be able to buy him hockey sticks and skates when he was a kid but he got those for free now… and anything else he needed, he pretty much just bought himself. And considering his dad wasn't working, and Sid just sent them money, it felt kinda weird to get presents from them anyway. It was like he bought it for himself. And now, he was pretty much doing the same with Avery, he was curious as to what she could have gotten him.

"What do you think?" She asked, walking into the doorway of the bedroom. She stood in a floor length black satin nightgown, with ivory lace over the chest and around the hem including the long slits that came all the way up her thighs, falling apart to show off her smooth, toned quadriceps.

"I _really_ like those kinds of presents…" Sid smiled, sitting up on the bed facing her, as she stepped into the room.

"Yeah?" She smiled at him, chewing on her lower lip.

"Yeah…" he muttered, taking her all in. She stepped in close to him and he reached out to place his hand on the exposed skin of her thigh, running his hands up and under the lacy trim. Avery looked down at him as he leaned in and pressed his lips to the side of her breast, running his lips along the curve of the nightgown's low neckline.

"Think about all the great presents I could give you if we lived together in a house of our own… I could give you presents in the living room, the dining room, the kitchen…" She offered, twirling her fingers in his hair and swaying his head from side to side.

"The kitchen?" Sid repeated, clearly paying more attention to the cleavage in front of him then the words coming out of Avery's mouth.

"Mmmhmmm… on our big marble island…" She continued, as he moved his hands further up her thighs, under the fine material and moved across her chest with his full lips.

"Sounds cold…" he offered.

"You'll keep me warm…" Avery pulled his head back and smiled down at him.

"Yeah I will…" Sid nodded, moving his hands from her thighs to her shoulders and lowered the straps down, giving him more skin to kiss.

"Yeah you will…" Avery agreed with him, lowering her face down to meet his lips, connecting for a long, seductive kiss. He pulled her down to the bed, rolling on top of her and pressing his lips to hers firmly. His hand travelled up her side and cupped her breast, still covered by the thin material. He ran his thumb over her pert nipple, pressing up through the lace and ran little circles around the sensitive area. He listened to her moan and moved his lips over her jaw and down her neck.

"When am I going to get that house Sid?" She moaned, digging her hands into his back as he moved his tongue over her nipple.

Sid froze and sat up. "Oh shit, Avery. Is that what this is about?"

Avery looked up at him and shrugged.

"I told you. I just want to find the right place!" He snapped, clearly upset that she was using sex as a negotiating tool.

"We have looked at ten places that could be the right place!" She pleaded, pushing against his chest to get out from under him. Avery sat up on the bed and pulled the straps of her night gown up onto her shoulders.

"The right place will speak to us! We'll know it when we find it!" He assured her, placing his hand over hers on top of her shoulder.

"Fine…" She shook off his arm.

"Now come here… I want to unwrap my present…" Sid sat up and reached for her.

"I think your present is going back in the box for the night," Avery denied him, climbing to her feet and crossing the room back to the en suite.

"Oh come on!" He begged, watching her reach for her large terry towel housecoat on the back of the door. Once that went on, he knew he had no chance tonight.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**-****February****2010****-**

"I think I found it!" Avery flew through the French doors that lead into the family room of the Lemieux's house to where Sid was sitting, reading what appeared to be either the original screenplay of Citizen Kane or the thickest contract yet.

"Found what?" Sid asked, flipping to what seemed like page one bagillion.

"The perfect house! But we have to act fast! Alex says there are other people interested in it," Avery insisted, making her case in front of him.

"Oh?" Sid continued reading. It was hard to imagine a house suiting all of his requirements. "Wait. Who's Alex?"

"Alex. Our Real estate agent."

"What happened to Lydia?" Sid asked, confused.

"Are you kidding me? Have you not noticed we have, like, six real estate agents?"

Sid shook his head and shrugged.

"Ugh, whatever. Can you come see it? The perfect house?" Avery asked eagerly. "Like now?"

"Now? I have, like, a thousand things to do today! I haven't even packed for the Olympics and we leave in a couple of days!" Sid explained, shaking his head apologetically.

"But it's the perfect house!" Avery pleaded, reaching to pull the contract out of his hands and pull him off the couch.

"How do you know?" Sid asked sceptically, letting her pull him up off the couch. Avery froze in her spot and looked up at him.

"Ummm… I already went to see it…" Avery offered in her cutest voice with a guilty smile.

"What?" Sid demanded.

"I've been pre-screening… I know you don't like looking, so…" She explained, hoping that he would see the benefit to her efforts.

"Avery! I said I wanted to do this _with _you!"

"I know but you don't have time… I can't always wait for you to make time for it. I thought you would appreciate that," Avery shrugged honestly. The truth was that she was tired of going with him and often embarrassed by the nit-picking. The real estate agents probably dreaded a house coming on the market.

"I just… wanted to be part of the process, is all…" Sid complained. "It's supposed to be my house too ya know!"

"So, you'll come and look at the house?" Avery brushed off his whining and got back on the topic at hand. She knew they didn't have much time for this house. There had been another couple walking into it while her and Alex were walking out.

"I can't today…" Sid shook his head. Avery wasn't sure if now he was just being stubborn or if he actually had things to do.

"Fine… tomorrow?" Avery asked, not wanting to start a fight but also not wanting this house to slip through their fingers. When she walked through, she couldn't see anything that Sid would be able to complain about. It had everything that he wanted. It had everything she wanted. It really was perfect.

"Unlikely," Sid sighed, sitting back down on the couch. "If it's still available when we get back from Vancouver…"

"Vancouver?" Avery folded her arms across her chest. "Fine…"

"Hey! If it's meant to be, it'll happen…" Sid offered as if it was a consolation prize.

"Whatever…" Avery pouted then turned and stomped off.

-.-

**-****March****2010****-**

"Are you looking at any houses this week?" Sid asked, pulling his tie up and adjusting it under the collar of his shirt.

"Nope…" Avery responded simply.

"Why not?" Sid asked, turning back to where she was still lying in their bed.

"There are none for sale that you don't hate…" She replied coolly. When they had returned back to Pittsburgh from Vancouver, Avery had practically beelined to the so-called perfect house that she had seen before they left. She had been pissed at him since she had discovered the sold sign planted in it's front yard and had barely put together two sentences since.

"Oh. Okay," Sid replied quietly, knowing not to push the conversation any further. She was clearly bitter on the topic and Sid didn't have the time or effort to dedicate to this fight today. "I'm gonna head to practice… you comin' downstairs?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" Sid moaned.

"Lauren leaves for school in about twenty minutes… I'll head down then…" She explained. Since they have gotten home from their summer holiday together, Lauren had been even colder then before. It was easier to just avoid her at all costs then to deal with the uncomfortable situations that always seemed to arise. Steph had warned her before she had left for school but Avery had kind of laughed it off. She had no idea just how bad it was.

"You're not seriously avoiding some moody child?" Sid laughed with a bitter edge.

"She turns 18 next month…" Avery reminded him. "Not a child."

"Good for her," Sid rolled his eyes. "Come downstairs."

Avery shook her head adamantly. Sid could feel his blood pressure rising in frustration. Avery was acting like the child in this situation. She had been complaining about Lauren for months now but was unwilling to do anything about it. Sid hadn't seen any examples of her so-called problem. In fact, Lauren had been perfectly well behaved whenever he was around them and it was Avery who had been the bitch.

"Fine. I don't have time to get into this with you. I'll see you this afternoon before my nap," Sid offered, reaching for the door knob before looking back at Avery one last time. Avery just rolled her eyes and sunk further into the pillows on the bed. Sid sighed in exasperation and stepped out of the room.

Avery closed her eyes and tried to force herself back to sleep. She knew it wouldn't happen but it was better then lying there feeling stupid. Maybe Sid was right. Maybe she was being ridiculous. Maybe she was being oversensitive and just needed to learn to brush off Lauren's remarks and behaviour. Avery was still just starting to repair things with Nathalie and the last thing she needed was Lauren getting in the middle of it.

Avery swung her feet out of bed and slipped her toes into her slippers. She grabbed her housecoat and headed out of the room and down the main staircase. As she got closer to the bottom, she heard Lauren giggling in the obnoxiously sweet, high pitch, flirt volume that made every hair on the back of Avery's neck stand on end. She paused momentarily to watch the exchange unfolding below her in the front entrance of the house. Sid was helping Lauren into her jacket and Lauren was flirting shamelessly. Sid was oblivious, treating her more like a little sister then anything and it was clearly frustrating Lauren to no end.

"Ready?" Sid asked her, heading towards the front door. Lauren nodded and headed towards him, _'__accidentally__'_ brushing his chest.

"Where are you going?" Avery asked, trying to appear causal by leaning against the railing of the staircase.

"Sidney is giving me a ride to school. He's such a sweetie," Lauren purrs, running her hand up Sid's bicep.

"Oh, he sure is…" Avery grinned at Lauren through a clenched jaw but shot a look of death to Sid before turning on her heels and stomping back up the stairs. Sid attempted to call after her but a quick glance down at his watch indicated that he didn't have the time – he was already running behind schedule and needed to get to the arena. Avery's temper tantrum would have to wait.

-.-

"Do you want to take a look at these listings and tell me if there are any that interest you?" Avery handed Sid a stack of real estate descriptions, which he accepted but didn't look at, instead placing them on the table beside him, not even looking up from his current reading.

"Sid? Can you look?" Avery requested again, feeling like a nagging wife, her patience slipping away quickly.

"Oh right now? I'm a bit busy…" Sid looked up at her.

"Well not right, right now but yeah… kinda…" Avery replied. The house buying process had now been going on for seven months with no end in sight. Avery was getting anxious and constantly dealing with questions about when they would be moving out. She hated not having an answer.

Sid put his stack of papers down and dutifully skimmed through the newest stack of listings. He didn't see anything that jumped out at him. A lot of the same old, same old.

"Avs, maybe we could just take a break from all this? I am feeling overwhelmed and I really need to concentrate on other things right now." Sid pleaded, dropping the pile in his lap. He had been growing more frustrated with the process as the time went on but he had other things to concentrate on right now.

"But…" Avery began and Sid cut her off.

"Avery PLEASE!" Sid barked.

"Fine… FINE! Whatever _you_ want…" Avery surrendered. She felt on the verge of crying, her bottom lip already shaking

"Fuck Avery! I don't have time for this!" Sid shouted, jumping up off the couch in anger.

"What you mean is that you don't have time for me!" She yelled back, feeling the first tear make its way down her cheek. She brushed it away forcefully, not allowing the flood gates to open.

"Fine, if that's what you want to think, think that… I have three interviews, all this shit with Cooke is creating a fucking nightmare. I have a meeting with someone from Hockey Canada and Pat about some events this summer and I have to sign like forty fucking contracts… oh and did I mention, still be a fucking hockey player? The god-damned playoffs are right around the corner! So yeah, a little fucking busy here!" Sid yelled inches from her face, then bent over collected the pile of papers from the couch and stormed off, leaving Avery standing in the middle of the room, no longer able to fight the tears.

-.-

"Is everything okay?" Sid looked up from the pile of papers he was hunched over to see Lauren standing on the other side of the kitchen counter. He hadn't realized that he wasn't alone or he probably wouldn't have let that last f-bomb drop. After fighting with Avery, he had plopped down at the bar height counter that extended around the far side of the kitchen. It had good lighting to help keep him awake and help him concentrate - at least long enough to get through his most time sensitive paperwork. The rest would wait.

"Yeah, Lauren it's fine… shouldn't you be at school?" He asked her, turning the page on his contract.

"Exam season and I don't have one today, so no," She shrugged.

"Right…" He popped the lid of the highlighter with his mouth and circled a section of the contract that needed clarification. His dad had taught him to diligently read contracts, to make sure he understood every clause and he was doing just that. It would be a lot faster to just go through and sign but he didn't want to get roped into anything he didn't approve of.

"Anything I can help with?" Lauren asked, glancing down at what Sid was circling.

"No." Sid shook his head. If _he_ didn't understand the wording, after reading hundreds of contracts in his life, there was no way some high school kid would be able to offer the clarification he needed.

"Want some coffee?" She offered instead.

"Actually yeah, that would be great," Sid looked up and smiled. He normally said no but thought maybe a good old fashion caffeine boost would help him power through the intimidating stack.

Lauren poured him a coffee and brought it to the table, placing it down in front of him. "I could make you some lunch…" She offered.

"Yeah? That would be great…" Sid smiled brightly. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until she mentioned it.

"No problem…" Lauren quickly turned and headed to the fridge to pull out ingredients for a sandwich. "I heard you and Avery fighting earlier. Is everything okay between you two?" She asked, placing bread, veggies, chicken breast, bacon and mayo on the counter.

"Yeah… it's just all the house buying stuff. I'm just pretty busy right now and I don't have the time to dedicate to it. She wants is solved now and I just can't do that…" Sid explained with a shrug.

"Sometimes she doesn't get it, ya know? That it's not all about her…" Lauren nodded, busily constructing a sandwich, the way she knew Sid liked it.

Sid bit his lip in contemplation of what she was saying, careful not to absentmindedly agree or disagree in case it came back to bite him in the ass. If what Avery had been saying about Lauren was right – which he was pretty sure it wasn't – he didn't want her using what he said against him.

"It's been all about her for so long now…" She continued and Sid shook his head.

"That's enough Lauren," He cut her off.

"I'm just saying… I know what it takes. I've seen what it takes…" She purred, placing a sandwich down in front of him. Sid pulled the plate towards him cautiously, as Lauren reached for the coffee pot to fill his mug. She placed the carafe back on its stand and turned back to him, leaning over the counter. "Maybe you need to be with someone who gets it..."

"I don't like where this conversation is going, Lauren," Sid shook his head, standing up from the counter and collecting his papers.

"Siiiiidddddd… come on. Sit back down. I was just talking," Lauren tried to convince him. "I meant nothing by it."

"I'm going to, um, head to the rink. Maybe I can get some reading done there," Sid took one last sip of his coffee and pushed away from the counter, tucking his stack of contracts under his arm.

"Aren't you going to eat your sandwich?" She asked. Sid looked back down at the plate on the counter and really wanted it. His stomach was empty and that never helped his comprehension. He could always pick something up on the way to the arena but… this sandwich was already made. And he didn't want to be rude and not eat it.

"Okay but I need you to lay off Avery…" Sid warned Lauren.

"Sure whatever…" Lauren shrugged and headed back to the fridge. "There's some guacamole left in here. Do you want some of that too?"

Sid nodded, taking a bite of the sandwich, as Lauren dug into the fridge then retrieved a bag of tortilla chips from one of the pantry shelves. She placed them down on the counter beside Sid and climbed onto the stool beside him. She dipped a couple chips into the guacamole and popped them into her mouth, then licked the salt off her fingers. Sid watched in hidden disgust as she pulled each finger out of her mouth, knowing full well that she was going to put her hand back into the chip bag. He bit his lip, debating whether or not he should say something or just pass on the chips and dip and stick to the sandwich.

"Lauren?" Avery barked out her name, causing Sid and Lauren to both jump and look up at her, as she appeared in the doorway. "Your mother needs your help in the laundry room."

Lauren smiled up at Avery and silently pushed herself off the stool. "Enjoy your lunch Sid," She purred, running her hand through the side of his hair before walking towards Avery at the doorway. As she passed Avery, she gave her a little smirk. Avery just shook her head and turned her attention back to Sid, who was taking another bite of the sandwich in front of him.

Avery waited until Lauren was well out of hearing range before she spoke. "Oh now I get it… why would you want to move out? Why would you want to leave this place, when you have _her_ pouring all over you!"

"What are you talking about? She was just making me lunch!" Sid defended himself against Avery's ridiculous accusation.

"You are so dense! Or maybe that's just an act? Maybe you actually like having teenage girls hanging all over you?" Avery hissed.

"Shut up! That's fucking sick! Stop being disgusting!" Sid demanded.

"Stop acting like a horny teenage boy and grow the fuck up!"

"Stop acting a paranoid bitch and get over yourself!"

"Get over _myself_? Do you _really_ not see it? You need to be careful Sid. That girl… she's not what you think…"

"Avery, for the last time, Lauren is not a problem. You are reading way too much into things. She made me a sandwich. That's it. You are the one making this more then it is," Sid pointed out defensively.

"I'm sorry okay? Maybe you're right. Maybe I am seeing too much but… whatever, it doesn't matter," Avery shook her head and waived her hands in defeat. "I thought about what you said, about looking for a house and… okay. I'll put things on hold. We can start looking again after the season is over or over the summer or whenever. I am tired of it too. I just… I just thought that was what you wanted but if it's not, then okay."

"Really?" Sid asked cautiously.

"Yeah, really," Avery smiled, walking up to him and plopping down on the stool beside him. "Now, what can I help with?"

Sid leaned over and pressed his lips to her temple. "You can help by reading these and telling me where to sign…" Sid reached over and grabbed a stack of papers, handing them over. He was relieved for the help. Avery had more education on the topic of contracts then he did and she knew what Sid was looking for.

"This summer… I promise, okay?" Sid offered quietly and Avery just nodded, taking the highlighter out of Sid's hand and opening to the first page of the contract in front of her.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**-April****2010****-**

"Happy birthday, sweetie," Avery offered, as Lauren walked into the kitchen. It was early and Nathalie and Mario were away at a charity golf tournament in Nevada, so Avery was in charge of getting everyone up and off to school. Nathalie trusting her to run her family while she was away was a step in the right direction, and as much as Avery dreaded it, she didn't want to blow the chance to make the necessary repairs.

"Don't sweetie me…" Lauren hissed.

"Oh-kayyyy…. What's going on?" Avery asked, putting down the spatula she was using to flip pancakes and turning her attention to filling lunch bags for the day.

"Nothing."

"Well, clearly something…" Avery continued, dropping containers of homemade fruit salad into three lunch bags, followed by turkey sandwiches and homemade muffins. Avery was up late making sure everything was just right, hoping that the kids would relay the thoughtful details to their mother, further securing Avery's sincere apology.

"Nothing okay!" Lauren snapped and stormed off. Avery watched her storm off and reached back into Lauren's lunch bag and took out the muffin – saving it for someone who would care. No point in wasting her efforts on that one.

"What was that?" Sid asked with a chuckle, walking into the kitchen, as Lauren stormed past him.

"I dunno… another Lauren freak out. I just said happy birthday…" Avery shrugged, offering Sid the muffin.

Sid turned and looked back down the hall. "You sure you didn't say anything else?"

"Yup… I said 'happy birthday'…" Avery assured him, turning her attention back to the pancakes, adding the finished ones to a stack in the warming drawer. "Well it's her party, she can cry if she wants to…"

"Avs, that's not very nice!" Sid laughed, popping a piece of muffin into his mouth.

"Neither is she…" Avery defended herself, pouring batter onto the skillet, doing her best to make an 'A' for Alexa.

"Oh come on! Steph says you guys used to be tight," Sid shook his head.

"Key words, 'used to'," Avery pointed out. "There's something going on with her, she _used_ to be a good kid… I dunno, she's just changed so much…" Avery looked us and watched Sid roll his eyes. "Believe what you want but I'm right…"

"Maybe she'll grow out of it…" Sid offered optimistically.

"I hope so…" Avery sighed, turning to the cupboards and pulling down plates for breakfast.

"In the mean time, you just need to be nice to her…" Sid warned, accepting the plates from her and walking them over to the breakfast table.

"All I said was Happy Birthday!" Avery insisted, pulling down juice glasses.

"Right..." Sid laughed, doubting Avery's claim to innocence.

"Just call the kids, would you?" Avery instructed him, placing the glasses on the table and filling them with her fresh squeezed orange juice.

-.-

"Cheers!" One of Lauren's friends cried out and the whole room lifted their hands up filled with shot glasses filled to the brim, then threw them back down their throats. Lauren coughed as whatever she just drank burned the whole way down. This one hurt less then the last and hurt waaaaay less then her first, which had happened quite some time ago.

"Another round!" She shouted and watched as one of her friends filled everyone's cups from some lucky bottle she found unattended in her dad's office. There was lots more where that came from and she planned on going back for more. After all, she decided, she was going to get in the same amount of trouble for one bottle as she would for ten. When everyone had another full glass, they threw them down the hatch and turned up the music. A couple of her buddies managed to get a couple cases of beer and were dutifully trying to teach her how to properly shotgun a beer. After all, she was 18 now. She had life lessons to learn.

As she made her way through her third attempt, the beer flowed freely down her chin and onto her shirt. Maybe this shot gunning thing wasn't for her. One of her pervert classmates offered to lick up the mess for her, as it soaked her chest, flowing between her breasts and soaking her bra. She wouldn't mind having it licked up but had someone else in mind to do the clean up.

"Bring on the shots!" Lauren yelled, as she saw the object of her affection walk into the room.

"Whoa… what's going on in here?" Sid asked, looking around the room until his eyes found Lauren. A number of the people in the crowded room cheered as Sid came in, offering him drinks, which he politely declined. "Lauren! Can I speak with you?" Sid barked towards her, motioning for her to come into the hall where there were less of her friends lingering.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Sid yelled, as Lauren greeted him in the hall. She had made sure to adjust her shirt before entering the hall and hoped Sid would notice her wet chest and make the offer all on his own.

"I am celebrating my birthday! Wanna come celebrate?" Lauren responded with a flirty smile.

"Umm… no, I don't and you're all underage, you shouldn't be drinking," Sid pointed out.

"Oh lighten up Sid!"

"Just because you're parents are away doesn't mean you get to throw a party! You know better then this!" Sid barked, practically hearing his own parents coming through his mouth at the moment. Not that he had ever thrown a party but his parents had lectured him and his friends enough that he knew what it sounded like.

"Maybe you need help relaxing…" Lauren suggested, leaning in to Sid and inching her fingers up his chest, like the itsy bitsy spider.

"No, I need to go to bed…" Sid snapped, grabbing her hands and pushing her back from him. "Is Avery home yet?" He asked. He had been out for a team dinner, and the wives and girlfriends had all gone for their own dinner. He thought it was good that Avery went out with them – until now when he seriously wished she was here.

"Nope, I don't think so…" Lauren shrugged.

"Oh… okay… well… Keep it down okay?" Sid requested, not knowing what else to say. This wasn't really his house and maybe Avery had said she could have friends over. He doubted it but he thought he should let her handle it. After all, Nathalie had left her in charge and … well, he didn't want to be the guy who ended the party.

"Sure… no problem! Sure you don't want to stay?" Lauren offered one more time and Sid shook his head adamantly, turning and heading down the hall and up the stairs to his room. He wanted to call Avery right away.

Sid reached for the handle on his bedroom door, swinging it open and flipping on the light. He froze in spot as two bodies squirmed on his bed but made no attempt to pry themselves apart. Sid apologized, flipped off the light and stepped out of the room. He laughed at himself as he pulled the door shut. As if it was his fault for interrupting? Why did he apologize? He turned and headed back down the stairs to find Lauren again. He pushed his way through a crowd of people and approached her as she lifted another can of beer, split in the center to her lips, doing a bad job of getting any of the fizzing liquid into her mouth.

"Lauren! Lauren!" He shouted to get her attention. "Lauren, some of your friends are in my room…"

"Sorry Sid… don't worry… I doubt he'll last long!" She waived her hands and a couple people who were close laughed.

"That's sick…" Sid moaned and made a mental note to change his sheets before climbing into bed. Sid reached out and grabbed Lauren's arm dragging her away from the crowd.

"It was just a joke! Don't be a prude!" Lauren protested, not wanting to leave her friends.

"Get them out of my room! NOW!" Sid barked and pointed up the stairs.

"Okay, okay…" Lauren offered to placate him.

"I'll be in your dad's office…" Sid instructed her, just eager to get to sleep. At least in Mario's office he could close his eyes and clear his mind.

"Jesus! Here…" Lauren turned away from him and reached over to her friend and removed a drink from her hands. The friend protested and gave Lauren a dirty look but Lauren muttered something and the friend relinquished the drink. She turned back to Sid and thrust the drink into his hands. "Have a drink and relax!"

Sid squeezed his hands around the glass in his hands and wished silently that he could squeeze Lauren's neck instead. He was beyond frustrated right now and really just wanted Avery to be home and all these people to be gone so he could go to bed and get a good night's sleep. He looked down at the glass and decided that maybe a drink, to calm him, wasn't such a bad idea. Sid threw back the drink in one big gulp and stared down at Lauren, who looked back up at him with a satisfied smile.

"Just get it done!" He barked and stomped off to the quiet comfort of Mario's office.

-.-

"All done," Lauren purred, stepping into the darkness of her dad's office. There was a small light on in the corner but otherwise the only light that entered the room was from the open door behind her. Sid laid across the old school leather couch in front of the fireplace, his eyes shut and his mouth fallen slightly agape. Lauren licked her lips imaging what it would be like to touch his. She had spent countless hours daydreaming about it, about what it would feel like to be wrapped in his arms, smell his cologne up close, feel the heat of his body pressing against hers. She and her friends often giggled about what it would be like for Sid to be their first, many of them passing it off as a fantasy, like sleeping with Taylor Lautner or Justin Timberlake, but for Lauren it wasn't just a fantasy. It was a historical fact waiting to happen.

"Sid?" Lauren asked, wandering over to the side of the couch and kneeling down beside his head. Sid's eyes cracked open and he looked up at her sleepily. "Did you hear me?"

"W-w-what?" Sid stuttered, yawning and reaching his arms up over his head. His shirt lifted around his waist and Lauren looked down to glimpse the exposed skin of his abdominal muscles, wishing she could reach out and follow his treasure trail all the way down.

"Kim and Chad are out of your room… it's all yours…" Lauren explained.

"Good," Sid sat up, bracing himself on back of the couch and shaking off a wave of dizziness. "Is Avery home yet?"

"Nope…" Lauren offered, looking up at him and pressing her chest together, to create the best view of her cleavage. He _would_ notice her.

"Damnit," Sid swore under his breath, raising his hand to his head and rubbing his forehead. "Whatever."

Lauren moved out of the way, as Sid swung his legs over the side of the couch and attempted to stand up. He felt weak and wobbly and immediately collapsed back down. He ran a mental tally of how much wine he had had with dinner – no more then usual and he had been fine to drive home.

"Is everything alright?" Lauren asked him cautiously. He looked over at her and remembered the last thing he put in his body.

Sid tried to push himself back up and felt the room start to spin around him. "Whoa… what was that drink you gave me?" he asked, reaching for the side of the couch.

"Oh, nothin'…" Lauren shrugged and watched him collapse like a gummy worm back to the couch and watched his beautiful brown eyes slowly close again, his long eyelashes returning peacefully to his pale skin.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter**** 47**

**- April 2010 -**

Avery walked in the door of the Lemieux house and was greeted by a chanting crowd. "CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" Avery looked around with her mouth hanging open, not really knowing how to react.

"Hey beautiful, wanna rock my world?" A young man in skinny jeans and a popped collar approached her from the side, wrapping his arm around her neck and breathed into her ear.

"Umm… no…" Avery offered, pulling his arm off her.

"Your loss sweet lips," He muttered, lifting his drink to his lips and taking a big gulp.

"I'm sure…" Avery smiled and moved away from him, looking for the person she assumed was the culprit here. There were drunk teenagers passed out, making out, lining up shots and dancing on top of the coffee table – the $8,000 coffee table Nathalie bought in France. Avery marched over to the entertainment shelf and hit the power button, killing the music and reached for the room's light switch.

"ALL RIGHT! EVERYBODY OUT OR I'M CALLIN' THE COPS!" she yelled, rounding up drunk kids and pushing them towards the front door. She recognized most of them as neighbourhood kids and didn't worry to much about them finding their way home. Avery recognized one of Lauren's oldest friends, shuffling out the door and grabbed her arm.

"Where's Lauren?" Avery demanded.

"I dunno… last she said she was going to go make herself a woman or some shit like that…" Her friend shrugged and Avery stared at her in disbelief.

"Yeah… she said she was tired of being a virgin…" She explained.

"Of course she is…" Avery shook her head. _'__and__ it __had __to __be __while __her __parents __are __away __and __I __am __in __charge__…__ very __nice__…' _Avery thought to herself.

"Can I go?" The young girl requested and Avery realized she was still holding her arm.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… be careful getting home, okay?" Avery nodded, letting the girl go and ushering her towards the door. Most of the crowd had filtered out. Avery looked around at all the empty cups and bottles laying around and felt her blood pressure rising. Where the fuck was Sid and why wasn't he home to break this up? At least, if he was here, Avery wouldn't have to be the enemy yet again.

Avery headed upstairs to look for Lauren. She had arranged for sleepovers for Alexa and Austin, knowing that Lauren was in no position to watch them tonight, given her birthday festivities with her friends. Her parents came home tomorrow, after being away at the tournament, with Steph in tow – off for Spring Break and eager to get home. Avery arrived outside the door to Lauren's bedroom and listened, not wanted to interrupt at the wrong moment but knowing that it was her responsibility to do just that.

_*knock*knock*_

Avery waited and listened. Silence. She knocked again. Still nothing. Avery cautiously turned the doorknob and let herself into the bedroom of the eldest Lemieux daughter. Peering into the room, Avery saw nothing. The bed still made by the morning cleaning staff, clothes flung across is from Lauren trying to decide what to wear.

Avery backed out of the room and reached for her cell phone to call Sid and politely request him to get his ass home and help her. His number went straight to voicemail and Avery hit the wall with her fist. Avery had to deal with a disaster of a house and a missing horny teenage girl all on her own. "Fucking great," Avery swore out loud, heading back downstairs to start cleaning up – that, at least, she knew how to deal with.

Avery gripped the railing on the staircase as she headed back to the main floor and was reminded of just what a cleaning job was ahead of her. She kicked an empty beer can across the hard wood floor as she headed down the hall to the kitchen to grab a garbage bag. As she marched down the hall, she noticed a light on under the door of the most strictly forbidden room in the house – Mario's office. Her and a friend had been caught smoking cigars in Mario's office when she was about Lauren's age and she had learned her lesson and been made an example of for the rest of the kids. Lauren knew better then to let her friends go in that room.

Avery held her breath, hoping that the room was still in pristine condition and there was some other explanation as to why the light was on in the room, as she reached out and cracked open yet another door.

"What is going on in here?" Avery shrieked, as her eyes fell on Sid and Lauren sprawled out over the couch. They were both partially naked, Lauren more so then Sid.

"Huh?" Sid asked, raising his head inches off the couch, then letting it flop back down.

"Shit…" Lauren swore, reaching for the blanket on the back of the couch and pulling it over her chest as she sat up straddling Sid.

"Sidney?" Avery gasped, holding the door to hold herself up.

"Oh, hey Avery… how was your day?" Sid asked in a goofy, dopey voice, letting his head flop to the side, as if it no longer wanted to be attached to his body and was attempting to roll away.

Avery watched as Sid waved at her, like a child would wave to Mickey Mouse. She knew that something was wrong with Lauren but this … this was far beyond anything she would have allowed herself to imagine. "You fucking little bitch!" Avery shouted

"Happy birthday to me…" Lauren sang to herself with a smile spread across her face. She lowered her head to Sid's chest, letting her long hair spread out across his muscles and listening to the strong steady beat of his heart.

-.-

Sid rolled over and looked up at Avery by the dresser, pulling her University sweatshirt down over her head. She flipped her hair back, pulling it from beneath the baggy fabric and letting it flow over her back. He could tell she was going for a run because it was early and her hair still had the slight curl at the edges, indicating that she hadn't straightened it yet. Sid loved her hair with the slight curl and often asked her to leave it in it's natural state. She seldom did and especially not since they got back to Pittsburgh. She was far too aware of the possibility of bad press coverage.

"Good morning…" He offered happily, having stared up at her long enough. Maybe if he played his cards right, he could make this a really good morning.

"Good morning? Good morning? What's good about this morning?" She barked and caught him off guard.

"Whoa what?" Sid asked, sitting up in their bed. He noticed that her side of the bed was still neatly made… and as he sat up, the whole world started spinning. He blinked several times to try and focus but needed to brace himself on the bed.

"Fuck you!" Avery screamed then begun muttering to herself. "I can't believe I was so stupid… I should have seen it…"

"What? Av's, what the fuck?" Sid begged, collapsing down as a wave of nausea washed over him.

"What the fuck? Seriously? Did you really think I would be okay with that? You are seriously messed in the head!"

"Avery! Slow down! I don't know what you're talking about…" he attempted to sit back up but could only manage to prop himself up on one elbow. A cold sweat was beginning to form on his forehead.

"What?" Avery snapped, turning back to him.

"Baby… come on… I swear…" he pleaded. She stopped and stared at him as he lowered his head back down to the bed, face first, hoping against a hope that he wouldn't throw up. His breathing was forced and he was the colour of the white sheet beneath him.

"That fucking little bitch… I'll kill her!" Avery yelled and Sid thought his head was going to explode from the noise.

-.-

"You and me, we have something to discuss…" Avery stepped into Lauren's path, as she made her way down the hall to the kitchen.

"Not now Avery…" Lauren dismissed her and tried side stepping Avery, who quickly cut her off by extending her arm fiercely across the hall.

"What did you give him?" Avery barked. Lauren took a step back, knowing that Avery wasn't kidding around. She looked quickly over her shoulder to see if anyone was in her way if she had to run away quickly. Avery was pissed and she knew what that meant but she also didn't want to show her fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Lauren offered with a casual shrug. Avery reached over and grabbed her by both shoulders, turned and shoved her into the wall hard.

"He has no memory of last night!" Avery yelled into her face, shaking Lauren's shoulders. Lauren's head snapped back and hit the wall and her pulse started racing but she did her best to hold her ground.

"Well, come to think of it, he did drink quite a bit…" Lauren offered with a sweet smile. Her pulse was racing and she was sweating but refused to be the one that lost her cool.

"He doesn't drink." Avery said sharply, through clenched jaw muscles.

"Well maybe not with you, but he did with me… I guess he can relax with me…" Lauren raised her hands up to where Avery's hands still gripped her shoulders and pressed her arms down, releasing her from Avery's hold. She slid along the wall to get away. She could still feel the indents of Avery's fingertips and would have to check later for bruises.

"You are NOT going to get away with this!"

"I don't know what you are talking about Avery…" Lauren replied and just as she had thought she might have pushed her luck too far and began bracing for the impending attack, the front door cracked and her parents and sister poured into the front entrance.

"Mommy!" Lauren flung her arms around Nathalie's neck in a very dramatic fashion. Steph came through the door behind her parents and saw the look in Avery's eyes, then watched her sister's fake reaction to her parents arrival. She knew something was wrong… very, very wrong.

-.-

"Are you okay?" Steph finally found Avery, sitting alone at the far end of the backyard, wrapped in a blanket, Kleenex squeezed in her hand.

"No. No, I'm not…"

"That was kinda a stupid question I guess."

"What do you want Steph?"

"Just to check on you… you didn't look too happy when we got home, so…" She didn't know what had happened but given the fakeness of Lauren's behaviour up at the house, she had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't Avery's fault. Despite what Lauren was currently selling. "Dad just found the mess in his office and Lauren blamed you… "

"Fuck." Avery swore and shook her head, looking down at the ground.

"Sorry…I thought I should tell you…" Steph shrugged, feeling bad.

"No, I appreciate it," Avery looked up at Steph and felt another wave of tears well up in her eyes and spill over. Avery lifted the Kleenex to cover her face and Steph rushed to her side, quickly wrapping her arm around Avery's shoulders – just like her mom would have done. Avery sobbed violently into her hands and Steph just sat at her side, brushing her hair back. What could Lauren have done to have this reaction from Avery? It must have been really bad. She didn't want to ask about it right now, instead choosing to wait until things cleared up a bit. She assumed her parents would be out drilling Avery soon enough and didn't think it was appropriate to be the first to know.

They sat in silence for a while, Avery working on getting her crying under control but every now and then regressed, letting a wave of tears move over her. Steph looked up as she saw her mother moving across the yard towards where they were sitting. Avery must of seen her at the same time, as she sat up straight and wiped the tears off her face.

"Okay, so I'll just leave…" Steph offered with a smile, climbing to her feet.

"Steph? Can you do me a favour?" Avery asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure…" Steph nodded.

"Can you grab my suitcase? I started filling it but…" Avery tried to explain but was stopped by another body shaking sob.

"Sure… do you want me to bring down here or…"

"Just put it in my car would you?" Avery instructed her.

"Sure… where are you going to go?" Steph asked.

"I don't know… but I can't be here…" Avery offered, watching Nathalie approach the back bench. Steph nodded understandingly and walked towards her mom who only offered a little nod before passing her and taking a seat beside Avery.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**- April -**

"I hate that you're here…" Sid grumped, walking over to the window of Avery's suite. The view of Pittsburgh from the 15th floor of The Pennsylvania was breathtaking but he still didn't approve.

"I have no where else to go…" Avery shrugged, pouring two glasses of wine. She had invited Sid over after the game, knowing that he would probably be exhausted one way or another. Playoff games did that to him – even playing against a team like Ottawa in the first round. She was glad they had gotten the win and would be watching the outcome of the other matchups in the league tonight, like every other Pens fan – especially the outcome of the Montreal - Washington series. Another Pittsburgh - Washington series would be epic, not that Sid and the other French Canadians on the ice wouldn't love playing Montreal but getting boo'd at the Bell Centre was never fun for them.

"That last house we looked at… you liked it right?" Sid asked eagerly, his eyes wide like he had determined the perfect solution.

"Yeah but…" Avery shrugged and handed Sid a wine glass.

"I'll buy it! You can move in there…"

"No Sid… you don't get it…" Avery shook her head. For one, the house was sold, months ago. For two, like usual, there were bigger problems here that needed to be addressed and Sid's ignoring them and putting a bandage over it was only a temporary solution.

"What? I thought that was the problem? What don't I get?"

"I dunno Sid… I just… I just need to get away," Avery shrugged. She knew that right now, in the middle of the playoffs, wasn't the time to discuss it. Not that there was _ever_ a time to discuss it.

"Okay. Okay. Here. Here's the key to my place in Halifax," Sid offered, putting the wine glass down on the coffee table and digging into his pocket to pull out his key chain. He wiggled the key off the loop and went to pass it to her. "Go, take a couple days and then come down for the next round of the playoffs and we can work it out after that…"

"No Sid…" Avery pushed his hand away, looking up into his eyes. The desperate look in his eyes was too much for her to handle, as she turned away and leaned against the bar.

"No Avery, no…" Sid's hand closed around the key and he squeezed hard, so hard he could feel the teeth of the key digging into the palm of his hand. He knew the look in her eyes. He had seen it before. "NO! Not this again! You promised!"

"So did you…" Avery reminded him, turning back to face him. She wasn't willing to take the blame for this one – not the sole blame anyway.

"I didn't do anything!" Sid shouted. He had explained to her, several times, what he remembered from the evening. There had been a family meeting on the issue – in which, of course, Lauren denied everything. Fortunately, Nathalie and Mario had a moment of clarity on the issue and he had been cleared from all culpability but that wasn't enough for Avery.

"I know what I saw!" She cried.

"FUCK! That wasn't me!" Sid yelled again.

"ENOUGH! Okay? Enough! I don't care. I get that it wasn't you but it's there! It's in my head and I can't get it out!" Avery pleaded, trying to explain the problem. What had been seen could not be unseen.

"I'm so sorry! You have to believe me! You just – you have to…" Sid fell to his knees in front of her and leaned forward, dropping his head into her stomach. She ran her hand through his hair and could feel the slight shaking of his shoulders. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into his tight, holding on for dear life.

"Shhhh…." Avery whispered. She wished she hadn't put her wine glass down, as she could seriously use a drink right now. "I am going to go to Hawaii with some of the girls, okay?"

"Yeah… yeah… that's good. Take a break and then… when you get back…" Sid began, hopeful optimism creeping out.

"I'm not making any promises…" Avery cut him off. She couldn't make any promises. She needed time to think – time to forget. Again. How many more times was she going to do this?

"Okay…" Sid agreed

"Okay."

-.-

"So just sign here and here and here…" The real estate agent passed him the paperwork and Sid followed the instructions, under the careful watchful eye of his lawyer. "And that is all… congratulations, Mr. Crosby. You are the proud owner of your first home."

-.-

"Hi…" Sid offered, stepping out of the dressing room at the Pens practice facility in Southpointe.

"Hey," Avery leaned in and accepted the kiss on the cheek. "How was your last skate?"

"It was good," Sid nodded, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. She looked good – tanned, rested. He looked like shit and he knew it. He was exhausted, felt weak and beat up. He was acutely aware of every rib in his chest, as they were lined yet again with bruises – courtesy of one Hall Gill – but that was to be expected. The nasty gash on his chin though? He was surprised Avery wasn't turning away in disgust.

"So…" He nodded, expecting her to remark on the bad stitching job.

"So?" Avery asked with a nonchalant shrug. That was Avery in a nut shell – a designed hockey wife if ever there was one. Hockey injuries never phased her. Sid laughed to himself, wondering if she even saw it.

"You asked me to come here…" She explained.

"Right. I, ah, I did, didn't I?" Sid stuttered, nervous excitement gathering in his stomach as he prepared to share his news with Avery. "I was ah, wondering if you would come for a drive with me?"

"Umm… I suppose… where?" She asked curiously. Sid just smiled and turned towards the rink exit doors. There were kids standing outside the doors and he dutifully signed some autographs while Avery walked past him and to his car. She climbed in and buckled up, followed shortly by Sid. He pulled out of the parking lot and turned the car in a familiar direction. Avery watched out the window, as they passed familiar scenery, answering Sid's questions about her trip with some of the wives and girlfriends. There mindless chatter continued as Sid pulled his SUV down a familiar road. Avery had driven herself down this road several times, watching for houses to go up for sale. It was a couple blocks from Mario's – not too close but not too far. She hadn't wanted the kids to be able to come over and her and Nathalie to still be able to go for morning walks. She had all but given up hope on this block as the last house she really loved sold.

Avery watched longingly, as the houses past her by. She barely noticed when Sid slowly down and only just snapped out of her daze as he the car turned into a driveway.

"What are we doing here?" Avery asked, as Sid put the car in park. She looked out the window and up at the house she had tried to get him to look at in January. She was certain he would have loved it.

"I bought it."

"What?" Avery asked, turning to face him, her mouth hanging open. Sid reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys the lawyer had passed onto him just this morning.

"But… but… it sold… back in February," She stuttered.

"Yeah well… I talked to the new owners and … offered them more money then they paid… quite a bit more, actually," Sid explained watching Avery's facial expressions. She looked at him and then back at the house she had claimed was perfect. He still hadn't seen it but he would learn to love it, as long as she was happy, that's all that mattered to him. "Come on… we can head inside. You can show me around…"

Sid jumped out of the driver's side door and practically ran to the passenger side door to open it for Avery. She slowly climbed out of the car and looked up at the house in front of her. Sid paused as he watched her take a couple steps slowly towards the front door. "Avs? Are you happy?"

"No…" She offered slowly, shaking her head. She turned around and faced him.

"What? But… but… I bought you the house…" Sid hesitated. She was clearly just in shock, she just needed a minute for it to sink in, he told himself.

"And you think that solves everything? That that just makes everything better?" Avery asked, a look of panic on her face.

"I thought that's what you wanted? WHAT THE FUCK AVERY?" Sid snapped. He thought he had it all figured out. He thought that this _would_ solve everything. "What the FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

"Sid… I don't want to fight anymore. I have nothing left to give. I have no tears left to cry. I am done."

"You can't be done. We are NOT done!"

"I just need to go home I think…"

"Fine. I'll drive you." Sid turned and began walking around the front of the car towards his car door.

"No Sid. Home home. My home." Avery offered quietly.

"What?" Sid blinked, not understanding. Did she mean the hotel? That wasn't home… it was just a hotel. She only had one home. Well, now two, as Sid looked up at the house. This certainly wasn't the day he had envisioned.

"I'm sorry. I want to go back to where I grew up. I want to remember where I came from, who I really am…"

"You're just gonna leave again…"

"This is important to me Sid. I just need some space… I need to figure me out."

"You just got back from fucking Hawaii! You couldn't have done that there?"

"It didn't help," Avery shook her head. There hadn't been a lot of time for soul searching in Hawaii… searching for the perfect stilettos and drinking more then her fair share of girlie drinks – yes. Anything deeper then that? No. "I just need more time."

"FINE! Leave! Get the fuck out! Run away AGAIN!" Sid screamed, cracking his car door.

"Sid, please don't be mad at me!" Avery cried, starting around the car to where he was standing. She just needed him to understand, to be patient. They had been through so much… surely he could understand and accept this one last plea, before she turned her whole life over to him...

"Mad? I'm not mad! I'm FUCKING pissed!" Sid hissed as she stood in front of the car. "I don't know what you want. I can't make you happy! No matter what I do… so you know what? Maybe _I'm done_! FUCK YOU!" Sid climbed into his car, slammed the door and put the car in reverse, pulling out the drive way. _His_ driveway and apparently his alone.

-.-

Avery stood in the first class lounge at the Pearson International Airport and gazed up at the departures board. There was a flight back to Pittsburgh in one hour. She could just get back on the plane and head back to her life, pretend that what she had seen had been exactly what Sid claimed it was but she knew she couldn't. She could pretend that moving into a house with him did indeed solve all her problems. She could pretend that the life he was prepared to give her, to hand her on a silver platter, was in fact the life she wanted. But it would be just that. Pretending. Instead she scanned down the alphabetical listing – Winnipeg – Now Boarding.

Avery gathered her carry on and her sweater, pulling her boarding pass out of the security of her purse and taking one last sip of her white wine. She headed towards the lounge exit, arriving at the doors at the same time as a tall, dark haired young man who held the door open for her. Avery watched as he gave her the once over, head to toe, then looked up at her face and flashed her a small smile. His tired reflection was familiar, as Avery stepped out into the busy airport, trying to place where she had seen this man before.

*_And__ yes __before __you __ask__… __that__ would __be __Mike __Richards__…_


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**- Current - **

**(or ****at ****least ****it ****was ****current ****when**** I**** started ****writing ****this ****story!**** LOL**** … ****the**** actual**** date ****implied ****by**** '****current****' ****would ****be ****December ****31****st****, ****2010)**

"Happy New Year's babe," Sid smiled, pressing his lips to Avery's.

"Happy New Year's," Avery purred into his mouth, feeling his arms wrap tightly around her waist.

"Starting now, right now, there will be no more drama. After the game tomorrow, everything will normal out and we can just concentrate on building our future. No HBO, no Olympic prep, no new nothing," Sid explained, pulling his face back from Avery's just enough to see her beautiful blue eyes shining up at him. Avery smiled softly and leaned in to lay her head on his broad shoulder. He buried his face into her hair and kissed her head softly.

"Oh before I forget… here," Sid sat up and reached into his bedside table. "I bought this for you a couple years back. I want you to wear it around your neck. It'll be my good luck charm."

"Okay, sure…" Avery offered hesitantly, not seeing what Sid had reached for. He opened his hand and revealed a thin chain with a 4 carat diamond ring dangling from it. "Does this mean what I think you think this means?"

"No..." Sid shook his head, clumsily attempting to undo the clasp on the chain. "I'll ask you all proper like, don't panic. I'm not gonna lame out on asking you to marry me this time. I want to do things right for you. I want you to be sure, not pressure and for all the right reasons. I heard what the therapist said and I want things to be right for both of us..."

"Oh, okay… good," Avery teased. Sid looked at her with a concerned expression. "Not that I wouldn't say yes… it's just that…"

"No, no! Don't worry. I get it. I do. I mean, you didn't have to look _so_ relieved," He nodded, lifting the chain up and over her head, while Avery reached up to move her hair out of the way. She felt the cold metal fall on her chest and looked down at the shiny object with a content smile. She flopped back against Sid's chest and nuzzled in under his chin.

"We should get to sleep. Big game tomorrow or I guess today," She offered, pulling the sheets up tightly under her arm.

"A big _year_ starts tomorrow… or today… or whatever," Sid corrected her.

"Right now," Avery offered, tilting her face up to his.

"Right now," He agreed, lowering his lips to hers for a soft goodnight kiss. Sid reached over and flicked off the lamp, pushing down into bed and adjusting Avery under his arm. "2011 is going to be perfect…" he sighed. He finally had everything he wanted, what could possibly go wrong?

_**-fin-**_

_*Thanks for reading everyone! I have really appreciated all your comments! I have another story set to start soon. I think the title will be "Something About Her" but I'm not 100% sold on the title… watch for it hopefully within the next week!_


End file.
